Blessed by the Crystal
by Kaleidoscope89
Summary: With the starscourge eliminated, the King of Light and Oracle have fulfilled their duties. As they lay to rest, another crystal has sought to bless the two once more. A new adventure awaits them both, reborn into a new realm.
1. A well deserved Reward

SPOILER WARNING: Details the end of FFXV (it was even in the summary). You have been warned.

 **Prologue: A well deserved Reward**

 **Beyond Time and Space**

Looking down on from where he sat, he could see where he once stood along with his companions that day they left. If he stood there now, he would be able to see the sign that was placed below the throne: Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, 114th and last king of the Lucian line. It was only proper for him to sit on the throne once more for this moment.

Sunlight shone through the windows, illuminating the once destroyed throne room. Soul-crystals floating through the air provided an ethereal atmosphere for the occasion: the reunion of two souls. If things had gone differently, if the Astrals did not bestow a great burden; their reunion would have been a happier occasion. Instead, it was a bittersweet feeling even in the afterlife.

It was a shame there couldn't be a larger reunion of friends and family, but that was how it should be. They made the sacrifices so that others may continue to walk forward with their lives. Still, they would have wanted to be here, if only to see that their task of returning the rightful King had been accomplished. It did take 10 years to do so but they had not failed their duty.

A simple picture rested on the throne's armrest. It was the only thing he still held on to from the living world, taken just before his final fight. He wanted to share a precious memory with a special person. To his right was Lunafreya, dressed in the attire of the Oracle as she did in Altissa. She was happy and looking as radiant as she had ever been. She took the photo from him, studied the image and gave a small smile. No words needed to be exchange between the two to explain it. In this moment, a single look between them conveyed things words would have failed to say.

Most people would have taken with them a photo which contained as many of their family in it. If you were trying to be amusing, maybe something weird like a chocobo butt. For Noctis, it was a photo Lucis, or at least as much of it as possible. It was taken on top of Ravatogh and covered all the way to Leide. Even the edge of Insomia was visible if one looked closely in the distance. The whole land was illuminated by the sunrise making in the perfect picture for a postcard or a cellphone background, but that was not the reason why he choose it.

The picture represented his whole journey and growth as he traveled from one end of Lucis to the next. That time, the full implications of his responsibilities as King had yet to completely sink in and he was unaware of the sacrifice he had yet to perform. With his brothers at his side, Noctis had never felt more free and relaxed in his life. Driving, hunting, exploring, riding, fishing. He was free to do what he wanted. It made helping people easier as he it was his choice to do so and not just the responsibility of a prince. It was an adventure.

His only regret was the small time he was able to spend with Luna. Their first reunion was cut short by Leviathan, then Niflheim and ended tragically with her death. He reached out his hand to caress her cheek, contemplating that Luna would have loved the freedom the adventure would have granted. The look she gave him and leaning onto his hand, she indeed wished she could have done so. No more words needed to be exchanged as Noctis leaned forward as Luna reached out to hold his face. Lips met as they shared a kiss conveying the feelings they had not been able to do so alive.

Satisfied, both closed their eyes and prepared for the final rest.

…

 _Hear…_

 _Hear… Feel…_

 _Hear… Feel… Think…_

* * *

 **Aetherial Sea**

At first, Noct was not even aware he had opened his eyes or even awoken. He was at a place both familiar yet different. There was an ethereal atmosphere and for a while, he had thought was inside the Crystal once more. Though his thoughts completely changed as he saw the sight of an enormous crystal before him. It felt different from the crystal he had once joined with. Compared to this, the Crystal of Lucis felt like mere campfire runes meant to keep daemons away. The crystal before him, it was the Light that purged the daemons from Eos.

 _Hear… Feel… Think…_

Words, not heard but felt throughout his being, echoed.

 _Chosen by the Light. Thy sacrifice was felt throughout the stars._

It was strange to be awoken just to be congratulated.

 _For restoring the balance between Light and Darkness did thee save thy star._

Wait… was that what he did?

 _For a great sacrifice, a blessing is to be given. Be free from thy burdens and may both walk once more in the light of the crystal._

Both? Noct searched around him and was surprised to Luna beside him. Still in her wedding dress, she gave him a smile before reaching for him. She cupped his face kissed him as they had during their wedding. Luna was suddenly enveloped in light and shot upwards and away from Noct. Before he could cry at her loss, Noctis was starting to glow as well. His vision went bright and the last thing he remember were Luna's words before disappearing.

"We shall see each other again."

 **Author's Note: Welcome to the idea I've had since finishing FFXV. I play a lot of FFXIV and only recently paused playing it when XV came out. I immensely enjoyed the battle system and wondered what it would be like if you could fight like it in the MMORPG. Thus this was born. Chapter 1 will be out once beta is done on it. Please don't bother asking for when it will come out next.**

 **Remember, the most important part of Final Fantasy is to enjoy playing it.**


	2. Crystals, Challenges and Clarity

**Chapter One: Jewel of the Desert.**

 **Somewhere in Thanalan**

 _Luna… where….?_

"Hey…."

 _Too loud…._

"Hey you."

Blue eyes opened as Noctis finally woke up from his sleep. His mind still hazy as Noctis failed to remember where he was or what was happening. Noctis turned to the person who woke him up, which wasn't that hard to identify as he was the only other person in the caravan.

"You all right lad?" The person asked with some concern in his voice. He was dark-skinned with blond hair and a goatee and dressed in dark clothing. "You were moanin' somethin' fierce for a while there. Feelin' the effects of the aether, I reckon."

More like the sunlight. Too bright even in the shade.

"You'll get used to it don't worry."

It didn't seem a conversation was necessary allowing Noctis to get his bearings. Last thing he remember was a… crystal? No… it was a vision of Luna, not unlike after Altissa and Leviathan. Except she looked happier and her message more hopeful. 'We will see each other again'... those were her words. Where would they see each other though?

Noctis looked himself over and found himself in an attire he had never worn before. They were comfy though and, appropriately, in black. Pulling a strand of hair in front of his eyes showed his hair was still black as well. The back of his head felt the same meaning his hairstyle had managed to remain unchanged. His face was smooth so no beard either. His arms and hands looked normal, still two and five-fingered respectively. No signs of starscourge either based on his unblemished pale arms.

A sigh of relief came from Noctis as he didn't inadvertently bring along an apocalyptic virus. His posture was a bit more relaxed now but still seated with proper posture. Habits of royalty even in the unknown. Noctis tried to figure out where he had managed to end up. Based on the heat, sand and sweat, it felt a lot like Leide on the way to Hammerhead. At least his ride was moving but based on the vibration, it was animal-drawn instead of motorized. The suspension felt great though as he barely felt the tires move on the ground.

A sudden gust of wind blew some sand into the carriage causing Noctis to reflexively cover his head. He gave pause as his hand brushed against his head… and felt something.

"That's… different?"

But before he could further determine what he was feeling, a yell came from outside the carriage.

"You there halt!" Orders which the driver of the carriage followed as it came to a stop.

People, in what Noctis assumed was a uniform, came riding on chocobos. Noctis took comfort at least something familiar had shown up. There were some slight differences from the chocobos he used to ride but he would recognize a chocobo anyday. The uniformed men had apparently stopped the carriage for an inspection. The conversation, however, made it painfully obvious that it was just a pretense for extortion.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, said extortion was interrupted when an arrow shot through carriage and embedded itself on the floor. Instinctively, Noctis summoned his weapons and was happy to note he still had access to that ability when a sword and shield materialized in his hands. They weren't the usual Ultima and Zeidrich, and looked pretty basic in terms of weapons, but they would have to do. He would figure out what happen to his Arsenal later.

"Amalj'aa Amalj'aa! To arms, to arms!"

Noctis had no idea what an Amalj'aa was but they were pretty hard to miss. Black skinned, beastly looking and carrying weapons, they could mean only one thing to Noctis: Daemons. However a very contradicting detail was staring in the face; the sun was brightly blazing clearly showing it wasn't night.

Daemons or not, these Amalj'aa were threats especially as they continued to shoot arrows at the caravan. "Seven Hells… Consider this a warning! Now go-all of you." One of the uniformed men instructed them. The caravan wasted no time and proceeded to get-the-hell out of there. Noctis was about to jump out and help fight of these daemons(?) but was stopped when someone called out to him.

"Best be leavin' the fight to them Brass Blades. Even if you help out of the goodness of your heart, it ain't a guarantee they'll be giving you a ride to where you be needin' to go."

The words made Noctis hesitate but did have a point. Everything was an unknown right now and even if the gods had provided a way to travel, he had no idea where he was headed. Reluctantly, Noctis dispelled his weapons and went back to his seat. His posture was less relaxed know and more alert in case another came through. Only once they could no longer see the attack or any sign of the Amalj'aa did the other person speak up again.

"Phew… that kind of excitement ain't good for the heart. Thank the gods for sendin' some beastmen to the rescue, eh? Hey, seein' as we've still got a long ride ahead, you mind keepin' me company till we arrive? Brendt's the name, an' peddlin's me trade. An' judgin' by your unusual garments, I'll wager you're one of them new adventurers."

"Adventurers?" Noctis spoke up for the first time since arriving.

"Not one then if you're askin' it. Good thin' i didn't wager any gil then! Could be mistaken for one lad with them weapons you carrying around. Goin' whenever the wind blows, seekin' fortune an' glory - that's the life of an adventurer! So long as you can avoid dyin', I mean. Ain't no secret that adventurin's a risky business-these days especially."

"Those… Brass Blades? Were they a kind of adventurer group?" They left a bad impression on Noctis, which he hoped wasn't an indication of general adventurer behavior.

"Nah, those are supposed to be guards of Ul'dah an' her interests. You still be careful 'round them Brass Blades, lad. Bastards'll have the shirt off your back if they fancy it. Like common bandits they are, only less honest."

At least they weren't adventurers. This 'adventurer' was starting to sound like a possible method to gather some intel. Noctis supposedly looked like one and freedom to move around sounded like a good idea.

"By the way," Brendt interrupted Noctis's thoughts. "Is this your first trip to Ul'dah?"

Must have been very obvious with all the information Noctis didn't know. No point in lying about it.

"Yeah"

"It is? Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an' outs of you destination. Ul'dah's ruled by the sultana in name, but as most folk know, the Syndicate holds all the real power. Them and their Monetarist cronies would happily get rid of Her Majesty altogether, but that won't happen while she still commands the loyalty of the Royalists - an' the Royalists are nothin' if not loyal. These factions have long fought over power, throwin' the weight of their wealth against each other, an' hey show no sign of stoppin'. 'Course the lizardmen-that's the Amalj'aa- couldn't care less about Ul'dahn politics. They have their own interests, see-an' they ain't afraid to use force to serve 'em. They say war is a gift to peddlers-need breedin' profit- an' though it shames me to say it, I'm inclined to agree…"

Noctis tried to keep up but there was bound to be some information that he missed while the man spoke lengthily. Where was Ignis and his perfectly understandable summaries when you needed him? This Ul'dah had royalty like Insomnia but didn't have a united council. It ticked him off that these council actually wanted war, and for money of all things! Noctis didn't know if that made them better or worse than Niflheim.

"Ah, at long last. Behold Ul'dah, jewel of Thanalan, where folk turn sand into gold!"

Looking out the caravan, Noctis had to admit it did look impressive even with the bleak landscape, which only caused the city to stand out more. The imposing walls further increased the similarity between Ul'dah and Insomnia. It developed a sense of nostalgia for Noctis.

"That's some view alright."

Noctis didn't have to talk any further as Brendt continued waxing the features of Ul'dah.

The caravan stopped a distance from the city, in line with other similar caravans. Various cargoes were being unloaded and looked over by similar uniformed Brass Blades. This looked to be the inspection point before the city. A shout from the driver signified that this was where any hitchhikers would leave lest they want to stay for bells waiting for their clearance. The distance didn't seem too far to walk for Noctis and wisely chose to disembark.

It was only outside the caravan did Noctis notice that they weren't any wheels on them. They were instead supported by a balloon which explained a smooth ride despite the dirt roads. His earlier guess was correct as chocobos pulled the caravan.

"You never did tell me your name, though." Noctis realized he hadn't introduced himself to the peddler. "Here's an idea… become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, an' I'll consider us square. "

It wasn't like he choose to remain incognito but Brendt left before Noctis could say his name. If only the peddler knew what he had done, there would countless stories to tell. At least fifteen good ones came to mind right away.

The blazing heat reminded Noctis he was still under the sun and needed to get away from the dessert. Noctis walked along the path and took his first steps into Ul'dah. The buildings, while no where close to those in Insomnia, were taller than he expected and appropriately majestic looking for a 'jewel in the dessert'.

"Oi, 'venturer! Over here!"

It took a while for Noctis to realize that it was him that was being called. Maybe he really did look like one of those adventurers. A man in blue attire with matching blue shades stood at the direction the call came from.

"Me?"

"Aye, I mean you. Fresh of the carriage, by any chance?" Barely one minute in the city and people could already tell. "Eh? How can I tell? Heh! Name's Wymond. An' my business is knowin' every bugger else's! Now then, what if I was to offer you some invaluable advice by way of welcome to our fair city? Free of charge, even- just this once, like."

Never turn down a free offer especially when you're broke… but with constant vigilance first.

"I would say what's the catch then?" Noctis answered back, arms crossing together out of habit.

The man didn't seem offended by Noctis's caution and was actually amused judging by his smirk.

"A clean conscience perhaps? 'Tis plain to anyone with eyes that you don't know your way around here." There was nothing Noctis could say to rebut that. "You're certain to get mugged or worse if you go wanderin' off down the nearest dark alley."

How dangerous could this place be if adventurers, supposed risk takers and glory seekers, still ran the risk of being in danger in a city? Noctis would most likely be capable of handling himself, though he wished he still had his team with him just in case.

"So before you do anythin' else, you'll want to head over to the Quicksand, an' speak with Momodi. She's the master of the Adventurer's Guild, an' can set you on the right path."

Following his line of sight pointed to a door above a fountain flanked by two staircases. The banners hanging along the entrance emphasized the importance of the place. This city was definitely a royal city.

"Just take those steps over yonder an' pass through the double doors. You'll find her inside… An' that's as much as you're gettin' for free. Good luck with the adventurin', adventurer."

With that parting advice, Wymond went back to inspecting the gate. No doubt waiting for the next newcomer to arrive. As they used to say, if you want to get information about the area, go to the diner. In this case, this Adventurer's Guild would do.

* * *

 **Quicksand, Adventurer's Guild**

It took a while but it dawned on Noctis that people here were slightly different. Not 'different' in a speak in an accent kind of way, which they also did, but a 'different' they couldn't simply be human. There were different kinds of beings walking about. Taller than average beings with ears pointed outwards. Tailed-beings who resembled humanoid cats, which Prompto would have enjoyed. People who Gladio wouldn't look out of place with, if it weren't for the exotic skin colors. The weirdest in Noctis's opinion: the child-like creatures.

It wasn't hard to mistake them for actual children with their short stature and rotund builds. That was very much a wrong assumption as one of them flirted with one of the tailed waitresses like a dirty old man. It was very unchildlike behavior. He even had a baritone voice and facial hair!

"Never seen different races before have you?"

Someone was calling him again and it was one of those aforementioned child-beings this time. This one was clearly female with her red hair tied up in twin buns on her head, but she gave off a vibe closer to a matron than the prepubescent child she looked.

"Aye, your face says it all. If you're done gawkin' at the folk, why not sit down and let Momodi help?"

Noctis was a bit embarrassed he was visibly staring at the people. He could almost hear Ignis berate him for forgetting his royal manners. He took the empty chair in front of the counter and awaited the assistance he sorely needed.

"If it wasn't clear, name's Momodi, and I own this fine establishment, if it please you. I also manage the Adventurers' Guild here in Ul'dah So you might say that lookin' after green adventurers like yourself is my vocation. Especially the more clueless ones." She teased.

"Now pay attention as this is goin' to be said once. The tall ones built like trees are the Elezen. The tall ones, but built like rocks, are Roegadyns. The petite ones, like yours truly, are Lalafells. And the tailless Miqo'tes are Hyurs."

Right, so Noctis just had to remember them like one of the video games they used to play. Elezen to Elf, Roegadyn to Giants, Lalafells to Halflings, Hyur to Humans and Miqo'te by elimination. Ignis would be so proud he managed to remember that without notes. Though it was weird for Hyur to be referred to as tailless. They did seem to have the same overall build, if you removed the tail and the ears on top of their heads. Miqo'tes must be more important somehow to be used as a basis.

"I think i got it."

"All right then! Lucky for you helpin' is what i do. Without someone like me to steer you right, you'd soon find yourself out in the middle of nowhere, caught up in business you don't understand."

That was the second time someone mentioned that kind of occurrence happening.

"Like our conflict with the Amalj'aa, for example. They've been plaguin' the sultanate for nigh on, oooh… _forever_ now. Then there's the Garlean Empire. None can say what they're plottin' these days, only that they are."

The Amalj'aa he saw first hand on his way to this city. This empire was new though and set of some warning bells.

"Does this empire use magitek?"

Momodi answered with a nod of her head, then gave a small smile at him.

"Good to see you're not completely clueless at what's goin' around Eorzea." It was actually just a guess of Noctis but he didn't bother correcting her.

The lalafell continued her story, mentioning a monster hidden in a moon raining hell on the world. About unidentifiable heroes who sacrificed themselves. It all sounded very familiar.

"Whenever we try to call their faces to mind, it's like they're standin' between us and the midday sun, permanently silhouetted…"

"Sounds very poetic." Noctis commented.

"Well it's not. It's bloody infuriatin'." Noctis couldn't help but smile as Momodi pouted like the child she looked. "But even if we can't remember them, we'll not let'em be forgotten, and so we call 'em the Warriors of Light. And they'll forever stand as a shinin' example of what adventurers can achieve. That's why I welcome new arrivals like yourself to our fair city."

Momodi gave a thumbs up as if giving a passing grade to Nocits's arrival.

"All I ask is that you lend a helpin' hand, and try to leave Ul'dah in a better state than you found her. If you can promise that, I'd be happy to let you join the guild."

Noctis considered his options right now. He was in an unknown place with no idea how he got here. Most events have been leading him to this 'adventurer' position. Was this a sign he was supposed to take? Being an adventurer didn't sound bad and looked like a good way to get information he needed. Even if he just looked like one, people were more than willing to divulge information already. It was an easy decision.

"Sure. Sounds like an... adventure."

"All right, then! A promise is a promise, now!" Momodi cheered and her joy was infectious. "I'm countin' on your help to put the past behind us. We need people workin' and spendin' and bickerin' like the old days! And a happy and prosperous Ul'dah means more business for the Quicksand too! Anyroad let's make this official."

The manager of the Adventurer's Guild brought out a large ledger and opened it revealing the numerous names written down.

"Go ahead and write your name in the register - neat as you can."

The pen hovered over the page as Noctis contemplated to write down. Should he bother using an alias to remain hidden or not? He wanted to test something though. Decision made, Noctis scribbled down his name with neat penmanship.

"... Noctis Lucis Caelum." Noctis held his breath for the eventual reaction. "Tad longer than usual but a charmin' name. Just rolls off the tongue, it does." A sigh of relief came out as there was no sign of recognition from the lalafell. It seemed he really was just like any other adventurer wherever he had ended up.

"Alright Mister Lucis Caelum! On behalf of the adventurers' Guild, I officially-"

Her greeting was interrupted by a commotion at the dining area. It was one of those Lalafell participating in more unchildlike behavior in hassling a gambler of his debt. Lalafells were surprisingly cutthroat even if he tried to look magnanimous by extending the due date.

"Well, ain't that a sorry sight. Nor an uncommon one, if I'm honest. Don't worry, though, if you work hard, I doubt you'll end up like him. Just the same, if you ever need a bit of advice about one thing or another, pay me a visit. Just don't go botherin' me every time you stub your bloody toe, all right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

" 'Course, I _do_ enjoy hearin' tell of a gentleman's woes with the womenfolk from time to time. Anyroad, welcome to Ul'dah, Noctis! Take a moment to catch your breath, and I'll teach you a little about our fair city."

Momodi was patient enough to explain where Noctis could take care of the basics. Where he could eat (the Guild was clearly a diner as well), where to sleep (there were inn rooms at the back), and where to get money (something about leves but selling monsters parts was possible). Surviving wouldn't be impossible when you literally only had the clothes on your back.

"Before you go chargin' off to find your fortune, I've a few basic tasks I'd like you to perform so as to help you get to know the place."

Always a good idea to have important place marked.

"First of all, I want you to visit the Aetheryte Plaza. To get there, head west from here till you reach Emerald Avenue, then look to the north. You should see a giant, floatin' crystal called an aetheryte. If it weren't for aetherytes, travelin' around Eorzea would be a damn sight more troublesome than it is. 'Course, you still need to attune with 'em before you can use 'em, so be sure to do that with the one in the plaza. You ever attuned with an aetheryte before, Noctis? If not, just lay your hand on the thing and you'll see what I mean."

He didn't know what an aetheryte was but he had experience with a crystal before… it wasn't an experience he hoped to relieve anytime soon. Unaware of Noctis's worry, Momodi continued with her instructions.

"When you've done that, I want you to pay a visit to- I don't see a weapon on you. What _kind_ do you use?"

"Sorry, didn't think it needed to be out."

Calling on his arms, silhouettes of his weapons floated in front of him like a portable armory. Noctis smoothly snatched the short sword and held it for Momodi to see. It was only when he had left the guild did he think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to show off his Arminger like that.

"Didn't expect you to know how to hide your weapon already. But since you have a sword now, you might want to consider trainin' at the Gladiator's Guild. It's over at the Coliseum."

Sword no longer need, Noctis let go of the weapon and let it disperse back into his arsenal.

"And finally, I want you to visit the Sapphire Avenue Exchange, over on the Steps of Thal. Goods from all across Eorzea and beyond turn up there every day. You'll have no trouble findin' armor, weapons, or anythin' else a fledglin' adventurer like yourself might need. You might say that everythin's for sale here in Ul'dah─as long as you've got the gil."

"Just make sure as you don't pay more than you ought, Noctis." She warned him.

"There's plenty as won't scruple to swindle unsuspectin' foreigners like yourself, 'specially if they think no one's lookin' out for their best interests. Which is why I'm givin' you this letter. When you visit the exchange, find a gentleman named Seseroga and give it to him. He'll be happy to tell you about the markets once he's read it."

He took the letter from her and stashed it in the pouch he just realized he wore. The clothes may have felt great but hadn't the person who gave them ever heard of pockets?

"In short, then: visit the Aetheryte Plaza, the Gladiators' Guild, and the Sapphire Avenue Exchange. Simple."

Ignis couldn't have recapped it better if he tried. Noctis had almost turned away from the bar when Momodi called out again.

"Oh, but before you go, a word of advice: while there're more than a few unsavory characters out there who'll try to take advantage of you, there are also some with honest-to-goodness problems who you should consider offerin' a helpin' hand to. A lot of folk are lured to this city by the promise of wealth and power. What many of 'em fail to realize is that instead of chasin' after gil the moment they get here, they ought to be makin' friends."

Wise words and one that Noctis could relate to. When he had left home they had done many things for different people. In turn, some of those people would help him when he needed. Truly good advice.

"Let it be known that you're willin' to give as much as you get, and opportunities will come your way. And that's all from me. It's past time you got goin'. Oh, and let me know when you've finished, will you? That way, I won't spend my days worryin' that you're down to your smallclothes without a gil to your name."

"No problem. See you later Momodi and thanks for the help." Momodi answered back with a smile and a wave goodbye.

* * *

 **Ul'dah Outdoors**

Noctis left the Quicksand the same way he had entered and walked down the steps. The Aetheryte Plaza was west of here, along with Gladiators Guild, but it would be the first thing he saw. Luckily there was a small sign pointing to the plaza. Many people were going through and fro between three sets of pillars, giving it a high chance of the plaza located there. The area narrowed to a corridor but was still wide to let the traffic of people through.

Even from afar, Noctis could see the crystal Momodi was talking about. Walking up to it, he could see it was vastly different from Insomnia's Crystal… or compared to the one in his dream. Nevertheless, it still looked and felt very mystical as it floated in the middle of the room. The blue light shone on Noctis as he approached the towering structure.

"Hail, adventurer!" It was another lalafell again. "Might you have come at the behest of Miss Momodi of the Quicksand?"

"Sure do." Noctis answered nonchalantly.

"Excellent. Which brings us to the matter of the attunement fee─that will be one hundred thousand gil, if you please, sir."

Noctis cool facade broke down at the mention of the amount. It was like the Regalia breaking down all over again. The silence from the shock was soon replaced by laughter.

"...AHAHAHAHAHA! Apologies, but I do so relish the opportunity to make that jest. The look on your face was absolutely priceless! Ah, but the fact that you were so easily deceived suggests to me that you are unfamiliar with the use of aetherytes."

A sharp tsk escaped Noctis at his frustration at being easily tricked. He had only himself to blame this time. He could see now the purpose of all those warnings.

"Allow me to explain." The lalafell gestured to the crystal. "These crystalline agglomerations tap into aetherial energies, and are primarily used as a means to travel swiftly from one place to another. Perchance you have heard of Return and Teleport?"

Nope, but he wasn't going to admit that now.

"Well, these transportation spells make direct use of the aetherytes and their connection to the flow of aether. Given that there is an aetheryte in almost every corner of Eorzea, any adventurer with a mind to explore the realm will wish to seek out and attune herself to each and every one! But even if you have no intention of wandering beyond the sultanate's borders, it would be prudent for you to attune yourself to any aetherytes you encounter from now on."

Man what Noctis wouldn't give to have that system back home. Granted, they wouldn't have been able to drive the Regalia anymore, but it would have allowed bypassing those daemon infested areas. Of course it meant there had to be more than one Crystal of Lucis scattered everywhere.

"I pray you found that informative. Should you wish to learn more about aetherytes or transportation magic, I should be happy to answer your questions."

"Has anyone ever been absorbed by this crystal?" Noctis fired right away.

Despite the mask, Noctis could tell the lalafell's eyes bulged in shock at his question.

"Twelve, no! It would be a disaster if such a thing happened! Why would that happen and why would someone ask that-" The guard paused as if something dawned on him. "AHAHAHA. You mean to pay me back from the joke a while ago!

… well, Noctis was being one hundred percent serious and is a valid concern for him… but it would be best to let the lalafell assume it was a joke.

"Ah, got me?"

"An excellent jest! But if you are wary there is no need to be. Attuning is as simple as holding out your hand and concentrating on the aetheric energies of the crystal. One must let the aether of the body resonate with the aether in the crystal."

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't a hard task for Noctis to do. He did spend ten years doing the exact same thing, albeit inside a crystal. Still wished he didn't have to. Noctis felt his energies resonate with the crystal and was washed in a strange feeling. It felt as if, no matter where he would go, he would always find his way back here. It almost felt like… home.

The implications of being in this world finally caught up to him. He would never be able to return home. Never again see his friends, his brothers-in-arms…. his family. He didn't know how he got here or who sent him here. Others might say there was still a possibility to find a way back, but deep down, he knew such a thing doesn't exist.

Yet, there was also a part of him that was saying this is where he was supposed to be. That all was not lost in this world. Words that escaped him before suddenly came to mind.

 _"We shall see each other again."_

Luna! She had said those words. This was where they would see each other again. Just like that, despair was replaced with hope. He would familiarize himself with this land and, once finished, set out to find her. He still had important words to say to her.

It seemed that he had been lost in his thoughts for a while. The lalafell guard had gone, probably to prank the next unsuspecting green adventurer. His task at the Aetheryte Plaza finished, it was time to proceed to the next area on his quest.

* * *

 **Finally at the Coliseum**

The sound of clashing metals meant that Noctis was at the right place. A lot of people were huddled around a balcony looking down at the arena below. People were cheering, booing and betting all around. Maybe he could risk betting there when he had more money. He remembered doing well at the Totomostro Arena before everything went to hell. For now, his goal was the Gladiator's Guild. The place was clearly marked by the dual-sword emblem hanging above.

The Guild was just as noisy, if not more than, outside. Noctis could spot people sparring, either with dummies or each other. Others were practicing swings not unlike Noctis when he started. Forms were different from his, but his style incorporated his... unique powers. Realistically, trying to learn a new style wouldn't be beneficial for him. He was probably sent here as a formality for new adventurers. Probably more registration for easier tracking.

Unfortunately, Noctis didn't really know what he was supposed to do now. For the first time it was Noctis's turn to approach someone for information. Behind the reception counter was yet another lalafell.

"This the Gladiator's Guild?"

"Yes!" She answered like a model receptionist. "Welcome to the Gladiators' Guild, friend! Tell me, are you new to the thrills of mortal combat? Well, whether you are or not, you are new to us!  
If you would take your place in these hallowed halls, you must be willing and ready to undergo the most rigorous training. You must endure cuts and bruises beyond counting, and like as not far worse."

Noctis nodded in agreement recalling his own training.

"A daunting prospect, I concede─but there is no other way if you mean to take to the bloodsands one day. And why wouldn't you? The Coliseum is only the most celebrated place of public entertainment in all of Ul'dah!"

Right on cue came cheers from the coliseum outside.

"Where else could a poor man amass a fortune so vast as to one day allow him to claim a seat on the Syndicate? Ahhh...there's not an Ul'dahn alive who isn't inspired by the rise of the self-made man. And there is no truer embodiment of this than the gladiator who wins riches and fame with his sword."

She extended her right arm, gesturing to the wall of trophies and certificates.

"Throughout its long and storied history, this guild has nurtured countless champions. Our training methods are second to none, and our members ever strive to develop new techniques. If you desire true glory─to fight and triumph, 'midst the roar of ten thousand voices─then this is where you belong, adventurer...Think of it. Think of your legacy. And if your soul stirs...join us."

A dramatic pause hung in the air as Noctis absorbed all that information.

"That was a good speech." Her smile widened at Noctis's praise. "How hard was it to memorize?"

The receptionist bashfully scratched her cheek.

"Eheh… You're the first I managed to finish without messing up." She cleared her throat as she restored her professional image. "What will it be? Will you rise above the masses and inscribe your name in legend, or will you resign yourself to mediocrity and die in obscurity?" Another ledger with names was brought out for effect.

Honestly, somewhere in the middle of the two choices would be fine for Noctis. No unwanted fame, no fated death; a good place to be. Unfortunately, backing out now would feel like kicking a puppy after her enthusiastic speech. Plus Momodi was expecting this and would probably find out somehow if he didn't. Thus Noctis wrote his name for the second time today.

"A decision you shan't regret. One moment─make way for Noctis Lucis…" She gave the ledger another look. "...Caelum! Fresh meat coming through!" She shouted like one of the royal announcers. Turning back to Noctis, she spoke again but with a normal volume. "Now then, before your enrollment can be considered complete, you must present yourself to First Sword Mylla. Seek her out and obtain her approval."

"Aye, I heard Lulutsu." A blonde-haired human (hyur, Noctis corrected) female decked in armor came to over to the reception area. Built like the women of Lestallum, she had an aura of authority and deadly skill. "So you're Noctis Lucis... Caelum."

She gave a him a once over as if analyzing every inch of him, including the new ones. It must have gone longer than expected since the receptionist spoke up.

"Is something the matter, First Sword?"

This seemed to bring back Mylla from her thoughts.

"'Tis nothing wrong Lulutsu. Just something I have noticed. Apologies Noctis. I am Mylla, guildmaster here." She turned around and gestured for Noctis to follow her. "Normally, I would orient newcomers about the sword and our arts." She continued speaking as she led Noctis towards the practice areas. "But I can tell that you are not a novice of the blade. Halt!"

At Mylla's command, activity within the guild stopped. Mylla ordered the arena vacated and called over one of the trainees resting at the sidelines. Murmurs started to become audible in the guild as the sounds of swords clashing no longer drowned them out.

"Instead of the customary wild hunt for beginners, a spar will show what skill you truly have." Sharp observation skills as expected of a First Sword. "Despite his exhausted appearance, Albert is experienced in the sword and quite skilled." Said Albert beamed at the praise given to him. "There's no need to go easy on him." That wiped the smile off his face.

Seeing as there weren't any reasons for Noctis to refuse, he quickly complied and got into the ring. It was basically a raised platform with four pillars at the corners. Albert, fully decked in armor, stood at one corner, trying to psyche himself up. Noctis stood at the opposite corner, dressed in simpler clothes. Albert drew the sword from his hip with his right and readied the shield on his left. Noctis… crouched to a lower stance.

A curious expression graced everyone's including Mylla but said nothing regarding Noctis's lack of visible weaponry. "First to two points with sword or shield wins the match." The First Sword clarified just to make sure Noctis would be fighting barehanded. This was a test of his sword skills.

No signs of acknowledgement were needed as both were internally waiting for the fight to start.

"Begin!"

At the signal, Albert let out a war cry and swiftly charged at Noctis. A fast blade slashed through the air and looked to be an easy point against the unarmed opponent. As the sword was about to strike flesh and cloth, Noctis phased away from his spot, completely dodging the attack, and reappeared beside Albert. A sword suddenly appeared from thin air which Noctis quickly grabbed and performed a one-handed upward slash at his opponent's vulnerable back. The loud impact of sword and armor echoed throughout the guild as Albert was sent careening towards the corner post.

Noise filled the guild as everyone vocalized their astonishment or disbelief. For everyone, it looked like Noctis seemingly teleported from his spot (technically it was), materialized a sword from nowhere (more like summoned from his arsenal), and sent Albert flying (Noctis just gave an extra 'push'. His feet barely left the floor). Mylla was calm compared to everyone else, seemingly unphased by the skill and abilities Noctis showed.

"Albert! Remember not to overcommit your strikes!" The First Sword advised while Albert got back to position facing Noctis. The gladiator looked more alert this time. Sword held in his right hand, Noctis prepared for the next round.

"First point to Noctis! Ready, begin!"

Noctis was first to strike this time as he charged forward. His sword slash was stopped by a shield this time. Albert quickly followed up his block with slash with his sword that Noctis phased out of the way again. People held their breath as they expected another finishing blow when Noctis attacked with another upward slash. The sound of sword and shield echoed again as Albert was able to block the follow-up attack this time.

His opponent was quickly adapting to Noctis's dodging. Albert would attack then block then counter-attack without pausing. The armored gladiator was surprisingly fast on his feat and quick to strike everytime. Albert soon realized that he could start chaining multiple slashes which forced Noctis to phase repeatedly to dodge. Such an attack prevented Noctis from countering with his own. Fast and savage combos rained down on Noctis as they forced Noctis to phase further and further away. He need to appear out of sword range for a chance to attack as well. Noctis followed up with his own combos as Albert blocked them with his shield or countered with his own sword. The sounds of clashing metals filled the guild as both fighter fought.

Another combo of fast and savage blades forced Noctis to phase to a safe distance. When he materialized again, Noctis's eyes widened as he saw a shield immediately fly towards him. Not expecting an attack beyond sword reach, Noctis was sent stumbling backwards as the shield hit his chest. Having the wind knocked out of him caused Noctis to lose his grip on the sword, causing it to dematerialize. Even in this state, Noctis was able to see Albert's shield somehow perfectly fly back to its owner.

"Point to Albert!" Mylla quickly called.

Fellow gladiators cheered and shouted encouragement to Albert who actually looked surprised to score. Noctis caught his breath before getting back into position. Both made eye contact and saw respect the other had as worthy opponents. They gave each other a nod of understanding and readied their battle stances. Albert brought his shield forward and higher, while Noctis resummoned his sword in his right hand.

"Match Point! Ready, begin!"

No one made sudden moves this time as they studied each other for an opening. Noctis had one more trick up his sleeve which he was a bit reluctant to use. Mylla did say 'no holding back', and so far no one had reacted negatively to his arsenal ability. Noctis decided he could risk showing it.

Noctis flipped his sword in his hand, to hold it in a reverse grip, and brought his seemingly empty left arm in front. The audience then saw him charge towards Albert which, from their perspective, would mean Noctis's left arm would impact very painfully against the shield. Centimeters before impact, Noctis surprised everyone by materializing his own shield on his left arm. Shield impacted shield causing Albert to stumble back, as he did not expect a new weapon to materialize. He was too focused on the sword only.

The stumble caused an opening to appear in Albert's guard which Noctis exploited with a well placed thrust kick to the chest. No point yet. Albert stumbled further back but Noctis followed up with a warp just above the gladiator. Noctis brought his shield down Albert's undefended head (but wearing a helmet) and caused head to meet floor.

"Final Point to Noctis!" Mylla immediately called the match.

Cheers and groans came from the audience at the outcome of the match. A few coins of gil discretely passed between people. Inside the ring, Noctis felt a bit guilty at the his last attack. It may have hurt more than he intended. As Albert managed to pick himself up into a sitting position, Noctis offered a hand as a gesture of goodwill. Thankfully, Albert sportingly took the hand and Noctis heaved him up. He even gave Noctis a friendly pat of the arm and thanked him for the match.

"Albert! Noctis!" Noctis unconsciously stood in attention which Albert copied. Mylla's tone was a dead ringer Gladio's drill sargeant voice, without the bass. The First Sword entered the ring to approach the two fighters. "'Twas a good display of skill from both of you. Albert, we'll discuss your application later." Mylla turned to Noctis. "Noctis, a fine display of skills and abilities. Quick and nimble as expected of your kind. 'Tis obvious the way your sword and abilities support each other, you are no mere novice. At least, not of the blade, correct?"

"Yeah… a bit new to Ul'dah?" Truthfully, new to this whole world.

"Then, I welcome you, fellow swordsman, to the Gladiator's Guild. Let this be your new home. Few gladiators are able to develop their own unique styles with the blade. It is always a sight to behold how one's character is reflected in their technique. Even if you have little to learn from here, consider joining. Many would welcome you after that display."

Looking around, people were indeed trying to discreetly listen in on the conversation. No one looked hostile and did look excited at the opportunity to talk to him. Didn't feel like a bad crowd.

"Sounds great. Still planning on adventuring out of here sometime."

Mylla nodded in understanding. "We are no strangers to adventurers who come and learn, then leave, come back to learn something new, and then leave again. Come back tomorrow for your next challenge… paperwork."

Everything nextwas a blur as people congratulated him for his victory and his membership ti the guild. A few pats on the back and even a challenge to fight came from the other gladiators. Noctis was only able to excuse himself when he mentioned Momodi;s instructions. Everyone suddenly understood and told him to send her the guild's greetings.

As Noctis exited through the doors, the First Sword approached the reception area of the guild.

"'Twas an exciting match, even from this distance." Lulutsu spoke up.

"Truly was. I could barely contain myself from cheering as well. Both fought well." Mylla replied.

"I will have the usual checks done by tomorrow, First Sword."

"I believe it won't be necessary." Mylla spoke as confusion crossed Lulutsu's face. "No spy would show off or attract as much attention as he did. Despite his skill, 'twas obvious he was not accustomed to his surroundings. No plan to blend in and go unnoticed."

Skilled fighters were known to be able to read body language to predict and exploit opponent's weaknesses. Mylla was one such fighter. One does not become and stay First Sword in the Gladiator's Guild through charisma alone.

"Even so… I think I will still do the checks."

A small smile graced Mylla's features. Even if she wasn't a gladiator, Lulutsu embodied the protective spirit of one.

* * *

 **Back at the Quicksand**

The marketplace tour was eventless compared to the Gladiator's Guild. He had approached, surprise surprise, a lalafell named Seseroga as Momodi instructed. It took some cajoling and a letter from Momodi before he relented. Noctis knew where to buy his supplies now… once he had gil to spend. His tasks accomplished, Noctis figured he could tour some other parts of the city before returning back to the Quicksand. It would allow him to know more about the city which was probably the intention of the previous tasks.

As the sun was setting, Noctis returned to the Quicksand via the entrance from the marketplace after his detours. He had tried to commit to memory the important parts of the day, which cause him to muse he had managed to do a lot in less than a day of arriving in this world. He was starting to get hungry though and was starting to realize he would have to ask for a free meal or a loan. It was a familiar situation he found himself in.

"How was your tour of the city, Noctis?" Momodi greeted. "Get lost, did you?"

"No problem getting around. Found everything easy enough. Did take a while at the Gladiator's Guild"

"Oh? They ask you to start huntin' in the wilderness? Hear a lot of green adventurers complain 'bout doin' it. But they change their tunes when they realize how deadly desert vilekins can be."

"Well…" Noctis explained about the match he fought and the reception he got afterwards.

"Nothin' like diving straight into the flames? Already making a name on your first day in Ul'dah. I knew I saw somethin' in you. You'll be gettin' fame and fortune in no time." she praised Noctis.

"About that…" Noctis began but was quickly interrupted when Momodi held up her hand in a stopping motion.

"Say no more, I know what you need. First meal in the Quicksand's on the house to celebrate your first day. I'll even let you stay at the Inn tonight but you'll have to pay that one back."

"Really 'preciate it." He thanked her.

"Come back to me tomorrow and we'll talk 'bout payment."

* * *

 **Inn room in… where else?**

The room was modestly decorated but Noctis couldn't help but feel he was sleeping in old ruins. It was the first time he had slept in stone (concrete doesn't count) walls. It was like sleeping in an older time, if it wasn't for the different world part already. Glowing crystals and flame candles replaced light bulbs giving the place a fantasy feel. Noctis felt like he was in one of the video games they used to play in high school. The bed looked comfy at least though he was no stranger to worse sleeping arrangements. He did spend majority of traveling Lucis in tents.

Noctis started removing non-essential clothing to prepare for bed. As he was removing his pants, Noctis felt them catch on something. Turning around, he searched what his pants had caught on.

"Oh…" Realization dawned on him. "Tailless..."

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Thus ends Noctis's first day in Eorzea. Things happen, people are encountered and new discoveries are found.** **Posted in celebration of today's Patch 3.5. A lot of things have to happen before we get to the current patch so stick around!**_

 _ **But wait! There's more. This isn't only about Noctis, right?**_

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Gridania**

"Oh, and I would appreciate if you used your real name-there is a special place in the seventh hell for those who use 'amusin' aliases."

The blonde-haired woman in white robes turned her head to the reception are of the Carline Canopy, the Adventurer's Guild of Gridania. It sounded like a new adventurer was being welcomed by Mother Miounne, like her namesake, was equal parts caring and stern. Normally, she would have taken some time to greet Mother Miounne but the aetheric disturbance needed investigating. Plus she had to meet her guide first.

No sooner did she step outside the Blue Badger Gate did a creature come up to her. White furred, bat wings and a red pompom on it's head, the moogle enthusiastically approached her.

"Hello Kuplo Kopp. It is nice to see you again." She greeted the moogle.

"It's nice to see you again too, kupo!"

"There are reports of an aetheric disturbance in the Twelveswood lately. Have you seen anything, Kuplo Kopp?"

"Oh! I did see someone suspicious, kupo."

"Would you be willing to show me where you last saw them?" She asked diplomatically.

"No problem! It's this way, kupo."

Kuplo Kopp led the way as she followed closely. For a while, she allowed the feeling of the Twelveswood wash over her. There did seem be an uneven aetheric flow but that wasn't what had her attention at the moment. A few bells ago, she had felt a different kind of disturbance, not from her immediate surroundings, but from somewhere beyond the Twelveswood. She felt a new energy in the aetheric flow, one she hadn't felt in over ten years.

Was it the sign she had been waiting for?

She looked to the sky, filtered from the treetops, as if they held the answers.

Had he finally arrived?


	3. Ul'dah's Dangerous Wilds

**Chapter Two: Ul'dah's Dangerous Wilds**

 **Beyond Time and Space**

He was here again, this ethereal atmosphere with no beginning or end. Despite this, Noctis was clearly standing on solid ground this time. Water occupied part of the ground he was on as if he was standing on a shore. Looking down, his reflection greeted him. The image reflected back was his normal appearance. Ears at proper positions, no facial markings, and no extra appendages. Perfectly normal human.

A bark in the distance caused Noctis to look away from his reflection. A distance away, Noctis could make out two dogs in the distance. Both were standing and walking on water with no apparent difficulties. Past the dogs, Noctis could see another figure standing on solid ground. The blonde hair and white dress clearly visible from the distance. They were separated by the water as if on opposing sides of a river.

The two dogs, one white and one black, exchanged barks, communicating with each other. Suddenly, both dogs ran in opposite directions, the black one running to him, the white one to the other figure. As the black dog got closer, Noctis finally recognized it: Umbra, one of Lunafreya's companions. That would make the white one, Pryna.

As Umbra's run brought him closer to Noctis, the black dog suddenly coalesced into a ball of light and collided with Noctis. He felt Umbra's essence mix with his own and felt a connection he never had before. On the other end was a familiar person. Noctis found himself falling backwards. He was starting to leave the dream, but even if he could not remember it, Noctis now knew who he had to find. On the other side of the river, Pryna joined the other person and completed the connection between the two.

* * *

 **Hourglass Inn**

If you were to ask for Noctis's interest they would be: video games, fishing and sleeping. If you asked for what he didn't like, they would be: bugs, vegetables (especially carrots) and waking up early. Unfortunately, Ul'dah sunlight was the brightest you could find in Eorzea and very capable of waking anyone wanting to sleep in. Which sucked for Noctis.

Getting up took considerable effort for Noctis but he eventually manage to sit upright on the bed. The positive thing about waking up meant he really was back in the world of the living. Before discovering his new parts, Noctis was expecting for everything that had happened to still be an illusion. Despite his acceptance yesterday, there still a lingering fear his next sleep would be one he didn't wake up from. It was a good thing he was distracted by the sudden discoveries as it allowed the events of the day to sink in. Fatigue set in and Noctis was able to fall asleep rather easily.

Unfortunately, it also meant he didn't dream the new tail and different ears he now sported. However, that wasn't the only thing he discovered while examining his new form. While his clothing was described to him by Momodi as the basic garb every new adventurer started with, Noctis found he was still wearing a black glovelet on his right hand. That wasn't the interesting part, the interesting part was what the glovelet covered, the mark of the astrals branded on the back of his hand. Scratching it proved it was part of his skin, more like a birthmark instead of a tattoo. It looked faded and Noctis could not feel any connection to astrals the mark signified before. It puzzled him as to what purpose he would still have this mark but not the powers it contained.

As pondering over the new changes brought no new answers, Noctis re-equiped his glovelet and focused on getting ready for the day. Thankfully, the inn had a shower and bath despite being in a desert. He did have to wear his only article of clothing again. Noctis mentally added a change of clothing on the long list of things to buy once he had the gil for it. Checking his armory, Noctis was disappointed to find only a sword and a shield. At least when he left home, he had more variety. Add weapons to the list.

But before he could earn gil, Noctis had to pay off his debts first, which meant going back to the guild. By his estimate, it was already late morning by the time he arrived at the bar Momodi was stationed at.

"Mornin' Noctis!" The friendly guild owner greeted him. "Late start today? Not surprisin' considerin' the day you had yesterday."

"Yeah… there were a lot of new things yesterday." and he wasn't talking about the places.

"Maybe you'll get your bearin's fixed after a few days." Momodi consoled him. "I have just the thing to help you with that." The lalafell set a paper on the counter. "You've toured the bustlin' streets of Ul'dah, but the wilds of Thanalan-that's another altogether. I know a bloke you might fancy speakin' to, and he you. Name of Papashan. You'll find him over at the Ul'dah Dispatch Yard. No doubt he'll have some work for you."

Noctis took the piece of paper and read the details on it.

"The Dispatch Yard's over in central Thanalan. Just head out the door across the hall and you'll see the Gate of Nald staring right back at you. Pass through it and head east. You'll come upon it 'fore long."

Same directions were written on the paper in case he forgot. There was even a map attached.

"Before you go there, Lulutsu from the Gladiator's Guild called me lookin' for you. She's couldn't reach you as she didn't have your linkpearl registered- you have no idea what a linkpearl is do you?"

Noctis simply answered with a shake of his head.

"Go to Ruby Road Exchange just outside the Guild through there." Momodi pointed to the door at the right side of the Quicksand. It was the only door out of three entrances Noctis hadn't used yet. "Look for a lady name Ninisha- she'll explain them to you."

The two exchange farewells as Noctis proceeded to the Ruby Road Exchange as instructed. Located just outside the guild, it was a mini-marketplace for the bare necessities. It was also famously known for certain miqo'te… entertainers. Noctis tried to keep his cool facade as he walked past them, but he may have lost it when one of them winked at him in the middle of her dance. His steps became faster as Noctis felt his face warm-up in the already hot weather. Asking around pointed him to, as expected, the lalafell Ninisha.

It turns out linkpearls were really basic cellphones about the size of small marble. They were meant to placed in the ear much like security earpieces. Like cellphones, you could use them to call other people but you would have to manually register a person or a group of people in a 'linkshell' to be able to contact them. Unlike cellphones, you definitely wouldn't be playing King's Knight on them any time soon. At least communication was slightly more advance than Noctis had expected. He feared he would have to communicate through messenger animal or something as primitive.

* * *

 **Gladiator's Guild**

The Gladiator's Guild was just as noisy as yesterday with people practicing. They were too engrossed in their respective trainings that only the reception area noticed his arrival.

"Welcome back Noctis!" Noctis returned Lulutsu's greeting. "I've been waiting for you to arrive. Here!" The lalafell handed him a piece of paper, which felt and looked very official. Noctis's full name was written on top and based on what else was written, it was his official registration to the Gladiator's Guild. "Proof that you're part of the Gladiator's Guild now. It will help when you need to show proof of your skill to employers. Just show them that and no one will hesitate to hire you now!"

Certainly useful as he doubted 'Former-King' was acceptable credentials. Lulutsu also asked him to register with the Gladiator linkshell in case they need to contact him. Jobs came through the guild as well and had the possibility of having higher pay than those he would be able to find as a beginner adventurer. Till then, he was free to look for his own employment.

"Noctis!" a male voice called out.

The source of the voice turned out to be Albert, Noctis's opponent from yesterday. Despite being fully decked in armor, Albert was very swift in running up to Noctis to personally greet him. Standing in front of Noctis, Albert removed his helmet and placed it under his left arm. His features suggest he was only a few years younger than Noctis.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum right? I didn't get to thank ye properly. Or even introduce myself. Albert Bravearm." said person extended his right hand. Royal manners kicking in, Noctis took the extended hand and shook it.

"I'd introduce myself but you already know." Noctis jokingly replied.

"Haha… Sorry, I was very curious an' asked Lulutsu. I was 'opin' to catch ye to thank ye 'or the match. Despite losin', First Blade said I fought well enoug' I could apply for Paladin trainin' soon!"

"That sounds great." He didn't know exactly what it entailed but Albert seemed eager for it.

"'Preciate it. T'was the most interestin' match I've ever 'ad. Especially the way ye used yer weapons."

"Yeah! They just 'ppeared out o' nowhere!" A different person had barge in on their conversation. This one looked younger but shared similar facial features with Albert.

"Did ye need somethin' Avere?" Albert asked, unfazed by the sudden interruption.

"Nah. Came to tell ye I'll be meeting with me fiancee and leaving Ul'dah. See ye!" Avere left as quickly as he came. Albert shook his head, clearly exasperated by the other person's antics.

"T'was my brother, Avere. Bit impatient an' always in a 'urry whether it be fightin' monsters or meetin' people. Even proposed to his team's 'ealer barely a few moons of knowin' each other. 'opefully this journey will teach 'im some patience."

"But what 'e said was true." Albert brought the conversation back to Noctis. "Yer magics surprised me and ye clearly use it 'fectively with yer weapons. Does everyone fight like that where ye come from?"

"It's more off a family technique." Noctis answered vaguely. Technically, friends or even completely strangers could perform it- should Noctis allow them to. "Your techniques surprised me too. Especially that shield throw. Can everyone do that?" Noctis changed the subject and hoped Albert would latch on the question.

Albert took the bait and nodded. "'Tis a basic skill any Gladiator is taught to attract enmity from far away."

"How do you make sure it comes back?"

A puzzled expression crossed Albert's face as if Noctis asked something very obvious. "As long as ye hit the target, the shield always comes back."

"No special throw? No… magics involved?"

"None of the sword styles we learn incorporate magic. Tis why yer's is very unique to us. A demonstration might be better for ye to understand."

Albert led Noctis to a training dummy and stood on a line marked a distance away. The gladiator equipped his shield on his left arm and got into the same battle stance as yesterday's. His left arm shot forwards and the shield flew from his arm. The shield arced towards the dummy, solidly hit it and returned back to Albert's arm in one fluid motion. Albert turned to Noctis to see if he had understood now.

"... No magics at all?"

"None."

"That defies physics." Noctis said in disbelief.

* * *

 **Central Thanalan**

After the debate in the Gladiator's Guild went nowhere (mainly because Physics was an unknown concept in this world), Noctis proceeded to the his job outside the city. The road immediately became desert the second Noctis stepped foot outside the gate. The Thanalan Desert was contained more vegetation than he expected. This was, as he would find out later, due to the fact Thanalan desert was more savanna that stereotypical desert. Consulting his map, Noctis journeyed east, the location of the Dispatch Yard.

The Dispatch Yard turned out to be a small platform beside a set of railroad tracks. He really should be used to this right now, but Noctis was still unsettled seeing a lalafell manning the area. Walking up the platform caught the lalafell's attention and quickly spotted Noctis.

"Well, you certainly look the part of an adventurer, my friend. Might you be the good soul Momodi advised me to expect, hm?"

"Sure am. Noctis Lucis Caelum." First time he was able introduce himself first.

"I am Papashan, stationmaster of this humble Dispatch Yard. An empty title, I assure you. I truly am no more than a tired old Lalafell passing his final years in quiet and solitude."

If Momodi had sounded like a matron, this lalafell sounded like an elder. Looking closer he could see signs of old age on the person's features; he even had the mustache and glasses to complete the look. it looked like lalafells would stay child-height even in their senior years. Yet Papashan did not seem like a stereotypical weak old man. He held himself like an old master, capable of fighting if need be, causing Noctis to instinctively stand a bit straighter.

"-Which brings me to the point, I suppose. I do believe I may have some work suited to one of your ability." Papashan handed Noctis a sack of… pretzels? "It just so happens a number of sentries have been sent to guard the area. A dispatch to the Dispatch Yard, as it were. They have long been away from the shade and featherbeds of the city. The hot days and cold nights can play hells on the mind and body out here. It isn't much, but go and give them these twilight pretzels, would you? I find comfort food always helps when I feel like killing myself."

Most would have been surprised or offended to have be order to do such a mundane task. Especially adventurers who goals would have been fame and fortune. Noctis, however, was experienced enough to know that one does not turn down any job if they have nothing. Not even being royalty stopped people from asking him to deliver a package or two. It was a simple job and if it would quickly cancel his debt, then better.

The delivery itself wasn't so difficult and didn't take much time for Noctis. The guards seemed very enthusiastic about the pretzels. Shifts must have been really mind-numbing if receiving food was the most exciting part of the day. Bag lighter, Noctis reported back to Papashan who seemed a bit impatient for something.

"You've returned─and with a deal fewer pretzels, I see! Tell me, how fare our Sultansworn sentries? Did they have anything to report, anything at all!?" the lalafell inquired.

"Nothing to report. They just seemed happy for the food." Noctis relayed the gratefulness of the soldiers.

"Nothing? Are you sure? I...oh, oh dear." The answer seemed to have the opposite effect on Papashan who looked disappointed by the lack of news. "Take this for your troubles, then." A sack of gil was presented to Noctis. It had a bit of weight which made Noctis mentally complain if this world had ever heard of paper money. Discreetly, Noctis dematerialized the money into his storage area. It was a convenient place to store everything currently unneeded.

Back to Papashan, he had a worried look and seemed to hesitate before he spoke to Noctis again.

"Noctis, I have just this moment─ No! No, the time for concealment is past! The truth is, even before I had you deliver those pretzels, I was privy to some most unsettling news! ...Which is the real reason I sent you to meet those Sultansworn."

An unfamiliar term, but it was very similar to 'Crownsguard' and 'Kingsglaive' to allow Noctis to guess what Papashan meant.

"A young noblewoman from a very prestigious family has run away from home, and I have been ordered to see to her safe return. The Sultansworn you met earlier are assisting with the search. Alas, it seems they have found no trace of her. I apologize for not being frank with you from the start, but we must proceed with caution─should word of her disappearance spread, I fear others with less honorable motives may join the hunt."

But he was apparently okay with a complete stranger, with unknown motives to assist. Must be really bad then.

"And should we allow her to come to any harm, not even a hundred beheadings would be punishment enough… That cannot happen, Noctis. It must not! I need you to help me find her!"

The situation was giving him a sense of deja-vu but he couldn't exactly pinpoint why. He didn't remember having to look for a VIP before. Rare chocobos, yes, but no people. Done this before or not, Noctis couldn't turn down such a request.

"Sure. Willing to help."

"Praise the Twelve, I knew I could count on you! I've instructed the others to expand the search, but Thanalan is vast and there are only so many of us. The young noblewoman's name is Lady Lilira. I want you to go south and look for her in the vicinity of the Sultantree." Papashan pointed out the area on the map said tree was located. "Good luck!" the lalafell called out as Noctis left the Dispatch Yard.

* * *

 **Sultantree**

As soon as he cleared the substantial treeline of Dispatch Yard, Noctis could clearly tell where to go now. Even if Papashan hadn't marked the tree, it was easily the largest thing in the horizon, apart from Ul'dah. It's base was rather rocky compared to most trees but Noctis found a path that could lead him closer to the tree. It would make searching faster if he could get to higher vantage point. However, just at the end of the path near the base of the three, a pink-dressed figure was kneeling on the road. At first glance, she looked like just another Ul'dah in her get-up. Upon further inspection, the attire was very neat, clean and did not look as worn as a traveler of the desert's should be. Noctis walked lightly to not scare off the person in case he had luckily found Lady Lilira this fast. As he got closer, Noctis could make out the words the person was saying.

"O Sultantree, hallowed spirit of my line, forgive my weakness. My failings have cost us dear…" A feminine voice carried over as it prayed. Noctis politely stay back for a bit as to not interrupt her. She could be the Lady Lilira he was tasked to find. If not, Noctis decided to wait as she might have some information anyway.

A few minutes passed as Noctis watched over the kneeling figure until she slowly stood up. The figure, now clearly visible as a lalafell, stood up and faced Noctis's direction. "Show yourself!"

At first Noctis thought she was referring to him, which was puzzling as he was standing there out in the open. Upon closer inspection, the lalafell wasn't looking at him and another voice answered further behind him.

"As you command, O Lilira." The voice came from a white-haired human, dressed in a black tunic with with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. As the new arrival walked passed Noctis, he could see that the stranger bore strange tattoos on his neck. The white-haired person walked up to the now identified Lady Lilira.

"Forgive my selfish desire to assure your welfare." With no hint of remorse in the stranger's tone.

"I don't recall requesting an escort! Simply pretend we never met and continue on your way." Lady Lilira spoke in a a tone Noctis was very familiar with. After all, it was one he used regularly before leaving home.

"We both know I can do no such thing. It isn't safe for you here alone. It isn't safe for anyone─not with this aetheric disturbance... It's as though the dead are watching us… And I'd prefer not to join them, if it's all the same to you."

As if remembering Noctis was there, the stranger faced him as well. By now, Noctis had adopted a relaxed stance as the two talked.

"Ah, you must be the one that Papashan mentioned. Congratulations on finding our elusive young charge." Noctis simply nodded. "You'll have to forgive Her Impetuousness. What she lacks in discipline, she makes up for in stubbornness."

The stranger was unaware of the glare Lady Lilira was shooting at him.

"You should return with us. The stationmaster will be eager to thank Lady Lilira's protector in person."

A screech and the sounds of flapping wings interrupted the conversation. Above the group, Noctis spotted a creature flying towards them. It was demonic looking with black skin, sharp face with horns, and leathery wings on its back. Like the day before, Noctis would have mistaken it for a daemon if it wasn't for all the sunlight about. It gave one more screech as it got closer, clearly intent on attack them.

"Alas, the stationmaster will have to wait." The stranger commented as if discussing the weather instead of a monster attack. "Dear Lilira, for my sake, please stay out of harm's way." Which she complied, surprisingly without any complaint, by running a distance away. "As for you, dear friend─" addressing Noctis. "For Lilira's sake─please stay in harm's way!

"Well, when you put it that way." Noctis commented while summoning his sword into his right hand.

The demonic creature flew close to ground level and charged at Noctis. Normally he would have phased to avoid the attack, but he did have to 'stay in harm's way' as instructed. The creature impacted on the flat of Noctis's sword as he used his other hand to brace the blade. As the creature was stunned by the block, Noctis quickly pushed forward throwing the creature backwards. He quickly charged forward and slashed against the creature's torso. A screech of pain echoed as blood flowed from the wound Noctis inflicted.

Noctis's battle companion wasn't idle either as he flanked the demon. While the creature was focused on Noctis, the stranger drew his dagger and cut the demon's leg, adding yet another wound. Frustrated with its wounds, the demon drew back from the two and screeched again. Noctis heard more flapping wings enter the fray. Two more creatures had joined but they were smaller in size.

"Lovely it brought friends!" the stranger had noticed the new arrivals as well. "Leave the big one to me. I'll handle the rest."

Having no better plan, Noctis followed and moved to intercept the two creatures. Noctis charged the first target, closing the distance rather quickly. The first creature, not expecting the sudden charge, was easily skewered by Noctis's blade to the chest. Sword completely embedded in the chest, the creature died almost instantly. The second creature, finding Noctis in range, swiped with its claws at Noctis. Noctis simply let go off the blade, causing it to dematerialize, and sidestepped to dodge. The creature continually tried to claw Noctis but missed every time. After the dodging the last attack, Noctis resummoned his sword and fluidly beheaded the creature.

Checking the status of his ally, Noctis saw the stranger hold his own against the first creature. The stranger seemed to be using a light flashing skill to maintain the creature's attention. Noctis ran towards the creature and attacked from behind. With the creature's attention at Noctis's ally, it did not detect Noctis attacking until it felt part of its tail cut-off. Screeching in pain, the creature drew back away from the two and flew up out of reach.

"Really now, this voidsent is making our task unnecessarily difficult. As it can't be reached─" the stranger started to advise Noctis. "Wait for it to come down then we─"

Not letting the person finish, Noctis imbued the sword with his magic and threw it towards the voidsent. The sword flew tip first and accurately impaled the voidsent in the shoulder. Noctis disappeared, similar to how his weapons did, from his spot and materialized in front of the voidsent clutching his sword in his hand once more. Along with his sword, Noctis disappeared and reappeared again, this time above the voidsent. A battle cry came from Noctis as he drove his sword downwards onto the voidsent's back. Gravity pulled the two downwards and Noctis slammed the sword deeper as both hit the ground, scattering sand and debris. Noctis stood over the motionless body, making sure it was actually dead.

"─or you can do that." The stranger walked up to Noctis. The voidsents were clearly dead, already dissipating into aether. "A fine showing my friend." the stranger congratulated Noctis.

"Wasn't too hard." Noctis commented.

The stranger just gave him an amused look before turning around. Lady Lilira had seen the battle was over and was walking towards them. The annoyance of having to hide was plain on her face.

"Would you mind telling me what that was?" Her voice, despite sounding like a child's, held a very authoritative tone.

"If only I knew. A denizen of the void, at any rate." the stranger answered.

"The voidsent?" Lady Lilira clearly shocked by the answer. "Here? But how?"

"The question isn't "how," but "who"─we're not dealing with bookless bandits. At any rate, we haven't a moment to spare. I must return and report this at once." the stranger turned to Noctis, who had by now adopted his arms-crossed stance. "I leave Lady Lilira in your capable hands."

"Think that's a good idea? Leaving her with a mere adventurer?" Noctis countered.

"I trust she won't come to harm. You had plenty of time to do so while waiting beforehand." How long had he been there? "You don't seem like any _mere_ adventurer. Especially how well these voidsents were handled. There is an air around you not unlike Lady Lilira. She'll be fine in similar impetuous company."

Without leaving any further room to argue or retaliate at his description of them, the stranger walked away leaving Noctis alone with Lady Lilira.

"How dare he pass me about like a swaddled babe!" Lady Lilira complained despite the stranger no longer around. "I shall return and tell them myself!" This time she addressed Noctis.

Noctis followed Lady Lilira, despite her argument, as it was technically still his job to do so. Looking beside him, Noctis could see that she was still fuming inside despite the calm facade she sported. Wanting to break the ice, Noctis offered an olive branch so to speak.

"I used to sneak away from my guards as well." Lady Lilira turned her head at Noctis in surprise at the sudden information. "Worried them all the time since I did it a lot. I think I spent more time sneaking out of my room than I actually spent in it. It got a lot easier once I had help." An awkward pause hung over the air as Noctis fumbled at what to continued with. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… have someone go with you when you sneak out again?" Noctis really wasn't used to giving advice.

Luckily, this seemed to amuse Lady Lilira as she politely giggled at his awkward attempt. "Thank you." She recognized his attempt. "I apologize for previous behavior. I am thankful that help found me when I needed it." She gave a polite smile to Noctis.

"But, if what you say is true, I cannot imagine your family allowing you to become an adventurer. Do they not constantly worry?"

"No… they're dead." Noctis stated matter-of-fact.

Guilt tore through Lady Lilira. "I apologize. I did not mean to bring up unpleasant memories."

"It's fine. It happened a long time ago." Despite his words, Noctis still wore a solemn expression.

The conversation seemed to have petered out into another awkward atmosphere and the rest of the journey continued in silence. Noctis instead focused on staying alert for any new voidsent attacks as they arrived at the Dispatch Yard. Papashan spotted their arrival and his relief was visible for miles away.

"Thank the gods you've returned! You had us all so worried!" Papashan fretted over Lady Lilira like a worried parent. "You do realize what would happen if a person of your noble stature were to be injured─or worse? Why, Her Grace _the sultana_ would be beside herself with grief─and so would her subjects! I daresay they'd be weeping in the streets!"

Noctis wondered just how important Lady Lilira was if the sultana, herself, would be worried about her. Judging from her age, sister or daughter?

"But I have already given you cause to weep, Papashan...you and the people of Ul'dah…" Lady Lilira voiced her remorse.

"Please, Your─" Papashan paused as he remembered Noctis was still around "You're not to say such things! We will find it, I swear to you! It is not my place to make demands, m-my lady, but I beg you, please stay out of harm's way." the old lalafell practically begging Lady Lilira.

"...I apologize for causing you undue worry, Papashan. I shall refrain from traveling unescorted in future." Lady Lilira conceded to the matter.

Thankful that Lady Lilira had cooperated with his wishes, Papashan called for escorts to arrive at the Dispatch Yard for the Lady using his linkpearl. As they waited for the escorts to arrive, Lady Lilira sought to mend things with Noctis.

"I apologize once more, adventurer. I do not wish to part with dreary relations. It is by your exceptional skills that I did not come to harm. May I know the name of my savior?"

Noctis gave a small smile at the praise he was being given. She was laying it on a bit thick as, technically, Noctis wasn't the only one who found and defended her. Kneeling down on his right knee, Noctis brought himself to the same level as Lady Lilira.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, my lady." said in the most polite tone specially reserved for VIP's.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum," Lady Lilira repeated committing to memory. "I thank you once more. It is my hope that when we meet again, it is under more pleasant circumstances." In the distance, Noctis could see a group arriving. Some dressed in fine clothing, others in intricate armor. No doubt the escort of Lady Lilira.

"It was pleasant enough in your company." Noctis offered his right hand forward. Lady Lilira stared confusedly at his hand until she hesitantly grasped it with her own. Noctis completed the handshake and gave her a small nod of approval. When they had let go of each other's hands, Lady Lilira curiously looked at her own hand, puzzled at the action she just preformed. She eventually looked back at Noctis and gave her own nod of approval.

"'Till next time, sir Noctis."

Aware of the incoming guards, Lady Lilira turned to the group and unceremoniously started walking past them back towards Ul'dah. The entourage frantically changed course to get into proper escorting formation for the lady.

"Praise from the Her High─ highest praise indeed!" Papashan exclaimed once Lady Lilira had left. "I cannot thank you enough, Noctis! I understand you fought bravely to protect Lady Lilira from voidsent fiends. For your gallant service, you deserve all the riches in the royal vaults. Alas, a small token of my gratitude is the best I can offer."

Event if it was just a small amount, Noctis was grateful to receive any payment at all.

"It wasn't too hard. There was someone else helping too."

"...Hm? By any chance was it a sarcastic man with a strange contraption strapped to his shoulder?"

"Sounds about right." confirmed Noctis.

"I see you met Thancred. He's a scholar who spends his days investigating oddities in the aether. Rather too fond of the sound of his own voice for my liking, but perfectly harmless.  
As for you, Noctis─you're just the sort of adventurer we need around here. I pray you show the same kindness to the people of Thanalan as you did to us today."

"In fact, if you are still looking for work─" Papashan contined. "I hear a young upstart is recruiting able-bodied adventurers."

* * *

 **Coffer and Coffin**

As it turned out, said 'young upstart' was located hanging about in a tavern called Coffer and Coffin. An ominous name for a bar but eateries were still the best source of information. While Noctis figured the amount he received thanks to Papashan would pay of his debts, and provide food, curatives and lodging for a few more days, he would need more gil to properly arm himself. A Bronze Shortsword and Shield were not enough for Noctis. He was used to having way more variety than just two weapons. Thus, he need another job to earn more gil to be able to buy more weapons later on. And if he didn't like the job reference, he could always go back to Ul'dah and ask around there.

Asking around the tavern pointed him to a person sitting on table with various documents strewed about. Bespectacled and wearing the finer clothes of merchant, this matched the description of the 'Wystan' person. Despite him trying to convey 'professional businessman' with his attire, it still could not hide just how young and unseasoned Wystan truly was.

"Come to join?" Wystan guessed Noctis's reason for approaching. "Sorry, but you're too late. Some Brass Blades looking for extra coin volunteered, and the team's already en route to the ruins." Bad luck for Noctis but Wystan continued on. "But look, I know it's not easy to find work these days. If you're interested, there's something else you can do for me."

Wystan brought out a sack from underneath the table and handed it to Noctis. Checking the contents, Noctis found it was another sack of food. He was starting to see a pattern here. Wystan informed him on the children hanging outside the tavern. The young merchant explained with how busy he was with his work, the merchant hadn't been able to look after them recently. Despite the menial task, if it was for children, how could Noctis say no?

Thankfully, the task was easy despite dealing with children. Their appearances matched those of refugees during the war of his father's time and Noctis could see why Wystan would make an effort to take care of these children. The children were understanding regarding Wystan's busy schedule and asked to pass on apologies for disturbing him. They were eerily the politest children ever such that Wystan looked guilty when Noctis passed on their messages.

"Thank you, adventurer. I only wish I could do more. Stonesthrow is no place for a child... Not that my childhood was much happier. Never enough food to go around, nor work to earn it─but no shortage of contempt from the great and the good." righteous anger mixing in Wystan's voice. The young merchant then explained his plan on earning enough money to help his fellow refugees. A newly discovered ore vein at some ruins was the key to achieving this goal. Wystan was certainly passionate and his heart in the right place, if not a little frustrated.

The sound of slamming doors echoed through the small tavern causing everyone inside to spot the entering Brass Blade. The uniformed roegadyn was in a hurry, making a beeline for Wystan's position. Noctis was immediately on guard, remembering his last encounter with the so called guards of Ul'dah. He was largely, though, ignored as the Brass Blade made to report to Wystan.

"We found her! We found the vein! Wystan, ye must come an' see!"

"Already!? Amazing! We leave at once!" Wystan hurriedly packed the documents scattered. "You should join me, my friend! Come and bear witness to history in the making!" That and he hadn't given Noctis the promised payment yet.

* * *

 **Sil'dih Excavation Site**

It was a brisk walk south of tavern towards the ruins. The path took them down a cliff through some naturally formed ramps. At the bottom of the path, was a river they had to cross before they arrived at the ruins embedded into another cliffside. As Wystan ran in excitement towards the ruins, warning bells began ringing for Noctis. Wystan was to focused on the potential discovery that he failed to see the various workers lying all over the place nor the Brass Blades slowly surrounding their position as they got closer to the ruins.

But Noctis did and he wasn't so surprised when the Brass Blades revealed their true colors. Wystan and Noctis were effectively surrounded now and would have been in a worse pickle if the Brass Blades didn't stop to gloat.

"Thal's balls, son!" The same roegadyn laughed at the shock on Wystan's face. "A vein of ore in the middle of a ruined bloody city? Godsdamned idiot!" the rest of the Brass Blades laughed as Wystan was continually mocked. "What did ye think was gonna happen? That ye'd strike it rich and get cozy with the Order, while the masters of Ul'dah looked on? No one crosses the Syndicate!"

Noctis struggled to remember the term he had only heard in passing recently. He only vaguely remembered the Syndicate as part of the governing body of the city.

"The...the Syndicate!?" Wystan repeated, clearly shocked at the potential enemy he had made.

"Hah! Finally sunk in, has it?" The roegadyn's voice was starting to get tiring. Noctis stepped forward to stand closer to the Brass Blade. "Well look at this! Not all yer friends've deserted ye, it seems... Lucky boy!" Actually, Noctis had moved closer to get a better shot at traitorous guards. "Now ye won't have to die alone!" The Brass Blades drew their curved swords and round shields to intimidate Noctis. They were sadly mistaken if he would be easily scared by such a display.

Before anyone could draw first blood, another voice spoke but one they couldn't pinpoint the source of.

 _"O mournful voice of creation! Grant ye this humble stone a soul, that it may wake to life!"_

"Who's that spoutin' gibberish!? Show yerself!"

As if answering the Brass Blade's demand, the earth began shaking as various rocks started moving of their own volition. The stones gathered together, piling up in front of the Brass Blades, until they formed a towering humanoid figure. It had a broad glowing chest, relatively thin legs, disproportionately large and bulky arms, and despite not having any mouth, a monstrous cry.

Before the Brash Blades could fully comprehend the golem in front of them, the monster started attacking indiscriminately. It swung its arms at the Brass Blades, solidly hitting a lalafell and hyur successively. Their shields caved at the powerful impact of the punches, providing no protection from the massive strength of golem.

"This ain't part o' the plan! Bloody hells, does Lord Lolorito mean to kill us too!?" was the last thing the roegadyn said before the golem brought both its fist down on him. The rest of the Brass Blades were finally free from their shock and quickly retreated from the monster, abandoning their fallen comrades. Only one person was left to face this monster.

"Tch." Noctis verbalized his displeasure. "Get out of here!" he ordered Wystan. Retreat would have been the better idea but there were too many unconscious people in the area for the two of them to carry. If Noctis left the golem, it would be free to harm these helpless people.

Noctis's sword flew towards the golem's chest, a potential weak spot of the construct. However, either due to intelligence or luck, a stone arm intercepted the sword causing it to bounce off. A hand quickly grabbed the sword in midair as Noctis teleported to it. Using gravity, Noctis brought the sword down and was able to cut through part of the blocking arm. Good news, the stone the golem was made off was softer thanks to the river. Bad news, cut wounds did not bother a creature of stone that much.

The golem brought another fist down, hoping to crush Noctis, but he easily phased away from the attack. Aiming for the legs this time, Noctis charged with his sword, removing more stone from the golem's leg. The creature stumbled as its support became unstable.

 _"You are strong."_ the same voice spoke again. _"But are you strong enough to withstand this?"_

The area surrounding Noctis suddenly glowed brighter. The increased light was a telltale sign of an area of effect magical attack. Not so different from Noctis's own method when he choose to detonate his elemental magic like a grenade. Finely tuned instincts made Noctis search for a spot on the ground not bathed in light and quickly threw his sword in that direction. As soon as the sword escaped the vicinity of the glowing area, Noctis teleported to the blade just as a sand blast came from the golem. It may have looked like a normal spray of sand, but Noctis could detect the traces of magical energy mixed in making it more dangerous than normal.

Water splashed as Noctis landed catlike in the shallow river. The golem was still recovering from unleashing its last attack and was slow to turn back to Noctis. Spotting the opening, Noctis sent his sword flying again but at the golem's back this time. It penetrated halfway of the blade but did not cause any visible hindrance to the golem as it finally turned to face him again. Noctis dashed towards the golem, dodging underneath a punch that threatened to crush him as it hit the riverbed, sending water flying from the impact. Sliding between the golem's legs, Noctis managed to position himself behind the stone construct.

The Bronze Shield materialized on Noctis's arm as he summoned his remaining weapon. Noctis pulled back the equipped arm and threw the shield at the golem. Never let it be said that Noctis didn't learn anything from the Gladiator's Guild. The shield lob impacted the hilt of the embedded sword, driving it further inward the golem's body. The sword violently excited through the other side of the golem's chest causing the stone construct to falter due to the damage to its core.

 _"Impossible! Never has the golem been so sorely tested!"_

"It's never met me before!" Noctis shouted back at the voice.

Noctis resummoned his shield, automatically teleporting to his arm again, and once more lobbed the shield at the golem with stronger force. The shield easily tore through the weakened golem's chest, scattering the remaining core, causing the whole construct collapse on its knees before crumbling into pieces. His weapons dematerialized once more as Noctis waited to see if the stones would move again. The rocks made no motion to reconstruct the golem, but Noctis swore he saw a shadow move along the ruins.

The sound of splashing footsteps heralded a new arrival in the area, but thankfully, it was someone Noctis was somewhat familiar with.

"Damn, seems I've missed all the fun." the same stranger from the Sultantree genuinely sounded disappointed. "I see you didn't need my help this time." the stranger observed the scattered debris.

"Yeah. It was alone this time. Didn't call for any help." Noctis tried to pass it off nonchalantly.

"Looks like they gave you quite a thrashing." The stranger didn't seem to completely believe how easy Noctis made it sound, as evidenced by the dirt and water than clung to his clothes. However, Noctis didn't look to be injured and the stranger moved on to those who were.

Noctis looked back to the ruins to see if the shadow was still there. The ruins looked empty which made Noctis wonder if it was just a trick of the eyes due to the fight. He decided not to pursue a hypothetical shadow and returned back to the gathering of survivors from the Brass Blades' betrayal. Everyone was back on their feet while the stranger had a finger on his ear, talking to another person on his linkpearl.

"It's me. I was too late. Our person of interest had already quit the scene." the stranger informed the person on the other end of the call. It seemed Noctis's shadow did exist if he heard that right. "The General? Very well. I shall be there anon." His call finished, the stranger turned to talk to Noctis this time.

"My colleagues went to great lengths to provide me with the means to detect aetheric disturbances, but every time I find one, you seem to be in the middle of it. I'm starting to wonder if it might not be simpler just to follow you around."

"Lucky me." Noctis deadpanned.

"Sadly, I have business elsewhere. Tread softly, my friend." the stranger cautioned Noctis. "The carefully laid trap you dismantled was clearly sanctioned by Lord Lolorito. I heard the Blades mention him as they fled. Believe me when I tell you that he is not a man to be trifled with. The sultana's enemies grow bolder by the day, and I suspect they have the support of outside forces."

The stranger led Noctis back towards the group of survivors. Among them was Wystan who looked unharmed if not a little shaken by the ordeal.

"Thank you." Wystan's voice soft but gratitude still apparent. "If you hadn't come along, those bastards would surely have slaughtered us all. I would speak with you further, but it isn't safe for us to linger here." Wystan's voice was even softer as he spoke again. "Find me at the Coffer & Coffin later. Until then, stay safe."

"I shall accompany Wystan and his men." the stranger immediately informed them. "They need protection─and I need more information." A sudden realization came over the stranger. "Ah, but where are my manners? I have yet to properly introduce myself. I am Thancred, a humble scholar surveying the flow of aether in Thanalan."

"Noctis. Person at the wrong place at the wrong time." he fired back. Thancred seemed to appreciate the wit at least.

"It is an honor and a privilege to make your acquaintance. I hope when next we meet it is under more auspicious circumstances. Farewell!"

Thancred, Wystan and the rest of the survivors left the area leaving Noctis alone at the ruins. Which he wasn't entirely sure why they had said goodbyes as if he wasn't planning on walking with them. They were the entire reason he was here the first place. Deciding he might as well do something, Noctis went to the golem's rocky remains to see if there was anything to scavenge. Usually it wasn't Noctis's job to do so, but it didn't mean he couldn't do so… but it seemed he could still use some practice as he could only find some mudstones that managed to stay intact. As he couldn't find anything else useful, Noctis decided to just head back to the tavern.

* * *

 **Coffer and Coffin**

The sun was starting to close on the horizon by the time Noctis arrived at the tavern. Thancred was long gone leaving Wystan by himself at the bar. The merchant obviously still shaken as evidenced on how jumpy he acted when Noctis approached him. Wystan calmed himself before he spoke but their was still an underlying edge of paranoia in his body language.

"Twelve bless you, my friend. You risked your life to save ours. Betrayed by my own guards... Gods, I was a fool to trust those men." No words of comfort would placate the man. "Lolorito owns the godsdamned Brass Blades. I should've questioned their motives from the start. Even so, I could hardly have predicted that the wealthiest man in Ul'dah would want me dead for the heinous crime of seeking to change the law! I'm just a merchant, for gods' sakes!"

Wystan continued on at the atrocities of Lolorito until he came to realization the kind of danger he was in. If Lolorito would ruthlessly sacrifice his own men, then Wystan and whoever he knew would not be shown any less. His dream would have to be abandoned and Wystan would have to flee. He even informed Noctis's involvement would not mentioned for his protection. It was considerate of Wystan and Noctis even pitied the man for his misfortune. Unfortunately, short of assassination, it was something direct combat couldn't solve. At least Noctis was still being paid for the rescue.

* * *

 **Quicksand**

Back at the Quicksand, Noctis reported back to Momodi, mainly to inform her regarding the job recommendation she had given him. However the encounter at the ruins was still fresh in his mind which he described to Momodi as well as the Wystan's possible conflict with Lolorito.

"Don't worry, Noctis. You've got nothin' to worry about. No one seems to know you were at the ruins." It wasn't really on his mind but Momodi must have thought the newcomer to Ul'dah needed consoling. "Wystan, on the other hand, is now a pariah─about as welcome 'round here as a rabid wolf, poor bugger. Suffice to say, that boy risked the wrath of the wrong man."

As Momodi explained, Lord Lolorito was chairman of the East Aldenard Trading Company, generous contributor to the Order of Nald'thal, member of the Syndicate and most ruthless man in Ul'dah. Noctis fists tightened as Momodi informed how Lolorito wasn't above killing his own men. The way someone of Lolorito's station abused his station irked Noctis. It was opposite of everything his own father, former king of Insomnia, had shown Noctis how to properly manage the power of one's standing. Up to now, Noctis was still careful in describing his food.

"Don't let this color your view of Ul'dah, Noctis…" Momodi said soothingly, Noctis's agitation highly visible. "It's true that there are some here who ain't afraid to crack a few skulls if it gets 'em what they want. But most of us are decent folk just tryin' to make ends meet." She looked at the rest of the adventurer going about the guild. "You know, a lot of people would call you a damn fool for riskin' your life to save a marked man… But I believe you did a good thing, Noctis, and for that you have my respect."

Noctis was a tad bit flustered at the praise he was receiving.

"How was your meetin' with Papashan? Were you able to get a job from the old man?" Momodi jokingly described the elder lalafell.

"Yeah, he managed to. Had me looking for a royal named Lady Lilira." Noctis recounted their meeting: from finding her underneath the Sultantree, to the voidsent attack and up until they had said goodbyes. Momodi was listening very attentively as Noctis narrated the events earlier that day.

"You really been through alot lately. Especially savin' Lady Lilira! Ul'dah would be in turmoil if anythin' happened to her. This just confirms my respect for you, Noctis. No need to be embarrassed by it!" she caringly reprimanded the flustered Noctis.

"Ah…" Noctis cleared his throat. "Like you said, risking your life to save others is the right thing to do."

Momodi greatly approved of Noctis's attitude and gave a thumbs-up. She even canceled his debt and even offered another free stay at the inn. Noctis tried to refuse by she insisted. Even mentioning, similar to Papashan's words earlier, it was the least she could do for saving Lady Lilira's life. By now it would be more impolite to refuse.

Before he left to explore more of Ul'dah for the rest of the day, Noctis had one question.

"The sultana, what's her name?"

Momodi gave a pause as she looked closely at Noctis, seemingly analyzing him. He stood there for a while until Momodi found what she was looking for in him.

"Her Grace: Nanamo Ul Namo." Her tone conveying more information than just a name.

Noctis nodded as he received the message. All of them.

* * *

 **So thank you for the reviews. The people are split on liking or not, Noctis's new form. The reason why has been hinted this chapter, but unfortunately if you are reading this only on this site, that's all you're going to be receiving. Why? Because in-universe, no one actually know why and it might never be spelled out completely.**

 **I apologize if I don't answer people's reviews. It's either because it will be answered in the next chapter or the information will spoil key parts of the story.** **If you really want to know, you can either look for the story at SpaceBattles (same title) or pm me directly.** **Additional details are also posted there for clarification until they're posted here.**

* * *

 **Lifemend Stump, Black Shroud**

The newly fashioned goggles were working perfectly as they showed the aetheric disturbance originating from the Lifemend Stump. It was very recent too. Unfortunately, that was all the information the devices could relay. Still no sign of the source of these disturbances.

"Look there she is!"

The voice came from the female member of a group of three arriving in the area. The female was a hyur wearing a turban with a mask covering her eyes, a white cotton top, gloves and crimson sabatons. The second person of the group was a male lalafell wearing a monocle, jet black robes and, oddly, yellow gauntlets. The last member of the group was Kuplo Kopp, who had guided her yesterday.

"I brought them, kupo!" the moogle proudly announced as he flew to her shoulder.

"Thank you, Kuplo Kopp." She gave a smile at the adorable antics of the moogle. "It's good to see you again, Yda, Papalymo." she addressed the female hyur and male lalafell respectively.

"It's great to see you too L'una!" Yda greeted with much enthusiasm.

"Need you be so loud, Yda?" Papalymo scolded his excitable partner before greeting Luna as well. "It is good to see you again Lady L'una. Especially for taking time from your duties to assist in search of the Twelveswood."

"Please, there is no need for thanks among friends. I am as much a member of the Scions as both of you are." Luna reassured her companions. "Unfortunately, my help has not revealed much. I am no closer to finding the source of the disturbances as before. However, I am worried about the problems this may cause."

Luna referred to the Lifemend Stump and the sword imbedded in it. The everyone seemed to understand the worry she had.

"Oh dear. Is that a sword in the stump? Bad idea. Really bad idea… It takes a lot less than that to incite the greenwrath, you know. Why, the first time we came to the Twelveswood, we almost ended up as a treant's dinner just for crashing our airship in the wrong place. It was all Papalymo's fault, of course. Though he'd sooner swallow his staff than admit that he's wrong."

While Yda rambled on, Papalymo, through years of practice, ignored her and equipped his own set of goggles. While Luna had already surveyed the area, Papalymo was more experienced in deciphering the flow of aether. What she missed, Papalymo would soon find.

"Have you by any chance spotted the dark stranger rumors have told?" Luna inquired.

"No, not even close, kupo!" Kuplo Kopp answered for them.

"It has become worrying." Luna voiced her concerns. "Ever since the calamity, the woods have been rather sensitive. A slight disruption to the aetheric flow-"

Luna's worries were interrupted when the sound of moving stone echoed through the clearing. From an unknown source, a golem had entered the clearing and roared loudly. Luna could feel the tainted aether powering the creature.

"And this sort of thing happens!" Yda continued where Luna left off.

Papalymo quickly put away his goggles and readied his staff as he began gathering aether for his spells. "It seems we have little choice…"

Luna readied her own staff, drawing on the elemental energies of nature. Beside her, Yda pulled out her horas and readied into a martial arts stance.

"Let's do this!" Yda exclaimed as she charged the golem.


	4. Royal Excursions

**Chapter 3: Royal Excursions**

 **Ul'dah**

The next few days passed as Noctis took on additional jobs and explored more of the city of Ul'dah and its surrounding areas. There was no shortage of task for adventurers, whether it be a delivery through some wild lands, or clearing areas of dangerous monsters. The jobs took him to various places: mines, bazaars and even refugee camps. It wasn't all work though for Noctis. After getting a rather profitable amount from one job, he decided to use the next day to investigate the rest of the guilds of Ul'dah. Aside from the Gladiator's Guild, there were two more combat guilds: Pugilist and Thaumaturge. The Pugilist fighters were users of hand-to-hand combat but still used a weapons called horas or knuckle-dusters on their fists. Their movements reminded him of Iris's combat style. Noctis never really studied hand-to-hand combat much since his powers revolved around the fact he could summon weapons anytime… except for that one time in Niflheim. Maybe he would learn sometime in the future, but for now, Noctis passed on visiting the Pugilist guild.

The Thaumaturge's Guild was the more interesting of the two. Imagine Noctis's surprise when he found out magic was widely taught to everyone (or those willing and capable). In his home world, magic manifested in two lines: the Oracles of Tenebrae and the Royalty of Lucis. The only time one born outside of those lines could wield magic was if the Royalty of Lucis blessed them with magic. It was how the Kingsglaives and Crownsguards operated. Naturally, Noctis was extremely curious and wanted to see how magic functioned in this world.

Despite his curiosity, it wasn't strong enough to overpower Noctis's love of sleeping in. It was already past lunch by the time he arrived at the Thaumaturge's Guild. When he passed through the large doors, Noctis thought he had mistaken the location of the guild. The inside was extremely large with the ceiling at least four stories high. People inside were gathering in front of giant statue that adorned the center of the place, almost as tall as the room itself, and were praying fervently. It did not look like a combat area. His worries were placated when he spotted the usual guild insignia and reception area. As with the previous guilds, another lalafell was behind the counter.

"Welcome to the Thaumaturges' Guild. It is fate that has guided your steps here, friend. Within these hallowed halls, the arts of devastation are taught─primeval magicks with which to bring about an enemy's ruin. If you would join our ranks and wield the power of thaumaturgy, I urge you to seize this moment and confide in me your arcane ambitions." It was a spiel not so different from the Gladiator's Guild, but this one was spoken with a more ethereal air.

"Actually, I just wanted to see some magic?"

"Ah, I see…" the receptionist looked closely at Noctis. "Your aura bespeaks a certain… unpreparedness, as if your spirit is reluctant to abandon a path yet freshly begun. Tell me, have you recently arrived in this city?"

"Just a few days ago."

"Then my words of destiny and desire were spoken in haste. Pray continue down that path until a fork presents itself. Perhaps the choice you then make shall lead you back to the gates of thaumaturgy. However, we do not shun those curious to observe the arts. Guests are free to enter the premises and interact with the disciples for further enlightenment."

The lalafell elaborated no further and continued to fix Noctis an uneasy stare. He took it as his cue to leave the reception area. The actual area of the guild was at the back, just behind the large statue. Various bookshelves adorned the walls and the area could have been mistaken for an academic library, if it wasn't for the dueling circle in the middle of the room.

It was strange to see other people wield magic apart from his own powers. Noctis observed duelists exchange shots of fire, ice and lightning with their magic staves. His own training with the Crownsguard came to mind, recalling his first struggles in casting his elemancy.

"Greetings, child." A hooded lalafell had sided up to Noctis. "Your face is not one I have seen in these halls, yet your aether pulses strongly. You already have training in spells, do you not?"

"Yeah… sorta."

"What's this, what's this? Thal has led to us a new aspirant?" A different lalafell appeared opposite the first one.

"What? Where? But he's not approaching us. Maybe we should leave him alone?" a new one appeared.

"Bwahahaha!" the laugh came from another arrival. "He looks like he's itching to try."

"I agree. Look at his aether." One more joined the group "He wants to do some spells so badly."

Noctis was now surrounded by five lalafells, all dressed in hooded robes. Four wore red hoods, while the first person who spoke to him wore a completely black robe, as well as bandages covering one of his eyes.

"Easy brothers." The mono-eyed black robed one spoke. "I am Cocobuki, the eldest─and, I would venture to say, the wisest─of the five masters of the Thaumaturges' Guild. These are my brothers, Cocobezi, Cocobygo, Cocoboha and Cocobani." Each brother waved as they were introduced. "Now, before we were interrupted." Cocobuki managed to glare at his brothers with his singular eye. "You spoke as having previous experience manipulating arcane energies?"

"Ah… sure, you can call it that. Just wanted to see how it was done here."

"Those curious to our sorcerous teachings are always welcomed." Cocobuki nodded in approval. "But before you can learn our arts, I must ask how long have you been employed with your first guild?"

"Been with the Gladiator's Guild for a few days now." Noctis answered.

"Aww… he can't join yet." One of the red-hooded brothers commented.

"Sadly it is true. It is much too soon in your journey too consider studying another discipline. One needs to become proficient enough that their Guildmaster will allow the study in another guild" Cocobuki elaborated. Noctis considered mentioning that Mylla had perceived his true skill level but Cocobuki was not finished yet. "It is to ensure new adventurers have the necessary skills and mindset to survive the harsher environments of Eorzea. Learning too many during your formative time will be more a hindrance than a boon."

Truthfully, Noctis wasn't even aware he could register with more than one guild. But the restrictions did have some merit and it was a good thing he had found out about them. While no one had batted an eyelash on his teleportation and arsenal skills, it was best to keep his elemancy hidden for now. It might start overstretching the locals' tolerance of 'unique skills' for a green adventurer.

"We hope you have discovered what you seek." Cocobuki sensed that Noctis wouldn't be staying anymore. "Mayhap what you saw will one day lead you back to the guild."

* * *

 **Quicksand**

It was back to work the next day for Noctis. This time, his job brought him all the way to the Horizon, a settlement in the area of Western Thanalan. One of his tasks there managed to unearth some troubling information.

"Look what the coeurl dragged in. Good to see you, Noctis." Momodi greeted Noctis's return to the Adventurer's Guild. "I'd ask what brings you, but I reckon we both know the answer to that already."

"Not a job today." Noctis corrected her assumption. "Got some news that you might be able to help with."

"Well, have I ever let you down before? Wait, don't answer that…"

"P'molminn" Noctis answered immediately.

Momodi could only sigh at the young female miqo'te's name. In hindsight, it was probably too soon to let Noctis handle young impressionable female miqo'te's. "Anyroad, what news do you have? If it's news about you, don't worry. Folk around here are hearin' tales of you helpin' your fellow man, even after seeing the seedier side of our city. No one's faultin' you for handling those Brass Blades. Just glad someone is doin' somethin'."

While the battle at the ruins managed to stay secret, Noctis did have another encounter with the Brass Blades in Horizon. Similar to the ones at the Sil'dih ruins, they were corrupt, but surprisingly, righteous ones did exist. Apparently, some Brass Blades were cohorts of an outlaw group smuggling materials out of the mines. Their dealings had been brought out to light and, after some aggressive negotiations, were apprehended. That had been a few days ago.

However, when Noctis had gone back to Horizon for a hunt this morning, the 'Righteous Brass Blade' he helped had contacted him regarding some evidence they had discovered. As to why an adventurer was being given the evidence, he was just told that him being outside the bureaucracy of Ul'dah would make Noctis a better candidate to investigate the matter. It was a letter, and while Noctis couldn't understand the significance of the addressee, he was asked to deliver the letter to Momodi.

Instead of telling Momodi about the letter and the story behind it, it was better to just show it to her. "Hmmm? What is this?" the lalafell read the letter, her expression becoming more dour as she read more of it. "...So that's what this is all about."

"I read some of it. So, this 'Owyne'?"

Momodi simply shook her head "Owyne's as loyal a Sultansworn as I've ever known. I haven't the foggiest what this says, but─" Realization suddenly came over Momodi as her voice now carried a worried tone. "Wait a minute. Wasn't Owyne the one who...? Oh, hells... I've got a bad feelin' about this."

Only the background noise of the guild hall continued as Momodi connected the dots in her head. Noctis didn't know what she discovered but it was clear she was considering options on what to do next. A few seconds passed before Momodi finally settled on a decision and addressed Noctis once more.

"Listen, Noctis─I think I know what this is all about, but I need you to swear to keep it quiet. If you'd rather wash your hands of this business, I won't hold it against you. But if you're determined to see it through to the bitter end, say the word and I'll explain."

While Noctis may have reluctantly accepted his duties before, if he committed to one, he would see it finished.

"When have I let you down?" Momodi gave a smile at his answer. Despite the short time he had been in Ul'dah, the lalafell couldn't deny Noctis had done any less.

"Then I hope I can count on your discretion, Noctis. If so, then listen closely…" Momodi explained as Noctis sat down. This was going to be a long explanation. "The outside world believes Ul'dah to be a sultanate, ruled by Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo. Truth is, though, it's the six wealthiest citizens that hold the most sway─the Syndicate."

Noctis's fist tightened at the name.

"Be that as it may, the sultana's still got the support of the people… but she might struggle to keep even that if a certain incident becomes public knowledge. It pains me to say it, but Her Grace's crown, the symbol of the royal dynasty, has been stolen. And Owyne…" Momodi checked that no one was listening in. "Owyne's the Sultansworn who was charged with guardin' it that night. I'd bet anythin' this letter was written by the bastards who made off with the crown.  
It can't be a coincidence that a man we know to have been fraternizin' with thieves had a letter for Owyne of all people, at this of all times."

"You need to take this to the man himself, Noctis." She discretely handed back the letter to him. "Tell him Momodi sent you, and that it concerns a lost heirloom. If it looks as though the fellow needs help, I want you to lend it to him. The future of our fair city may depend on it." Momodi pleaded.

True to his word, Noctis accepted the request.

* * *

 **Scholar's Walk**

The Sultansworn's management office was located at the upper levels of Ul'dah, which meant a lot of stairs to climb. As the personal guard of the Sultana, it wasn't surprising to find the headquarters located at the more _extravagant_ portions of Ul'dah, thus the higher levels. Noctis looked to be at the proper place as the blue and white uniformed Sultansworn stood guard over the entrance. As expected, he was told that only authorized people were allowed, and mentioning a certain 'lost heirloom', they were quick to become suspicious. Yet upon elaborating that 'Momodi sent him', they were even quicker to let him in. Noctis wondered just how much pull Momodi's name had in Ul'dah.

The office, itself, was very spartan, only containing the essential desk, chairs and weapon racks. The amount of people milling about made the small area feel very cramped. Normally such a number of people would have made the office noisy, but the whole place had gone silent when Noctis stepped foot inside. There was an underlying tension in the air due to Noctis's arrival. Even Noctis's inquiry for Owyne was met with some quiet whisperings. He was eventually pointed to a white-haired dark-skinned hyur near the desk.

"Well met, adventurer. What business brings you here this day?" the one named Owyne asked.

"Momodi sent me and it concerns a lost heirloom." Noctis parroted the instructions from earlier as he handed over the reason for the visit.

"...A letter? Very well, let's see it." Like earlier, Owyne's expression hardened the more he read the letter. "...Have you read this, adventurer?" he asked to which Noctis simply nodded.

Owyne spoke lower this time, to prevent others from eavesdropping on their conversation. "Mistress Momodi has doubtless explained to you the significance of the crown, and what its loss could mean for Her Grace the sultana... This theft shames the Sultansworn─and me most of all. The blame is mine, you see. I grew lax in my duties, and in a moment of carelessness…"

"No, it will do no good to recount the tale now." the sultansworn stopped his self-pity. "Since the hour of the theft, we've searched frantically for any signs, any whispers as to the whereabouts of the crown. We have found nothing." he regretfully admitted. "The identity of the thieves, and their motives, seemed fated to remain a mystery─until you arrived, bearing this ransom note."

Considering the original holder of the ransom note was arrested, who knows how long it would have taken another letter to have been sent if Noctis hadn't come across it. Then again, if it wasn't for him then the person wouldn't have been arrested and the letter would have been sent eventually… At least it was discovered now instead of later. The longer the crown went missing, the possibility of the news spreading to the populace became more likely.

"I will travel to the Unholy Heir and pay them their ransom." Owyne unhesitantly declared. "Though I am not foolish enough to meet these men alone as they stipulate, I dare not bring a host of my comrades lest the thieves take fright."

Noctis knew where this was going. "You're going to need my help then."

Owyne was visibly relieved at Noctis's offer. "I thank you friend. Mistress Momodi has always spoken of you in the most glowing terms, and I have never yet had reason to question her judgment. Pray meet me at the Unholy Heir in central Thanalan, east of Black Brush Station. If the gods are good, the exchange will proceed without incident…"

It was highly unlikely but one could only hope for the best, and prepare for the worst.

* * *

 **Unholy Heir**

After Owyne had retrieved the ransom, he and Noctis had travelled towards the specified meeting place. It was at the eastern section of Central Thanalan, located near a towering rock formation surrounded by a lake. The purple clad bandits waiting inside the ankle-high lake confirmed they were at the right place. The bandits arrived rather quickly considering Owyne only contacted them right before the two left the city.

Owyne entered the lake for the exchange, while Noctis was perfectly content to stay at the shore. He preferred to stay dry as long as possible if he could help it. The purple hooded hyur stepped forward as negotiator for the bandits. He was most likely the leader as well.

"I've come as agreed! Now, show me the crown!" Owyne demanded.

"Aye, you'll have your precious crown─once we've been duly compensated."

"Do you think me a fool!?" Owyne retorted. " What assurance have I that you will honor your part of the agreement?"

"Now, now, Owyne...you're the least trustworthy man here." The bandit countered. "Not only was the crown stolen on your watch, but it looks to me as if you've violated the terms of our exchange. Did we not say that you were to come alone?" Referring to Noctis waiting by the shore. "And given that you are not alone, what guarantee have we that there isn't a company of archers surrounding us even as we speak, ready to feather me and my men the moment they catch a glimpse of the crown?" the bandit mocked Owyne. "You have made mock of our trust. The deal is off."

"Wait! Here's your payment, as promised!" Owyne hurriedly threw a pouch at the bandit leader who easily caught it.

"...Aye, 'tis the real thing." The bandit, satisfied by the contents inside the pouch, started laughing. "Ahahaha! A thousand thanks to you, boy! You've succeeded where scores of thieves have failed!" He raised the pouch up high like a trophy. "And now, at long last, we have it! The power to create an army of undying soldiers─The Traders' Spurn!"

"No...no, it can't be! What have I done!?" Owyne evidently shocked by what he had just given the bandits.

"Surely you must have wondered what it was that you were handing over─what it was that seemed as valuable to us as the crown seemed to you? Or did you assume we were feeling charitable?" The bandit continually mocked Owyne. "Ah, but you must feel terrible, knowing that you've brought us the doom of Sil'dih. Worry not, boy─we'll grant you a quick death and spare you further ignominy."

As the leader completed his speech, the rest of the bandits brought out their weapons. Blades, bows, horas and staves were drawn, prepared to overpower them through sheer numbers. The leader himself drew a large axe and grinned menacingly at Owyne. In response, Owyne readied his own sword and shield, preparing to face the consequences of his actions.

"There's too many! Run!" Owyne pleaded Noctis. "Run while you still can! I...I will do my duty."

"It's your duty to serve the sultana, lad─and you'll be doing it for a good while yet!" A voice cried from behind them. A group of Sultansworn raced past Noctis to stand beside Owyne. They were led by a familiar lalafell. "Sultansworn! Put these thieves to the sword and secure the crown!" Papashan commanded, decked in his own white and blue armor and, in lieu of a helmet, a small crown.

"Sultansworn!? Hah! No matter! Kill them all!" The bandits attacked at the order.

"Fight for your sultana, boy! Fight for Ul'dah!" The Sultansworn charge forward at the command.

"As you command, Master Papashan!" Owyne acknowledged without question. "With me, adventurer!"

War cries and weapon clashes rang out as bandits and Sultansworn fought each other. A trio of lawless bowmen sniped at the shielded soldiers, exploiting the lack of ranged fighters among the Sultansworn.

Unfortunately for them, Noctis wasn't hindered by things such as 'distance'. A shield flew, knocking out of the first bowman. Before the next bowman could look for the source of the shield, Noctis teleported to his thrown armament and drop-kicked the second bowman in the head. The last bowman managed to turn and shot at Noctis but the arrow only hit shield. Owyne cut down the last bowman, too distracted by Noctis to notice the Sultansworn flanking him. With the long range attackers taken care off, Noctis scanned the battlefield where he was needed next.

Noctis found Papashan fighting and he couldn't help but be impressed. Even with the small stature and advanced age, the lalafell easily fended off _three_ attackers simultaneously. Easily one of the more bad-ass things he had seen.

"Old men shouldn't play with swords! I will cut your heart out, old man!" The bandit leader taunted as he pressed down his axe against the lalafell's shield.

Papashan paid no attention to taunts and shoved the leader backwards. "Stand your ground, Sultansworn!" the lalafell called out as he continued to defend against the assailants. Hoping to overpower the leader of the Sultansworn, lawless spellcasters rerouted towards Papashan's location. Unfortunately for them, they were intercepted by Noctis and Owyne, easily taking down the bandits.

"Meddlesome fools! You know not whom you face!" The leader of the bandits frustrated by strength of the Sultansworn and lone adventurer. _"Hearken to me, denizen of the abyss! Slay these interlopers and feast upon their souls!"_ Noctis felt the aether twist as a voidsent was summoned.

"I got this!" Noctis quickly called out to Owyne. The Sultansworn understood and proceeded to assist his commander.

A warp strike pushed the voidsent away from its summoner, preventing it from joining the fray. Noctis dislodged his sword and continued striking at the creature, slowly wilting away its health. While the voidsent looked similar to the one Noctis encountered before, this one was slightly stronger and tougher. A sudden shower of dark energy rained over the area surrounding the voidsent. The spell speed and lack of ground markings prevented Noctis from dodging even if he had seen the casting motions. A grunt escaped Noctis as solidified aether pelted him, each hit causing pain to erupt all over his body. Noctis couldn't simply phase safely out of the way if everywhere was dangerous.

Green aether suddenly coursed through his body, healing energies dulling the pain and bruises. One of the sultansworn had managed to heal Noctis with a Cure spell. Noctis resumed his attack on the voidsent, slashing at its exposed areas. It didn't take long for the damage to the voidsent to pile up and cause it to crash into the lake-bed. It made no motion to get back up.

By the time Noctis had finished of the voidsent, the rest of the bandits had been taken care of by the Sultansworn, leaving the leader for last. "Yield or be slain, thief! I will not ask again!" warned Papashan. The leader answered with a snarl and struck the lalafell with his axe. Papashan simply parried the axe with his shield and gutted the man his sword. Life left the bandit leader as his body collapsed. He was now just one of many bandit corpses lying around the Unholy Heir.

"Master Papashan! But why...? How...?" Owyne asked the senior lalafell. With the battle now over, there was time to question the convenient arrival of the Sultansworn.

"The General saw you sneak into the vaults, Owyne." explained Papashan. "He suspected something was afoot and ordered us to keep an eye on you."

"The Flame General...? He ordered you to look after me?" the answer surprised and shocked Owyne. But before his question could be answer, another sultansworn came running with a message.

"Master Papashan! More of them to the north!"

"After them, Sultansworn─they have the crown! This lot sought only to delay us!" Papashan ordered and the rest of the Sultansworn quickly pursued the rest of the bandits. As Papashan left, Owyne turned to Noctis, either to thank him or request for his continued help. Unfortunately the words never came as a sound of splashing water unexpectedly came from opposite end the Sultansworn had already left.

A man, cloaked in dark robes and a black mask, slowly walked towards the two. While the man's face could not be seen behind the full face mask and hood, Noctis could feel his hostile intent.

"I'll take care of this." Noctis placed himself between Owyne and the man.

"I understand…" Though reluctant, Owyne was aware that Noctis understood the sultansworn had to personally retrieve the crown for closure. "Let us speak again back in the city!" It served as both a promise and expectation that Noctis would win his fight. The masked man made no motion to attack the departing Owyne, though Noctis was ready to intercept if needed.

"So, you're the one from the ruins. Finally decided to show your face?" Noctis taunted the man.

"You may have bested the golem, but you will not fare so well this day." the masked man threatened.

Noctis materialized is sword and pointed it at the hooded figure. "Not the first person to say that."

Instead of replying, the cloaked man started raised his arm and started channeling aether. As black aether danced around him, a red glyph floated in front of mask.

 _"O mournful voice of creation! Send unto me a creature of the abyss, my thrall to command, that I may smite mine enemies!"_

The immediate area darkened as if night had fallen, making Noctis hesitate interrupting the masked man's casting. The hesitation was enough and Noctis could feel another voidsent joining the fray. As the masked man raised his arms, a figure rose from a dark portal on the lake-bed. It was a new voidsent, one larger and more threatening than the previous one. While this one did not bother the fly despite its visibly larger wings, it held a large blade in each hand.

"Your very being imperils the plan. You cannot be suffered to live."

Without any direct orders from the masked man or a warning roar, the white voidsent immediately swung one of its swords at Noctis. He phased away from the first strike and quickly phased again as the second sword came. This voidsent was clearly faster than the first one. Noctis continued to dodge the voidsent's attacks but also retaliated with his own when he could. Unfortunately, openings to exploit were fewer compared to the dodging he had to do. After phasing away from another slash, a fiery impact suddenly hit Noctis. The fireball staggered him, leaving Noctis defenseless against the tail slam of the voidsent. Noctis grunted in pain as he felt the sharp spines of the tail scratch his skin, and judging by the fiery feeling in his veins, he was probably poisoned as well.

"Writhe as the venom eats its way through your veins!" Taunted the masked mage, the most likely source of the fireball that hit Noctis. It was probably too much to ask that he let Noctis finish the voidsent first before attacking.

The tail slam knocked Noctis across the lake bed, disorienting him. He needed a place to regroup and get rid of the poison. Spotting one of the boulders in the lake, Noctis threw his weapon at the large rock and warped on top of it, giving him enough breathing room.

As he regained his bearings, Noctis materialized an antidote from his inventory and channeled his magic into it. Curatives in his original world were just various sports drinks he had to augment with his magic to gain any healing properties. While Noctis discovered potions, elixirs and antidotes in this world had curative effects already, his magic could still increase their potency. Plus it was already habit to do so. Downing the antidote, Noctis felt the burning sensation lessen immediately.

The voidsent was starting to close in on his position but Noctis wasn't going to remain idle. But before he could warp strike the oncoming voidsent, another figure struck the creature's legs, causing it to falter in its charge and trip onto the lakebed. Looks like Noctis had his own back-up now.

"You certainly have a knack for getting into trouble!" Thancred commented as he regrouped at Noctis's position.

"Finally arrived on time." ribbed Noctis.

"An unwelcome guest. No matter, all shall fall before me!" threatened the masked mage. The voidsent was getting back up, though with some difficulty as its own wounds were finally taking a toll on it. As it stood up, the creature roared loudly and brandished its blades to intimidate the two. The water sent flying by the blades gave Noctis an idea.

Noctis focused on his elemenacy and felt the aether gather into his hands. As his hand glowed blue, Noctis was considerate enough to warn his ally.

"May want to get out of the water."

His arm shot out and lances of lightning flew from Noctis's hand, striking the voidsent. The creature howled in pain as it was bathe in destructive electricity, the water coating it enhancing the potency of the attack. When the stream of lighting stopped, so did the voidsent's cries as it stood unmoving. It collapsed into the lake bed, like a puppet cut from its strings.

"Whence springs this preternatural might!? No mortal should possess such strength!" The masked man raged as the voidsent disintegrated back into aether, confirming its demise.

"Fine show of arcane skill. You wouldn't happen to have another one in you?" Thancred commented from on top the boulder, managing to follow Noctis's advice.

"If you can provide a distraction." answered Noctis.

"I suppose I will be able to provide more assistance this time." Drawing his dagger, Thancred leapt back into the lake-bed and rushed towards the masked man.

Providing some cover, Noctis gathered fire aether into his hand this time, and shot his own fireball at the masked mage. Payback for the earlier attack. Unfortunately, his target merely swatted away the blatant attack with his clawed hands. While it didn't do any damage, it was enough to prevent the masked mage from focusing on Thancred. An attack from the white-haired hyur removed the attention from Noctis who used the opportunity to close in as well.

The masked mage started casting his magicks once more but a thrown sword grazed his arm as it flew past him. The pain distracted the masked mage and interrupted his spell casting. Just as the sword flew past the masked figure, the sound of displaced air signified Noctis's teleportation as he grabbed the sword mid-flight. Noctis immediately spun around and slashed the masked mage at the back who in turn staggered forward, crying in pain. Thancred drove his knife into the mage's chest, delivering a killing blow.

"Unnngh…" The masked mage grunted as he felt the knife pierce his heart. "That the wisdom of the Paragons should be brought low...by mere mortals…" The masked man crumpled lifelessly into the lake as Thancred withdrew his weapon. There was only silence left as the enemy lay dead.

"Paragons?" Thancred was the first to break the silence. "This is indeed a disturbing revelation…"

"That supposed to mean anything?"

"We had long suspected the involvement of the Bringers of Chaos─Ascians, to give them their true name." Thancred elaborated for Noctis. "But we could not be sure they were responsible for the recent disturbances until now. As if the sultanate needed any more enemies…"

"You know," Thancred continued after he trailed of. "This marks the third time I've found you in the midst of trouble. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a lodestone for it!"

"Wouldn't be surprised." Trouble had a way of finding Noctis but he also had a habit of running towards it as well.

"Anyway, I'm glad I started following you around. Who knows what grand conspiracy you'll stumble upon next!?" Thancred laughed at his own joke. "I jest, I jest... Had I truly been watching your every move, I wouldn't have taken so long to intervene in your latest altercation. But all's well that ends well, eh? Our masked friend is no more, and while I very much doubt we've seen the last of his kind, his demise will likely grant us at least some respite."

It would at least lessen the chances of fighting another summoned creature for Noctis. There's wasn't any doubt the masked mage was the source of the last few creatures he had fought.

"And on that note, I must away. Until next time."

And as suddenly Thancred had arrived to the fight, his departure was just as quick. As Noctis did not want to stay alone surrounded by various dead bodies in a lake, he too quickly left the area and headed back to Ul'dah.

* * *

 **Scholar's Walk**

After teleporting back to Ul'dah via the Aetheryte Crystal, Noctis made a beeline for the Sultansworn's office. While still guarded by sentries, the inside of the office was devoid of other members. Most likely still retrieving the lost heirloom from the rest of the bandits. Thankfully Noctis didn't have to wait long as he could hear rumblings from outside, signifying that a large group of people were arriving. The doors were thrown open, and leading the returning Sultansworn was Papashan, still decked in his uniform. Judging by the joyous expressions on their faces, it would seem that their retrieval of the heirloom was a success.

Not at all surprised by Noctis's presence in the office, Papashan greeted the adventurer. "Does it surprise you to see me dressed so, Noctis? I was once a Sultansworn, you know, though it's been fifteen years since I put down my sword, and took up the role of stationmaster. It is a capacity in which I am no less proud to serve, lest you doubt." Referring to their first meeting. "Whenever Her Grace ventures outside the gates, I have the honor of protecting her person. Never before had I seen her so despondent as when news of the crown's theft reached her ears. But thanks to your valiant efforts, she is returned to her former vibrant self. You have the gratitude of every Sultansworn, Noctis."

It was good to know she was doing better now.

Several Sultansworn offered their own thanks to Noctis, especially Owyne. The lad seemed to have had a great burden removed from his shoulders and was happily recounting the battle with the rest of the Sultansworn. By the way they discussed the fights, Noctis couldn't tell which the Sultansworn were happier about, the bandits they brought to justice or actually retrieving the crown. All discussion came to a halt when the doors opened and a new group arrived.

"General!"

Immediately, every Sultansworn stood in attendance, leaving Noctis feeling out of place with his relaxed stance and simple clothes. Nevertheless, Noctis put forth his best dignitary stance and stood firm along the Sultansworn.

A large person wearing heavy armor led the newly arrived party. He was dark skinned, face covered in multiple scars, and an authoritarian air easily identified him as the aforementioned general. Beside him was a female Elezen wearing a uniform Noctis had seen worn by others near the city's Aetheryte Plaza. Papashan, more relaxed than anybody else in the room, easily approached the man and gave a small salute.

"Papashan, when I asked you to observe the boy I did not expect you to don your armor again. But I suppose the call of the blade was too tempting to ignore?"

The elder lalafell gave a small laugh. "While true, it was done for the sake of Her Highness. No true Sultansworn could bear to see Her Grace in such a state." The two exchange knowing glances, which made Noctis assume that the general was also one of the Sultana's allies.

The two continued to discuss the events that transpired and the battles fought in order to retrieve the heirloom. The object itself, had already been returned to its place with increased guard to prevent another theft. The general congratulated the Sultansworn for fulfilling their duty including Owyne who was visibly relieved by the gesture. Of course, the attention was inevitably turned to Noctis with Papashan explaining his role in the retrieval of the lost heirloom.

"If what they say is true, Ul'dah owes you a great debt." the general thanked Noctis. "I am Raubahn Aldynn. With the consent of Her Grace, I oversee the affairs of the sultanate. Brave souls are few and far between in these times. I count my blessings when I find one." He looked over Noctis, which wasn't hard considering how much taller he was.

"I see what you mean." General Raubahn addressed Papashan who smiled knowingly and nodded in response. "Until then," addressing Noctis this time. "For the sake of Her Grace, and the glory of the sultanate, may you walk in the light of the Crystal."

The general gave one last nod to the Sultansworn in the room too which they saluted in response. As the general left, the noise volume rose once more as people discussed the general's visit. Noctis felt his job was done and bid farewell and received a final round of thanks before he was able to leave the office. Momodi would definitely want to know what happened.

* * *

 **Quicksand (the next day)**

"Morning sleepyhead!" Momodi greeted Noctis. The description was fairly accurate as the raven head was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he entered the Adventurer's Guild. He meant to greet Momodi back but stifled back a yawn instead. It was a sight the guild manager saw often since the newly arrived adventurer had grown accustomed to the city.

Last night's sleep had been heavier than usual due to yesterday's events. It was past sundown by the time Noctis had gotten back to the Quicksand. He also had to stay later than usual since Momodi wanted to wait when there were less adventurers milling about when he relayed the day's happenings. There would be lower chances of someone eavesdropping on the theft of the heirloom which was a confidential matter. Thus, the tired adventurer had gone to bed later than normal. In fact, he would have slept longer if it wasn't for the pounding on his door waking him up. There was a message left for him with Momodi, one important enough he had to get to her as soon as possible.

"So, what's the important news?" Noctis sleepily asked as he sat down with his head propped up on his right hand.

"A very important one, Noctis!" Momodi excitedly brought out a sealed envelope from under the desk. The design and paper did look very fancy though Noctis wasn't very familiar with the image embedded on the seal. "This came from one of the royal aides." the red-headed lalafell explained. "She didn't say who it was from but I can guess. Asked for you to head to the Royal Promenade once you decided. I was going to wait till you woke up- but you didn't seem like you were goin' to."

Which explained the wakeup call. Carefully opening the letter, Noctis read the contents to see who sent it to him.

"Huh…" Was the only comment that escaped the letter's recipient.

"What does it say?" Momodi inquired. Curiosity making her fidget on her stool.

"A request for a meeting..." Noctis showed the letter to her. "...from 'Lady Lilira'" The lalafell gasping in shock as she carefully held the once-sealed letter.

"'Tis somethin', Noctis!" Momodi quickly folded the letter and handed it back to him. "You mustn't keep Her Gra- I mean, you mustn't keep a lady waitin'! Go, go!"

The guildmaster's urgency was infectious which made Noctis quickly get up from his seat. Just as he was about to leave, a thought occurred to him.

"Wait. Are these clothes okay?" Referring to his adventurer's garb. He hoped it was as he didn't have enough money for more formal attire.

"You've seen General Raubahn right?" For a brief moment but he did. "He may be wearin' some armor but underneath that is simpler than what you're wearin'." She did have a point. "And don't forget to be polite!" Momodi called out as he left.

The advice made Noctis pause for half a step before he resumed his walk. It was the same advice his father gave him a long, long time ago.

* * *

 **Royal Promenade**

After inquiring from a sultansworn guarding the Royal Promenade, Noctis was quickly ushered inside. Apparently, his arrival had been expected since the letter was sent earlier that morning. Hopefully his host wasn't too impatient with such a late arrival. Guided through a series of banquet rooms and corridors, Noctis was brought before large double doors. He was handed off to a female hyur standing in front of them. The blonde-haired lady asked him to wait while she announced his arrival. The raven-haired adventurer suddenly felt anxious about this meeting. Lady Lilira, while a noble, would be easy to converse with but if his guesses was correct…

"Her Grace, will see you now." the lady-in-waiting interrupted his thoughts. Noctis was shown in but surprisingly, the female hyur did not follow and just closed the door behind him.

The room was four times larger than the inn room Noctis had been renting. The furnishings were simpler than what one would expect from a noble, leaning more to functional than extravagant. Various personal belongings littered the room such as a pair of familiar chocobo and moogle dolls. A fireplace provided both warmth and light to the room. However, aside from Noctis, there didn't seem to be anyone else in the room. The misunderstanding was soon cleared up when a familiar voice spoke up.

"They regaled me with tales of a champion amongst champions, one whose tireless service to the crown merited the highest honor we might bestow." A rose-haired lalafell stepped out from behind a divider, wearing an intricate crown and a regal dress. "Never did it occur to me that it might be you, Sir Noctis."

Remembering he was technically just an adventurer this days, Noctis knelt before the Lady Lilira or as she was more commonly known as: Nanamo Ul Namo, Sultana of Ul'dah. The raven-haired adventurer mused on how he was now at the opposite end of a royal greeting. If his friends could see him now.

"Please, there is no need to kneel." which Noctis took as a sign he could stand up now. "Fellow royalty need not prostrate when greeting each other."

The former King of Lucis froze mid-rise as he comprehended the words of Her Majesty. Incidentally, this left him eye level with the female lalafell. Despite his seemingly stoic facade, the sultana caught on to his shock and continued speaking.

"But I realize I am not familiar with your kingdom's protocols. Should I kneel down as well?"

"NO!" Noctis shouted as the sultana motioned to kneel. The flustered adventurer winced internally at his actions. His tutors (mainly Ignis) would be rolling in their graves at the royal-born's outburst. "I mean, there is no need for that."

Any other apologies Noctis would have said were interrupted by the sudden opening of the Royal Chamber's doors.

"Your Highness!" A couple of sultansworn burst into the room, most likely drawn by the shouting. Their weapons were drawn, expecting an attack, but were only greeted by the sight of Noctis kneeling and the sultana trying hard not to smile so much.

"Everything is alright." the sultana calmly informed her guards. "You may go back to your stations." The sultansworn looked like they wanted to argue but they were obedient to their sultana's wishes. They bowed in respect before they left the two alone.

Once the doors were firmly closed, Noctis slowly stood up from his awkward position to a more dignified one.

"Forgive me, Sir Noctis." A small laugh came from the sultana. "It is not often I am able to unbalance others. Come, please take a seat." Her Highness guided him to a set of table and chairs. Two cups rested on the table, a courtesy for the sultana's guest.

"I apologize once more for possibly revealing a secret you wished to keep hidden." the sultana started as they sat down. "It was in hope that by sharing my secret identity, you may be more at ease in revealing your own." she explained. "Though I fear I look to be forcibly coercing you to do so now."

"Ah… it's not that." Noctis spoke up before the Nanamo could apologize again. She had done nothing wrong and it was he who had overreacted. "I just didn't..." he trailed off not able to put it into words.

"Expect to be recognized?" The sultana offered.

"More like be reminded I was still royalty." he answered melancholically. Those words carried a lot of implications that took a while for the sultana to internalize.

"I am glad then..." she began. "That you are sharing this with me. If it is any solace, no one knows from which kingdom you come from. If you wish to keep hidden, I will tell no one of this."

"Appreciate it." thanked Noctis. "How were you able to tell?" he followed up. To his knowledge, he had never mentioned anything that might have connected him to his former duties.

"As you might have guessed, people here are used to dealing with royalty sneaking off." the sultana sent him a knowing look. "It was also the way you held yourself when we spoke. It was as if I was talking to another city-state leader." Which wasn't too off the mark really. "Though I must tell you, if you wish to remain hidden, you might want to avoid such conspicuous circumstances. As you gained more attention, other people were quick to note your regal-like manner."

It was not like he actively sought those out, things just tended to escalate quickly.

"Regardless of your status, your actions alone would still make me invite you here. 'Tis a shame the banquet had passed already. I would have liked to thank you publicly for your service to Ul'dah."

"That's not necessary." Noctis objected to the idea. "I would've been okay with a simple thank you note."

"Many in Ul'dah could stand to emulate your humility, Your Highness." the sultana commended.

"No need for 'Your Highness'." he wasn't even sure he still ruled a kingdom. He was 'king' of an invaded country and scattered people while his goal of reclaiming it back had turned into cleansing the starscourge from their world. Plus, didn't he die too? Even if he was reborn, he was a whole nother dimension over. "I don't have any titles anymore. Just 'Noctis' is fine."

"Sir Noctis it is." compromised the sultana. "If I may ask Sir Noctis, what caused you to come to Ul'dah?"

Thankfully, this was something Noctis had worked on while staying in his inn room, knowing that it would be asked eventually. While he couldn't explain the real reason he came here, as he didn't understand it either, he could at least have a plausible story to say.

"After I... 'sacrificed' myself for my kingdom, I heard that someone I knew also ended up here. Got on the ride that ended up in Ul'dah. One thing led to another…"

The next few minutes was spent regaling the royal lalafell with the events of Noctis's stay in Ul'dah. The sultana listened eagerly and interjected with questions when the events strayed into the retrieval of the lost heirloom. It was surprisingly easy to converse with the ruler of Ul'dah once the formalities were over.

A small knock on the door caught their attention to which the sultana gave permission to enter. The same lady-in-waiting that had greeted Noctis came in announcing that General Raubahn had arrived already.

"Excellent timing. Please let him in." Nanamo instructed. The female hyur opened the doors to allow the general Noctis had met yesterday to enter the room. The dark-skinned gladiator came across the sight of the two seated at the table.

"Your Grace," the general bowed to the sultana. "I apologize for intruding on your guest but you asked to see me?".

"Perfect timing, Raubahn." Noctis noticed she spoke more cordially with the general. "Sir Noctis was just telling me about the retrieval of the stolen heirloom."

"Hm? That is story I would like to hear as well."

"It was truly a stirring tale. Despite Sir Noctis's refusal, I believe it is proper we reward him in some form." She beckoned the general to closer to the table. "We have received a missive from the Admiral did we not?"

"Aye, Your Grace. She will soon have our reply." answered the general as he stood beside them.

"And you are also sending a letter to the Elder Seedseer as well?" the sultana asked once more to which the general nodded in affirmation.

"Sir Noctis." the sultana's attention back to her guest. "You mentioned searching for an acquaintance. I believe you have not found them in Ul'dah yet?"

"I haven't searched much but yeah." Noctis had even asked Momodi if any new arrivals named 'Luna' or 'Lunafreya' had arrived in the past few days before and after he had arrived. Unfortunately, no one with that named had appeared yet. "They might be somewhere else."

"Then this gift will assist in your search." the royal lalafell cleared her throat and sat upright. "I, Nanamo Ul Namo, Sultana of Ul'dah, confer upon you permission to use the airship routes connecting the three city–states."

The mention of 'airships' piqued Noctis's interest. He and his friends sometimes fantasized the Regalia spreading wings and just fly directly to Altissa. Alas, they had never managed to do so.

"I also ask that you be Ul'dah's envoy to one of the city-states and deliver our reply." Noctis was a bit surprised by the request. It signified a great deal of trust that the royal house of Ul'dah had in him. The sultana must have sensed his shock as she continued. "Your deeds have shown the bravery and integrity that Ul'dah would be proud to have. We would be honored to be represented by such an individual. Will you do this thing for me?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll do it." Noctis answered without hesitation.

"I am truly grateful." the sultana gave a small smile. "Once Raubahn has prepared his letters, please inform him of your decision." she glanced at the general who only had to nod at the unspoken question.

"With that matter decided-" the rose-haired lalafell continued as she stood from her chair. "Raubahn will escort you back outside."

It was the signal that his visit was now finished. Getting up from his own chair, Noctis followed the general as he exited the chambers.

"A moment, Sir Noctis." Nanamo had followed them just in front of her doors. The general quietly mentioned he would wait outside to give them privacy. "The parting gesture we did at the Dispatch Yard. What is it called?"

"It's called a 'handshake'." Noctis answered. "I guess you can call it a 'greeting protocol' from where I come from. It's a sign of trust and respect." The sultana listened meticulously to his explanation.

"Then, Sir Noctis." the sultana extended her right hand, copying the gesture from memory. He almost laughed a bit as she looked like a child asking for a helping hand instead. Thankfully, he had better control of his emotions.

The raven-haired adventurer knelt down to bring himself at equal height and grasped the sultana's hand with his own.

"'Till next time, Sir Noctis." she started.

"Until next time, Your-"

"Nanamo." the sultana interrupted. Noctis gave a small smile in understanding.

"Until next time, Lady Nanamo."

Satisfied, the sultana completed the handshake and bid him farewell.

It was a strange visit and a lot of unexpected things came about from it. Noctis didn't expect that he would be recognized nor did he think he would be sharing his past so soon. At least it would stay private a little while longer.

Right now, Noctis was wondering just where he had agreed to go to.

* * *

 **Quicksand**

The visit to the sultana had gone longer that Noctis initial thought. The sun was starting to set already by the time he reached Ul'dah's outdoors. Considering he had awoken close to lunch and went immediately to the sultana, he was practically starving by now. Returning to the Quicksand also allowed the him to inquire from Momodi some information he needed. Surprisingly, she didn't bother to ask about the meeting.

So here he was, sitting at one of the rare free tables, looking over the information he was given while nursing a full stomach. There was a lot written down by the guildmaster but in summary: Noctis was either heading to 'Limsa Lominsa' or 'Gridania'.

Limsa Lominsa was a port city located at a large island off the coast of the main land. The mentioned 'Admiral' ruled over the thalassocracy, which was appropriate from what Noctis could remember from his high school lessons.

Gridania, on the other hand, was a forest village presided over an 'Elder Seedseer'. Based on the rest of the descriptions, he couldn't help but compare the place to Tenebrae.

In the end, he still couldn't decide the best place to resume his search. Limsa was a lot like Altissa where he met Luna again, while Gridania was similar to her home. Frustrated, Noctis leaned back further into his chair and stared at the ceiling. Normally, he would pray to the stars or astrals for some divine intervention, but this wasn't his old world. He desperately needed a sign.

"Where are you Luna?" Noctis whispered as he closed his eyes to think.

It didn't help as the Adventurer's Guild was usually noisy during meal times. It didn't help with all the risqué conversations, clattering utensils, barking dogs…

Noctis quickly opened his eyes and suddenly stood up. The dog bark was _very_ familiar. Rapidly searching the area, he came across a figure he had only seen in a dream recently.

"Umbra…"

The black-haired dog gave another bark as if responding to his call. The former messenger dog stood clearly visible in front of the doors leading to the Ruby Road Exchange outside. Yet, no one seemed to notice the creature. As the doors opened due to an entering party, Umbra ran outside and disappeared from Noctis's sight. He immediately bolted from his tables not even bothering to gather his belongings as they would just automatically disappear back into his inventory.

Outside the guild, Noctis searched once more and found Umbra waiting at the bottom of the Steps of Thal. He rushed towards the location, ignoring the dancing miqo'tes trying to grab his attention. The sable-furred canine ran away again as he drew close, further drawing him into the center of Ul'dah. Noctis followed inside without pausing and eventually ended up at a fountain below the Royal Promenade.

Umbra was near the fountain but was sitting down this time. Noctis stopped at a distance from the fountain as he didn't want to scare the dog running again. He approached slowly but the Umbra did not make any motion to move. Once he was close, Noctis slowly reached for the dark-haired dog and breathe a sigh of relief when he physically felt the hair and skin under his hands.

"Hey boy." Noctis happily greeted the familiar face. Umbra responded by softly barking and licking his face.

Remembering what Umbra used to do for them, Noctis hopefully reached around the dog's neck. He was disappointed when he only felt the empty cloth. It just wouldn't be that easy.

"Nice to see you boy. Thought I was the only one here." Noctis continued petting the dog. "I remember dreaming about you. Any chance you can give me some answers?" he was pretty desperate if he was asking Umbra for help.

However, Umbra barked in reply and adjusted his head until he was staring into his eyes. An inexplicable feeling suddenly washed over Noctis as he was assaulted by a vision.

 _A ship arrived at port. A white haired miqo'te bearing a familiar set tattoos around her neck. She also wore a familiar set of goggles around her neck. She was debarking the ship. Another person wearing white robes with red triangles trimming the edges greeted her. He couldn't see the face due to hood up. A large staff sat on the hooded person's back. A bark caught their attention. They turned their heads to him. A shock crossed the hooded figure's face as she muttered a word._

 _"Pryna?!"_

Noctis suddenly fell back as the vision abruptly ended. In front of him was just the fountain, Umbra no longer present. Searching around yielded nothing as there was no sight of the black-haired dog.

"Woah, okay there buddy?" A passing male hyur had stumbled upon Noctis's frantic search.

"I'm fine." he answered without looking at the concerned hyur. "Did you see a dog pass by?"

"Nope. Haven't seen any dog pass by."

Disappointed Noctis stopped his search and finally faced the stranger that had spoken to him. He was red-haired with fair skin and dressed in the leather armor of a pugilist. Or at least what seemed to constitute as armor as Noctis could not look at the person from the waist down. In fact it was too low, he could only look the stranger in the eyes right now. No way that was an actual battle gear for fist fighters.

"You don't seem that 'fine'." the stranger mistaking Noctis's discomfort with sickness. "Aha." The stranger suddenly exclaimed while snapping his fingers. "You just had a vision, didn't you?"

"What?" The spot-on guess shocked Noctis.

"I get those too." the stranger nodded along. "You remember it? Sorry if I made you forget but you didn't look that great then."

"Uh… Yeah. I think I remember some of it." Noctis tried to recall the details. "I think a ship? A white-haired female miqo'te, had a set purple tattoos and wearing goggles on her neck. I've sworn I've seen them before..."

"Oh? That sounds like Y'shtola."

"You know them?" What were the chances?

"White top?" the stranger motioned to his torso.

"Yup." Noctis answered.

"Blue pants?" pointing to his thighs.

"Ye-" Noctis immediately went back to eye-level. The guy really needed to cover those up. "Yeah. Blue pants." he repeated.

"Definitely Y'shtola. Met her in Limsa. If you're looking for her you'll find her there." The redhead explained.

"Yeah… Thanks." Noctis really wanted to leave the half-dressed man already. "I'll remember that. Bye!" the dark-haired hastily bade farewell leaving the stranger alone.

"Wonder if he'll get better." the stranger commented, oblivious to the discomfort he caused. "Better get back to those exercises. Man, they were right about how unhindered these subligars are. It's like just wearing nothing at all!" the stranger commented out loud as he walked away.

* * *

 **Airship Landing, Ul'dah (few days later)**

A surprising amount of people had come to see him off. Majority of those served as entourage to the sultana and general but a decent number of people he knew had come. From Momodi of the Adventurer's Guild to First Blade Mylla of the Gladiator's Guild to Her Grace, Nanamo Ul Namo, majority of the people he personally knew had gathered at the Airship Landing. He felt like he was leaving home again.

"Have fun in Limsa, Noctis!" Momodi was the first to pass on her best wishes. "You'll get to see the blues of Limsa Lominsa's shimmerin' seas. It'll be a nice change of scenery from all the desert."

"Sounds great." Noctis smiled at the guildmaster.

The rest gave their own messages as well. Mylla congratulated him on his achievements. Owyne thanked him once more. Papashan gave some sage advice about watching his back. General Raubahn reminded him to deliver the message first. Lastly, the sultana gave her own farewell.

"When first we met beneath the Sultantree, I sensed there was something unusual about you. I wonder if others will feel the same…" She hinted at the secret he shared with her.

"Maybe they won't be as sharp as you, Your Highness." Noctis cheekily replied.

The sultana gave a small smile before saying good-bye. "May you always walk in the light of the Crystal, Sir Noctis."

"Attention, all passengers: the airship bound for Limsa Lominsa is about to depart. Please make your way to the boarding gate."

That was Noctis's cue to leave. He gave one last farewell to the gathered group before boarding the airship. The airship was very different from magitek engines like night and day. The one he was seating in proved that airships could still go old-school with its blimp-like design.

"Godsspeed, Noctis, godsspeed!" Momodi managed to call out from behind the departure gate. "If I'm right, they'll be singin' your praises from here to the Farreach before long."

Noctis stood near the railings as he waved good-bye. It was apparently safe enough to do so as other people were doing the same. The airship started moving and pulled out of the dock in Ul'dah. The raven-head stayed at the railing until he lost sight of the waiting platform. Taking a seat, Noctis watched as Ul'dah got further away leaving his new-found friends behind. It was a bit frightening to be once more going to a new place, without anyone with him.

But this also his opportunity to find Luna. The vision pointed to this direction. Maybe this time, they would finally be reunited. With these thoughts, Noctis closed his eyes and let the cool air lull him to sleep.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So this one took a while to write. Choreographing fights for good flow scenes was hard and writing original dialogue was just as difficult if not more so. Also, lots of words..._**

 ** _A lot of people have been asking about the Warrior of Light and Limsa storyline. We shall get our answers soon if they haven't been answered already. Hopefully the little hints here and there have got you thinking._**

 ** _Thanks to those who left reviews as well as sent me messages._**

 ** _Next stop: Limsa Lominsa. But first..._**

* * *

 **Vesper Bay, Western Thanalan (a few days ago)**

With the wind blowing strong today, Luna had opted to put her hood up to protect her face. It was good for the ships though as they arrived earlier than expected. She had chosen to welcome their fellow Scion's arrival from Limsa despite it being unnecessary. She rarely got to speak with her former tutor these days, and based on the news she heard, they were only going to get busier during the days to come.

The docked shipped had finally lowered its boarding ramp allowing its cargo and passengers to disembark. Among the various people coming from the ship was a familiar white-haired miqo'te.

"Shtola!" Luna called as she waved.

Y'shtola easily identified the person calling for her even with the hood obscuring some of their features.

"Luna." the miqo'te conjurer greeted as her former student approached her. "'Tis a surprise to be welcomed at the docks. Did someone believe I would have a hard time finding my way to the scholar?" she chided.

The hooded healer only laughed, familiar with Y'shtola's humor. "No. It was just on a whim. We rarely get to speak these days. I was hoping the short walk would allow us to catch up before anyone else demanded your attention."

"I believe we can make them wait a bit more." a small smirk appearing on Y'shtola's lips.

A loud bark rang through the docks causing the women to reflexively turn to the source. While Y'shtola had written it off as the usual antics of a stray dog, Luna was shocked by the sight of an old companion.

"Pryna?!"

At the sound of her name, the snow-furred creature ran away from her former owner. Luna immediately chased after the canine, leaving a perplexed Y'shtola behind. However, as Luna reached the town square with the atrocious statue, there were no longer any signs of the white-haired dog.

"Luna!" Y'shtola called out as she managed to catch-up. "Can you explain what just happened?"

"I-" Luna managed to stop her frantic search to the face the concerned miqo'te. "I thought I saw an old friend." Luna managed to voice despite being visibly shaken.

The white-haired miqo'te placed a comforting hand on the distressed woman and whispered.

"By 'old', you mean your _former_ world?"

Luna simply nodded in reply, not trusting her voice anymore. Since she came to this new world, the former Oracle had held out hope that she wouldn't be alone in doing so. After close to 10 years of no signs, she had almost given up. Then, she had felt something a few days ago, but nothing else had happened until Pryna's appearance. Former hopes and fears had resurfaced leaving her distressed.

"Come, let us head back to the Waking Sands. We shall make time to discuss the events of today. The others would want to know as well." Y'shtola guided Luna back to their headquarters.

Ironically, it would take a few more days before Thancred arrived and the meeting could start.


	5. Adventurers of the Vylbrand

**Chapter Four: Adventurers of the** **Vylbrand**

 **Quicksand**

The meeting at the Waking Sands painted a very grim picture. In all three city-states, similar and simultaneous occurrences of Ascians influencing disturbances were recorded. Thankfully, all of them were dealt with as reported by each city's corresponding Scion. While Luna, Yda and Papalymo had handled Gridania's disturbances personally, those from Limsa and Ul'dah were handled by individuals with remarkable skills.

From Limsa, Y'shtola mentioned an individual that may posses the Echo, a very rare and important skill needed in the Scion's preparations to combat the Primals. The fact that the person had excellent battle skills and a sense of compassion was a bonus. A potential candidate to recruit if needed.

However, it was the other individual from Ul'dah that caught Luna's attention. A male miqo'te who just happened to be at the right place at the right time. This one didn't not seem to possess the Echo but had the peculiar skill of teleporting all over the battlefield. Possessing great skills with a blade yet able to cast very powerful magicks at the same time. Each detail brought to mind a certain king Luna knew. When Thancred finally revealed the name of the person, 'Noctis Lucis Caelum', Luna felt a twinge in her chest.

Thus, Luna detoured to Ul'dah after everyone had parted ways despite her assignment in Gridania. She had not yet mentioned to anyone that she may know this 'Noctis' as she wasn't one hundred percent sure it was even him. Thankfully, Thancred had mentioned Noctis was a registered adventurer which made it easy to start the search.

Luna hadn't been back to Ul'dah in a long time, but it was here she first met the people that had put her on the path she was on now. While not a registered adventurer herself, she was familiar with the various adventurers guilds in each city.

"Good afternoon miss." Momodi politely greeted the fair-haired healer. "Oh? You're part of Minfilia's group aren't you?" the lalafell vaguely recognized Luna's face.

"Indeed I am." It wasn't surprising the guild owner didn't recognize her. Luna tended to stay around Gridania these days. "I am searching for someone who arrived recently? I was told he registered himself as an adventurer at this establishment?"

Comprehension dawned on Momodi. "Lookin' to recruit, right? Should be easy enough to find. Name of the adventurer?" the guild proprietor asked while bringing out her big book of names.

While the Scions did routinely liaise with the adventurers guilds for potential members, which was why Momodi was willing to give away the information, Luna's reason for inquiring was a bit more personal in nature. However, she didn't bother to correct the mistaken assumption.

"Noctis. I am unsure what his full name is." More exactly, if he bothered to use any alias.

"You mean this Noctis?" Momodi quickly opened the book to a date not more than a week ago. Written there was the full name of her childhood friend, confirming his arrival. The sight of the name comforted Luna more than she expected.

"Not surprised you've heard about him." Momodi continued. "He's crossed paths with Thancred based on his tales. I'm surprised he isn't the one recruitin' him."

"This is a more… personal matter. He was- is someone I know." Luna admitted.

"Hmm…" Momodi tried to piece the clues together. Noctis did mention he was looking for someone. "Would you happen to know a 'Lunafreya'? He's been waitin' for her arrival the past week."

"I- Yes. I am Luna."

"Oh! Noctis's goin' to be so disappointed he's not here…"

"He's not here?" Disappointment plainly visible on Luna as she heard the news.

"Yup. I'm not sure what Thancred told you, but Noctis impressed some very important people here." Momodi explained. "They even gave him a pass for the airships."

It was a very impressive feat for Noctis to accomplish so quickly. Even most of the Scions didn't have free access to airships and had to make do with other forms of travel.

"He mentioned he found news you'll be there. But then you're here…" The obviously incorrect information was left unsaid. "Anyroad, do you want to contact him? I think one of the guilds has his linkshell."

"No, there will be no need." the Scion member answered. If it was to be a true reunion, it would be better to have it face-to-face. Though such a meeting also had its own complications. Would Noctis still be able to recognize Luna despite her new appearance?

"You can still leave a message for him." Momodi's suggestion interrupted Luna's contemplation. "He constantly asked me if anyone with your name arrived. And based how excited he was at the chance to find you in Limsa, he would really enjoy a message from you."

It was not a bad idea. Any news from a familiar source would be a comfort. Luna would know. She wished one had come during those first few years. Ironically, despite the years they had sent each other messages through the notebook, she was at a loss as to what to write down. So much she wanted to say. So much that _needed_ to be said.

In the end, Luna wrote a simple sentence or two and even signed it with her full name.

"Don't worry dear." Momodi comforted her. "This'll get to Noctis one way or another." The letter was folded and kept safe in one of the many drawers of the guild owner. "I think I remember when I first saw you. Before the Calamity right?"

Luna simply answered with a nod of her head. That was the time she felt she was finally adjusting to this world, and just before things went to hell.

"No wonder then." The lalafell did not elaborate what she meant by that. "You must be someone special if he's still lookin' for you all these years."

Instead of the usual blushing and stammering Momodi expected most maidens did, Luna gave a pensive smile clearly lost in thought.

"It has been a long time." remarked Luna.

She thanked the guild proprietor for the favor before excusing herself. Her transportation back to Gridania was leaving soon. As the Scion left the adventurers guild, she prayed that Noctis was doing well adjusting to this world.

* * *

 **Middle La Noscea**

A creak on the rod signified that it had taken the bait. Noctis pulled hard, snagging the creature with his hook and began reeling in the catch. It takes a lot of patience and skill to properly reel in a catch this big. One had to tire out the fish and at the same time, prevent the line from snapping. The technique was to reel in when it wasn't fighting and give the line slack when it was. Patience was especially required as it could take a long time for the catch to tire out. Unfortunately for the hooked catch, fishing was one of the few that Noctis was really, really, patient with.

With expert skill, the raven-haired fisher pulled hard and wrenched the creature from the ocean. The large catch landed in front of him, futilely flailing on dry land. The name 'Gigantshark' was very well deserved. Nothing he caught before even measured close to this creature.

"Scored big this time!" Noctis happily commented to no one in particular. Even when alone, he always celebrated his catches. This one was especially noteworthy as it was the first time he tried a new fishing technique. Who knew that catching a first fish then using it as bait for an even bigger catch actually worked?

However it was already late into the night before Noctis succeeded with the new 'Mooching' technique. His perseverance did pay off in the end but at the cost of timely dinner and early bedtime. While fishing was one of the few things that could trump his love of sleep, he could only go so long without food and rest. It was time to return to Limsa Lominsa and turn in his catches.

* * *

 **Limsa Lominsa Upper Decks**

After he delivered the letter of General Raubahn from Ul'dah, Noctis remained in Limsa to follow up on a lead in his search for Luna. Through a vision, and a series of chances, he had discovered the identity of a person that may have contact with Luna: Y'shtola Rhul. After consulting with Momodi, he learned that the white-haired female miqo'te did exist and was part of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, the same group Thancred happened to belong to. With no known method of contacting Thancred, Noctis decided to gamble on this information and headed to Limsa Lominsa.

After finishing the delivery, Noctis made a beeline to the adventurers guild, The Drowning Wench, to inquire about the Lominsan Scion. The good news: Y'shtola did operate in the area. The bad news: she hadn't been seen in the past few days. This mildly frustrated the Ul'dahn envoy but it was a dose of reality. Even with the more fantasy tone of this world, it wasn't a game where the next objective will patiently stay there till you arrive. It seemed he would have to occupy himself for a while.

Thankfully, a new place like Limsa Lominsa offered a lot of new things to see. The port city was constantly busy from the bustle of merchants and cargoes in the morning, to the rowdy drinking at night. Like Ul'dah, the city was also host to numerous guilds for adventurers to join. This city had the, in Noctis's opinion, the best guild ever. The Fishing Guild.

A guild solely for the magnificent art of fishing. Perfected to the point there were new techniques even the self-proclaimed fishing master had never heard of. That alone would have been enough incentive for Noctis to visit Limsa. Yet, even with his hobby to occupy him, the fishing enthusiast kept an eye out for word on the Lominsan Scion's arrival.

At the same time every day, he would check-in with Baderon, Momodi's counterpart in Limsa. Baderon looked and sounded like the stereotypical pirate yet seemed content to run a guild than go sailing. However, close to a week of asking about any news regarding Y'shtola, no one had seen the Scion anywhere. With nothing to do but wait, Noctis would take a fishing leve, catch some creatures, and turn in his haul for gil. It paid well, as Limsa was home to various restaurants that needed the extra special fish once in awhile, and it allowed him to immediately come back in case the guildmaster called him. He was about to do his daily inquiry with Baderon when he realized said guildmaster was busy with another adventurer.

"Serpent Reavers again?" Noctis overheard a male hyur asking Baderon. The hyur had short red hair and a small scar across one of his eyebrows. He was dressed in robes Noctis recognized as those similar to the Arcanist Guild. He even had a book hanging on his waist.

"Aye." confirmed the guildmaster. "Word 'as it some suspicious-lookin' buggers 'ave been sneakin' in an' out o' the Sastasha Seagrot, an' I need a trustworthy sort to 'ead up north of Aleport an' find out who they are an' what they're up to."

"Barely even a week…" commented the robed hyur to which Baderon could only nod in agreement

"Since that nasty business over in Swiftperch, folk've been a bit uneasy. Well, I say 'a bit'... 'Tis all they can do not to soil 'emselves every time the bloody floorboards creak." Which explained the warnings Noctis received lately about straying too far from Limsa. "But it weren't so long ago as the fishbacks' pet pirates paid us an unwelcome visit, an' folk are feelin' a bit nervous."

"Wouldn't be surprised." There was a pause as the hyur seemed to process the information but he spoke up again. "I'll do it. Feels like unfinished business to me. No wonder you called me all the way from Ul'dah."

The two continued discussing some details, mostly information about the attacks. Noctis had a mind to just wait at one of the tables till the hyur left, but a name caught his attention.

"Wouldn't happen to see Y'shtola? This sounds like something she'd want to hear too."

Baderon shook his head. "'aven't 'eard news about 'er lately. Only more people askin' for 'er whereabouts."

"Really? Some else is looking for Y'shtola?" the redhead asked.

"That's me." Noctis spoke up drawing their attention. Baderon recognized Noctis from his current stay but it seemed even the hyur did as well.

"You're the one from Ul'dah." the redhead recognized Noctis.

It took a while but Noctis realized the hyur was the same person who identified Y'shtola for him. Thankfully, he was dressed far differently than when they had met at Ul'dah.

"That's odd… This sounds like something she would be investigating." The hyur commented while going back into his thinking pose from earlier. "That's it!" He suddenly exclaimed surprising both Noctis and Baderon. "If she was investigating this, she would be out there not in here."

It actually made some sense. Noctis recalled a certain 'humble scholar' he only met during 'exciting' circumstances.

"How about you join in the investigation? There's a chance to find Y'shtola there." the hyur suggested. "They wouldn't mind the extra help anyroad."

"Don't think they'll complain." Baderon answered. "You'll 'ave to explain to 'im what this will be about first."

"If you would permit me, Master Baderon, I should be happy to elaborate." a newcomer arrived to the Drowning Wench. Another male hyur but dressed in official looking clothes.

"Well, well, if it ain't the chief Yellowjacket 'imself. To what do I owe this rare honor, Commodore Reyner?" Baderon identified the man for them. "Come to make sure me patrons are behavin'─or just thirsty?"

"Neither, in fact. I came to welcome our envoy back to Limsa Lominsa. It is well you have returned." the commodore greeted the red-haired hyur. "And you have managed to recruit another adventurer to assist in my investigation." Referring to Noctis despite not having confirmed just yet.

The commodore explained the situation to the gathered men. There were sightings of an unfamiliar vessel over a coast of Aleport. A routine patrol had initial searched the same Sastasha Seagrot mentioned earlier which revealed little save for a family of coeurls taking residence in the caves. Noctis couldn't blame them for not looking into it further. Coeurls were fierce and deadly being one of the harder creatures to hunt back then.

"In light of recent developments, however, it would seem wise to search Sastasha again." Commodore Reyner explained. "But with the Sahagin testing our defenses daily, I am loath to assign the task to the limited forces at my disposal. Our line is stretched as it is. Thus I sought the services of a competent adventurer to conduct an investigation in our stead. Any aid you can offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated."

"We'll do it." the robed hyur answered unhesitantly. Noctis could only mentally question the 'we' part of that statement.

The commodore was relieved by the answer. "Then it is settled. Sastasha is located in western La Noscea. For more detailed instructions on how to reach the place, I suggest you consult V'mellpa. She can be found at the ferry docks on the lower decks."

"You 'eard the man! Good luck to ye, lads!" offered Baderon as the commodore left.

"Sorry about that." the robed hyur apologized as he remembered a certain detail. "I kinda forgot you didn't say if you were going or not."

"It's fine. Was going to anyway." admitted Noctis. "It's better than just waiting here. Besides, the last time I met a Scion was during the same kind of situation"

"Great!" the redhead exclaimed in relief. "Didn't know you met another scion before."

"Someone named Thancred." Noctis answered. "Seems contacting these Scions isn't easy."

"It would make things easier." the hyur agreed. "Speaking of names." he pointed to himself with his thumb. "Mine's Alexander. But just call me Alex."

"Noctis." he introduced himself.

"We best get the next boat to Aleport. We can discuss further during the ride."

With that suggestion, the party of two bid farewell to Baderon and left for Aleport.

* * *

 **Western La Noscea**

The two arrived in Aleport after a boat ride from Limsa Lominsa. Contrary to their initial plan, the two hadn't be able to discuss anything while on the boat since Noctis managed to fall asleep. He blamed the sea breeze. Since mister sleepyhead woke up just before the ship docked at port, the only thing that they were able to agree on was to visit the nearest diner. Aside from a good meal, they could ask around for information regarding Sastasha. After all, they still need exact directions to the entrance.

"What class are you using?" Alex suddenly asked after they ordered their meals.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like, what role will you take?" Alex attempted to clarify. "I'm currently using an arcanist book so I'll be dealing magical damage. As for you…" He looked Noctis over. "Can't see any weapon on you so I don't know what you'll be going as."

It was a novel experience for Noctis that people asked what his capabilities were. People either already knew about his fighting style, or were insanely skilled that they could work around it. So it was a bit difficult to explain how his abilities contributed to his fighting style. That wasn't even considering how different everyone else in Eorzea fought.

"I use a lot of melee weapons, some ranged ones. Swords, axes, daggers, shields." Noctis listed the equipment he had. "That's all I have right now. I'll be dealing with enemies by teleporting all over the place."

"Haven't heard of that kind style. Or skill. What guild is that from?"

"It's not. It's personal." Noctis explained.

"And here I thought joining every guild wouldn't leave me surprised anymore." The redhead mused. "Melee and long range. It'll work."

Finished with their planning and meal, the party of two proceeded to leave the small establishment for their task. On the way out, a female conjurer bumped into Alex almost knocking herself over.

"I-I'm sorry!" The white robed hyur apologized complete with a small bow.

"No problem. Just be careful!" Advised Alex but the healer almost bumped into Noctis as well. Lucky for her, Noctis simply moved out of the way preventing any more accidents.

Thankfully the trip to Sastasha was uneventful, being a short walk north of the gates of Aleport. Their destination turned out to be a cave entrance guarded by a Yellowjacket member. Surprisingly, there were other adventurers waiting near the entrance. Alex explained that there was a general request for adventurers posted beforehand. They were just lucky to have found out from different sources.

"Look at that! It be Noctis." the observation coming from a gladiator waiting at the entrance. "Noctis! It's Avere, remember?"

The name actually caused Noctis to remember Albert first, the person he fought in the Gladiators Guild, before reminding him about the younger brother, Avere.

"Hey there." Noctis greeted back. "Planning to go in as well?" he asked as he noticed the group Avere was with.

"Yup! Me and me pals-" Avere pointed to the group behind him: a lalafell with a staff and an elezen archer who were busy talking to each other. "Saw the request and got all excited 'bout it. Would be inside already but our 'ealer is takin' too long with the shoppin'. She's a bit slow."

A certain healer who ran into them earlier came to mind but Noctis didn't bother asking if it was her.

"Well… I'd stay and chat but we're going in already." Noctis explained. "Give my regards to your brother."

As he left, Noctis could hear Avere's group complaining. "Well, we'll see who gets the glory! This job should've been ours in the first place!" They must have thought he was out of earshot by then. Glory was the last thing on Noctis's mind and possibly Alex's as well.

The two reconvened in front of the Yellowjacket guarding the entrance to Sastasha. While Noctis was speaking with Avere, Alex was talking with another group of adventurers. The arcanist would later describe them as the elezen grandfather and granddaughter team. Continuing with their quest, the two introduced themselves to the particularly bored looking Yellowjacket.

"Please tell me you're here on Yellowjacket duty, and not some daft sod out for a stroll. I can't take any more of this blasted waiting."

"That's us." Alex enthusiastically greeted him.

"You are? Thank the gods. I assume you already know about the ship seen slipping around the Isles of Umbra?"

"Possible Serpent Reavers coming in and out. Fear of more kidnappings." Noctis answered which surprised Alex. "Hey, I was there when everyone was explaining."

Any possibly retort was prevented by the Yellowjacket getting back on track as he was really bored with his guard duty.

"Anyway, your task is to poke around in the caves, and find out exactly who we're dealing with. While you do that, I'll be keeping watch out here...praying you don't spot any blue face tattoos."

Now Noctis was definitely sure there were pirates inside.

* * *

 **Duty Commenced: Sastasha Seagrot Dungeon**

The air coming from the dungeon, as the two had agreed to call Sastasha, carried the distinct smell of the ocean. It was very appropriate as the inside of the dungeon could only be described as underwater, without the water. The very spacious cave was littered with giant corals even on the ceiling. Larger than normal aquatic creatures and some regular cave dwelling creatures were spotted milling about the area. It was also surprisingly bright inside with most of the light coming from the giant corals, which was a relief as Noctis did not have any flashlights on him nor their equivalent in this world.

"Time to prepare." Alex brought out his grimoire and started channeling his aether. Magical symbols appeared around his weapon converting normally formless energy into a physical shape. With a wave of his free hand, Alex's aether coalesced into a corporeal form: an emerald carbuncle. The creature resembled a small fox-like creature with a distinct red patch on its forehead resembling a gemstone and a tail that branched out into three sections.

The carbuncle was the companion of arcanists which Noctis had seen a lot of roaming around in Limsa Lominsa. His own dealings with carbuncles was limited to a doll his father had given to him as a child. It was his good luck item, one that had gotten him through his recovery after a childhood accident. He never told anyone but he dreamt about it during that time. Whether or not it actually assisted in his recovery was up to Noctis himself. Sadly, it was one of the many treasured items he no longer had. Maybe he could try summoning his own and see what comes out.

"Ready when you are." Alex said to Noctis.

As agreed earlier, Noctis would take point while Alex would provide firepower with his spells and carbuncle. Not even a few steps along the visible path, monsters were already attacking them. Creatures inside dungeons were highly aggressive, prone to ganging up on intruders, and even chasing them no matter how far they ran. One had to either eliminate or avoid them completely. While the path they were traveling on forced such encounters, the monsters were easily handled by the two.

After the second mob of crabs and bats, Noctis spotted a branch along the path. One way led further inside the cave while the second looked to open to a small room. Even without entering the room, Noctis could tell no one was inside it but an object within caught his attention. A paper, stained by bit of blood, was lying there. Picking it up revealed a message written which Noctis passed on to Alex.

"The Capten lykes…" the arcanist read out loud, though the pirate accent was unnecessary. "his sees Bloo, his wyne Redd, and his kebbage Greene."

"Get anything out of it?" inquired Noctis.

"There be a reason arcanists took over the bureaucracy in Limsa Lominsa?" the answer still given with an accent.

Noctis folded his arms and shot his partymate an unimpressed look.

"Nothing from this." Alex answered properly but the grin was still there. "Except proof that someone has been down here."

"Deeper inside it is." said Noctis.

Further along the path held more aquatic monsters that had no business being out of the water. Floating fishes, floating jellyfishes and crabs attacked which the two easily dealt with. The path soon opened up to a large cavern with corals and sea creatures littered all over the place. Noctis couldn't help but be impressed considering he was used to endless rocky corridors for dungeons. Vylbrand had some impressive areas for an island.

"Good thing we came in during low tide." commented Alex. "Path's visible but we'll still be getting our feet wet."

Worrying about wet footwear was the least of their concerns as more dungeon monsters continued to attack them. Noctis cycled through his weapons to deal with various creatures. Twin daggers for the fast ones, swords for the jellies and an axe for the particularly tough clams. All the while, Alex and his carbuncle attacked with their spells. The party made their way across stone platforms and coral paved paths until they came to a dead end.

"This can't be it…" Alex moved towards the wall blocking their path. While the arcanist was busy examining the wall, Noctis was drawn to the strange brighter than usual corals. They reminded him of Ramuh's trial landmarks but in different colors. Reaching out for the blue coral, Noctis heard the click of a switch near the base and was suddenly ambushed.

More cave creatures appeared from a hidden compartment and attacked Noctis. He quickly phased backwards leaving the monsters to attack his afterimage. Before he could summon his sword, spells from Alex and his carbuncle assaulted the creatures, quickly felling them.

"Nice save." thanked Noctis as Alex sheathed his grimoire.

"At least the attack confirmed my suspicions. There's a way through this wall." The arcanist pointed out the tracks he found leading to towards the wall and seemed to continue through it. "And you found the switches to open it."

"Right…"

Alex pulled out the message they found earlier. "This has to be a clue or a way to get in."

The arcanist showed Noctis the torn parchment and pointed out the misspelled and miscapitalized words. They both agreed the words pointed out to brightly colored corals with the same coloring. Initially, Alex suggested the order of the descriptions would be the order they had to activate the switches but Noctis pointed out he touched the blue coral. In the end, they settled on the possibility they had to press all the mentioned switches at the same time. It sounded like a plausible security measure.

Luckily, even with only two people in the party, the carbuncle could fulfill the role of the third member. At the signal, Alex and Noctis pressed their respective corals while the carbuncle tackled its own. Noctis braced himself for an inevitable attack again but nothing else seemed to happen until Alex called out.

"Another switch appeared!" the arcanist pointed out to a portion of the wall jutting out. Excited, Alex ran to the new switch, unaware of the danger he was running into. Noctis did.

"Watch out!" Noctis barely managed to pull Alex by his robes just as a coeurl landed where the arcanist would have been.

The two immediately separated as the feline monster pounced, positioning them at opposite ends of the creature. The coeurl chose to face Noctis and growled as the tips of its long whiskers crackled with electricity. An axe materialized in Noctis's hands and swung it at the creature. It dodged the attack but spells from the arcanist and his carbuncle managed to hit the coeurl. The pain of the attacks made the feline growl fiercer and the area around it starting to glow brightly. Recognizing the action, Noctis distanced himself as an electrical discharge bathed the area around the coeurl. When he felt the electrical aether die down, Noctis summoned dual blades and threw them at the feline capitalizing on the slight pause after the attack.

Alex continued to fire of spells from his grimoire and carbuncle providing support to Noctis's slower hit-and-run tactics due to the heavy axe. A Backdraft from the carbuncle knocked back the coeurl leaving it off balance. Noctis exploited the opening and drove the blade of his sword into the feline's torso. The creature thrashed in pain but he held firm until it stopped moving. After double checking the coeurl to make sure it wouldn't get up anymore, Noctis simply let go of the weapon letting it dissipate back into his armory.

"You got hit there." Alex suddenly pointed out.

There was a small gash on his left sleeves showing where the coeurl's whisker managed to nick him. They were a pain to block as they were essentially whips and had a tendency to curve around even the best shields.

"Need me to heal it?" offered the arcanist.

Noctis shook his head. "I'll just use a potion. Why don't you check the switch?"

Agreeing with his suggestion, Alex checked went back to the door switch while Noctis busied himself with his wound. A small application of a specially boosted potion healed the wound cleanly. His sleeve, however, was still torn.

"It's open!"

Part of the wall opened to reveal a path deeper into the cave. Reports of hidden pirates were looking more plausible now.

"Looks like we found them." Noctis pointed out the pirates guarding a gate, most likely a checkpoint of sorts. Thankfully the gate looked to be open which would allow them to go inside. They just had to take care of the guards first.

"We need to take them out fast before they flee inside." Alex pointed out.

"Can you knock one out with your spells?"

"Yeah… but that'll just allow the other guy to lock the door."

"I can take care of him." Noctis assured his teammate. "Just make sure to hit the first one. On your mark."

The arcanist looked skeptical but started casting his magic as Noctis summoned his sword. As the Ruin spell flew towards its target, a brass sword shot like a bullet towards the other target. Noctis teleported to the sword as both guards staggered due to the hits. They were barely able to perceive both being hit with one axe swing. With the guards down, Noctis gave the all clear. Past the gate lead to another checkpoint with another set of guards as well. They were summarily dispatched the same way.

"When you said you'd be 'teleporting all over the place', I thought you were just bragging." commented Alex has he caught up. Noctis simply shrugged having no real answer.

A faint scream down the path caught their attention causing them to run further ahead. The party stopped just before rounding a corner, caution dictating they scope out the area first. Peering around the corner, they spotted a large area furnished with multiple wooden furnitures. Judging by the pirates lounging around, the party had stumbled into the living quarters. While the two spotted the pirates cheerfully drinking at a dining area, the waitress serving them did not share the same expression. The harassment she received and her disheveled state indicated she wasn't a willing part of the crew.

"We'll have to do this carefully to rescue that woman. First you teleport to their archer then-" Alex's plan was interrupted by a terrified scream. "Screw it."

The arcanist immediately charged in leaving Noctis to follow. Without any warning for the pirates, Alex shot multiple Bio and Miasma spells interrupting the pirates' revelry with manners of diseases. Unfortunately they weren't the debilitating kinds of disease as it still allowed the pirates to ready their weapons, albeit slower than usual. Noctis took advantage of their sloppiness and took out their archer as initially planned. His sudden appearance further disoriented the group of pirates. Dual blades slashed taking down the Serpent Reavers until the only conscious people left were Noctis' party and the waitress.

While Noctis stood guard in case of reinforcements, Alex had seen to the waitress. She was shaken by the ordeal but was immensely glad for the rescue as she clung on to the arcanist for support. A quick Physick healed most of her wounds and restored some strength to the woman. Alex took care of explaining why the two were in the pirate's den. The waitress informed them of the rest of the women taken prisoner and The Hole they had been imprisoned in. Needing no convincing, the two followed the woman and found another set of pirates guarding the cell.

Like before, surprise attacks easily took down the pirates. Luckily, the key to the door cell was lying on a nearby barrel. While opening the cell was easy, approaching the captive women was difficult. The women had automatically backed away as far as possible as Noctis and Alex entered The Hole. It took the waitress they saved earlier to convince the women that they were being rescued. Once convinced, the women started leaving the cell but not before helpfully informing the two that more of them had been brought to the Captain's Quarters.

Finding the Captain's Quarters was easier than taking down the large roegadyn captain inside. Or so they thought. The rest of the women within the quarters informed them that the actual captain was further in the cave. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. At least the roegadyn they defeated held the key to the next gate.

* * *

"Get back here!"

The two had managed to spot the real captain, a hyur apparently, but had been constantly been thwarted before they could capture him. The remaining pirate mooks and even a pack of dogs had been ordered to attack the intruders. While Noctis could have used his skills to catch the captain easily, doing so would leave his teammate easily swarmed. Together though, they made short work of each group sent to delay them.

The chase led them deeper inside the cave until it opened up to a large cove. It was a strange place for the captain to retreat to as the place did not look to open anywhere but the ocean. There wasn't even a boat docked.

Instead, a creature crawled from the ocean. Noctis would describe it as a humanoid fish with a large fin running from their head to their tails. He would have mistaken it for a simple monster if it wasn't for the spear it was wielding or the other 'clothes' it wore.

"Sahagin…" it was Alex who provided the name of the creature which surprised Noctis. While the sahagins he knew did resemble the creature in front of him, they were quadrupedal and definitely did not possess weapon wielding capabilities.

Regardless of the new arrival, the two still chased after captain, entering the gated cove. Their plans to capture the captain became naught as the sahagin struck down the pirate while hissing a series of incomprehensible words. The shock of witnessing the act caused the two to fail to notice the gate close behind them.

"Crap." Alex swore when the sahagin emitted another series of hisses. "Get ready for company." Grates, inexplicably located on the cove floor, suddenly burst open in a shower of seawater. Four more sahagins joined the first who commanded them to attack the two. At least, that's what Noctis assumed the hisses were about.

Steel blades clashed with bony spears as Noctis held the attention of the sahagins. To them, Noctis was a dark blur, weaving in and out of their reach while targeting openings. They were constantly confused by his actual attack range. At times he could match the reach of their spears with an axe, or get up close and personal with dual blades. That was without even counting the spell support of the arcanist.

With his four minions fallen, the remaining sahagin hissed before charging at Noctis. He was about to intercept as well until the emerald carbuncle ran past him. Instead of firing more spells, the carbuncle leapt on the sahagin's face halting his charge.

"We need to close the gates." Alex ran up to Noctis while still keeping an eye on his pet. "Or else more of them will come. You can cover distances faster."

Noctis nodded in understanding before tossing his weapon to one of the grates. Appearing in a burst of aether, the teleporter started closing the grate. Thankfully, they had locks to keep them shut. He repeated the process with the rest of the grates but hit a snag with the last one. Either due to natural wear or sabotage, the lock had been damaged. The seawater under the grate started to bubble causing Noctis to instinctively hold the grate closed. Something hit the grate from below but wasn't able to breach it. Clawed fingers poked through the holes of the grate confirming more sahagins trying to come through.

He needed to seal this grate shut and fortunately, Noctis just knew the way to do it. Ice aether gathered into a ball in his hand which Noctis then lobbed into the air. He retreated quickly as the ball arced down above the grate. As the grate burst open, the ball hit the seawater underneath and exploded. Ice covered the grate and the area around it effectively sealing the entrance. It would definitely prevent reinforcements for a while.

His task complete, Noctis was free to rejoin the fray. The last sahagin may have been more skilled that his underlings, but it was still no match for the two of them. A barrage of spells from the arcanist and carbuncle ended the sahagin's life. Its underlings were somehow aware of their leader's demise as there was no other attempts to breach the grates.

"Looks like that's it." said Alex as he sheathed his grimoire and like in true adventurer fashion, started searching the area for lot.

Meanwhile, Noctis decided to take a closer look at the sahagin. It was strange to see a sentient version of an animal he used to hunt. Just when he thought he acclimated to this world, something new would pop out.

"Hey, they left some unused clothes around! Want one Noctis?"

"... it's a pirate uniform isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Then no."

* * *

 **Aleport, Western La Noscea**

As much as it felt good to rescue kidnapped maidens, Noctis couldn't help but feel disappointed at not fulfilling his own objectives. Even after the escorting the women out cave, providing statements to the Yellowjackets and just plain waiting around, there was no sign of the Scion having passed by the area. It was a long shot but it was better than just waiting around Limsa Lominsa everyday, even if it allowed him to indulge his fishing hobby. Without any new leads, Noctis would be returning along with Alex to report back to the guild.

The next morning found Noctis heading to the docks to catch the ship back to the city. He would be meeting Alex there as, in the arcanist's words: 'did not want to wait for him to wake up'. The port was busy with all the cargo moving about but the raven head found the spot where most of the passengers were awaiting boarding. Even Alex was there sitting near a stack of crates while busying himself with a knife and wooden block in hand.

"Morning." Noctis politely greeted the redhead.

"Hey. You're here." The plain greeting contrasted from the usual energetic attitude from the adventurer. At least compared to what Noctis had seen. Maybe he was just focused on his task?

"What're you doing there?"

"Oh this?" Alex held up the wooden carving. Its half finished shape resembling a block with small wings."I'm making a model then planning to animate it using magic."

"Nice."

"Well, not really. It's something similar to how arcanist manipulate the aether for carbuncles. If all goes well this should follow me around."

"Another minion?" joked Noctis.

"Sounds about right." Alex answered despite being immersed in his carving. "That is if i can actually get this thing finished." Frustration evident in his speech.

"Didn't think making a cube would be that hard." Noctis tried to lighten the mood.

"No… it's not that." the arcanist put away his carving and tool. "I heard some information from the Yellowjackets about the missing people."

"Didn't we rescue everyone inside?"

"We did. But those that were kidnapped… some of them weren't alone when they were kidnapped. And they weren't only with other women when it happened."

The grim realization bothered Noctis but even he could tell it was affecting Alex more.

"I feel like I should have been able to stop this the first time. Or if I had bothered to stay and not disappeared in the first place."

Alex was probably referring to the time he encountered the Serpent Reavers with Y'shtola. He had mentioned the fact to Noctis while explaining when he first meet the Scion.

"It wasn't your job to." Noctis pointed out while leaning back on a set of crates, arms folded together. "You were just one of many people who stopped them. You'd have to be full of yourself to think you alone would have prevented this mess."

"But I should have!" Emotion bleeding into Alex's speech. "I shouldn't have been sent away! I should have been here helping everyone. I…" he trailed off.

"This isn't about Sastasha anymore, isn't?"

"No…" Alex hesitantly answered. He didn't clarify and was awaiting the inevitable question. However, Noctis didn't ask and just stood patiently.

"Sorry." apologized Alex after the silence had dragged on. "I didn't mean for those to come out."

Noctis nodded in understanding. It wasn't his place to pry either.

"Well... it looks like we can start boarding now." the arcanist changed the subject. "We should get off these things before they try to carry us on the ship as well."

"They do that?"

"Uh huh. Something about good sign for the voyage if you can load a passenger while on a cargo. Sounds helpful but I don't fancy being carried on board."

* * *

 **The Drowning Wench, Limsa Lominsa**

"I don't know how you can still sleep through an entire boat ride."

Regardless of any good luck ritual that may or not have been accomplished, the trip back to the city was routine and uneventful. The two made a beeline to the Drowning Wench to report back to Baderon about the quest. However, the guild owner was occupied with another adventurer party. Noctis left the task of getting the bartender's attention to Alex.

"Aye, such a task was on the books." Baderon spoke to the leader of a 3-man party. "'Was,' mind. I'm afraid that ship 'as already sailed, friend."

Right on cue, Alex managed to get the guild owner's attention as well as the other adventurer's.

"Ah. Might you be the adventurer who accepted the job of investigating Sastasha?" The male roegadyn leader dressed in heavy armor inquired. Alex answered with a nod, not bothering with words.

"Hmph. It would seem that ship has not only sailed, but now returns to harbor, none the worse for its voyage. A pity. We dragged our boots too long on this one."

"No matter." said the female miqo'te lancer of the party. "The wheel will turn and our chance will come."

"You are right, of course." agreed the roegadyn. "But there shall be no rest till we have attained our goal, lofty though it may be!"

"Not a wink of sleep, great leader!" the final member of the party, a female lalafell conjurer, chimed in.

The roegadyn continued to wax lyrical about writing a legend till they departed. It finally left them free to talk to Baderon.

"Back then, are ye? With all yer limbs, an' a tale to tell, I'll wager."

It was a good thing he didn't bet any gil as Alex told of their journey within Sastasha Seagrot.

"Fishbacks? An' there I was thinkin' ye'd only 'ave to crack a pirate skull or three. Seven hells... Ye turn yer back fer five bloody minutes, an' the scaly bastards've set up shop on yer bleedin' doorstep…" Baderon commented as he was told of their fight with the small group of sahagins.

"Anyroad, all's well that ends well! Thanks fer sheddin' some light on this mystery. I knew ye'd get the job done, lad─ye always do! Noctis as well." the guildmaster extending the thanks to him. "Sounds like ye 'elped a lot."

"Speakin' of Noctis. A letter came fer ye." The raven-haired adventurer was handed a letter with a very familiar seal. "Very fancy. Looks like ye 'ave an admirer."

Noctis didn't bother correcting the assumption as he opened the letter to read its contents. A small smile appeared on his face as he read what was written. Tucking the letter into his inventory, Noctis turned his attention back to conversation but had apparently missed it since the guild master was now gone.

"How do you feel about accepting a guild request from Gridania?" asked Alex.

"Well… it sounds great but I have my own request from someone here in Limsa." answered Noctis. "It's from someone you can't say no to." or from someone you _shouldn't_ be saying no to.

"Too bad. But that's the life of an adventurer huh? Going where the wind takes us. It was nice running with you Noctis."

"You too." replied Noctis.

With their farewells done, Alex had to leave for the next flight for Gridania. As for Noctis, he still had some time to kill before his next meeting.

* * *

 **Missing Member, Limsa Lominsa**

Whenever Noctis thought about his old room in the Citadel, he would remember just how much he disliked staying in it. Being even larger than his apartment in high school, the empty space highlighted the loneliness he felt as he grew up. Aside from using the bed to sleep, Noctis strived to spend as little time in it even if it was past his curfew already. Luckily, his future friend and adviser at that time was very understanding about Noctis's plight despite barely being a teenager as well. Ignis would always have his back whenever they ventured out of the Citadel late at night.

Though Noctis never expected having to pay forward the favor many years later, or in another world entirely. When he had received the invitation to a dinner at the Culinarian's Guild, a request to sneak the visiting Sultana out was the last thing he expected. In turns out, there was a specific restaurant Her Highness wanted to visit. Something about best sweets in Limsa. Unfortunately, being a visiting dignitary made it difficult for her to eat anywhere else but the Culinarian's Guild. It would be considered insulting if she chose anywhere else, and the fact that the location she wanted to visit was a tavern for the… less uptight members of society.

Thus a few days later, Noctis had the privilege of escorting Lady Lilira to the tavern, Missing Member. The place was run by the Sanguine Sirens, a female-exclusive pirate gang, which explained why 'Sultana Nanamo' could not come here herself. Actually, not even 'Lady Lilira' should be here in his opinion. While just as civilized as the Drowning Wench, the women here coughed up rougher language not used in more diplomatic settings. Noctis was aware that the sultana was already a young adult but her lalafell appearance still played tricks with his perception.

"Now I know how Ignis felt." Though in Noctis's defense, his usual destinations weren't the equivalent of a dive bar.

"Did you say something Sir Noctis?" asked the sultana, disguised in her Lady Lilira attire, from her seat across him.

"Just remembering some stuff. And it's just 'Noct'." he reminded her. "We're trying to blend in." As much as two foreigners could in a place like this.

Further conversation was interrupted as their order arrived, or to be more exact Lilira's order. The waitress set down a small white cake with intricate toppings in front of the disguised sultana. Apparently, girl's love of sweets was a constant between worlds whether they be high schoolers, unruly pirates, or royalty. While Lilira eagerly, but still elegantly, devoured her cake, Noctis surveyed their surroundings. A lot of the other patrons seemed to be looking at their direction, sneaking peeks from time to time.

"If our intention is to blend in, 'Noct' may consider relaxing a bit." Lilira pointed out as she took another bite of the cake. "After all, it was under the assumption he would stand out less than a disguised guard."

Said guard couldn't help feel guilty at the remark. It was only when it was pointed out did he realize his posture was stiffer than usual and his muscles tense. Noctis adopted a less rigid posture but maintained the same vigilance his own crownsguard used to do. Which he admittedly did not know how.

"Didn't seem to help anyway. We've been attracting attention since we sat down." explained Noctis.

"Oh?" Lilira looked around despite it being a bad idea. When she faced Noctis once more, the edges of her lips seemed twitch as she tried to maintain a straight face. "I see. I think we may soon see why we have been attracting attention." She was looking at something behind Noctis when she finished.

Noctis heard footsteps approach causing his guard to rise up again. He was already thinking of the best way to escape with the disguised sultana when two miqo'te members of the Sanguine Sirens approached their table. Oddly, they seemed to be completely ignoring Lilira, who actually seemed calm about strangers coming to their table.

One of them leaned very close to Noctis blocking his view of the lalafell across him. Trying hard to maintain his 'bodyguard' persona, the raven-haired adventurer met the stare of the pirate, hoping it was conveying a 'do-not-mess-with-me' look.

To his surprise, a soft purr came from the female miqo'te and started speaking to Noctis in a rather sultry voice.

"Hey there pretty boy…"

* * *

"At least someone's amused." remarked Noctis as another giggle escaped from Lilira.

The two were now walking at the Limsa outdoors having left the Missing Member since the royalty-in-disguised was finished her cake. And that was the story Noctis was going with.

"For someone as worldly as he looks, Sir Noct seems to have little experience with the fairer sex." teased the sultana. "Or is his embarrassment regarding the attention he receives due to already having a special person?"

The fact Noctis looked away was answer enough.

Lilira could only giggle as his reaction. "It seems we now know more about the missing person you've been searching for."

"It's not what you think. We were just betrothed to each other for a peace treaty." he explained. "I hadn't seen her since we were children by then."

"Did she run away?" the sultana speculated based on the information she had.

"No." Noctis tried to give an explanation somewhat close to the truth. That they were accepting of the engagement since they were already friends who constantly communicated over the years. They were set to meet face-to-face, only a few feet between until...

"She died." Noctis immediately corrected himself as Lilira looked horrified. "I mean I thought she died. She suddenly went missing." Hopefully Her Highness bought it.

"A very tragic story." It would seem she did. "I pray that you and her happily reunite soon."

"I hope so too. It has been a while..." Noctis trailed off. More than ten years if you counted the time trapped inside a crystal.

The rest of the walk continued in silence until they arrived at the rendezvous point. The sultana was to be fetched by one of her retainers and stealthily brought back to her quarters.

"Thank you once more for this favour, Sir Noctis." said the sultana as they were waiting for the person to arrive. "Rarely am I allowed to indulge in my desires, or spend time in company I enjoy."

"The pleasure was all mine your grace." Those seldom used diplomatic skills kicking in. "It was an interesting… 'date'." joked Noctis. "Unwanted guests notwithstanding."

"I hope your betrothed does not get jealous then." teased Nanamo. "I would rather not join the ranks of scandalous sultanas."

While the two laughed at their shared joke, another person arrived at their spot. The same lady-in-waiting Noctis met in Ul'dah had arrived to fetch the sultana.

"'Til next time, Sir Noct."

"Until next time, Lady Nanamo."

* * *

 **The Drowning Wench (the next day)**

"Hello Noctis? Can you answer?"

"Noctis here." said person answered the linkshell call.

"The Gladiator's Guild's received a request from Amajina and Sons Mineral Concern. Something happened in the Copperbell Mines..."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Took a while didn't it?_**

 ** _Feedback from the last chapter was mostly positive. Which is a relief as the interaction between Noctis and Nanamo would set the tone on how people received the divergences of the MSQ of FFXIV and this story. They may be small but hopefully readers will enjoy these parts._**

 ** _Limsa Lominsa storyline didn't take long to accomplish with Noctis failing to achieve his objectives. He does find his new favorite guild and parties with a familiar face. Well, as familiar face as a player generated appearance can be. Hopefully people will warm up to this version of the Warrior of Light. It must be mentioned that this version isn't even based on the author's FFXIV character (a miqo'te) or real life appearance._**

 _ **Also shout-out to "**_ ** _A Difference in Our Fates" for providing some small lore details._**

 ** _Back to Ul'dah next chapter. Will our two immigrants finally meet? Please look forward to it._**


	6. Lights of the Night Sky

**Chapter Five: Lights of the Night Sky**

 **Ul'dah**

"There might be more hecatoncheires sealed inside the mines?" asked Papashan as they exited through the Steps of Nald.

"Yeah. One of the giants tried to release more of them, but we took care of him first." replied Noctis.

The two were discussing the reason of Noctis's return to Ul'dah. The Copperbell Mines was a recently re-opened mine due to the growing need of raw materials. Unfortunately, the miners 'dug too deep' and awakened a buried horror. Giants, or hecatoncheires in this world's classification, had been released and were infesting the mines. Since the materials gathered for the mines were for the calamity reconstruction effort, word had gone across all the city-states looking for help.

Because of his defeat of a gigantic golem managing to go around, despite it supposedly being an undisclosed event, Noctis was requested for assistance. To his surprise, a familiar face participated in the same quest. Due to the adventurers guilds handling the request, Alex had also gotten word of the job and had eagerly signed on. Thus the two would once again be in the same party for another job.

Clearing the mines was a straightforward task and did not have any surprises unlike Sastasha. With the last hecatoncheires eliminated, all that was left to do was to report back to the adventurers guild. Waiting for them inside were the petitioners of the quest: a representative from the Miners Guild, and Papashan. Word from the local guard of the mines had already reported the completion of the task but they were waiting for the first hand account. At least that was the Miners Guild's reason. Papashan on the other hand, requested Noctis to accompany the old lalafell on his way back to the Dispatch Yard.

"It was a good idea to ask you to take care of this problem. Even better that adventurer friend of yours also fought a giant golem." It surprised both Noctis and Alex that they encountered the same kind of creature before. Especially with the similar 'origins' of the monster. "Digging can resume and the miners will be more cautious now."

"But I didn't ask you to accompany me for a report which could be done back at the Quicksand." The two stopped at a relatively open part of Central Thanalan. While it was hot, the best part of the open plain was how it easy it is to make sure no one was around to eavesdrop. "I have received word that you accompanied Lady Lilira at her request."

He did, but why would Papashan bring it up? Then Noctis remembered Papashan was part of her security outside the walls.

"Thank you for protecting her." The gratitude surprised Noctis as he was expecting a reprimand of sort for endangering her. "No matter how hard I try to take care of Her Highness's safety, there are a lot of things I cannot do. Indulging her wishes goes against my duties more often than not."

"It's no big deal, really." interrupted Noctis before he was given too much credit. He remembered how hard a position being head of state could be, and he wasn't talking about himself. "I have to properly earn that 'Envoy of Ul'dah' title somehow." he joked.

It was also one of the few titles he earned through his own merits instead of being born into it. That and the self bestowed 'King of Fishing'. No one could argue that… right?

Papashan thanked him again regardless and requested Noctis continue being a friend to Ul'dah and her Sultana. As the stationmaster returned to his post, Noctis pondered how he was now considered a friend to the Sultana. He questioned if it was truly possible to become friends at such a short period of time, but then he remembered a blonde highschooler who declared himself Noctis's friend on the first day of class.

On his way back to the Quicksand, Noctis found his path blocked by a gathering crowd. Being able to see above a lalafell showed a female hyur being harassed by what Noctis could only call a bunch of thugs. The leader of the group, a male hyur dressed in the high class robes of a merchant, started preying on the woman. The worn white cloak she wore suggested she was one of the many refugees of Ul'dah.

"By rights, I should turn you over to the Brass Blades, you know─help keep the streets safe for law-abiding citizens. But I'm a reasonable man. If you agree to serve me in...whatever capacity I require, the authorities needn't hear of your crime."

The obnoxious merchant's peanut gallery had the gall to laugh.

"B-But I ain't done nothin' wrong! Twelve as me witness! P-Please, anyone! Help me, I beg o' ye!" she pleaded at the crowd. To Noctis's annoyance, the crowd closest to her made no move, with some even averting their gaze. "I swear on me mother's grave, I didn't steal nothin'! I bought this with the coin I'd saved... I only wanted to treat me children to a decent meal…"

Just as Noctis summoned a weapon in hand, a figure stood between the woman and the thugs, beating him to the punch. Alex planted himself in front of the woman, his sword and shield drawn. He said no words to the merchant but the fierceness in his eyes was enough to halt the thugs' advance. Noctis dispersed his weapon as there was no need to step in... for now.

"And who the hells are you when you're at home!? This dog's master?"

Alex didn't bother to grace the leader with a response, which succeeded in infuriating the hyur.

"I've had enough of this mummer's farce. You lot, teach them a lesson!"

One of the thugs, a male roegadyn dressed in light leather armor confidently stepped forward. He gave a drunken roar which, despite the bandana he wore as a mask, couldn't hide the fact the he was inebriated.

"I'll take care o' this. The rest o' ye can watch." bragged the roegadyn as he brought out his claw-like horas.

Forgoing any finesse his pugilist weapons might have indicated, the roegadyn stomped towards his target and threw a punch with all his strength behind it. Alex simply raised his shield and braced himself. The impact reverberated throughout the crowd as shield and adventurer absorbed the hit without any recoil. Impressive, considering the sheer mass of the roegadyn would have sent Noctis flying if he was the one on the receiving end.

The mood of the thugs shifted from their mocking bluster to slight shock which the attacking roegadyn mirrored. Though it could have been attributed to the fact his weapon claws were now bent at odd angles. At least he looked more sober now.

Alex counterattacked, dealing blow after blow against the pugilist's armor. Despite the difference in size, the relatively smaller hyur was overpowering the roegadyn. Evident of his inevitable loss, the pugilist called out to the thugs.

"Stop bloody gawpin' at me and give me a hand, will ye!?" The pugilist demanded before he attacked again but with more caution this time.

Two hyur thugs, a gladiator and thaumaturge, separated from the group to reinforce their accomplice. With Alex distracted by the roegadyn, the new arrivals would be able to launch surprise attacks and ultimately overpower him. That was their plan at least.

Before the two could even launch their attacks, a short sword landed in front of their path pausing their advance. Surprise shot through the crowd as Noctis materialized in front of the thugs. Taking advantage of their shock, the raven-haired teleporter swung an axe, knocking the two back. While the plate armor of the gladiator might have protected him, the spellcaster would have a memorable injury later on. Either way, they were easily taken care off. Noctis fought seafood tougher than them.

The remaining roegadyn flew past Noctis and joined the other thugs crumpled on the ground.

"Another pet?! Where the hells are they coming from?!" complained the merchant from before. "You lot! Get your arses up and take care of them."

"I ain't gettin' paid enough for this!" groaned the gladiator as he got up and fled. The rest of the thugs agreed and quickly made themselves scarce leaving the obnoxious merchant by himself.

"H-Hey! Where the hells do you think you're going!?" the merchant called out to his fleeing underlings. His tone didn't sound so haughty anymore lacking the advantage in numbers.

Seeing as the merchant was practically harmless now, Noctis checked on the two he assisted. Ironically, the formerly helpless woman was the one assisting Alex as he was experiencing a headache. Most likely a toll from the battle.

"Er...sir? Are ye all right?" asked the woman.

"Am fine." Alex tried to reassure her but he wasn't fooling anyone. "Just a headache."

Speaking of headaches.

"Wh-What now!? You mean to threaten a defenseless citizen!?" challenged the merchant though diminished by the quiver in his voice.

"That's rich coming from you." Noctis shot back while he crossed his arms.

"Well he is a merchant." Alex chimed in as he stood beside Noctis. "Though he might not be that rich if he's going so far just to get another person's meat."

"If you really want that kind of meat. I can show to the stands where I saw her buy it." " the redhead mocked the merchant.

"...What? Saw her buy that meat, you say? Th-That's absurd!"

"I'd be happy to get some guards to escort you there. As your group is no longer around." a smile plastered on Alex's face.

"Grrr! I will overlook this...but just this once!" Defeated, the merchant quickly left before anymore embarrassment was piled on him. Without any more excitement, the crowd dispersed quickly as well leaving one other person behind.

"Gods bless ye, adventurers!" the woman approached both of them. "If ye hadn't come along when ye did, who knows what that monster might've done!? It don't bear thinkin' about…"

While she was thanking both of them, Noctis just left it up to Alex to interact with the girl before she too left.

"Thanks for the assist. Wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." referring to Noctis's trip outside the walls. "Points for entrance."

"It was the only way to get through the crowd." explained Noctis. "Would have done it sooner but you already stepped up. Figured you could handle it until more joined in."

"Meh, I could've handle those." Alex jokingly claimed.

"If you say so."

The two were about to finally leave the area until someone called out to them.

"Ever the selfless hero, I see." a female miqo'te walked up to the two though her attention was mostly on Alex. "And you managed to drag someone along again." Now Noctis was included.

"Y'shtola!" Alex happily greeted the newest arrival.

"It has been a while, adventurer." Y'shtola greeted back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have been watching you closely ever since you flew out of Limsa Lominsa." the Scion began to list down her observations. They were interesting facts that Noctis hadn't known before. Mostly because they really haven't known each other that long despite two dungeon runs. However, the next part really grabbed his attention.

"Yet for all your admirable qualities, it is your gift which intrigues me most. I speak of the visions you experience. Visions like the one you had mere moments ago, if I am not mistaken. I can provide you with the means to understand them."

Noctis suddenly remembered his first meeting with the redheaded adventurer. Unfortunate as it was tied to a very unpleasant memory, it did remind him Alex mentioned having visions before. Since no one brought it up again, it was forgotten amongst the task they needed to do.

"An acquaintance of mine is blessed with the selfsame talent, you see…" Y'shtola continued. "If you so desire, I can introduce you to her. She and I fight for a common cause─a cause which would greatly benefit for your support. If you would agree to lend us your strength, we should be glad to do all within our power to aid you in your personal endeavors."

"Can I think about it first?" Alex asked hesitantly.

It suprirsed Noctis since Alex had never shown to be hesitant before. In comparison, the Scion nodded in understanding.

"Should you decide to accept it, pray speak with Momodi. The proprietress of the Quicksand is a close friend and ally of ours. Inform her that you have been chosen by the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and she will tell you where to find us."

Seeing as the conversation was ending, it was now the perfect opportunity for Noctis to step in.

"Excuse me." the attention now on Noctis. "This may sound weird but I need your help looking for someone."

Realization dawned on Y'shtola as if remembering something important. "Noctis I presume."

Slightly surprised she knew his name as well, Noctis simply nodded.

"I have heard about you from a fellow Scion."

"Ah, Thancred right? He said he was a Scion too."

"He is and has reported about you to the Scions as well. However, I speak about another Scion: Lunafreya." Noctis felt like the wind was knocked out of his sails when he heard that name. "The same person you are looking for I believe."

"Yes… Can you tell me where I can find her?" he asked softly.

"She is on her own duties for the Scions which is why I cannot tell you where specifically." explained Y'shtola. While Noctis understood why, it didn't stop him from being disappointed. As if sensing his mood, the Scion continued. "Despite what I have said about her duties, she will be asked to return to our headquarters in due time."

"So that means he can come with me?" Alex spoke up. "I mean, if I do plan on joining."

"He could." agreed Y'shtola. "Or he could go by himself. Thancred was tasked with extending him an invitation, just as I have done so for you. It seems the task should fall to me."

"I expect you will go regardless." she addressed Noctis again. "But know that you have been given the same invitation to join. Pray consider the offer awhile."

After Y'shtola left, Noctis was still thinking about the offer given to him. While it was obvious he would eventually be going to the Scions' headquarters, he didn't know what to do with the invitation. While joining the adventurers guild or the the gladiators guild had been a necessity at that time, there was no imperative reason for him to join this one. They had freely given Luna's whereabouts even before the offer so they weren't using it as a bargaining chip. Neither could they offer training for his 'unique ability' like Alex's as he doubted they were even the same. Admittedly Y'shtola might not have offered anything because Noctis wasn't her assignment. Thancred most likely had the list of perks for Noctis.

Unable to decide right now, Noctis turned around and headed to his destination.

"Hey Noctis!" Alex caught up to him. "Momodi's that way." he pointed to the adventurers guild behind them.

"Not going there right now." Noctis continued walking while Alex followed suit. "I was planning to go to the gladiators guild before the crowd."

"I'll go there too! Mylla might have something new now." Noctis's companion suddenly speeding up and walking past him. Odd, but Noctis didn't bother questioning it.

The gladiators guild was the final stop in the 'Copperbell Mines Incident' debriefing. Only because Lulutsu insisted as the request had gone through the guild. 'For complete bookkeeping' as she explained. Unfortunately she was currently busy with someone Noctis initially thought was from the guild. A closer look revealed the person wearing the armor of the sultansworn.

"- yes, full rites. Thank ye Lulutsu." the sultansworn turned and was suddenly face to face with the ravenhead. "Noctis! Yer back."

"Been a while Albert." he greeted back. "Congrats on making the sultansworn." Despite the achievement, the sultansworn did not look remotely cheerful. "Something wrong?"

"'Tis Avere." referring to the sultansworn's brother who Noctis last saw just before Sastasha. "He- he died."

Albert recounted the circumstances regarding his brother's death during a foray in another dungeon at an area called the Black Shroud. The exact events leading to Avere's death unclear but the cause of death was due to beheading. While the body had been brought back by Avere's party, they still needed a next of kin to be able to confirm the identity. Especially since the head had inexplicably gone missing. Albert had the unenviable task of identifying the corpse of his brother. It was also up to him to set-up the burial rites which thankfully, the guild was willing to assist.

Knowing all too well about the pain of the loss of a family member, Noctis offered his condolences. From what Noctis could tell about Albert, he would eventually find a way to move from the pain. It would take a long time but eventually… it would not weigh so heavily anymore. Albert thanked him before leaving to return to his duties.

Due to the slightly depressing news, Noctis did not stay too long in the guild after handing his report to Lulutsu.

"Noctis! Wait up." Alex called out to him apparently finished with his own business. "Um… someone was asking about you." the redhead stepped aside to show a young female hyur dressed in the earthly robes of a conjurer. "She didn't know your name but when she started describing your abilities, it was obvious who she was talking about." Despite being introduced to Noctis, the conjurer looked nervous to actually speak with him.

"Th-Thank you for sparing the time." She eventually stammered out. "I realize you don't know me, but I've been longing to speak with you for a while now. My name is Edda. I'm an adventurer like you, though I'm not very good at being one, if truth be told. Anyway, I was adventuring with my friends in Gridania when...when... I-I'm sorry. We were in Gridania...when the leader of our party was killed."

There was a cold feeling in his stomach as Noctis realized where this was going.

"His name was Avere, and he and I were to be wed in the spring." she said confirming his suspicions. "You may not remember him, but to say that he remembered you would be an understatement. He would sing your praises from dawn to dusk. He saw you for what you are, you see─an adventurer's adventurer─and swore that he would be like you one day."

Edda's eyes were suddenly covered by the brim of her hat as she lowered her head.

"I believe that he would have succeeded...had a fiend not robbed him of the chance. Since that day, I have thought long and hard about giving up adventuring."

At first it seemed like Edda was about to breakdown but she lifted her head showing a newly found resolve in her eyes.

"But when I think of the person you are─of all that you've achieved─I find that I am inspired, just as Avere once was. And so I've decided to start again as an adventurer. I will go back to the village of my birth and begin my training anew. But I wanted to meet you first...to ask you your name."

Unable to turn down her request, the dimensionally displaced former royalty could only introduce himself.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum…" Edda repeated. "... I shan't forget." she said as she walked away.

"It hurts." Noctis spoke before the conjurer could walk far. She stopped, but didn't turn around to face him. "It hurts... and it never goes away, threatening to drown you in pain. But if he really cared for you, he wouldn't want his memory to be a burden. Your resolve to continue? Never forget it. It... It's what they would want."

Edda eventually turned to face Noctis. Without any words, he could tell she understood. He was someone who could sympathize with her, and in this case, an example of what comes after.

"Thank you, Noctis Lucis Caelum." she gave a sad smile. "I pray that we will meet again. Fare you well."

It wasn't Noctis's best words and he wasn't entirely sure he had gotten the right ideas across, but he could swear Edda stood a little straighter and more determined as she walked away.

* * *

 **Quicksand**

"Ah, you're back you two!" Momodi welcomed Noctis and Alex as they approached her desk. "I heard about the commotion outside. No one could say any names, but hearin' the description of the two saviors, I knew who they meant right away."

"Alex deserves most of the credit. I just helped when he was outnumbered." Noctis pointed out.

"Could have handled them." Alex shot back.

"So you say. So. You. Say."

"Well I believe it Alex." the guildmaster gave one of her patented thumbs up. "You're every ilm the adventurer Miounne said you'd be."

Alex smiled at the praise while looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, before I forget." Momodi continued. "I have the best news for you Noctis. Your _special_ friend came here while you were in Limsa."

Noctis was confused as to who she was referring to. "Lady Lilira? But we met in Limsa." Why would the sultana even personally visit the adventurer's guild.

"No not her. My mistake. You do know _a lot_ of 'special' people." she said but more to remind herself. "Lunafreya came and left you a message."

While Noctis was still processing the fact the Luna had been in the same spot he was standing, Momodi searched under her stacks of paper until she set down a folded sheet in front of him. With surprisingly steady hands, he opened the letter and read its contents. A small smile appeared on his lips as the letter was, without a doubt, from Luna.

Before anyone else could glimpse its contents, Noctis refolded the letter and stuffed it into his pockets.

"I know you want to know where to find her and I do want to help you." Momodi started. "But she's part of a group I can't freely handout their location."

"Oh." Alex spoke up, reminding them of his presence. "We already know she's part of the Scions." He helpfully explained their encounter with Y'shtola and the subsequent invitation to the organization for both of them.

"They're beginnin' to move in earnest, then…" commented Momodi. "Listen, you two- Scions ain't no ordinary folk, and the work they do ain't no ordinary work. I know full well how capable you are, but even you would think twice about attemptin' some of the stuff they do." She tried to warn them. "Knowin' that, if you're still certain you want to get involved, I'll tell you what I can."

Alex spoke up before Noctis could just ask for the location. "What kind of organization are they? They didn't exist before the calamity."

"So you want to know more, then, do you? Well, ain't that a surprise…" She clearly wasn't as she went on a tangent regarding the recklessness of adventurers. She eventually got around to answering the question. "First of all, if you're wonderin' whether you can trust these 'Scions of the Seventh Dawn,' you can. They're good people who've made it their mission to solve some of Eorzea's most pressin' problems. 'Course, that ain't no small task, and so they're always lookin' for dependable individuals to join 'em─individuals like you."

It sounded like the kind of organization Luna would join. Considering her actions ultimately lead to the purging of the starscourge, she was definitely solving Eos's most pressing problem.

"Now, I've been given leave to tell you where to find the Scions, but you must promise to keep this information to yourself. As you can probably imagine, it's somethin' Eorzea's enemies would very much like to know. The Scions are headquartered in Vesper Bay, out in western Thanalan. The place you're lookin' for is called the Wakin' Sands. Give your name to whoever's at the entrance, and you'll be let in."

Noctis almost felt like laughing as he realized where he had to go. It seemed there was a reason he arrived in this city.

"Adventurers like you are in demand, and the days ahead promise to be busy if you join. But I hope you won't forget about them who helped you. Drop in and tell 'em how you're farin' from time to time, you hear?"

"Won't be able to forgot you that easily, Momodi." Noctis reassured the guildmaster.

She smiled at the words, clearly satisfied with his answer. "Right, well, I've said my piece. Off you go." Despite her words, Momodi was the one who left her desk having to do business elsewhere.

"You planning to leave right away?" asked Alex.

"Not right now. It's late already." Technically only dinner time but Noctis didn't want to journey as tired as he was. "First thing tomorrow." Which may end-up being 'first thing as soon as Noctis woke up' instead. "Aren't you? You were the one they were really looking for. Even offered help with your gift?"

Alex looked hesitant to answer, which was an answer on its own.

"It's not that I don't want to join. They still sound okay…"

"But?"

"Last time I joined a group with the same goal to protect Eorzea… let's just say they sent me somewhere I couldn't come back from." explained Alex.

"Ever find out why?"

"No, but I have some guesses. It was practically end of the world back then." the redhead looked up but Noctis doubted his focus was on the ceiling. "My best guess, they wanted to send me somewhere safe. Can't actually confirm it. No luck in finding people from back then." Alex faced Noctis again. "Makes me sound ungrateful when I say it out loud, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Alex flinched at blunt answer. "But I had the same reaction once upon a time. I eventually realized the reason they sent me away, was because I had a duty to do." Noctis continued despite the redhead's surprised reaction. "If you say they really wanted to protect Eorzea, then sending you away was a step towards that goal."

"Then you're saying they didn't truly care about _me_." Alex shot back.

"Or they cared enough to trust you with that goal." Noctis cooly replied.

The answer silenced Alex leaving him unable to reply. Seeing as the conversation was over, Noctis started walking away but paused for a bit as he passed Alex still rooted at the spot. "Whatever you decide, I'm heading to the chocobo stables in the morning." With his piece said, Noctis headed back into his inn room to rest.

It was a long day, starting from the foray into the mines up to receiving the Luna's message. Speaking of the message, Noctis pulled the letter from his pocket to read again. While he looked it over quickly enough to recognized Luna's style, he didn't have the privacy to see what the whole message contained. Similar to the old notebook they used, there was an accompanying picture with the message. A picture of an eye with an arrow pointing south below it while flanked by two symbols Noctis couldn't identify. Possibly stylized letters? Below the symbol was Luna's message which Noctis couldn't help but smile at as he read it. It wasn't so different to his own years before.

 _"We can finally meet again after all these years."_

* * *

It was slightly disappointing how the Chocobo renting system worked in Eorzea. Instead of being able to rent a chocobo for days, they could only be rented for one time use since they were trained to return as soon as their rider dismounted. At least the chocobos could pilot themselves to certain destinations such as the one Noctis needed. It was the best way to get to the Waking Sands as Vesper Bay didn't have an aetheryte. Closest was Horizon's aetheryte but you would have to walk or rent a chocobo anyway.

As Noctis was inspecting the chocobo he would be using, another chocobo was parked beside his.

"So you decided to join." stated Noctis as he checked the saddle.

"Technically, I've been here close to a bell." countered Alex. "Here, you forgot this." he tossed Noctis a sack of gil. "You left before Momodi came back. Told her I would be the one to give it you."

Appreciating the gesture, Noctis thanked Alex before the two mounted their respective chocobos.

"Ready for this?" asked Noctis, and he wasn't referring to the chocobo ride. His companion understood and simply nodded in response. "To Vesper Bay then." The chocobos gave out a squawk before setting off on their journey.

* * *

 **Vesper Bay**

"That's one big lalafell."

Noctis agreed with Alex. The bronze statue was one of the first things he saw as the two rode into town from the entrance tunnel. Interestingly, it was pointing at the other large landmark in the area: the red anchor hanging above the settlement's gate port. As the main port of Ul'dah, the place was bustling with lots of cargo and people going about. It helped that most of the buildings were built close to the cliff walls towering over the town.

"We should be looking for a building near the north entrance." Alex repeated Momodi's instructions. "The one close to the docks."

After depositing their chocobos with the local handler, the two began their search for the elusive Waking Sands. They didn't want to spend too much time outside as their arrival coincided with the hottest part of the day. Not even the seabreeze would help with the heat. If anything, the humidity just made it feel worse. It was their lucky day then as there was only one building that matched the guildmaster's description. Since the front door was open, they took it as a sign they were welcome to enter.

Before Noctis could enter the building, a familiar bark caught his attention. Just like in Ul'dah, Umbra appeared once more, calling out to him. Strangely, the dark-colored dog wasn't standing near the Scion's base. Instead, Umbra continued barking to him from the docks. Despite the hustle and bustle on the docks, no one seemed to pay attention to the dog nor accidently bump into it. Knowing the significance of the Umbra's appearance, Noctis asked Alex to go ahead without him. The redhead looked puzzled at his request but relented in the end with a promise from Noctis to follow after he was done with his business.

Noctis had to squeeze through the crowds passing through the ferry gate before finally arriving at docks. He was getting a feeling of deja vu of the docks, despite being there for the first time. The crowd was thinning out as he got closer to Umbra's location. It took him a while to realize he _had_ seen this place before, from the vision. It was the place Umbra was trying to show him before.

He knelt down as Umbra approached him this time. "Couldn't have shown me a sign instead, could ya boy?" he asked as he pet the black-furred dog.

At first, Noctis thought he heard Umbra answer him with another bark, but realized said bark was coming from behind him. Also coming from behind him were the sounds of footsteps of someone in a hurry.

"Pryna!" a feminine voice called out. Noctis could feel his body tense at the familiar name and the voice that spoke it. "Pardon me. Have you seen a white canine pass through?"

Not trusting his voice, Noctis stood up slowly and turned to face the person asking him. Despite the white hood pulled over her head, Noctis could still recognize the features underneath. Judging by the surprised expression on her face, she recognized him as well. For the first time in Eorzea, Noctis and Lunafreya were finally face-to-face.

What was just seconds felt like hours as Noctis's mind was still trying to wrap around the fact Luna was right in front of him. His whole mission since day one had been to find Luna. He had never really planned what to do once he finally found her. There was a list of things he should be asking but he struggled to form the words to say them. So much for the confidence he built up during those ten years.

"You have changed." Luna was the one to break the silence.

Noctis blushed suddenly aware how prominent his new ears were. The tail as well. "I don't know how or why it happened and it was a surprise when i found out which was when I was-"

Luna slowly lowered her hood causing a pair of miqo'te ears to pop-up effectively halting Noctis's rambling. His shock must have been obvious as Luna let out a small laugh. It was a good thing his ears were covered with dark fur as they would be embarrassingly red otherwise. With the hood down, Luna's face was completely visible. There were whisker markings on her cheeks, similar to Noctis's own. Even with the ears, tail and markings, she was just as he remembered her before they said goodbye.

"They were a surprise to me too." Luna's tail swayed behind her for effect. "Eventually, I got used to them."

"They look good on you." Noctis blurted out. He mentally berated himself for speaking the first thing to come to mind. Scratching his head in embarrassment, he failed to notice Luna's cheeks reddening at the compliment.

"Th-Thank you." she stammered out. "But I was referring to how much you have changed, from a young prince, to the king before me. Forgive me, it would be more appropriate to say: you have grown."

"I had to. After you… left, everyone was counting on me to fulfill my duty." Noctis remembered the pain, the effort and will he needed to see his duty through.

He felt a hand touch his cheek, Luna's hand. She knew what he meant and he could see in her eyes the understanding she had for his pain. He didn't have to say anything else. Raising his own hand, Noctis placed his on top of Luna's. He needed to feel her, to confirm it was real, that this wasn't just a dream or vision. Eventually, Luna's touch lightened and Noctis released his own from hers, leaving two miqo'tes awkwardly standing on the docks.

It was Noctis's turn to break the silence as he cleared his throat. "Wasn't expectinig to see you today. Y'shtola said you were away, doing your duties. Didn't think you would be back so soon."

"Odd. My current duties require me to be present here. More so, since I discovered you would be invited to join the Scions." explained Luna. "I wonder why Y'shtola would say that. My duty has not changed for the past five years."

"Wait." interrupted Noctis. "Past five years? You've been here for five years?"

"Actually, ten years this coming Remembrance Day-"

"Ten years?!" exclaimed Noctis. "Luna, I've been here barely past a month."

"I see… It would seem there is much more to discuss than I thought. It is best to continue this in a more private setting. Let us head towards the Waking Sands, the rest of the Scions are waiting as well."

Despite wanting the answers as soon as possible, Noctis agreed the docks were not the best place to hold such a conversation. It also gave him some time to think. He had found Luna... what now?

* * *

 **Waking Sands**

Upon entering the Waking Sands, the first thing Noctis noticed was how empty the entrance room was. Not that the room was barren. There were furniture and documents all over the place, but the only person inside was a female lalafell standing on one of the chairs. A red cap with a feather covered her lilac hair which matched the pink tabard she wore. Fingerless leather gloves covered her hands up to her forearms with brown pants and boots to complete the look. She was ruffling through her documents up until the two miqo'tes arrival caught her attention.

"Tataru, my apologies for leaving so abruptly."

"No worries Lady L'una. The new recruit is in the Solar already." Tataru informed her. "I was just looking for the retainer's registry- ah, here it is." she held up a small folder.

"We can proceed to the Solar then. They should be introducing themselves by now."

Noctis, of course, did not go unnoticed by the pink-clothed lalafell. Sensing the inevitable question, Luna vouched for him which was apparently enough for the lalafell. Tataru lead the way as she walked down the stairs leading to the basement. To Noctis's surprise, the doors opened to a room larger than the one above. It connected to a hallway which branched to the left and right, while another door was located straight ahead from the entrance. Doors were also located at both ends of the hallways, preventing Noctis from knowing what was behind them.

Their destination was through the doors straight ahead within which lay another set of doors, with a guard posted in front this time. Upon seeing Luna and Tataru, the guard stood in attention and respectfully greeted the two. It reminded Noctis of how the Crownsguard and Sultansworn acted when their superior walked past. Which wouldn't be so odd if it wasn't directed at Luna. In contrast, Luna's own greeting was less formal as she happily thanked the guard, complete with a polite smile.

Before entering the Solar, Luna apologized to Noctis as he had to wait in the corridor for a while. They were already entertaining another new arrival inside. He had a inkling who it was. Leaning against the wall, Noctis occupied himself by reflecting on his current situation. He had achieved his goal, finding Luna, and found her well. There were obviously some changes and he wasn't just talking about her miqo'te traits. Though he was glad someone would be able to understand his own change, and if he was honest, they were… rather cute. He would never admit it out loud, not even to Prompto- if such a thing could happen.

Dropping that tangent for the moment, Noctis thought back to his plan, or the fact he no longer had a plan. It was almost surreal how there was nothing Noctis had to do. No job he had to do, no duty for him to accomplish. For the first time in both lives, he didn't have to do anything. Obviously, he'd need a form of livelihood, but even that he was free to choose. Now that he thought about, it was actually daunting decision. It was one he might have to make soon as Noctis looked at the doors, reminded just why he was invited here in the first place.

Despite his thoughts being about what lay behind those doors, they remained closed. It was times like this Noctis wished he still had his smartphone. At least he could have replayed King's Knight to pass the time.

The doors finally opened and, as expected, Alex walked out. Compared to his reluctant attitude earlier, he looked very happy. Whatever happened inside the Solar must have changed his mind.

"Yo Noctis!" Alex was barely keeping his excitement in check. It was only noticeable as Noctis knew how borderline unenthusiastic he was a while ago. "You're up next. Catch up later once you're done!" Without waiting for his response, Alex left through the hallway doors. Something definitely changed his mind.

"Adventurer." the guard was calling Noctis's attention. "This way if you please." Directing him to enter the doors. Time to put on his diplomacy face.

The Solar was spacious with carpeted floors and potted plants decorating the sides. Judging by the cluttered desk near the end, the room functioned as both a meeting room and office. For vanity, there was an antique cane framed behind the desk. However, Noctis's attention was not on any of the items decorating the place.

Noctis firmly stood in front of the group gathered inside. They formed a panel, standing near the room's desk. Of the group standing in front of the desk, Noctis recognized Y'shtola and Thancred on the right, but not group of three. A male lalafell wearing the dark robes of a thaumaturge, a monocle, and yellow gauntlets. The next, a female hyur wearing a striker's attire similar to those in Ul'dah but also wore red greaves. She also had a turban with a half mask that covered her eyes. Lastly, the male elezen wore a black robe with his white hood up and a pair of glasses that hid his eyes as well. All three of them bore the same purple markings on their necks similar to Y'shtola and Thancred.

Another group stood behind the desk. Part of that group was Luna, who gave a small smile, and Tataru, though the lalafell had to move more to the side of the desk to be able to see past it. In the middle, there stood a young female hyur in a dress that would have been perfectly modest, if it bothered to cover her midriff. Despite her attire, she stood with authority making it obvious just who led this group.

"So you are one of adventurers of whom I've heard so much." The young woman spoke up. "My name is Minfilia, and I lead the Scions of the Seventh Dawn."

"Noctis."

Minfilia nodded in acknowledgement. "Let me begin by telling you who we are and what we do." she continued. "We are the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, an order that transcends political boundaries. Our single objective is the preservation of the future of Eorzea. Among our concerns are the beings known as Ascians. I believe you are familiar with them?"

If you called fighting two of their summons and helping kill one being familiar with them, then yes Noctis was.

"Their existence is a catalyst of many banes upon Eorzea─ and we have striven to find individuals capable of combating this threat. You are one of the few who have faced an Ascian- and lived."

"I didn't managed it by myself. I had help." Noctis glanced at Thancred, who just shrugged in return.

"Even so, few can lay claim they have ever harmed one. That alone can bolster our order's capabilities. You have the skills, and from what I have heard, a special talent capable of matching an Ascian. I know not what it is you desire for yourself, nor what it was that first brought you to Eorzea." Noctis caught Minfilia briefly glancing at Luna's direction before looking him again. "But I firmly believe that the power we possess was given to us for a purpose. Why else would the gods entrust man with a gift so extraordinary, if not to have him use it?"

If only she knew just who she was speaking to.

"And so I implore you: lend us your power."

"Sure."

"Naturally, your aid will not go unrewarded-" Minfilia paused as she comprehended his immediate answer. "My apologies, I did not expect to receive an answer so soon. Even the most altruistic of adventurers do not answer as quickly." Once more, Minfilia glanced at Luna seemingly having an unspoken discussion. All Noctis could make out was a nod from Luna before Minfilia addressed him again. "I confess I did not expect it to be so straightforward. Do you understand what we hope to endeavor?"

"I do." More than anyone in the room, except Luna, could know. "It's no small task."

"Small? No. Worthy? Undeniably." Minfilia shot back. "We labor for the good of all the realm."

"I can get behind that."

"Wonderful! I will introduce you to your friends in the order." Minfilia beckoned Noctis to approach closer to the desk. "Tell me, does the name Sharlayan ring any bells? It used to be one of Eorzea's six city-states, and it was situated in the northwest of Aldenard." Considering Noctis was barely familiar with the current city-states, past ones would be very unfamiliar to him. "The Sharlayans were the keepers of wisdom both old and new. Their mastery over magic and aether was unsurpassed, and even the Garleans knew to fear them. Among their number, there were a noble few who devoted their lives to safeguarding the future of Eorzea. When the realm began its descent into chaos, and their countrymen fled for the motherland, they alone chose to remain here. These noble men and women were called the Archons. Those same brave souls stand before you now." She gestured to those situated on the side of desk opposite hers.

"The masked woman is Yda, and beside her is Papalymo." Referring to the female hyur and male lalafell from earlier. "The two are charged with surveying the Twelveswood."

"Hello there!" greeted Yda.

"Well come!" drawled Papalymo. "I am pleased you quickly agreed to help us."

"Me too!" Yda chimed in. "Okay, my turn to introduce someone! This here is Thancred!"

"He is our man here in Ul'dah, jewel of the desert." Papalymo followed up.

"Welcome to the team! I never doubted that you'd come!" Thancred congratulated him. "I do apologize for not being the one to invite you to our illustrious group. Lucky for you, the task fell to the lovely maiden beside me, Y'shtola. Limsa Lominsa has the pleasure of being under her care."

Despite looking exasperated with Thancred's antics, Y'shtola introduced herself. "Greetings. I have been expecting you. Last but not least is Urianger, who presides over all affairs within these halls." She pointed to the elezen. "Pray seek him out whenever you have questions."

"The brightest star shines in the darkest night... I am glad of our meeting." Noctis was unsure what Urianger was trying to convey especially since he didn't say anything else afterwards.

Instead, Y'shtola continued with the introductions "At the Battle of Carteneau, our leader was taken from us. But we did not stray from our purpose. We sought out Minfilia and others with her talent, and together established the Scions of the Seventh Dawn."

Taking her cue, Minfilia spoke again. "Along with the Archons, those blessed with unique skills play a pivotal role in our endeavor to forge a brighter tomorrow for the realm. Oh, I should also introduce you to Tataru, our clerk. She ensures that everything runs smoothly."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" greeted Tataru

"And I've come to understand you have history with L'una, our supervisor. She ensures our members are properly managed."

"It is always good to see you again." welcomed Luna.

"Ooo… what kind of history Noctis?" teased Yda.

"Childhood friends, Yda." Papalymo admonished his partner. "She mentioned this before we started." The answer would have held more weight if both 'childhood friends' suddenly couldn't look at each other. Thankfully, no else bothered to speak up about it.

The antics did bring a small smile to Minfilia. "In time, I hope you will come to think of us as family."

* * *

"Soooo… you and Lady L'una?"

Noctis fixed Alex a stern glare. Unfazed, Alex leaned forward across the table they were occupying, eagerly awaiting an answer. They were currently at the common area-slash-storage area of the Waking Sands located at the end of the corridor if you turned left from the stairway entrance.

"Where did you hear that?"

"People talk." Alex explained. "While you were being interviewed, I came here to wait. After some welcomes they started asking about you. Too bad for them since it's the first I've heard of it."

People were in fact looking at their table ever so often. No one was brave enough to approach them.

"Shouldn't they be asking about the 'Ascians' we fought instead?" argued Noctis.

"They did but, it was more like an opener before moving to their real question. Now that I think about it, I kinda get why they're so curious." At Noctis's curious expression Alex continued. "It's just that… L'una's a bit intimidating…" he sheepishly tried to explain.

Not a word Noctis ever expected to describe Luna.

"Not that she's scary, or mean. She's unfalteringly polite and nice all the time." Alex quickly added as if he was scared of offending Noctis. "Just how do I explain this… Do you know about the Elder Seedseer in Gridania? About what she does?"

Noctis gave a so-so gesture. He may have encountered the term on his notes about Gridania.

"Well imagine a kind of prophet for the elementals, an ambassador between them and the people living in Gridania. Elementals are these powerful forces of nature which even the strongest adventurers do not want to mess with. Trust me on that." He was basing it on experience then. "So you have this person who deals with this powerful beings and you can guess the kind of grit you need to handle those things."

Noctis was guessing a lot of patience and humility. Which could describe Luna's role before. "Are you telling me Luna's a seedseer?"

"What? No." Noctis wasn't aware about the tension in his fists till he felt them relax. "As far as I know. I was just comparing the Elder Seedseer to Luna. Not a lot of people will be able to say why, but if you meet with the Elder Seedseer, you sometimes feel like you're meeting an elemental itself, so you feel a bigger presence than what you'd expect."

"You get used to it overtime and it's no different from meeting a powerful warrior or spellcaster. But that's not the complete picture yet." Alex continued. "I'm sure you know about the Sultana in Ul'dah?"

Alex would be surprised just how well Noctis knew the Sultana.

"Now imagine the grace and poise of royal and that's how Lady L'una acts all of the time. I've been in front of both the Elder Seedseer and Sultana, long story, and it feels like you combined the two and placed it inside a miqo'te shell with Lady L'una."

That… actually wasn't too far off. Minus the miqo'te traits.

"Adding the fact she basically manages everyone, she's someone you don't feel like slipping-up in front off."

"I believe I have never heard myself described that way before."

"Lady L'una!" Alex suddenly stood up and faced the person standing behind him. "I mean Ma'am! I didn't know you were there."

"It is alright Alex." reassured Luna. "There is no need for 'Ma'am' remember? 'Luna' is satisfactory enough."

Alex's antics amused Noctis as his fellow adventurer was trying so hard not to offend some shorter than him. Luna found it a bit embarrassing instead, as she continued to try and console the fretting redhead.

"How may we help you Lady Luna?" Noctis spoke up, saving the two from their cyclical apologies.

Luna shot him a 'not you too' look but accepted the opening given. "As new members, it is my duty to provide you both an orientation. Both of you may already know me but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and I am the supervisor of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn." She gave a polite bow. "If you will please follow me to the quarter area."

* * *

The quarter area was located on the opposite end of the hallway from the common area behind a set of doors. Behind the doors lay another corridor but with rows of doors at the sides. If behind those each of those doors were rooms then the underground of the Waking Sands was bigger than Noctis expected. Luna handed both of them a plaque of wood with their names on it. Apparently housing was a lot more complicated here. With limited rooms even with sharing, availability was on a first come first serve basis. Especially since members could be gone on missions for days at a time. Thankfully there were currently free rooms available allowing Noctis to reserve one. Alex would be bunking in the same room as well.

In fact, the two were currently sitting on some chairs inside the room, listening attentively to Luna's orientation.

"If you have anymore questions you may ask me anytime. As supervisor, my duty is the wellbeing of all Scion members. While Tataru handles our paperwork and finances, I make sure Scions have capable members to carry out our goals."

"Question." Alex spoke up. "Do we get assigned companions?"

"Except for special circumstances, we don't assign fixed partners anymore. They are assigned as needed." explained Luna. "Any more questions?"

"Nope!" Alex suddenly stood up from his chair. "Well I think I have somewhere I should be. Promised to meet someone. Thanks for the talk. See yeah. Bye!" The redhead rapidly spoke and left the room just as fast.

"I have no idea." commented Noctis .

"He is just trying to be polite." Luna took the seat beside Noctis. "If only a tad bit enthusiastic."

"Weird too. Just yesterday he didn't want to go." Noctis rubbed his chin. "You guys must have given him one heck of a sales pitch."

"Unfortunately, Tataru and I were not able to catch that part. Maybe I will ask Minfilia what happened."

A pause filled the air as the conversation died. Noctis was well aware he shouldn't squander this opportunity but his mind was drawing a blank.

"Noctis." Luna was the first to break the silence. "Why did you accept the offer to join so quickly? It is the first time I have seen Minfilia so taken aback."

"It doesn't look like a bad place to be in. You're in it."

"Noctis." Luna spoke his name again. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his own. "I do not want you to join something just because of me. This is your own life to live."

"I know. I meant if someone like Luna is part of this group, then it must be doing good work."

"I am flattered you still believe in me so much. But a lot has happened over the years. I may not be the same Luna you remember."

"And I may not be the same Noctis you remember." He held her hand. "But the Luna that cares for everyone is still there." He could see the way she interacted with members of the Scions. Even during the short walk to quarters, other members would greet her in passing and she would ask about their well-being. "She wouldn't be worried about me if she wasn't there." The Luna that consoled him when it was _her who just died_ was very much there. "Like I said earlier, 'for the good of everyone' is something I can get behind."

Luna gently smiled at his answer which may have caused a warm feeling in his chest.

"Then I happily welcome you to the Scions. I hope this can feel like home as it has been for me these past years."

Her words reminded Noctis of a certain issue from earlier today.

"Luna, I still don't know what happened to you before we met, here in Eorzea. I can see now you've been here for years, but I wasn't lying when I said I've only been here for a month."

"I understand we have still have much to discuss, but-" Luna gently pulled her hand from his grasp and graceful stood up. "Not here. People will talk if I stay too long in here."

"People are already talking." grumbled Noctis as he stood up as well. "I get it. You probably have stuff you need to do too."

"Yes, there are some tasks I have yet to finish. How about tomorrow morning? You can join me on my errand to Ul'dah. We can talk then."

"You think that'll be allowed?"

"Well, I am the supervisor." she reminded him. "It is perfectly within my authority to request a specific member to assist me." Luna smiled cheekily at him.

Noctis returned the smile. "I look forward to it then."

Before she left the room, Luna paused in the doorway "Just so you know Noctis. You have changed, but the Noctis that matters, I am glad he is still there."

After Luna left, Noctis took one of the beds and lay down. He wasn't planning on sleeping just yet but at least he could do his thinking off his feet. As he stared at the stone ceiling, Noctis wondered just what the future had in store for him as a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. It was bound to be interesting for sure.

* * *

 **Castrum Occidens, Eastern La Noscea**

He stood in line along with many other Garlean Soldiers as they watched the magitek ship land in Castrum. The whole day had been a flurry of hectic activity ever since the announced inspection. If the rumors were right, the Legatus himself would make an appearance. As soon as the magitek ship touched down, its door opened and four figures walked down the ramp.

The legatus, Gaius Van Baelsar, and his three tribuni stood in front of the line of soldiers. He recognized the legatus in his black armor, red coat draped over, and signature gunblade on his waist. The feminine figure in white armor was Livia sas Junius, right hand woman of the legatus. Her gunbaghnakhs welded on her forearms prevented people from underestimating her. The red armored figure was Nero tol Scaeva, leader of the legion's intelligence branch, the Frumentarium. The last figure was Rhitahtyn sas Arvina. His already imposing figure was enhanced by his dark armor and large gunshields he bore on each arm.

It was only through strict discipline the soldiers hadn't started whispering to each other. For all the heads of the XIVth Legion to be here, something important was about to happen. When the legatus stepped forward, everyone listened in attention.

"It has been fifteen years, but the bitter taste of defeat lingers still... Fifteen years since the imperial fleet set course for Mor Dhona, led by the Agrius, mightiest of all vessels. Silvertear Lake lay ripe for the taking, and all of Eorzea would soon be ours...or so we believed. But an innumerable host of dragons met us that day, at the heart of which flew the great Midgardsormr. Though we succeeded in slaying that lord among wyrms, the dread serpent's defeat was bought at too high a price. Our invincible flagship was lost, and all hope of victory with her. So ended our glorious conquest."

Gauis Van Baelsar walked down the line as he continued his speech.

"Eorzea... A blighted realm, riddled with false gods... Twice now it has eluded the Empire's grasp. For all the destruction it wrought, even Meteor, the Great Sin, failed to yield us control over it. And for this failure, the realm has sunk deeper into depravity. It is twisted beyond all reckoning─rotten nigh to the core. Yet it must be saved. Only Garlean rule can bring order to Eorzea. It falls to us to deliver the misguided masses from their ignorance."

When Tribunii knelt down in deference, so did every other soldier in the castrum. "We are of one mind, Lord van Baelsar." said the three.

Gauis dismissed the group while the base loudspeaker called for engineers to prepare for the inspection.

As he got to his post, he turned to his fellow engineer for answers. "Hey. Is the legatus really planning to take another tilt at Eorzea?"

"Eh!? What hole have you been hiding in? We're in the midst of preparing for a new campaign, and a huge one at that!" the soldier looked at him like an idiot. Just as planned.

"But...I thought the Emperor had given up the western lands for lost after Carteneau. What could the legatus possibly hope to gain by acting alone?" Playing up his absentmindedness

"I sense you harbor certain doubts over the wisdom of the legatus's plan."

"M-My lord!" His shock was very real as the red armored tribunus approached them. The high-ranking officer's helmet was off showing the notorious Garlean third eye.

"Please, call me Nero. Tell me, where were you born?"

"Othard, milord!" the other soldier responded.

"Ala Mhigo, my lord!" he answered.

"Ah, Codename Hummingway, I presume?"

It was going bad so very fast.

"I-I don't know what you─"

"Silence. Your denials will not change your fate." Nero slowly walked up to him. "I assure you─Frumentarium sees all."

Before he could contemplate on running away, Nero brought out his gunblade and attacked him. He felt warm blood flow down his clothes, yet felt a cold sensation creep over him. As he lay there dying, he barely caught the words of the tribunus.

"Clean up this mess. And do not miss any, or I shall be most displeased."

"A-At once, milord!"

"Garlond... Soon you will be made to know the true power of magitek."

* * *

 ** _A/N: We finally reunite our two immigrants. Though one of them seems to have naturalized themselves by this point. I hope the characterization of both are appropriate. Both have grown since the start of their respective game but their core is still the same. As for their relationship, hopefully this is a believable interaction._**

 ** _The handful of reviews are great as always and I do try to respond to each one when I can. Would love to hear what you think._**

 ** _Next chapter will deal with the main conflict of Eorzea, and someone will discover their powers. Hopefully before Stormblood? Cross your fingers! Continue to look forward to it._**

* * *

 **Waking Sands**

Luna knocked on the door to the Solar, announcing her presence to the people on the other side. She had expected only Minfilia to be inside, busy with her duties as the Antecedent, but she could hear more than one voice behind the doors. Pushing the doors open, Luna spotted Minfilia and her guest, Alex. She did wonder who the redhead said he was meeting before he ran off.

"L'una." greeted Minfilia. "What brings you here?"

"Apologies for interrupting your meeting. Tataru just finished today's paperwork and I offered to bring it down here." Luna deposited a stack of papers on desk. "She was very eager to head to the markets before they closed for the day."

"Thank you. Alex was just asking me questions regarding the Echo."

"You have much to talk about then. I will leave you two to your talk." Luna excused herself, until she remembered something she'd been meaning to do. "Alex, I was unable to greet you before but welcome back. I has been rather difficult to find Echo holders again."

"Wait… You remember me?" asked a shocked Alex.

"I do not understand what you mean." Luna was puzzled by the question. She looked to Minfilia for an explanation but the Antecedent was just as surprised at her. "Would this explain why no one else recognizes Alex?"

It had been bothering for a while now. Especially since Alex was pretending, and failing, to meet her for the first time.

"Aye." answered Minfilia. "I remember him still." She added. "And everything he fought for."

"The Calamity." Luna put two and two together. Both Minfilia and Alex nodded in response.

"I have awaited his coming ever since, just as Louisoix said he would." the Antecedent explained.

Luna remembered the elder Elezen during the sole time he visited just before the Battle of Carteneau. Unfortunately, she wasn't privy to the conversation he and Minfilia had during that time. Only that it had left her friend a heavy burden afterwards.

"Wished he mentioned that to me." bitterness laced Alex's words.

She could only imagine how difficult it must have been for him. Before Luna could say anything to console Alex, Minfilia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It seemed to work as the redhead visibly relaxed at the gesture.

"How is it we can remember, but no one else does?" Luna asked, trying to prevent anymore brooding.

"I had guessed the Echo to be the reason why I can remember." Minfilia theorized. "As for L'una… would your own talents have protected you in some manner?"

"If it did, I am just as unaware as you are." Leaving them back to square one.

"Whatever the reason, I'm just happy both of you do." said Alex. "Who knows? Maybe we can restore their memories again."

Luna agreed as well. At least she finally knew why it was so hard to recruit former Pathwalkers. Hopefully by finding Alex, it meant other Echo holders could be found soon. With the threat of Primals reaching the tipping point, they would be the only ones with the powers to handle them. However, those issues could wait till later. Luna and Minfilia brought Alex up to speed with the events over the past five years, and he in turn explained what happened to him after he disappeared. It seemed to be just what Alex needed as he finally looked at ease, finally among his friends once more.


	7. Challenges of an Eorzean Life

**Chapter Six: Challenges of an Eorzean Life**

 **Ul'dah**

Noctis never considered he would one day be able to something so mundane as shopping with Luna. While he had managed to travel relatively incognito before, standing beside the _Oracle_ without attracting a crowd was almost unheard of. Some merchants recognized Luna but it was more out of familiarity that popularity. The rest of the crowd went about their business, treating the two no different from any other person in the markets.

The Ul'dahn market was always busy no matter the time of day. Normally, Noctis would just go straight to the nearest stall containing the item he needed and leave immediately. Today, he was accompanying Luna on her errand. The market was actually a side trip before her actual destination. Luna decided to procure some much needed items since they were passing through Ul'dah anyway. Surprisingly, Noctis didn't mind following Luna through the busy market place. Especially with how thankful she was for his company. That, and his abilities. While joining Luna on her errands had been an excuse to for their much needed talk, it turns out Noctis was especially useful for carrying purchases. Being able to store items in a personal pocket space was very convenient.

With the side trip done, the two headed to the Chocobo Stables but not to rent a chocobo. To Noctis's surprise, Luna was not familiar with traveling via chocobo. Instead, they would be riding in a caravan, not too different from the one Noctis came to Ul'dah on. Though from Luna's comment, she was expecting to have to rent storage space for goods. Thanks to him, they just needed to pay for two passes.

"This will be more comfortable than riding with cargo." said Luna as she took a seat. Noctis followed suit by taking a seat next to her. "It is a shame you cannot be the one to handle future deliveries."

"I don't mind." offered Noctis.

Luna shook her head but rewarded him with a small smile. "Very thoughtful of you to offer, but it would be negligent of me to assign someone of your skills solely to such a task. There are many other tasks that would benefit from your skillset."

"I'll try my best then."

"I have no doubt." agreed Luna. "It does feel strange to be of higher authority than 'King Noctis'. It must feel even more so to you."

"Eh… not so much. You were always the more mature one between the two of us. You always knew what I needed to do. You-" There wasn't a time in his memories that Luna wasn't focused on a task. When they were young, she could already explain to him what their future destinies were. Whenever he caught her on the news, she was always fulfilling her duties as Oracle. She always said the right things. People adored her. She… "- would have made a great queen." Noctis said absentmindedly.

By that time Noctis to realized the implications of what he said, Luna suddenly developed an interest in the floor while Noctis was oddly curious about the balloon supporting the carriage. Thankfully, the last passengers had finally boarded, meaning they could leave. Though the only other passengers was a pair of white-haired elezen kids sitting at the back. It left the caravan rather roomy.

Exiting the gates of Ul'dah brought certain memories to mind. "This is how I got to Ul'dah." Started Noctis catching Luna's attention. "How I came Eorzea in fact. Woke up inside a caravan headed to Ul'dah."

"Just like that?" asked Luna.

"Well, not to sure how. There was already someone inside the caravan." explained Noctis. "But he didn't seem to find my appearance surprising. To him, I was there the whole time." he never did manage to ask how he got on the caravan. The thought hadn't occurred to him back then. Maybe if he found the same merchant again… Brendt, if he remembered correctly. Shouldn't be hard to find a man with that appearance.

"I woke up in a forest." Luna spoke up after a bit. "The Twelveswood. It is a little past the desert. I remember being confused, not knowing where I was. It did not help the Twelveswood looked the same no matter how far I walked. After minutes of walking- I encountered a moogle."

"A moogle? White fur, black wings, and floating red ball." Noctis mimed a round object above his head.

"Yes, a real moogle. I thought them to be only children's stories too. They are about this big." Luna drew a shape no bigger than his torso. Way smaller than the decoy doll he used. "They mistook me for a lost adventurer and were kind enough to lead me to the closest city, Gridania. I still see them from time to time."

"Once I entered the city, the guards directed me to the Adventurer's Guild. I was quite perplexed as to what an adventurer was, among other things. I was very confused at that time I sat down at one of the tables and tried to catch my bearings first. But everything was so different and strange it took Mother Miounne approaching me before I was able to receive answers to my questions. She was very patient with me."

Luna recounted her first days in Gridania, which wasn't to different to his own. Except she had spent more time learning the conjury arts. This was due to the fact Luna's original skills from Eos were waning for some reason. She needed to learn a whole new set of skills.

"Due to the war, I rarely ventured out of the safety of the city. Unlike before, I had weaker powers, no divine protection, nor responsibilities which required me to travel. Between learning conjury and the need for healers in the city, I was slowly adjusting to Eorzea. I was helping people, and for a time, a task I was willing to continue for the foreseeable future."

"What happened?" Noctis picked up the fact something changed Luna's mind.

"There… was a complication when I was assigned outside of the city. I apologize. Even now it is difficult to talk about."

There was nothing Noctis could do but accept it. He nodded in understanding.

Relieved, Luna continued with her story. "After the incident. I met Y'shtola, or to be exact, she found me. She continued my conjury training along with other lessons she was willing to impart on me. She eventually brought me to the person she wanted me to meet: Minfilia. At that time she was just a young woman trying to unify the Echo holders into one group. Y'shtola brought me to her as I had shown abilities similar to the Echo."

"Do you have it?" asked Noctis.

Luna shook her head. "Sadly for Minfilia, I did not. But I decided to join Minfilia in her quest which she was grateful for. Along the way we met Tataru during one of our jaunts in Ul'dah. The three of us eventually found the Echo wielders Minfilia was searching for. Thus we founded the 'Path of the Twelve'. A way to recruit Echo holders to help them learn their powers, while disguised as any other spiritual order to the gods of Eorzea. Along the way, I became responsible for managing our members. Minfilia was more focused on her vision for the Path, and Tataru was better at managing our paperwork."

"Then the Calamity happened."

"I never got an explanation what the Calamity was. Up to now I don't know what it is exactly." confessed Noctis.

Another pause as Luna look forward, but her attention was at another time away. "A catastrophe as bad as Leviathan's rampage in Altissa. The reason- is hard to explain without more knowledge about this world. A conversation we would need to have another time." her focus was now to the horizon. "We are almost at our destination."

Noctis looked out and spotted the caravan approaching a settlement partially located below ground level. He could make out the tip of giant aetheryte crystal in the distance.

"I am sorry for not being able to answer your question right now. I promise we will continue where we left off later."

"It's okay." reassured Noctis. "At least I know what you've been through while I was gone."

"I did not expect to have this conversation here either." said Luna. "We can find a more appropriate location to continue at our destination."

"Where are we going? I wasn't able to ask."

"How careless of me. Time does fly when you have someone to talk to." commented Luna. "Camp Drybone is just up ahead."

* * *

 **Camp Drybone**

Like most locations in Thanalan, Camp Drybone held a small population of refugees. Unlike the rest of Thanalan, the locals here did not particularly complain about their presence. After all, everyone is equal in death. Camp Drybone held one of the few lichyards outside Ul'dah. When there was no more space in ossuaries inside the city, or citizens did not contribute enough, the dead were brought here instead. The hamlet also contained a small healing ward, or what passed as one. Noctis thought it somewhat morbid to have one so close to a cemetery. Not to mention having a local inn called the 'Eternal Rest'.

As the closest thing to healthcare refugees had outside Ul'dah, there was a lot of activity in the healing ward. Despite the amount of people inside the relatively small area, there was no lack in space for patients. It was here Noctis got a good explanation of Eorzea's healing capabilities. With magic not limited to specific royal lines, healing magicks provided a sufficient substitute to medical technology. At times magick even surpassed technology. Luna's experience shone as she explained the intricate spells used during her time as a healer. Cure spells that could heal all but the most fatal physical injuries, Esuna to remove ailments physical and magical, even Raise to revive those close to death. That wasn't even taking into account the alchemic potions they substituted for medicine. Despite the large technology gap between Eos and Eorzea, medical aid was just as easy to access as Noctis's use of magically souped-up energy drinks.

People in the healing ward welcomed Luna with familiarity, while giving Noctis some curious looks. Luna greeted the staff and informed them that she was giving the Scion's contribution today. A roegadyn staff immediately asked if they had to help unload the cargo from the chocobo caravans. The Scion shook her head and instead asked to be led to the storeroom. Despite being puzzled by the request, the same staff member brought them to a small room containing their medical supplies. At Luna's request, Noctis unloaded the various items they bought in the market place. After thanking the stunned roegadyn, the two proceeded to their other destination in the wards.

"That who I think it is?" One of the patients call out to them.

"Yes it is Ula." Luna approached a female miqo'te sitting on one of the beds. She had white hair that extended past her shoulders and wore the loose clothing of a patient. "Are you feeling well today?"

"If you mean 'Am I well enough to get out of here', have been for the past two days. Idiot healers not believing I can leave already. But with the recent kidnappings, guess it's better to have company when leaving." Ula finally noticed Noctis's presence. "You know you've got a stalker following you?"

Luna politely giggled at the remark. "I assure you, he is not one. Ula, this is Noctis, one of our new members. Noctis, this is Ula, another member of ours."

"No shit, new member huh?" Ula scrutinized Noctis. "Not a bad find. Those ears real?"

Noctis spoke up for himself this time. "Yeah, they're real." As much as he wished they weren't at times. "Why wouldn't they be?" He made them twitch for emphasis. Now that he thought about, why would someone bother wearing fake ones in the first place?

"Dunno." Ula shrugged. "You could just be a hyur pretending to be a miqo'te."

"She asked me the same question when we were first introduced." mentioned Luna.

"I didn't know miqo'tes could reach that high 'till I met you! And I didn't believe you 'till that time in the communal showers."

"Um, Ula, I do not think that is proper with certain company." interrupted Luna. "We need to get you ready to leave."

"Would you please give her the clothings we purchased earlier?" Luna requested of Noctis.

Complying with her request, a simple desert tunic materialized in the raven-head's arms.

"Wicked! That summoning thing you did." Ula clarified. "The dress's pretty meh."

The comment actually warranted a smirk from Noctis. "I'll just wait in the hallway while you change." Politely giving the two women some privacy.

Despite staying outside the hallway, Noctis could still hear the two conversing. It mostly consisted of informing Ula what she had missed while recuperating. He did hear something of note later on.

"I'm beginning to remember more. I think I had- have a sister" Noctis heard Ula's voice.

"That is an improvement from simply knowing you had a sibling. Would you be able to describe her features?" Luna asked. Noctis did not hear Ula's reply. "It's alright. We should find her eventually."

"Can't understand why I can't remember her. Not even her name. I know deep down I now have a sister. All I can remember is an illuminated figure in her place. It's no Warrior of Light level but what's keeping me from remembering?"

"We are not yet certain, but we believe we may have found the reason why. A former Pathwalker has returned, and like your sister, others did not remember him."

"How were you able to tell if you couldn't remember him? Unless… you recognized him."

"Yes, along with Minfilia."

"Wait- this means she was a former Pathwalker too!"

"We came to the same conclusion last night. With this information, we can check an old list of members for her name. I asked Tataru if we had such a list before we left for Drybone."

"What are we waiting for then! Let's get the hells out of here."

Noctis didn't hear anymore conversation, only a flurry of clothes and movement.

Once Ula was ready and dressed, it only left the paperwork to be done before she could be discharged. While Luna took care of it, Noctis was left entertaining the former patient while waiting outside the healing ward.

"You and L'una close?" Ula asked out of the blue.

Why was it the first thing people kept on asking him?

"You could say that." answered Noctis.

"Trying for the cool mysterious type huh?" She suddenly shoved a finger in front of his face. "Well that's not going to work on me mister. What's your relationship with L'una?"

"Tch… Fine. We met when we were kids."

"That's- surprising." Ula was taken aback by the answer bringing her hand back down. "Though I can totally buy you guys coming from the same place."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you two don't look like you come from the usual miqo'tes tribes in Eorzea. Both Sunseeker and Moonkeeper." She was scarily close to the truth. "I mean other races can't tell but there's something 'off' about you two. Take L'una! By our standards she's freakishly tall! There are times she looks more like a hyur wearing a disguise. So do you if you're wondering." Ula ranted. "Really, if I didn't check them myself to make sure they were attached, I still wouldn't be buying it."

"I'm not letting you test mine." He had done that himself already.

"Come on! Please? I'll keep on wondering until I do."

"Keep on wondering what, Ula?" interjected Luna, having finished with matters inside the healing ward.

"L'una! Take a bath with me later!" Ula blurted out.

To her credit, Luna did not so much as bat an eyelash at the strange request. "The healers did not mention you would still need assistance."

As Luna looked honestly worried, Noctis sought to clarify her misconception "She just wants to-" but was suddenly cut off by a hand covering his mouth. Ula's specifically.

"Want to catch up! I know how busy you are and someone needs to make sure nothing happens to me in the baths. Plus, we save on water!"

Whether due to compassion or just to placate the recently-discharged patient, Luna agreed with her request. Noctis didn't bother to divulge Ula's actual reason anymore. High School had taught him enough not to meddle in women's affairs.

* * *

 **Waking Sands**

"There, there Ula. The caravan is not moving anymore." Luna rubbed circles on the nauseous miqo'te's back.

Including a degree of motion sickness, the ride back to Vesper Bay revealed more information about the energetic miqo'te. She was the same age as Luna, slightly older by a few months. With her experience as an arcanist, Ula functioned as a combat trainer within the Scions, making sure their members kept their skills sharp or improve if they bothered to put in the effort. She had been oddly curious about Luna when they first met, and her obsessive curiosity with the Scion's supervisor eventually evolved into friendship.

Ula joined the Scions hoping it would allow access to their resources to help her find her lost family member. For some reason she could not remember any details of this family member, not even knowing what her relation to them was. As with what Noctis heard earlier, it was only recently she identified them as her sister. Noctis had a feeling Alex was somehow tied to this event. Luna discreetly divulge to him later on that Alex was affected with the same phenomenon and they had an idea who exactly was responsible. She didn't tell this to Ula as they had no concrete evidence just yet.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Ula unceremoniously barged into the Waking Sand's common area.

Despite this, everyone inside happily welcomed the trio though most of it was on Ula. Yda even asked her for a match, which got a reprimand from Papalymo. Ula still agreed to one in the end.

After people were done greeting them, Ula spotted a familiar face. Familiar to everyone but her. "I don't recognize you. You must be one of the new ones."

"Yup, Alexander." the redhead introduced himself.

"He the one?" Ula turned to Luna for clarification who confirmed with a nod of her head. "Welcome to the Scions. Ula Tayuun." she introduced herself. "Sorry if I'm supposed to know you already."

"Uh… it's okay. I think this is the first time we've met." reassured Alex.

"Ula has a sister she cannot remember either." explained Luna. "We think she might be a former Pathwalker as well."

"Tayuun? I think I remember a Tayuun." said Alex. "Is she Una Tayuun by any chance?"

All three awaited a reaction from Ula. It seemed almost perfect.

"Sorry. I'm not getting much of a reaction with the name." Ula answered disappointingly. "It does sound familiar. Like 'I may have family with that name' familiar. Nothing saying it's definitely her."

"Too bad we don't have a way to reach them anymore." Alex chimed in. "I doubt they're aware the Scions and Pathwalkers are the same group. I just got lucky myself."

"Steps have been taken to rectify that problem." Luna informed them. "A left an announcement for Pathwalkers at the Ul'dahn Market. If any remember the previous headquarters, they would be able to find their way here."

"I thought we gave up on that after no one came for years?" questioned Ula.

"Recent events have indicated we may have better chances this time. We also have the list we can look over."

"Oh yeah we do! We should have asked Tataru for that when we came in. How come we didn't?"

"Because someone went straight down without stopping." Noctis pointed out.

"Oops. Well let's get to it. C'mon L'una, time for some girl time." Ula dragged the other female miqo'te away, leaving the two males behind.

"She seems nice." Alex commented. "Surprised how friendly she is with Lady L'una"

Noctis could only wonder as well how that happened.

* * *

If there was one thing good about the low tech environment of Eorzea, it was how visible the night sky could be. As the city the never slept, Insomnia was active even at night. It meant bright lights throughout the city that drowned the stars at times. Which is why Noctis had taken to staying outside the tent long after the campfire died, or sitting on motel roofs whenever they stayed in one. The stars were always a treat to look at.

"Tataru told me you were up here." Luna approached Noctis and bravely sat beside him on the rooftop ledge. She too looked up to the sky. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah. It is." Noctis turned his gaze to the stars again.

"Y'shtola showed some of the constellations they use in her homeland. They have a whole system of magic based on it. She said they could read the fates of people with them."

"That takes the fun out of it."

"You never mentioned stargazing as a hobby before."

"Only came up when I was travelling." Noctis clarified. "Light pollution in Insomnia blocks most of the stars at night. Without any televisions on the road, you learn to appreciate the scenery more."

Luna digested his explanation. "I could never enjoy stargazing too much as the Oracle. Every time I looked to the stars, I was always reminded of my duty."

He couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm sorry."

Luna shook her head. "It was never your fault. In truth, seeing Eorzea's sky brought me unknowing relief. When I could no longer find any of the constellations of Eos, it finally dawned on me I was no longer the Oracle. Whatever burdens I would carry, they would now be of my own choosing."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Such an eloquent answer from him.

"Meeting new people was daunting at first." Luna continued. "The different races of Eorzea may have contributed to it. But I had little experience interacting with others informally. I was always scared I would make a tactless remark at some point. It got easier over time and I was finally able to make new friends." A small laugh came from Luna. "It seems a bit embarrassing saying that out loud."

"It doesn't" reassured Noctis. "Close friends are the best thing you can have." Remembering his own band of brothers.

"They are." agreed Luna.

"You've made some interesting ones." commend Noctis.

"Ula does have her quirks." Luna knew who he was referring two. "I never did thank you for accompanying me today. We were supposed to talk more but it got pushed to the side."

"Didn't mind." Seeing her interact with others actually gave him more insight to Luna. "It's good you found people to care for. And people who care for you too. I can see what Minfilia, sorry Lady Minfilia, meant by the Scions being family."

Another small laugh from Luna. "Minfilia does not mind much if you do not address her with 'Lady'. At times I wish people would not do so with me as well."

Noctis felt something warm rest on top of his hand resting on the ledge. He was surprised to see Luna's hand cover his own. Her gaze was still on the night sky.

"I also hope you will be able to see everyone as family. They are good people."

"They are." echoed Noctis.

Silence fell between the two

"Did you ever wish you had a different life in Eos?" one of them brought up.

"Many times."

"This is our new life."

"We should make the best of it."

"We will."

A comfortable pause settled between the two. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

"L'una!" Ula's called from the roof entrance. Noctis felt Luna's hand leave his own. "Oh, sorry was I interrupting something? I should really remember to knock, or something."

"It's alright Ula. Is there something you needed?"

"Something we both need." Ula approached Luna intent on dragging her back inside. "Bath's free now! I even got Tataru and Minfilia on board. Do you think you can convince Y'shtola? She'll say no right away if it's me."

"I can try?" Luna sounded unsure as Ula led the way.

"Great! See ya Noctis." Ula remembered him just before they entered the building. It didn't stop her voice from carrying all the way to his spot. "Try not to fantasize too much!"

It was slightly impressive how energetic a person just discharged from a healing ward could be. Noctis tried to return to his previous stargazing but was partially unsuccessful. The moon looked rather beautiful tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Noctis found himself in the Solar once more. He wasn't the only one summoned to the Antecedent's room, Alex was standing right beside him. In fact, he was the one who gave Noctis the message. They would be assigned to the same mission today, what exactly that mission was, they didn't know yet. Barring special cases like Luna's task yesterday, most mission were personally assigned by Minfilia. It was time for Noctis to fulfill his responsibilities as a Scion member.

"It is time we discussed the matter of your next mission." Minfilia started. "For the benefit of Noctis, could you please apprise him of yesterday's investigation, Alex?"

Parallel to Noctis accompanying Luna to Camp Drybone, Alex and Thancred were performing an investigation in the same area. Numerous accounts of missing people have been reported around Camp Drybone. A day's investigation eventually led to a familiar face: a merchant Alex and Noctis confronted the day they met first Y'shtola. The merchant, Ungust, was abducting people at the behest of a beast tribe, the Amalj'aa. It wasn't surprising the merchant was arrested for interrogation.

Minfilia confirmed his story with a nod. "Word has arrived from Thancred concerning our ongoing investigation. It appears he was able to extract some information from our friend Ungust, the false priest. He revealed that he is due to meet with the Amalj'aa to discuss their dealings. The Immortal Flames believe that the meeting will present an ideal opportunity to ambush and capture the Amalj'aa responsible for the abductions, and so they mean to have Ungust attend as planned. As the Amalj'aa are anticipated to offer fierce resistance, the Immortal Flames have requested our support."

"I would have both of you provide it to them." Minfilia turned to Alex. "As lead in the investigation, you will continue to perform as such. Noctis will assist you in this matter. Unfortunately, this is all the support we can currently provide. Thancred is presently attending to another matter, but will join you as soon as he is able. Until such time as he does, you will be the Scions' representatives on the ground. I have faith in your skills and in your previous experience working as a team."

"You can count on us." Alex gave a thumbs up for emphasis. Noctis nodded in agreement.

"Before he left," Minfilia continued. "-Thancred bade me tell you to 'save some for him'." Though given Thancred's track record, Noctis guessed the Scion would show up at the last possible moment. "Such is his confidence in you─a confidence I share."

"When you have made ready, pray take yourself to Camp Drybone and report to the flame sergeant leading the mission. May you walk in the light of the Crystal."

* * *

 **Invisible City, Eastern Thanalan**

Despite its name, the Invisible City was not the location of an ancient city. The ruins are thought to be the tomb of an ancient sultana. Currently it served as the rendezvous area for Ungust and the Amalj'aa. It would also be the ambush site of the Immortal Flames. For now, Noctis waited patiently within the of what used to be a room. Beside him, Alex was testing his bow, inspecting it for any signs of weakness. Other Immortal Flames soldiers were hidden about the ruins, patiently waiting for the beastmen's arrival.

"You've known L'una since you were kids right?" Alex started some small talk.

"We met when we were kids, yeah." Noctis answered.

"So that means you knew Ula back then too?"

The question greatly confused Noctis. "No. She and Luna have only been friends since the Scions were formed."

"Really? Didn't know. They seemed close enough to be and seeing both of you are…" Alex trailed off due to the intensity of Noctis's glare. He hastily explain himself. "I mean, I just thought if you _were_ old friends then you guys would've known about her sister. But now that I think about it, if L'una did know, she would have told Ula by now as memory block wouldn't have affected her..."

Noctis had no idea what Alex was currently talking about but explanations would have to wait. "Quiet, Ungust's here."

Once Ungust stood at the indicated rendezvous point, it didn't take long for the beastmen to arrive. Noctis peeked at the Amalj'aa from behind the crumbling walls. With their black skin, broad and muscular stature, reptilian appearance, nd a single, large horn hanging behind their heads, it would have been easy to mistake them for daemons. Despite their appearance, they had no problem staying in the hot desert sun and, according to Alex's earlier explanation, had long since adapted to survive in the arid climate.

Without delay, the Immortal Flames captain quickly signaled his men. They bravely surrounded the Amalj'aa, despite the beastmen near double their size. The two Scions remained at their spot as their task was to provide support during the inevitable hostilities. Alex could easily shoot the beastmen from his spot and distance was no problem for Noctis. Ungust gave a cry of shock as the beastmen demanded the meaning of leading them into an ambush. Everything went as planned.

Of course, no plan survives contact with the enemy.

More Amalj'aa began pouring into the ruins, a to the shock of the Flames sergeant. Ungust began to laugh hysterically… and so did one of the Immortal Flames.

"I'm afraid your little ambush ends here!" the flametraitor spouted out once he stopped laughing.

"I eluded the Immortal Flames' clutches for moons before finally being caught. Did you not wonder how I managed it?" mocked Ungust.

"'Twas almost as if someone was feedin' him information from the inside! Gahahaha!" added the flametraitor.

"Aye, your every movement was known to me ahead of time!" Ungust continued to taunt them. "Now, as much as I'd love to chat awhile, I have appointments to keep."

"They're all yours!" The soldier signalled to the Amalj'aa.

The two traitors freely ran past the Amalj'aa and up a set of stairs. From their new position, they stood smugly over those trapped in their ambush. From seemingly nowhere, two arrows struck one of the Amalj'aa warriors, who then crumpled while clutching at the shaft. The attack snapped the Immortal Flames from their stupor, followed by a cacophony of ringing steel

The two traitors were content to just watch over the carnage from their perch. Complacent with their apparent safety, the traitors failed to notice a sword puncture the ground behind them. Noctis teleported behind the two, grabbed the back of both their heads and swiftly slammed them to the ground.

"Nighty night." No reply came from the unconscious traitors.

From his position, Noctis could survey the state of the battle. The Immortal Flames were fighting valiantly but were outnumbered three to one. Alex was in the middle of the chaos, his last position compromised, and continued to fire whilst dancing away from axe, blade, and fist. The archer might still appreciate some close range support.

A large axe flew through the chaos and smashed an Amalj'aa about to flank the archer. Noctis teleported to his weapon and swung it in an arc, driving back the rest of the beastmen. They angrily roared at Noctis with words he couldn't understand.

"Thanks for the save." Alex commented, whilst keeping his eyes fixed upon the enemy and continuing to fire.

Noctis leapt right back into the fray, creating openings for the Immortal Flames who had been surrounded. Everytime he clashed blades with an Amalj'aa, they tried to taunt him, scare him into backing down. Unfortunately for them Noctis had no idea what they were saying, and continued to fight on in defense of his allies.

"Godsdammit, is there no end to them!?" the Flame captain cried out as more and more Amalj'aa soldiers came. Despite Noctis's efforts, the number of Immortal Flames were slowly dwindling with each successive wave of beastmen.

Another Amalj'aa fell as Noctis threw his axe into the beastman. When he tried teleporting to his weapon, Noctis felt the telltale pain of aether exhaustion. It felt like a whole body muscle cramp. He would need to regroup and recover some energy. Before he could, Noctis felt the surrounding aether suddenly take on a hypnotic sensation and a wave of sleepiness washed over him. Alex shout something incoherent, but Noctis saw his surroundings take on a white tinge before unconsciousness consumed him.

* * *

 **Zanr'ak, Southern Thanalan**

Rousing from his unexpected sleep, Noctis could feel the hard ground he was laid upon. He had a headache, one he was familiar with anytime he had a bad night's sleep. Getting up took some effort but he managed. Wherever he was, it was no longer in the ruins of the Invisible City but inside a large cave instead. There were others with him, some of the Immortal Flames were sitting by the sides, he even spotted Alex but the co-Scion was still unconscious. Based on the Amalj'aa guarding the only exit to the cave, they were most likely captured by the beastmen.

Deciding it was best to plan things with everyone conscious, Noctis woke up Alex. By nudging his foot into the sleeping person's ribs.

"Wh-what happened?" Alex immediately asked as he sprung up. "Noctis?" Spotting his fellow Scion's dark ensemble.

"We got caught." Noctis answered. "Not sure on 'how'."

Alex was massaging his temples, likely experiencing the same headache Noctis had. "Probably a Sleep spell by one of their casters. Based on the wide range, a good one. They got me not much later."

Noctis cursed his unfamiliarity against combat magicks. He would have to rectify that in the future. "Any idea what they plan to do to us?" he pointed to the Amalj'aa guards for Alex's sake.

"The lizards claim they will soon bring us before Ifrit for tempering." The answer instead came from one of the Flame Privates near them.

"That doesn't sound good." muttered Alex.

Noctis, on the other hand, was silent as he processed that information. One word brought back memories with it.

"All of us are as good as dead." the Flame Private whimpered. Alex tried to console her but his words failed to reassure her.

"Get a hold of yourself Private Adala!" the Flame Captain scolded her. "If we are to die, then let it be a soldier's death─with steel in hand!" Unfortunately, the captain's words fell on deaf ears. While Adala manage to remain somewhat composed, one of the other soldiers burst into tears. The captain left their group to scold the distressed soldier.

"Why don't we just break out." Noctis suggested.

"For starters we don't have any weapons. Seems like they took them. Unless…" Alex gave Noctis a look. He didn't want to voice it lest the beastmen overhear them. Alex sighed in relief when Noctis nodded at the unspoken question. "At least we have that. Even so, I don't think we should do it here. We don't know how far underground we are." Alex lowered his voice. "Our best bet might be when we're brought out before Ifrit. They will have to summon him, we can use the commotion allowing us to escape."

Noctis nodded in agreement. It sounded like a good plan. "Good. I want to see Ifrit for myself."

"You're not wary of him?" asked Alex. "I've faced a couple of primals before and they're not as easy as you think. Believe me."

"I've beaten Ifrit before." boasted Noctis.

"That's… surprising. We may just have a chance." Alex checked the guards hadn't noticed their conversation yet. "I'll spread the word around so that everyone's ready when the time comes."

While his fellow Scion mingled with the rest of the captives, Noctis privately checked the status of his powers. Despite easily incapacitating him with their magicks, the Amalj'aa didn't have a way to block his powers. He could still feel the access to his weapons and items. Unfortunately, as the sole bearer of weapons, he would have to provide the distraction by himself. He would have to pace himself better than last time or else he'd be stuck in Stasis again, unable to escape too.

With that issue handled, Noctis thought about his other problem: Ifrit. What were the chances he would hear that name again. Of all the astrals he could have heard about, why did it have to be the sole one that wanted humanity dead. There was the possibility this Ifrit wasn't a godbeing but he doubted it. Even with all the differences of this world compared with his old one, whatever sounded similar in both worlds were the same in some form. Chocobos, bombs, slimes, potions, these were some of the things that didn't vary too much. Chances are, this Ifrit wasn't going to be a friendly one either.

That itself was troubling. Despite his earlier claims, Noctis fought the Infernian with four teammates, thirteen ancestral arms, and five other astrals behind him. Presently, he had only the weapons on his back, figuratively. However, Noctis might have a secret weapon. Removing the single glovelet he had, Noctis stared at the mark of the Astrals engraved at the back of his left hand. Aside from his inborn skills, this was the only thing that had carried over from his old world. As he thought about, would the mark even work on Ifrit? The Infernian never truly pledged allegiance with him and the only evidence he had received the astral's 'blessing' was the Infernian's shard. Like all other items, he no longer had it on hand. Looks like Noctis could only rely on his weapons.

Noctis just finished putting on his glovelet when Alex returned from his rounds. "Some of the Flames didn't believe me but everyone knows about the plan." Alex sat down next to him. In a lower voice, Alex informed him of some of the discoveries other Flames found. "There's a river passing through this cave. One of the flames is positive the waters feed into the marshes of Drybone."

Theoretically, it meant they could all escape. The only problem was the opening only allowed passage one at a time. Too many of them disappearing meant the Amalj'aa would notice and prevent the rest from escaping. However, one person could be sent out to call for reinforcements. The two Scions shared this information with the Flame captain.

"W-Why me?" stammered Adala. The female hyur was selected by the captain to try an escape.

Noctis left the explaining to Alex. "Because you're the smallest out of us and sure to fit." She was also, for some reason, the only one of the Immortal Flames who knew how to swim. "You need to do this, Adala. The chances of escaping Amalj'aa territory rises if we have reinforcements when we try to escape."

"But. But…"

"It's an order private." The captain butted in.

Unable to muster any courage to argue any further, Adala slowly entered the water while the rest of the Immortal Flames hid her from view.

"Is there anyway to convince you Scions to follow her?" the captain tried to persuade the two.

"Not a chance." Noctis was their only chance.

"Me neither." refused Alex. "I was supposed to lead properly. I can't fail. Not again."

A commotion by the entrance halted any possible conversation. More Amalj'aa came in, shouting at the them. As they were using common tongue this time, Noctis understood they wanted them to get in line. It wasn't surprising the captives moved with the speed of person walking to their death.

* * *

 **Duty Commenced: Bowl of Embers**

The prisoners were led to an open area surrounded by more Amalj'aa guards. The place was hot, and Noctis wasn't just referring to the temperature. He could practically feel air burning with fire-aspected aether. The intense aether produced a mirage of a never ending eclipse in the sky.

As the group stopped in the middle of the plain field, another group of guards came bringing in more sacrifices for Ifrit. To the Scions' surprise, the two traitors were added to their group. They seemed just as surprised to be here.

"Wh-What's going on!? Th-This ain't what we agreed!" the flame traitor demanded.

The Amalj'aa cared not for the traitors arguments. "None but servants of Lord Ifrit may behold the rite of summoning. The souls of unbelievers are forfeit!"

"Nooo! Spare me, I beg you!" Ungust's pleas fell on deaf ears.

One of the Amalj'aa stepped in front of the group and prayed to the eclipsed sun in the beastman's language. Similar to the astrals, the beastmen's Ifrit need to be summoned as well. The Amalj'aa priest's voice grew louder and louder for each line until he shouted the last line the loudest. The eclipse seemed to burn, as impossible as it should, until a ball of fire formed in its place.

While the beastmen were focused on the summoning, Noctis signalled to Alex to get ready. As agreed beforehand, the best time to escape was when the Amalj'aa would be focused on praising their god. In the middle of the burning eclipse, a dark figure formed.

"Now!" Alex shouted and immediately tackled the closest Amalj'aa guard.

Noctis summoned his sword and attacked the beastmen beside Alex's target, opening a gap among the guards. Those aware of the plan quickly fled through the opening. Unfortunately, the Amalj'aa guards did not stay dumbfounded for long and quickly responded to the escaping prisoners. Along with Noctis, Alex provided cover with bare-fisted pugilist techniques, but weren't as effective without any horas.

An explosion of aether rocked through the air followed by a crash, causing the Scions to falter. It was worse for Noctis as he suddenly felt the astral mark on his hand burn. While it wasn't scalding hot, the unexpected sensation caused him to drop his weapon. An Amalj'aa guard took advantage his fumble and grabbed Noctis by throat, lifted him up, then slammed him to the ground. As Noctis rolled on the ground in pain, another set of bodies hit the ground beside him. One of them was Alex, looking just as beaten up as Noctis felt. Surprisingly, the other one was the Flame captain.

"We told you to go captain." Noctis wheezed out, his throat sore. Getting up was also a painful task.

"I wouldn't in right mind abandon my men. Even temporary ones." It was a nice sentiment but he had lost his chance to escape.

"At least the rest of them got away." Alex chimed in, though his voice betrayed the pain he was in.

By the time the three got back up on their feet, they were surrounded by spear tips. Even if Noctis managed to quickly teleport out, Alex and the captain would immediately be skewered. There was nothing left to do but surrender.

"Heathens! You dare escape from our Lord's blessing?" the Amalj'aa priest growled at them. "Bring those two here!" As the traitors were as unaware of the escape plan as the beastmen, they were quickly secured by their guards and placed with the remaining prisoners. At least they would get their punishment. Even with the additional two traitors, this left only a handful of sacrifices for their god.

As the Amalj'aa priest turned away from the prisoners to address his god, Noctis finally got a good look at Ifrit… and was very surprised by its appearance. Instead of a human-looking being with intricate horns on his head, this Ifrit was very much beastial looking. With the long horns on its head and red plating covering its entire body, from claws to tail, Noctis would even say Ifrit was daemonic looking. Definitely not the Ifrit he fought before. He may have to retract his previous boast.

The priest communicated with Ifrit in the beastman language, leaving Noctis unaware of what they're saying. However, he didn't need a translation to know when Ifrit spoke, he was planning to start tempering them. Though honestly Noctis didn't know what that entailed. Ifrit gathered aether into its mouth, and breathed blue flames on the prisoners. Noctis expected a burning sensation but instead felt… nothing. Well almost nothing, his brand seemed to heating up once more as he could feel it soaking in the burning aether. Examining his fellow prisoners, he saw Alex was just as unbothered as Noctis was. The fiery aether tried to latch onto him but left no visible harm.

The same couldn't be said for the remaining three as they scream in agony as the aether invaded their bodies. Once the fired died down, the three slowly stood up and raised their hands to Ifrit. All of them, regardless of previous behaviour, started blindly worshipping Ifrit, even the Flame captain had forgotten his allegiance. As the obviously brainwashed sacrifices were very vocal of their worship, the two Scion's silence made them stand out.

"Impossible!" the Amalj'aa priest spoke in common. "By what sorcery do you resist my master's will!? Could it be...? Your soul already belongs to another!? Yes, that is the only explanation!" At the priest's words, the Amalj'aa guards looked at the two of them with fearful eyes despite having their spears pointed at them. Some were visibly inching away from them, their weapons shaking in their hands. Despite having caught the two Scions earlier, they were frightened by beings able to resist their god's will. Noctis decided to use the fear to his advantage.

Lifting his hands above his head, Noctis summoned his axe to hand then slammed it hard on the ground. The impact pushed their guards over the edge, causing them to flee. It only left the two alone with Ifrit. The godbeing let out a growl as Noctis's axe disappeared back into his inventory. Ifrit started speaking to them and while Alex seemed to comprehend it, Noctis was blessed with no such skill.

"What's he saying?"

"He's going to kill us." answered Alex.

Noctis snorted. "It takes that long to say that?"

"No but I think you just want to important parts." Alex shot back. "I'm not going to be much help without a weapon."

"Then you'll just need to borrow one." Noctis summoned two daggers and tossed them to Alex. "Think that'll do?"

Alex skillfully caught a dagger with each hand. He gave them a twirl before wielding them both in reverse grips. "I can work with these." He grinned.

Ifrit slammed a fist to the ground, halting any possible discussion between the two and creating a ring of fire around them. Despite appearing as flames, they were just a representation of physical barrier. For all intents and purposes, the ring of fire was just a wall preventing them from escaping.

"Hope you can back up that claim." Alex readied both daggers in front of him.

"That… might not apply to this Ifrit." admitted Noctis.

"What?!"

Ifrit let out a gout of flame causing Noctis to dodge to his left while Alex went the other direction. Noctis used the momentum to run around Ifrit and summoned a sword in his hand. The creature's attention was on Alex, giving Noctis an opportunity to attack. However, just as he was about to land a blow on Ifrit's leg, a burst erupted from Ifrit knocking back Noctis. An all too familiar attack. He leaned forward and used his free hand to support himself as he skidded across the ground. As soon as he stopped moving, Noctis threw his sword at Ifrit, managing to hit a scaly arm. He teleported in managing to get into melee range this time.

On the other side, Alex was slashing against Ifrit's tough hide with his daggers. Staying at opposite sides of Ifrit allowed them to take turns grabbing his attention. While one dodged claw swipes and the occasional breath of fire, the other would attack vulnerable points of the red hide. Catching onto their tactic, Ifrit let out another burst, knocking back both of them. Noctis easily recovered but noticed his position was glowing very brightly. He easily avoided being engulfed by the fiery explosion with a well placed teleport. He would need to limit his use of those, it would not do Noctis good if he tired himself into stasis again.

Ifrit roared in the same incomprehensible language. Noctis felt the aether shift as a large amount suddenly gathered into a spike nailed to the ground, right smack in the center of their ring.

"Noctis!" Alex called out as he dodged Ifrit's attacks. "The nail's gathering aether! Probably not any good!"

"Understood!" Noctis called back. He could feel the construct continually drawn in more aether. An opponent gathering such a large amount of energy was never a good thing.

With Ifrit distracted by Alex, Noctis ran towards the nail, summoned his heaviest axe, and struck the nail with all his strength. The impact cracked the aetherial construct, but didn't destroy it. Noctis continued to strike the same spot again and again, but the cracks weren't growing fast enough. He needed something stronger. His spells wouldn't help with all the fire-aspected aether in the air. It would dull his blizzard and thunder spells, and he doubted feeding the nail a fire spell would help. Only one thing left.

Noctis threw one of his swords towards the wall and teleported as far as possible from the nail. He exchanged his sword for his axe once more and gather aether into his weapon. Once the axe was imbued with enough aether, Noctis threw the weapon, targeting the already formed cracks. Just before the weapon hit its mark, Noctis immediately teleported, holding his weapon in hand and drove it into the nail. Unlike his usual teleportation attacks, Warp Strike added Noctis's own force from teleporting a certain distance to the weapon's own. It was akin to falling from a height. The farther the distance, the harder you would hit the ground. Unfortunately, it was slightly more aether consuming than just simply teleporting to a weapon.

The nail broke at the weapon's impact, splitting it into two. The aetherial construct started dissipating into the air. Noctis was about to resume supporting Alex when Ifrit suddenly disappeared. He doubted the creature simply just disappeared. With the sudden disappearance Ifrit, Noctis regrouped with Alex, who was kneeling on one leg clearly exhausted. Noctis immediately brought out one of his potions and shoved it at Alex. Without hesitation, his teammate quickly downed the potion bottle, restoring a bit of his health.

"What happened to Ifrit?" Alex voiced both their concern.

On cue, Ifrit landed in the middle the field but immediately jumped into the air and floated. Intense flaming orbs appeared above them and exploded without warning, bathing the entire field in fiery aether. The two Scions could only grit through it. To their surprise, despite the grandiose appearance of the attack, it didn't do any harm they couldn't shake off. Ifrit didn't look too pleased his ultimate attack was handled so easily.

"He's pissed now." Even Noctis could tell without having to understand the Ifrit's growls.

Just like before, Ifrit exhaled a gout of flame which the two similarly dodged. Noctis and Alex had to stay on the move as Ifrit constantly summoned lava-like plumes on the ground. It was either get out of their area or get hit by an explosion. The two adopted a hit-and-run strategy, wilting away Ifrit's health. It looked to be working as Ifrit growled in pain after every hit.

It let out another burst, catching the two off guard. This time, Ifrit focused on Noctis. Still off balance, Noctis brought up a shield to block against the claw attacks. Ifrit was relentless, not giving Noctis a chance to escape from his attacks.

"Alex, target the head!" ordered Noctis as he blocked another swipe.

Alex complied and threw the daggers at Ifrit's head, cause the godbeing to roar in pain. Noctis teleported to his daggers, appearing above Ifrit's head. He brought down his axe on the creature's horns, slamming Ifrit's head on the ground with the assistance of gravity. Landing on the ground, Noctis swung his axe in a circle, striking the creature's head again, managing to knock off a horn.

A blur ran past Noctis and leapt towards the stunned Ifrit. Alex landed on Ifrit, daggers in his hands once more, and drove them into the creature's skull. Ifrit roared in pain- then fell slack. Aether erupted from the body, which quickly dissolved leaving no corpse behind.

"Ow ow ow…" Alex whined in pain as the sudden disappearance of his perch cause him to land on his backside. "We did it. We did it!" he immediately sat upright.

Noctis was exhausted, but just as glad. They defeated Ifrit. Again. He flashed his teammate an tired thumbs-up.

"Hey look." Alex managed to stand back up. "There's a crystal." Before he could kneel down and grab it, the crystal suddenly floated off the ground and into Alex's hands. Noctis feared something bad had happened to his teammate as Alex stood still, unresponsive to his queries.

After few minutes, Alex's awareness returned to him. "That was weird." he commented. For reasons unknown to Noctis, Alex did not find the crystal harmful and pocketed it.

"We should get out of here." suggested Noctis. In truth, Noctis wanted to berate Alex for reckless picking up the first shiny thing he saw just after beating Ifrit, but enemy territory was not that time and place to do so.

"Noctis? What's with the aether?" Alex pointed out.

Preoccupied with Alex's sudden trip to gods knows where, Noctis hadn't noticed the aether that came from Ifrit's corpse didn't simply dissipate. It was collecting just above them, in front of Noctis to be exact. His astral mark suddenly pulsed, managing to glow right through the glove. On instinct, Noctis lifted his left hand and reached towards the aether, unaware of Alex's many warnings. The mark glowed once more as the aether in the air suddenly coalesced in front of his hand, solidifying into a physical object. As it took shape, Noctis eyes widened in shock as he recognized what was happening.

A crystalline weapon floated before him, taking on the shape of a large axe. The weapon angle itself at Noctis and shot towards him. Ignoring Alex's cry of surprise, Noctis braced himself as the weapon pierced his torso and felt its fiery energies enter his body. He slowly brought up his left hand to his chest despite knowing there wouldn't be any mark left behind. As he felt the mark of the astrals slowly die down, Noctis could only wonder just happened.

Why did he receive a new weapon similar to his Royal Arms?

* * *

"So that was the mighty Ifrit…" Nero tol Scaeva crouched on top of a cliff overlooking the Amalj'aa territory. "And what a disappointment he was. The readings are nowhere near what I had anticipated, even taking Ul'dahn interference into account." the garlean engineer spat in discontentment.

"You should know better than to rely upon five-year-old data left by the VIIth Legion." A figure in white armor approached him. "Nor can we expect any form of support from the motherland, given the troubles at court. We have only ourselves to rely upon."

"Ever the pessimist, my dear Livia. Promise me you'll never change." Even with the helmet on, Nero could feel the look of disgust sent his way.

"We've wasted enough time here. That meter of yours is too old to give any reading worth a damn."

"Not that there was aught worth a damn for it to read…" Nero was quick defend himself. "But I take your point. I suppose we must content ourselves with the knowledge that we've achieved our primary objective."

"Yet I find that I am troubled by those adventurers' unexpected show of strength." Nero stood up as he watched the two eikon-slayers welcome a rescue party. "Could such foes prove a hindrance to our plans?"

"Perhaps─but that is a consideration for another time." Livia walked away from him Nero. "You have been given a task. That is your priority. I suggest you treat it as such. Fail to do as my lord commands…" She looked back at him for emphasis. "...And I will spare him the trouble of punishing you."

With that threat in mind, Livia continued her march out of the beastman territory.

"With allies like that…" scoffed Nero. "Beware a woman in love. I shall need to be on my best behavior."

The garlean engineer took one last look at the adventurers before following his fellow tribunus out of the savage's land.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here is the chapter I've been waiting to write ever since I started this story. A lot of things got covered in this chapter. We see some of Luna's backstory but not all of it. There is more she is not sharing with Noctis and we will see more of it soon enough.**_

 _ **Another character get's introduced. Ula Tayuun was not even originally in my notes but when writing the scene of Camp Drybone, he character magically came to be. It was a blast writing her so I hope you welcome her. There are now plans for her, especially if you recognize the clan name "Tayuun".**_

 _ **The meat of the chapter is the first battle with the Primal. While the battle was tough, Noctis pulled through and gained a new item. When this story was first thought up, something needed to get me invested in writing a Noctis goes through Eorzea story. It hit while as I was farming EX Primals at that time. How would Noctis be able to gain access to his Arminger powers with no Royal Arms? It just wouldn't be Noctis without them.**_ ** _Thus Noctis will begin gather a new set of arms, ones forged from the aether of primals... the Primal Arms._**

 _ **This chapter was finished for the sake of the early release of Stormblood.**_

 _ **The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of Noctis's first encounter with a primal. We will also dive into the rest of Luna's backstory and the ability that will drive her for A Realm Reborn. Please look forward to it.**_

* * *

 **Vesper Bay**

"It's alright Minfilia. These things should happen." Ula comforted the Scion Antecedent.

"I did not plan on injuring you. This was just to be practice." Minfilia examined her dagger. "The materia was more effective that I thought."

"Alex must have given her a good one." Ula whispered to Luna. "Probably to impress her- ow!"

Luna tightened the bandage on Ula's leg. Since she couldn't simply use a Cure spell on the injured arcanist, Luna resorted to providing basic medical aid to the wound.

"As your healer, I advise you not to put any weight on that leg as you recover." Luna could only sigh at the look of disbelief on Ula's face. "Which you will completely ignore. At the very least, no more training for today."

"I think it's enough for today." agreed Ula. "Unless you want a go?"

Luna shook her head.

"You're worrying too much. Just because the Immortal Flames they were supposed to be with are missing doesn't mean they are! Maybe they just detoured to do adventurer stuff."

"Ula, I don't think it's helping." commented Minfilia.

Ever since Thancred reported about his lack of contact with Alex and Noctis and their unknown whereabouts, Luna had been beside herself with worry. On the outside she looked as calm and composed as usual, but her close friends knew she hadn't been able to complete any work today. Knowing her preference for space during such times, they tried not to disturb her too much. Unfortunately, Ula had been injured during a training match with Minfilia and they needed her healing expertise. She was one of the few conjurers who still bothered to practice non-magical first aid.

"Why don't we have some tea to relax? We can stay in the Solar for privacy." Minfilia suggested.

The two waited for Luna's answer. "That does sound pleasant." she replied.

"That settles in then. To the Solar!"

"I was told I would find our lovely maidens here." A new arrival entered the training grounds.

"Thancred!" Luna quickly stood up and approached the self-proclaimed bard. "Any word on them?"

"You may rest easy Lady L'una, they have been found. Both in good health in fact."

She let out another sigh, one of relief this time. However, it may have been premature due to the rest of the news.

"There has been… a complication." Relief was replaced with even greater worry. "The two encountered a primal, Ifrit to be exact."

Luna felt as if her heart stopped beating at the implications of the news.

"Seven hells." swore Ula. "Alex has the Echo right? But Noctis doesn't..."

"By all accounts, Noctis still has his own wits about. Alex has vouched Noctis helped him slay the primal." Thancred explained.

The answer just raised further questions.

"It would be best if we hear the full story." Minfilia spoke up. "Are they back at the Waking Sands?"

"They are not." He regretfully answered. "They are currently staying east of Camp Drybone as an incident occurred after defeating Ifrit. Some information regarding the primals was explained to Noctis, which led him to the conclusion to not immediately return. While neither I nor Alex came to the same conclusion, he was adamant he stay away from those not possessing the protection of the Echo."

"Alex is currently accompanying him I presume?" asked Minfilia.

"Indeed." confirmed Thancred. "I came back to report as promised, but before I left, I was told by Noctis to request the assistance of Lady L'una." Luna was puzzled by the request. "He said you would be familiar with, in his words, 'a Royal Arm she once held'."

There was moment of silence as everyone tried comprehend the meaning of that phrase.

"I understand." Luna eventually spoke up. "Please take me to Noctis."

"I will go as well." everyone stared in surprise at Minfilia. "I was the one who inadvertently caused Noctis's encounter with a primal."

"It's not your fault Minfilia. _I_ was the one who suggested sending both of them as our representatives." argued Luna.

"Nevertheless, I have to see this through. He will not be able to refuse to see me, for I possess the Echo."

"Then I'm coming too." Ula interjected. "What? Thancred's obviously fine so Noctis's just panicking about what he just learned."

"No." Minfilia rejected Ula's request. "With both Luna and I gone, you will have to handle our responsibilities."

"You have to heal as well." Luna added.

With the two ganging-up on her, Ula had no choice but to follow their Antecedent's decision. "Fine. But I want an explanation later."

"It is settled." Minfilia turned to Thancred. "Bring us to Alex and Noctis."


	8. Echoes of the Past

**Chapter Seven: Echoes of the Past**

 **The Lonely Giant, Eastern Thanalan**

In a secluded area to the east of Drybone lay an area lush with greenery as opposed to the rest of the desert. The variety of plants concentrated in one area was not a natural occurrence, even taking into account the effects of the Calamity. Scholars attributed the cause to the preserved goobbue corpse for collecting various seeds during its travels before dying on the spot. The area was a testament to life sprouting from death.

For now, the area functioned as a temporary sanctuary for the two primal-slayers. After defeating Ifrit, a rescue party arrived headed by none other than Thancred. He was led to their location by Flame Private Adala, who managed to return to Camp Drybone where she met the Scion. Having no desire to stay in enemy territory, the group quickly retreated before more beastmen showed up. Once in safer territory, questions were immediately asked about what happened to them during their breakout attempt. Aside from the captain, the rest of the Immortal Flames managed to make it out of beastmen territory. The fact the two Scions weren't among the escapees had worried Thancred.

Alex narrated their encounter with a primal and its subsequent defeat, which caused a lot of the Immortal Flames to break into whispers. Ignoring the looks of awe shot at them, Noctis interjected with his own questions about Ifrit. While Noctis did have questions which needed answers, he didn't want Alex to share the events that followed right after. It would require explaining a lot of things in front of people he didn't want to. Alex got the message, unsurprising, since Alex had his own incident too.

"Understood. Yes, he's still here. I'm okay. We're not going anywhere. Bye." Alex lowered his hand from his ear, signifying the end of his linkshell call.

"They're on their way." Alex informed Noctis. "Since it's an emergency they'll be teleporting to Camp Drybone then make their way over here."

Noctis nodded from his spot underneath a tree, trying to escape the heat by staying in the shade.

"You're sure they'll be safe?" asked Noctis.

"Should be. Minfilia has the Echo, same as me. As for Luna…" Alex trailed off. "I'm not exactly sure why but she shouldn't be affected."

"'Shouldn't'? Why did you think she wouldn't be in the first place?"

Noctis knew for a fact Luna did not have the Echo. If she still had her full blessing as the Oracle then Noctis wouldn't be so worried. It was possible she received another form of protection, similar to the brand Noctis had. However, both her hands were bare and judging how relieved she sounded about losing her connection to the Astrals, the chances of having a brand were non-existent. Based on what Noctis learned about primals, he didn't want to risk harming her.

"It's a long story-" Alex flinched at the glare Noctis shot him. "- but I suppose I owe you this for making you worry." Before he could begin, Alex's head suddenly snapped to the side. "Wait. I hear someone coming."

The sound came from a rustling of a bush before a black dog emerged from the foliage. Umbra made a beeline for Noctis who automatically knelt down to greet him.

"That your dog?" Alex was perplexed at what a canine was doing this far in the desert. "How'd he find us?"

"He's a special dog." Noctis held his hand out and Umbra placed his paw on top of it.

Noctis felt something poke his back and turned to find a snow colored dog behind him as well. Grabbing his attention, Pryna nuzzled up to Noctis demanding pampering as well. Noctis was more than happy to oblige her.

"And there's another one." commented Alex. "Anyone else planning to show up?"

As if to answer Alex's question, Noctis spotted Luna arriving, with Minfilia in tow. Noticing the two women's arrival as well, Umbra and Pryna enthusiastically ran towards their former owner. Luna happily greeted her old canine companions, grateful to see them both together once more. The sight brought a smile to Noctis and made him forget his earlier worries.

"Alex, Noctis, it is so good to see you again!" A relieved Minfilia greeted the two.

"Feeling's mutual Minfilia." Alex greeted her with a smile. "What happened to Thancred?"

"He is waiting a distance away as per Noctis's request. Thancred has taken it upon himself to make sure no one will overhear our conversation."

"How are you both feeling?" Luna finally escaped the attention of the two canines.

Exhausted. Sleepy. Could use a bath. None of which Noctis vocalised in front of present company.

"Could be better but no injuries." replied Noctis. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Then we can directly proceed to the reason why Noctis refuses to return to the Waking Sands." said Minfilia.

"That might be my fault." Confessed Alex. "Thancred and I were trying to explain primals to Noctis. Everything was fine- until we asked what would happen to the brainwashed victims."

Both women wore grim expressions, knowing just what Thancred must have said.

"It's true isn't it?" Though Noctis already knew the answer.

"Yes." It was Luna who answered. "Once a man is branded, he is branded for life."

"'Branded'?" Alex clarified.

"It would seem a proper explanation is in order." remarked Minfilia. "One that needs to start at the beginning."

"Sure this a good place to do it?" Alex referred to their open-aired hiding area.

"The information is nothing new and known by those aware about primals." Minfilia pointed out. "And Thancred will make sure no one will overhear us."

"Indeed m'lady." Thancred's voiced called out without missing a beat. Yet Noctis could not spot Thancred's location.

The antic brought a small smile to the Minfilia before she began her explanation. "By now you understand the Ifrit you faced is a primal."

Both men nodded.

"Primals are worshipped as gods by their respective beast tribes." Minfilia continued. "When all is well with the world, primals possess no physical form. Their essence is dispersed across the great river of aether. However, when the world is plunged into chaos, those who worship the primals cry out to their gods for deliverance from suffering."

"Thankfully it is not that simple." Luna spoke up. "To manifest in the physical realm, primals require large amounts of aether. While aether flows through all life and permeates the very air that we breathe, this alone will not suffice. Primals require a more concentrated source of aether─crystals."

Noctis remembered the crystal Alex picked up from the battlefield.

"It is for this reason that incidents involving crystals can often be traced back to a primal." explained Minfilia before motioning Luna to continue.

"When there is sufficient aether and worship, this combination serves as a beacon to which a primal is drawn, granting the beings a physical form. A primal gains strength from its followers' worship. The more numerous and fervent they are, the more powerful their god becomes."

"But it's not enough for them." Alex chimed in.

"No, it is not." Minfilia answered. "In order to gain more power, they do not hesitate to create followers. They do this by "branding" mortals─a process to which both of you were subjected." She paused as a realization dawned on her. "While I can confidently say Alex was protected by the Echo, how did you remain unaffected, Noctis?"

Noctis tensed up at the question. He very well knew the answer but it was something he had hoped to keep hidden as long as possible. Unfortunately, current events had suddenly deemed it very significant. Noctis glanced at Luna, who looked at him with a mix of curiosity and worry. He mentally apologized before slowly removing the glovelet off his left hand. The mark of the astrals visible for all.

The two Eorzean natives were surprised and puzzled by the mark, but it was Luna's reaction Noctis was more concerned with. A hand covered her mouth in shock but no sound came from her. His guilt only increased at the sight of her expression.

"I guess I have my own protection." He tried to pass off nonchalantly.

The mark stood out against his skin more prominently than before. It used to be faded, almost passing off as a really strange birthmark, but now, it was practically a tattoo. Ironically, it resembled the neck markings that the former Circle of Knowing members sported.

Recovering from her shock, Luna approached Noctis and held his hand with both of hers. She stared at the mark before she looked him in the eyes again. "Why did you not tell me?"

There was no accusation only concern in her voice but it didn't lessen the guilt he felt.

"I didn't want to worry you." Especially after she shared the freedom she enjoyed.

The strained smile on her lips showed she understood despite how much it pained her. She let go of his but instead of lowering them, her hands softly held both sides of his head. He reflexively grabbed her wrist but soften his grip just as quickly.

"May I?" Asked Luna.

Seeing as it was difficult to simply nod, Noctis had to vocalize his permission. Luna gently lowered his head until their foreheads were touching. He had seen how the Oracle used to heal the inflicted on the rare times a cameraman was allowed. He closed his eyes, preparing himself, as he tried to get his heart to stop pounding so much. As an ethereal glow emanated from where their foreheads touched, Noctis could feel Luna's magic wash over him.

At the background, Alex was just about to ask what was happening but a gesture from Minfilia told him to keep silent. Neither Noctis nor Luna were aware of this exchange.

As the glow faded, Noctis opened his eyes and was well aware how close Luna's own were. At this distance, it was impossible to miss the relief in her eyes and the lighter smile she wore.

"Thank the gods…" Luna whispered barely audible even to Noctis.

Noctis did not know how long he was staring into Luna's blue eyes until a cough brought them back to the real world. Remembering they were not alone, the two quickly let go of each other and moved back to put some distance between them. Noctis could hear a snicker from Alex.

"There is nothing wrong with Noctis." Luna elaborated. "His claims are true. He has his own protection against the primals."

Minfilia relaxed at the information. "Then he no longer needs to fear of harming others due to Ifrit. You can come back-"

"Wait." interrupted Noctis. "There's one more thing."

As it was easier to show than tell, Noctis held out his arms and materialized a hefty axe in his hands. Unlike the normal weapons he summoned made out of metal, wood or bone, this weapon was formed out of pure aether. Though at first glance it did not seem so. The axe head distinctly resembled Ifrit's horns pointed upwards, with blades extending from their sides. While it was very much possible to create a normal weapon with the same appearance, it would be very difficult to mimic its aetherial effects. Fiery aether completely engulfed the weapon giving the illusion the axe was on fire. Despite the heat everyone could feel it radiated, Noctis showed no issues holding the axe in his hands. It was very much clear this wasn't an ordinary arm.

"By the Twelve." gasped Minfilia.

Despite seeing it earlier, Alex was still awed by weapon's appearance. On the other hand, Luna had no immediate visible reaction and moved closer to it.

"This is why I asked for you." said Noctis.

"May I?" asked Luna. She unhesitatingly reached out for the weapon.

"Careful." Despite requesting her presence for this, Noctis was still afraid of accidentally harming Luna. Even if she was the only other person familiar with these kind of arms.

Noctis planted the weapon end first on the ground. The axe was fairly large, almost as tall as he was. When Luna closed a hand upon the weapon's handle, her only comment was how warm it felt. Another glow emanated from her hands as Luna examined the weapon. When the glow died down, Luna gave her verdict on the weapon.

"I do not sense anything but Noctis's aether within."

"We saw it form from the aether Ifrit expelled when he died." Alex pointed out. "No hint of the primal inside?"

Luna shook her head. "None. What process was used to create the weapon removed any foreign influences." Noctis caught her glimpse at his hand. "It is incapable of branding others."

"That's a relief." commented Alex. "Good thing Lady L'una can tell huh Noctis?"

"Yeah." Though Noctis noticed that Luna looked forlorn at the praise instead of happy.

"It is a comfort." Minfilia acknowledged. "With this matter resolved, it would be best if we move further discussions to the Waking Sands. And as quickly as possible. Alex, Noctis, are you able to teleport?"

Both of them had no problems.

"Thancred?" Minfilia called out.

Said Scion jumped from his hiding spot since. "Unfortunately not all of us are blessed with aetherial capacity to teleport multiple times within short periods." Thancred had teleported directly to the Waking Sands and then back to Camp Drybone. "But there are still matters with the Immortal Flames that have yet to be finished when I left. Noctis and Alex can return back to the Waking Sands. I shall take care of matters here."

"I understand." Minfilia addressed the rest of the Scions. "We shall meet up in Horizon."

Minfilia teleported first, followed by Luna. As Noctis was about to teleport himself, he noticed Alex searching the area.

"You hear something?" asked Noctis.

"No. It's just that-" Alex faced Noctis. "-what happened to the dogs?"

* * *

 **Waking Sands**

The walk back to the Waking Sands was a quiet affair. No one started any conversations as the topics still fresh in their minds were all related to the primal encounter. Discussing them on a high traffic road risked a lot of information leaking out. The silence carried on till they arrived at Vesper Bay. On any other day, the setting sun would have caught their attention for a while, but the Scions went directly to their headquarters.

Their lobby was empty, which wasn't too strange as people would usually be having their supper at this time. They did not expect the gathering of people inside the Solar. The rest of the Archons, along with Tataru and Ula, seemed to be discussing matters until Minfilia and her company arrived.

"Finally you're back!" Ula welcomed them with an exhausted voice.

The rest of the group gave their own greetings but immediately bombarded Minfilia with questions. As the Antecedent tried to answer to the best of her ability, Ula separated from the gathering to approach Luna.

"Thank the Twelve you're back." repeated Ula.

"Why is everyone here?" asked Luna.

"I was just taking my post in the Solar, like you guys instructed, then Yda comes in looking for Minfilia." Ula started. "I tell her that you and Minfilia went with Thancred to Camp Drybone. She accepted the answer and left. But then she came back with Papalymo. Then Y'shtola came. Then Urianger. Until even Tataru!"

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Luna asked again.

"More like they thought something was going to happen." scoffed Ula. At the puzzled expressions of the group, Ula further explained. "Minfilia left the Solar-" Ula leaned towards Luna to whisper. "And you know that barely happens. Didn't help you went with her so everyone expected the whole Scions needed to mobilize soon."

Luna consoled her friend while Minfilia was doing the same thing to the rest of the Scions. They eventually started an impromptu meeting to explain the sudden disappearance of two. Ula did her best not to prematurely divulge any information to anyone. News about primals would eventually spread to the rest of their members which could cause undue panic. Everyone was present to hear Noctis and Alex's encounter with Ifrit to their meeting with Minfilia and Luna.

Before they could disclose the events after the Ifrit's defeat, Minfilia smoothly cut them off. "Which is why L'una and I went to meet them. To discern Noctis's condition after his encounter with a Primal." she explained. "L'una has confirmed Noctis shows no sign of Branding."

Luna's word alone seemed enough for the rest of the Scions to believe Noctis's unaltered state. Before anyone could question how it was possible, Minfilia raised her hand and continued.

"How it is possible will be explained once we determine it."

"We only had enough time to make sure Alex and Noctis were unharmed before coming here." Luna helpfully added.

"Which is why I would like Y'shtola to stay for the following meeting with Noctis and L'una." The mentioned Scion was surprised by the request, but nodded in acknowledgement. The rest tried to ask why only her but Minfilia continued. "I apologize but the next discussion will contain personal information. I hope those who will not be present understands."

Though reluctant, there were no complaints from the rest of the Scions. The more angsty members, mainly Ula, had no problems leaving right away before the rest eventually vacated the office.

Before Alex exited the Solar, Luna called out to him. "Alex." she approached him. "It may be too much to ask, but can you please keep what I did a secret for now? I promise to explain later."

"No worries Lady L'una." reassured Alex. He shot her a smile before leaving.

Luna joined the remaining Scions near Minfilia's desk.

"Thank you for staying. I know that Noctis is still tired from today's events but this matter will need to be cleared up as soon as possible." explained Minfilia. "It will not take long before word Ifrit's defeat will spread as well as the involvement of the Scions. I do not wish to hide information, as I have always endorsed honest communication will lead to proper cooperation between parties. But even I know that some secrets need to kept for the safety of others."

She turned to Noctis. "I of course, speak of your arrival from another world."

Despite Noctis's attempt to hide his surprise, everyone else saw signs of his shock at Minfilia's revelation.

"It's okay Noctis. They know." Luna tried to comfort him.

"You did not think Luna would be here for so long and not share her story to us?" needled Y'shtola.

Noctis turned to Luna, silently asking if it was true. She nodded her head.

"Rest assured L'una has not revealed any personal information about you." explained Minfilia. "We were willing to wait for you to share this information, but current events have forced our hand. There are certain matters that you must be aware of now."

"Like what?" Noctis interjected

"Earlier, L'una and I explained a primal's ability to subjugate new worshippers to its cause."

"Yeah, it's how they get stronger." Noctis repeated what he remembered.

"It's also why they're so dangerous." Y'shtola spoke up. "Anyone who seeks to fight to a primal risks Branding. If captured, the only freedom from a primal's thrall is death."

"Thankfully, those who possess the Echo remain unaffected. As you may have guessed, Alex is one such individual. I myself possess the Echo." revealed Minfilia. "However, I cannot claim a defeat of a primal among my achievements."

A small cough escaped from Luna. The rest of the Scions curiously stared at her causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm guessing my immunity without having the Echo will be an issue?" hypothesized Noctis.

"Correct." Y'shtola was the one who answered. "Normally, a new ability capable of withstanding primals would be welcomed. However, your capabilities are not native to Eorzea and obviously not the Echo."

"How obvious?"

Y'shtola answered by speaking in a language Noctis didn't understand.

It was Luna who spoke next. "King and- fighting his people?" she tried to translate.

"Close." remarked Minfilia. "A leader calls on his followers to fight."

"I see you've been keeping up with your studies." approved Y'shtola.

"When I can." Luna sheepishly responded.

"Tangent aside." Minfilia brought the conversation back on topic. "There are specific capabilities we are sure each Echo holder possess. The simplest to test is the ability to understand others regardless of language. The Echo enables one to know a man's mind even if they cannot comprehend his words. Another is the ability to pass through the walls of a man's soul, and hear the resonations of his past."

"You mean past visions?" Noctis clarified.

"Yes, but it is something we cannot use whensoever we choose." She further explained. "Those aware of the Echo know these facts. Echo holders are sought after by Grand Companies of the city-states, especially those with great combat capability. If these groups learn about your protection despite the Echo, they would pointlessly try searching for similar people."

"As far as we are aware, they only come from your world." remarked Y'shtola. "A fact we should not reveal either. Plenty of voidsent have ingrained in the populace the dangers of beings from otherworlds."

"We are not asking you to hide your capabilities." assured Minfilia. "Simply not to freely reveal their true nature. Especially with the Empire moving once more."

"The Garlean Empire?" Noctis heard about them in passing but never had any personal encounter with them.

"The empire is especially wary about the threat of primals." Luna explained. "Even resorting to drastic measures once upon a time. They are constantly searching for a way to combat primals. They have largely ignored Echo-holders, deeming them no different from the primals they fight. If they were to discover powers such as ours as an alternative, there is no telling what they would do."

Noctis ears perked up at what Luna just said. "Ours?"

His perceptiveness surprised Luna as she suddenly went silent. It was hard to miss the pained expression she suddenly sported.

"I'm sorry." Noctis apologized. He didn't mean to bring back bad memories.

"No." refuted Luna. "You did nothing wrong."

"Luna, you don't need to say anything." Y'shtola consoled her while simultaneously shooting Noctis an admonishing look.

"No." repeated Luna. "Noctis should know about it." She paused as she gathered the resolve to continue. "Do you remember a complication I mentioned before?" she asked him.

"When you were assigned outside the city?"

"It was more than just a complication." she admitted. "It was my first encounter with the branded." Luna unexpectedly bowed her head but continued to speak. "It was the first time I ended a man's life."

* * *

 **7 years ago  
Quarrymill, South Shroud**

The soul crystal in her hand felt heavier compared to its physical weight. Luna was told she was special, standing apart from the many conjurers of Gridania. She could hear the voices of the elementals, they said, better than some of their hearers. One chosen by the elementals, allowed to wield a forbidden power restricted to only a select few.

"Did you hear? They say a seedseer chose an outsider to learn their magicks."

"Aren't only padjals allowed to learn that?"

"They said she's disguised herself first. Suspicious if you ask me."

"But it's the Seedseers' decision, right? They know the elementals' wills the best."

"They're probably discussing it first."

Luna discreetly tucked away the soul crystal she was holding lest her fellow healers catch sight of it. It was scarily impressive how news traveled fast between the guild, especially how accurate it was. Thankfully, not every detail was known, else people would already be hounding her.

She didn't ask for this. Just when she was starting to get used to this world, this happens. She was just as surprised when they approached her. Will of the elementals they reasoned with her. Not so different from the will of the astrals.

If they had asked her years ago when she first arrived in Eorzea, she might have accepted easily. But now? Luna didn't know if she was ready to accept such a role again. It wasn't like the mantle of the Oracle, one she knew she would eventually inherit. This is was entirely her choice, and as freeing as it sounded, it scared her. The elementals may have chosen her, but they never directly communicated with her. How could she freely accept servitude to beings she barely understood? If she did accept, she would have no guarantee this was the 'right choice'.

The eldest seedseer sensed her hesitation and yet, still had given her the soul crystal. A test of sorts. If she was meant to wield the magicks, they would come to her, or so the seedseer said.

Luna didn't have much time to dwell on the matter as she was quickly assigned to a new post. It would be the farthest she travelled from Gridania, all the way to Quarrymill. She would just so happen be at the right place, at the worst possible time.

There was a sudden increase of attacks near the settlement when Luna first arrived. As host to various bandit groups, such incidents weren't new in the South Shroud. However, the attacks did not match the usual methods of any known outlaws. Reports indicated a wielder of a large blade was the one behind the attacks, while rumors said those that died were found in pieces.

The news did not escape the adventurers' ears with a small group eagerly enlisting to spearhead the investigation of the attacks. It was only days later, when the adventurers' torn bodies were discovered, did a more experienced group set out and discover the true source of the attacks. The primal known as Odin.

A call to arms spread throughout the adventurers, one of the largest gathering of such during that time. Luna remembered the excitement and energy the adventurers had as they set out for their hunt- and the downcast and disheartened expressions they sported when they returned.

They had succeeded at felling the primal, but at great cost.

More than half of the party did not survive their encounter, while the rest sustained injuries. The healers were busy attending to the large group, as they fought tooth and nail to save those they could. Luna could only remember a blur of cures, raises and other medical techniques as they attended to every single injured person. It was only after everyone had stabilized did the story of the battle spread through the settlement.

One of the patients under Luna's care, a lalafell named Atto Gatto, was hailed as the slayer of Odin. It wasn't without a price as the primal managed to land a blow on the lalafell before it dispersed into aether. While the wound was severe, Luna managed to heal it without any problems. The same could not be said about the mental scars inflicted.

"Sir Atto you need to stay in bed!" Luna was thankful the lalafell was easy to hold down.

"No! Don't you hear him?! He's still alive!"

"Atto it's over!" One of his party members tried to console him. The male miqo'te was helping Luna hold the panicking lalafell down. "You killed him, don't you remember?"

"We have to go back! He's telling us to come back!"

Based on the continuous frantic outburst of the lalafell, he did not. It would not do for the lalafell to reopen any healed wounds, magic or not. Luna had no choice but to calm her agitated patient.

"Repose." Luna whispered.

She didn't like using that spell often, but the lalafell immediately calmed down and went to sleep. After making sure the lalafell was sleeping without any issues, Luna left the healing ward for a much needed break. It had nothing to do with the patient's party member constantly hitting on her.

Later that day, Luna did her assigned rounds, checking up on the resting patients. The ward was quiet for now but these adventurers will most likely celebrate their victory once they left. When she neared the bed Atto Gatto was resting in, his partymate was still there though asleep in a chair beside the bed.

The patient, however, was not there.

Luna immediately woke up the miqo'te, demanding to know where the lalafell disappeared to. The miqo'te was unable to answer having fallen asleep at some point. Word of the missing Odin-slayer quickly spread throughout the camp as everyone searched for his possible whereabouts. The lalafell could not be found until one of the settlement guards came forward and mentioned seeing a lalafell leave and head to Urth's Fount, where the battle with Odin took place.

A small group of adventurers, those with only minor injuries, quickly volunteered and assembled a search party. Feeling partially responsible for the missing lalafell, Luna volunteered to join the search party, arguing a healer would be need to make sure the lalafell was unhurt. There were no arguments and Luna set out with the rest of the party soon after.

* * *

The marsh environment of Urth's Fount still showed signs of its previous battle with Odin. Not only the physical damages, but Luna could sense the agitated aether in the air. The lack of creatures in the vicinity only added to the eerie atmosphere. If Luna had paid more attention, she would have noticed the elementals' complete silence.

One of the adventurers managed to find tracks matching the missing lalafell's stature. It led deeper into the marsh until the group reached an area littered with crystalline outcroppings. The missing lalafell stood in front a particularly large crystal, his back turned to the group. Despite the noise the group made running through the watery ground, the lalafell made no motion to acknowledge their arrival, his attention to the crystal alone.

"Atto! There you are!" the lalafell's miqo'te friend called out to him.

The call still elicited no reaction from the lalafell. The male miqo'te approached his friend, even putting a hand on the lalafell's shoulder to get his attention.

Next thing she knew, all Luna heard was screaming. She immediately covered her ears but it had no effect in dulling the sound. Luna tried to look for the source of the screaming in her head, but none of the gathered adventurers were shouting at all. In fact, they were all stunned silent by what they just witnessed.

A long blade extended from the miqo'te back, clearly piercing his heart. The blade withdrew from the body, causing the miqo'te to lifelessly fall down. The lalafell was finally facing them, a look of murder in his eyes while holding a dark blade more than twice his length.

The rest of the adventurer party quickly drew their weapons, instincts telling them they were in front of a dangerous opponent. They did not immediately attack, as they did not fully understand what was happening. The person they were sent to retrieve had unflinchingly killed his comrade. The lalafell seized on their hesitation and charged at them.

Luna was tossed to the side by the sheer force of the charge. The water softened the blow but she still felt dazed. It didn't help she was still hearing voices, urging her to take action. Still disoriented, Luna felt someone pull her up.

"Are you okay Lady healer?" a male elezen inquired.

"I am unharmed." answered Luna as she got back on her feet.

"We need your help." the elezen readied his lance. "If we are to survive this."

Despite her reservations, Luna knew the elezen spoke the truth and readied her wand. The two joined the fray, Luna providing healing where she could. It was the first time she joined a fight, in this world or her old one, but she was no stranger to danger. She would not balk down before this.

The possessed lalafell, for that was only how Luna would describe him, relentlessly attacked her group. There were no signs the lalafell recognized them despite the group's constant attempts to remind him. Just when they managed to surround the lalafell, the dark blade wielder swung his blade in a circle, knocking everyone on their backs. Luna was spared as the only non-melee fighter in the group. At least, the only one still alive.

None of the fallen members motioned to get back up leaving them open for a fatal blow. Hoping to distract the lalafell, Luna gathered the plentiful water aether into a ball, launching the Fluid Aura at the lalafell. Unfortunately, the spell harmlessly splashed over the lalafell, merely soaking him. Even worse, she was now had the attention of the lalafell.

The lalafell charged towards her at a speed she would not be able to dodge. Luna raised her arms in front of her in a feeble attempt to defend herself. She completely missed a bright white light emanate from her pocket.

Luna heard the crash of the dark blade before she saw a clear barrier appear before her. The lalafell drew back his sword and struck at Luna again but the barrier still held. The third strike, Luna was not so lucky as her barrier failed and exploded, knocking her on her back. Thankfully, the blast knocked her away from the dark blade's reach. Unfortunately, the lalafell was still relentless in hunting Luna.

When Luna opened her eyes again, she saw Atto menacingly towered over her, despite the lalafell height. This close, Luna could sense the dark aether swimming inside the lalafell. It was mostly likely the culprit of Atto's possession. As the lalafell raised his sword above him, Luna was reminded of another being possessing dark energies towering over her.

Was this how she was going to end her second life? Killed again by an instrument of darkness?

No.

She was not fated to die.

She had no duty that required to die.

She wanted to live.

Another bright light emanated from her pocket. Luna felt her body burn with holy energies until it flared out from her. The explosion knocked the lalafell away from her, causing him to skid along the watery floor and lose his grip on the dark blade.

Luna got up, feeling strangely rejuvenated, and took in what happened. Atto lay on the marsh floor, making no motion to get back up. On the other hand, the rest of her group finally recovered from the last attack and stood back up. Luna was the first one to bravely approached the downed lalafell.

"Lady Healer! Be careful!"

She ignored the warnings and carefully examined the unconscious lalafell. He looked like he was sleeping, a far cry from the murderous rampage he was on not so long ago. Luna found a pulse, indicating Atto was still alive. She could also feel the dark aether latching into the lalafell's own. A hand shot up and grabbed her wrist causing cries of worry from the adventurers as Atto awoke.

Instead of attacking her, the lalafell looked Luna in the eyes. "K-k-kill me." he tiredly begged.

One of the adventurer's placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. "Please step back Lady Healer."

As an adventurer, the rest of the group understood the lalafell's wishes. However, Luna was not an adventurer. She was a healer and she would not let someone die when she could do something. Luna shrugged off the hand on her shoulder and began to work.

When she arrived in Eorzea, her powers may have weakened, but they were not truly gone. It was the only reason she took to conjury healing so fast. Removing afflictions was her first ability, one that was not forgotten so easily. She prayed to whatever deity existed in this world, to grant those powers to her once again even for a short time. To her joy, her hands glowed with holy energies.

"Blessed stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight." Luna whispered her prayer despite not knowing if it would have any purpose.

When Atto started convulsing violently, Luna knew something went wrong. She immediately stopped what she was doing but the lalafell's convulsions did not stop. The elezen archer grabbed Luna and dragged her away from the lalafell, just when a dark aether exploded from the body.

* * *

When the group brought back Atto's body to Quarrymill, his heart was still beating but something was wrong with the lalafell. Currently, Luna was watching O-App-Pesi, one of the seedseers, examine the lalafell. Normally, Luna would vacate the room to let the seedseer concentrate, but word of the recent foray into Urth's Fount started to spread across the settlement.

"Physically, there is nothing wrong with him." the padjal finished his examination. "His aether on the other hand is another matter."

"His aether is weak?" guessed Luna.

"No, his aether is gone and it is not returning." explained the seedseer. "By that definition, he should be dead. His body lives but his soul is no longer there." the padjal sported a sorrowful expression. "He is unlikely to recover."

Over the next few days, word of Odin's defeat reached Gridania. The incident that happened afterwards never reached the populace.

The Elder Seedseer received the full report though. Along with a white soul crystal and a note.

 _"I do not deserve it."_

* * *

 **Present Day  
Waking Sands**

"Her encounter managed to catch the Circle's attention." Y'shtola stepped in after Luna stopped. "And I was asked to speak to the Odin-slayer. No doubt the others assumed Luna would relate better to a fellow miqo'te."

"It did help…" Luna playfully said.

"True, it worked." Y'shtola admitted.

The rest of Y'shtola's explanation was a repeat of what Noctis already knew from Luna. They assumed her powers were a manifestation of the Echo and eventually brought to Minfilia.

"Of course her power caused me to reconsider my working theory on the capabilities of the Echo." mentioned Minfilia. "She eventually admitted her true origins and the reason for her abilities."

Luna felt guilty whenever Minfilia was frustrated by her apparent lack of progress in understanding the intricacies of the Echo.

"Since L'una, no one else has shown any similar capabilities. None, until your arrival." said Minfilia. "By some miracle, L'una's incident is not well known to the public. Incidentally, reports have classified her encounter as one with a branded individual instead of a true primal. Unfortunately, yours and Alex's accomplishment will not be as lucky. Word will travel fast if it hasn't already"

"Luna was able to hide within the Pathwalkers till the matter passed." remarked Y'shtola. "Regrettably, Noctis does not have the same luxury. Even if he wasn't known, it's a waste of his talents to do so."

"I believe I have a solution." Luna chimed in. "We can assign Noctis and Alex to a permanent party set-up. Alex can cover for any Echo-related abilities, while Noctis can continue to provide support for future primal encounters."

As Antecedent, approval of the plan depended on Minfilia. She mulled the suggestion over before she gave her decision.

"Assuming Noctis has no problems with this arrangement?"  
"I trust Luna's judgement." Noctis spoke up, having remained silent since Luna's tale. "And I'm no stranger to fighting 'gods'."

Minfilia gave a small smile. "Wonderful. Alex and the rest of the Scions will be informed tomorrow of these arrangements. For now I believe our meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Despite yesterday's events, Noctis managed to wake-up at a respectable hour. His roommate was already gone, being the early riser Alex was. Noctis didn't see much of the adventurer last night either after the meeting. There were something Noctis had been meaning to discuss with him.

Exiting the quarters area, Noctis was greeted to the sight of Luna ushering out three individuals from the Solar. They were dressed in similar but distinct uniforms especially in the colors they sported. Noctis recognized two of the uniforms: the black-gold one from his time in Ul'dah and the red one from his short stay in Limsa. He had no idea where the yellow clad individual came from.

"N- Good Morning!" Luna politely greeted him before turning back to address the three men. "If you'll excuse for a bit gentlemen." She moved closer to Noctis and spoke rather louder than normal. "Can you please head to the Solar? Minfilia is looking for you."

"Uh… okay."

She gave him a smile. Luna mouthed a silent thank you at him before going back to the group. There seemed to be difficulties getting them to move away from the Antecedent's office.

Upon entering the Solar, Noctis found Minfilia facing away from the door, her attention on the shattered staff mounted behind her desk.

"Still no word from Alex, officers." Minfilia spoke with a strained politeness. "Rest assured you will be told as soon as he is done."

"It's just me."

"Oh, Noctis! Forgive me." Minfilia turned around to face him. "I thought our guests decided to return so soon. What can I help you with?"

"Luna said you were the one who needed to see me?" clarified a confused Noctis.

"Why? Oh!" Minfilia seemed to understand something he didn't. "It's most likely to prevent certain people from coming in here again."

"I'm guessing the three people Luna's escorting outside?" Noctis remembered the uniformed people outside.

"You would be correct. Those were officers from the three Grand Companies of Eorzea."

"I recognized the ones from Ul'dah and Limsa." commented Noctis. "The yellow one not so much."

"The yellow uniform is the trademark of the Twin Adders of Gridania. Not unusual if you haven't been to Gridania. Members of these organizations rarely venture outside the nation they serve. Which makes the reason they are all here noteworthy."

"They're seeking help from the Scions?"

"In a way. Each organization would have Ifrit's bane for its own."

"Already?" Barely a day had passed since then.

"Word travels fast." Minfilia let out a small sigh. "Their eagerness is commendable but very much vexing, constantly requesting updates from our resident primal-slayer. They would have gladly waited here till then, but thankfully Luna convinced them to leave."

Which explains the scene he saw earlier.

"Unfortunately for them, their 'eagerness' has caused them to meet our _only_ primal-slayer." A small grin tugged at her lips.

Another reason why sleeping in was a good thing.

"What happened to Alex?" asked Noctis.

"He was willing to listen to their offers. At the very least, Alex does seem interested in joining one of the Grand Companies. Though knowing him, he wouldn't have minded joining _all_ of them if it didn't cause a conflict of interest. So to help with his decision, he is currently travelling to attend the various remembrance services. It should give him a better notion of the city-state he might join."

"It is actually quite an experience. Maybe you would like to attend them as well?" suggested Minfilia.

Noctis declined. "Not that much of a fan of ceremonies."

"Understandable. With Alex gone for the next few days, you are free to do as you please. Though I suggest avoid running into the officers during their stay in Vesper Bay. They were very adamant they all stay and wait for Alex's decision. "

"Will do. Just have to wait for Luna to give the all clear."

"I'm sure it won't take too long. She can be rather adamant herself."

No arguments from Noctis.

"While you're here." Minfilia took on a more serious tone. "I would like to personally apologize for sending you on yesterday's assignment."

"It's fine. Stuff happens."

Minfilia shook her head, rejecting Noctis's nonchalant acceptance of the matter. "Even so. We- I should not have placed you in a situation where you would encounter a primal. It was merely luck you also had a protection against branding. If it was any other person, the results would not be the same."

His kneejerk reaction would have been to reassure her again, but Noctis saw the look in her eyes. No it wasn't any kind of he look he sported. It was the kind that blamed themselves for every little mistake. Because one mistake may one day mean someone else's life.

It was the kind of look he saw on his own father.

"Okay." Noctis nodded for emphasis.

His answer finally satisfied Minfilia, her features softening to a small smile. "Thank you. It may have been due to less than ideal circumstances but I'm glad we were able to find more people willing to fight primals. With your help, the dream for a safer realm comes closer to fruition."

"Hey, no need to sell it to me again. I'm already part of the Scions." chided Noctis.

Minfilia let out a small laugh, all the stress from earlier finally leaving her.

"While I'm here," started Noctis. "Can you explain more about the Echo? Since I'm supposed to 'have' it."

"Of course, I would be more than happy too."

Minfilia was very enthusiastic educating Noctis on what she learned about the Echo. Aside from its capabilities, she informed him of the various limitations of the Echo itself. While there were core abilities for the Echo, the degree of their manifestation varied between individuals. Using herself as an example, Minfilia described her capability to understand all languages to be limited to the Races of Man. She recounted a time she had been unable to understand when Sylphs, another beast tribe, sought her help. Instead her talents lay in hearing resonations of one's past. Though she was quick to amend she didn't abuse her capabilities… much. She gave more examples such as one particular holder who rarely had any visions but was capable of understanding even animals with their Echo.

The discussion stopped when they heard a knock on the doors.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything important." greeted Luna as she entered the Solar.

"Not at all. I was just explaining to Noctis the intricacies of the Echo." Minfilia answered. "I gather the representatives have finally left?"

"It took some convincing but they are no longer on the premises." Luna responded. "That said, they still insisted on staying in Vesper Bay. Thankfully, I managed to negotiate them into passing by here only once a day for updates."

"My thanks once more L'una. Though I fear we neglected to ask Alex to provide updates each day." said Minfilia.

"Why don't you call him instead?" suggested Noctis.

Minfilia gave the suggestion some thought. "I could." She finally decided. "In fact, I believe the first ceremony will be ending soon."

"Then we shall give you some privacy. Noctis should be free to move about now." said Luna.

"See you later." Noctis bade farewell.

As the two exited Solar, they could hear Minfilia greet Alex over their shared linkshell.

* * *

Over the next two days, Noctis spent majority of his days away from Vesper Bay indulging in his hobby: fishing. Starting with The Footfalls all the way to the Silver Bazaar. At the end of his fishing expeditions, he could turn in his catches to certain 'levemetes' around the area. Apparently there were people willing to directly purchase fish from adventurers. It did allow him to earn some gil, or lures in some cases, but he did miss the times his catches would be turned into a meal. Unfortunately Noctis didn't have a personal chef anymore making his meals, and he didn't want to take any risks trying his own hand at it.

Though Noctis was not free to fish everywhere. He was warned to avoid going north from the bay due to an imperial castrum stationed there. It was surprising just how close the enemy was to their headquarters.

After greeting Tataru on his way to the basement, Noctis reluctantly headed to the common area. Word of Noctis's part in Ifrit's downfall was to be known only to the Scion's higher-ups. So naturally, the whole organization found out. How exactly they figured out, no one officially knew, but Tataru looked sheepish when it was first brought up. Thankfully, everyone's sense of loyalty prevented the information from freely spilling outside the organization. The downside, Noctis would usually hear whispers from the more timid members while receiving congratulations from the braver ones. The really bold ones would ask about the fight itself.

While he couldn't blame them on their curiosity, it did get grating after the nth person asked the same question. Even worse since Alex wasn't there to share the burden. Sensing his plight, Luna graciously suggested she keep him company. Her presence should dissuade most of them while fooling the rest into thinking she had official matters to discuss with him.

Noctis immediately agreed, but he would have accepted Luna's offer regardless of the circumstances.

"Welcome back Noctis." Luna greeted him as he joined her table.

"Still working?" Noctis pointed to the open book she was writing in till he arrived.

Luna shook her head. "This is a more personal matter."

"Oh. I can come back until you're finished." offered Noctis

"There is no need to. In fact." Luna paused as she considered an idea. "You can provide more insight into this." She pointed to the book.

"What is it?"

"A project I started a long time ago but have not been able to continue until recently." elaborated Luna. "When the first remembrance services were held after the calamity, I realized I had not thought about Eos for a long time."

Noctis himself tried not think about his old world too much since his train of thinking would eventually lead to the people he left behind. He didn't bother voicing them for not wanting to interrupt Luna's explanation.

"Make no mistake I love staying in Eorzea, but Eos was still home. There are still fond memories of that world. And so I started this." She motioned to the book. "Somewhere to write down about my life before coming here."

"So a diary?"

"Nothing that intimate. Just a list of objects or places or events I can remember. I believe Y'shtola jokingly called it my 'Encyclopedia Eos' at one point." Luna's fingers trailed over the written pages. "Though for an encyclopedia, it only contains what little information I can remember. A shame as I know little beyond what was important as my role as Oracle."

"That should still be a lot. You travelled everywhere as the Oracle." Noctis pointed out.

"But always under strict guard and watchful eyes." countered Luna. "Traveling anywhere had a purpose. Anything more was unnecessary in the eyes of the Empire. Would you believe the most I saw of the outside world was during my travels through the lands of Lucis?"

He could relate to what Luna was saying. Though not as bad hers, majority of his life was within Lucis. He did visit Tenebrae when he was younger but that was only because he needed healing. After that, the city was his whole world. Travelling on his journey was a real eye opener for Noctis.

"I wish I could write more about Eos but I have written most of what I know, and it has been a long time since I have tried to remember more details." Luna begrudgingly closed the book. "Then you came to mind. I wondered if you would like to write down your memories as well. But only if you want. I just considered you might want to be able to do so while it is still early?"

Noctis thought about it. Lucis was his home and it contained his friends and family. He didn't want to forget about them.

"Sure. Sounds like a good idea. I'll start once I get one to write in."

"No need." Luna picked up her book. "I have nothing else to add anymore so you can use this one. But uhm-" Luna held the book close to her, looking a bit embarrassed. "I may have written about some people you know. I apologize if there are some inaccurate information. It has been a while."

"I doubt you could have written anything mean." Noctis comforted Luna. "I'm sure it won't matter too much."

Plus the people she could have written about were another world away. They wouldn't be able to do anything about trivial errors anyway.

Once Luna eventually handed him the book, it went straight to his inventory. He'd look over it later.

"I guess this is our own remembrance service." commented Noctis.

A small laugh escaped Luna. "It is. A way to remember our past, to move forward for our future."

Later that evening Noctis opened the book to read. There were some entries he expected to find: _Tenebrae, nox Flueret family,_ even _Lucis._ He eventually found the reason why Luna was worried about any errors he might find. Written in the book was an entry titled:

 _Noctis Lucis Caelum_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Writing this chapter was delayed due to the release of Stormblood as well as some other DLC's that came up. A lot of the focus of this chapter has shifted from Noctis to Luna. We see more about what happened to her and the possible powers she brings to the story. Maybe they will come up again some time in the future?**_

 _ **Up next, Noctis will finally make his way to Gridania. But before that, he has an unexpected fight? Please look forward to it.**_

 _ **If you receive a double alert it's because I upload, erased, and re-uploaded the newest chapter.**_

* * *

 **Ul'dah**

"Greetings Lady L'una."

Luna looked up from her shopping to see who had greeted her. "Hello there Alphinaud." She greeted one of the white-haired elezen teenagers. "And as I said, just 'Luna' will do."

"Forgive me. It feels appropriate to call you so."

"And trying to use your charms on her just doesn't." The second elezen chided.

"I was only being respectful Alisaie."

One could practically hear Alisaie roll her eyes at him.

Luna stepped in before the twin's debate continued. "Hello as well Alisaie." Aforementioned elezen waved back. "How was your trip?"

"Informative." Alphinaud answered. "The various remembrance services were very enlightening. I'm sure our adventurer friend would agree."

"How is Alex doing?"

"He was very much captivated by all of the rhetoric of the three city-states. Unfortunately he didn't show any signs of favouring one or the other. Which Grand Company he will to join is entirely up to him." said Alphinaud. "Not a word from him throughout all the services."

"Not as if you gave him the opportunity to speak." countered Alisaie. "Surprising for a one who bested a primal. Nary a boast from the lad."

"Speaking of primal-slayers." Alphinaud spoke in a softer voice as not to be overheard. "I noticed there was only one attending the services." he observed. "We were hoping to see what kind of characters our exceptional gifted members are like."

"He has not expressed interest in joining any of the city-states. Staying with the Scions is enough for him."

"A shame. Meeting him will have to wait 'till we return. Our investigation has pointed us away from Ul'dah for the foreseeable future."

"I shall inform Minfilia then."

"Thank you." replied Alphinaud. "I meant to inform her myself but there was no response from her linkshell. Most likely busy speaking to another person instead."

Luna had an inkling just who Minfilia was speaking with.

"With that, we must bid goodbye. We have our own incursions to plan before we set off tomorrow."

"Farewell Alphinaud, Alisaie. Do take care."

"'Till next time Lady L'una." Alisaie waved goodbye.

"Just Luna is fine."

Alphinaud snickered beside his twin.


	9. The Looming Shadow

**Chapter Eight: The Looming Shadow**

 **Vesper Bay**

On one early morning, days after the first remembrance services, Noctis found himself above the cliffs surrounding Vesper Bay. Not because he wanted to do some sightseeing, but because he was asked to come to a barren field located there. It was a training ground used by the Scions, but wasn't used too often since it was already a climb just to get there; something their resident combat instructor liked to complain about.

"Welcome to your first training session!" boomed Ula over the morning winds, holding her arms apart like a stage performer. A rather pointless gesture as there was no one else to fill in as audience members.

Across the field, Noctis stood aloof. "Exciting." his tone flat.

"Come on! Where's your fighting spirit? You're looking forward to this too."

Noctis never said anything like that. He didn't deny it though.

"Wouldn't this be pointless?" said Noctis. "I've been assigned to combat missions already." Albeit with an unexpected escalation.

"If you really didn't want to you should have thought about it before you climbed all the way up here."

"I just thought there would be a good fishing spot up here. Not getting anything new from the usual ones."

Ula shook her head in exasperation. "I've never seen a Keeper so into fishing." Her expression turned serious. "Just because things are quiet is no excuse to slack off. One needs to keep their skills sharp and be ready for anything. You didn't expect to have to face a primal for example." Ula droned on about the merits training. She would have been right at home as a commander in the guard or glaives. "So therefore, we're going to further test your abilities. And I'm not taking your usual capabilities. We're going to see what this 'Royal Arm' business is all about."

"That caught your attention now didn't it?" Ula commented when Noctis became unexpectedly quiet. "I have no idea exactly what you got during your little encounter, but whatever it was, even you were surprised by it." Bullseye. "Now I may not be able to help with any Echo related mystical stuff, but when it comes to fighting." Ula pulled out her grimoire. "That's easy to figure out."

Noctis stared at the Scion's combat trainer before letting a small laugh. "Fine by me." Noctis summoned his short sword. "You're going to have make me bring it out." he taunted.

"That won't be hard." Ula grinned back.

Without waiting for any signal, Ula gathered a large amount of aether to her grimoire, magical symbols flaring from the pages. Noctis threw his blade, hoping to close the gap before she could finish her spell. Unfortunately when he teleported in, Noctis found his blade blocked by a glowing yellow… tail? Another yellow appendage swiped at him forcing Noctis to phase upwards. He quickly summoned an axe and swung down for an overhead smash, but a set of yellow appendages blocked the impact then pushed forward sending Noctis flying back. After a dignified landing a distance away from Ula, Noctis could see the source of the arcanist's effective defense.

Ula affectionately scratched the topaz carbuncle sitting on her shoulders, rewarding it for a job well done. Three tails extended from the fox-like creature, protectively hovering around its master like a barrier.

"Not going to be that easy pretty boy." taunted Ula. "Even normal weapons have a hard time getting through this carbuncle." Not an exaggeration as it felt like hitting a solid wall.

Geometric signals flared once again from the arcanist's grimoire before she extended her free hand, tendrils of aether shooting at her command toward Noctis. Familiar instincts guided Noctis as he phased at the last second and reappeared a small distance to the side, the spell sailing through his last position. However, instead of continuing on its path, the spell sharply curved, homing on to Noctis. He grunted in surprise as the spell washed over him. Though he didn't feel any physical impact, Noctis felt his lungs burn in pain.

"Oh that still works." commented Ula but Noctis didn't hear it as breathing was suddenly a great discomfort. "First time?" Noctis heard it this time. "Sucks for you then."

Ula fired more spells at Noctis. Instead of dodging, Noctis summoned his shield to block the attacks. As an added precaution, Noctis enhanced his guard with aether unknowingly allowing his shield to repel his opponent's spells. While a fortunate development, Noctis could feel his aether wilt away with every spell blocked. Not a strategy he could sustain in the long run, but it did allow time for his chest to stop hurting every time he breathed.

Time to fight fire with fire, figuratively and literally. Behind his shield, Noctis summoned fire aether into his free hand, waited for the interval between spell barrages, and shot a fireball at Ula. The arcanist interrupted her spell casting to move an arm in front her in defense. A tail followed the motion, intercepting the fireball for the carbuncle's master.

Noting the spellcasting had stopped when Ula had to defend herself, Noctis summoned his daggers and began throwing them, resummoning them back to hand, repeating the process to pressure his opponent. The carbuncles tails deflected each thrown blade with ease, guided by Ula's motions. At the third set of daggers thrown, Noctis warped in and followed-up with a drop-kick. He impacted carbuncle's tails as expected, and it felt like hitting solid rock, but the force was enough to unbalance Ula. Noctis landed catlike on his feet as Ula fell backwards, but she wasn't the combat instructor for nothing as she rolled backwards instead of landing on her back.

As she got up, carbuncle managing to stay atop her shoulders, Ula opened her grimoire, brandishing the pages at Noctis this time. While unable to understand what the symbols meant, Noctis had a feeling the large array wasn't going to be for healing and quickly summoned his shield. However instead of firing a spell, Ula's carbuncle jumped from her shoulders and right in front of the book. Noctis could swear he saw Ula wink at him.

An explosive spell from the book propelled the topaz carbuncle at Noctis like a cannonball. His shield may have taken the brunt of the attack but Noctis could feel the impact all the way to his core. He was sent flying back, again, but on a more turbulent flight this time. Not wanting to land haphazardly, Noctis threw a sword to the ground and teleported to terra firma, bypassing the need of a landing strategy.

Noctis's ears twitched as he heard a noise behind him. He summoned a weapon to hand and immediately swung a full circular slash, easily bisecting the carbuncle trying to sneak up on him. In his hands, the axe he obtained from Ifrit burned with fiery aether, the blade's edge glowing with extreme heat. Yet Noctis did not feel any discomfort from practically holding a living flame in his hands.

Across the training grounds, Ula grinned in victory, managing to fulfill her objective despite losing her carbuncle.

"Told ya."

"Tch." Noctis propped the axe on his shoulder though the weapon felt weightless in his hands. "Hope you can handle the heat."

Ula grin only grew wider as another carbuncle, an emerald one this time, stepped out from behind her.

* * *

"And a request came from the local authorities." Luna read of the contents of the parchment to the scruffy looking Ula and Noctis. "Thankfully there is no damage to the bay itself but they ask we refrain from using the training grounds while they make sure none of the cliff walls will collapse any time soon."

Both former combatants were resting on their respective beds inside the infirmary. Though Noctis was well enough to sit on the edge of his, Ula was practically sprawled over hers too exhausted to move.

"That was fast. T'was barely a few bells ago." commented Ula from her bed.

"Actually, this was a general announcement given to everyone in the bay. But it was not difficult to guess just who would be responsible for it." remarked Luna as she leaned over her friend's bed.

"The last explosion was all Noctis's fault! Blame his weird axe."

"Like your carbuncles weren't a part of it." rebuffed Noctis.

"No doubt there is blame on both sides." Luna cut in. "But as the person-in-charge, things need not escalate to that level Ula. There were simpler ways to test Noctis's new armament."

"Those hitting dummies?" scoffed Ula. "Any idiot can claim to deal a lot of damage to those stupid things. A spar's better way to see true skill."

"She has a point." agreed Noctis.

It was a testament to Luna's patience she didn't simply sigh at their behavior. "Were you able to accomplish your goal at least?"

Ula nodded. "Noct is definitely effective against physical based combat, both long and close range. But you have little experience fighting against magical attacks. Which is weird since you obviously can use magick, but even that is different from how everyone else does it."

"It is?" Noctis was curious about this world's magick at first but his trip to the thaumaturge's guild wasn't successful in that regard.

"When I cast spells, I also focus intently on my target so my spells tend to home in even if they move."

"Which is why I still get hit even if I phase." supplied Noctis.

"Uh huh, so even when _phasing_." Ula tested the new addition to her vocabulary. "They'll still hit you eventually. Best advice? Don't get targeted or put something between you and the spell like your shield. Even a large weapon will do. Don't expect it to be perfect as better mages have finicky spells."

Noctis was impressed. He wasn't even sure members of the Kingsglaive knew as much Ula observed. Then again, they rarely had to fight against other magical casters

"As for your own spells. They're shit. Don't get me wrong." Ula continued before Noctis could react. "Powerful and almost no cast time but little subtlety. Basically fire and forget. Obvious your main skills lie in your combat teleportation and weapon manipulation. You could do with some more magical training. Lucky for you we have a master in the house." Ula unabashedly pointed at herself.

"Fun..." Noctis dryly responded.

"And his new armament?" reminded Luna.

Ula shifted her position on the bed to sit up properly. "His new weapon is something alright. Cut through both carbuncles like a hot knife through butter. If it does the same thing against similar aetherial constructs, should give him an edge against future primals. Though it's going to be more of a trump card than a main weapon right?" she addressed Noctis.

"It takes a lot out of me to summon." He admitted.

"And can leave you exhausted if you use it too long." Luna finished as if she was speaking from experience. "It does not seem too different from your Royal Arms."

"Doesn't seem." agreed Noctis. "Don't have those anymore so I'll take what I can get. The next primal will be easier now."

"Easier." Ula added some air-quotes. "Like how 'Extremely difficult' is easier to 'Savagely difficult'." more air-quotes. "But then again people have gone up against primals with less and won."

"Really? I thought there weren't a lot of these Echo holders to fight primals." At least from Noctis's knowledge.

"Not having any immunity to branding doesn't matter when you're trying to survive, or stupidly after glory. Where ability and talent fall short, proper tactics can cover for it." Ula cheekily smiled at Noctis.

"But it came with many unnecessary losses." countered Luna. "As brave as those who sacrificed their lives to the cause, I would rather not lose our own people if we can."

"Come on L'una! Have more faith in your comrades- Ow!" Ula cried out as she tried and failed to get up from her bed.

The cry of pain prompted Luna to look over the arcanist once again. "And it looks like your injuries need examining. I apologize Noctis but this may require some privacy."

"Say no more." Noctis got up from his bed. "I'll go take a look just how bad things are outside. Get better soon Ula."

"Don't worry. I'll be well enough to kick your arse again."

Noctis nonchalantly waved as he closed the door to the medical ward.

"Need help?" offered Luna.

"Nope, I can do it. Just not so sudden." Ula demonstrated by slowly moving to the edge of her bed. She proceeded to remove her dalmaltica, familiar with the examination procedure by now. "How's it look?" She asked as Luna sat on the bed.

"There does not seem to be any open wounds. Your aether is lower than usual which may account for any weakness you feel. You should completely recover quickly if you take it easy." Luna stressed the last few word causing Ula to sheepishly smile at her.

With the medical examination over, their conversation moved onto other topics. Mostly on the Scion's newest members and the attention the organization now had among the city-states because of their actions.

"Even Gridania is formally seeking our assistance now." Luna handed back her friend's clothing.

"Compared to before where we just did our own thing." Ula's voice muffled as she was in the middle of donning her top. "Guess we're finally moving up in the world." Her head finally popped free.

"Much is expected from us now." Luna pointed out. "Or more specifically, much is expected from our newest member."

"Alex seems up to it. Plus he has Noctis's help doesn't he? I know I said I'd kick his ass next time but those teleporting abilities of him weren't easy to plan for." Ula adjusted her braid. "And if it gets too hard, he can whip out his 'Primal Arm'."

"Primal… Arm?" Luna slowly repeated.

"Yeah well you guys keep on mentioning a 'Royal Arm' and he got it from a primal so 'Primal Arm'. 'Ifrit Arm' just doesn't have a ring to it does it?"

"I suppose?"

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you about that." Ula moved closer to Luna. "Are you some kind of royalty?"

"Oh…" The question took Luna by surprise.

"I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want." Ula quickly backpedalled. "Or can't. Maybe you can't say. I mean if you were hiding it then revealing it would be dumb. Should have thought about that before I asked. Just forget about it."

"Ula, it's fine." consoled Luna. "I was just taken aback. Though I am not entirely sure how to properly answer that question myself."

"So you're not some member of a royal miqo'te tribe?"

When she worded it that way. "I can honestly say I am not."

"What about Noctis?"

"I am afraid you would have to ask him. It's not my place to disclose such information." Though her own statement could be considered an answer already.

Ula sighed at the non-answer. "Guess you're right. I'll have to corner him then. Sorry for prying."

"It's fine." Luna repeated. "I can still answer any questions regarding myself."

"Nah." Ula quickly replied. "Was just wondering what the Royal Arms thing meant exactly. I mean I know what they probably were, just not what having one really meant. Didn't want to accidentally be disrespecting proper royalty you know? Especially after last time."

"I never felt you behaved improperly." Luna gave a comforting smile. "I believe you have always acted like a true friend should. There is nothing you need to change."

"Aww… Luna, I'm touched." Ula playfully placed a hand over her heart. "Well no matter what past secret you have you'll still be the same 'L'una' I've known all these years. Just warn me if there's going to be any world-changing revelations going to be happening anytime soon."

"I'll do my best. Though what did you mean by 'after the last time'?"

Ula sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "My own past secrets?"

There was a beat before Luna replied. "Fair enough. If you are feeling better, we can leave now."

Just as the doors to the healing ward closed, Ula had one more question. "Hey you think Alex will be up free for a spar now? Though the usual training grounds are closed. Maybe we can use the ones nearer the Footfalls."

* * *

 _Unburied Treasure_

 _While the Brass Blades still have not identified culprits behind the explosion causing the landslide at Footfalls, the incident has provided an unexpected boon to the archaeologists. New Belah'dian Relics have been unearthed providing more insight into the rule of Lalafuto III. Rumors of the belah'dian sultana's treasure is widely known but has never been confirmed true much less found. Could these new discoveries finally reveal the location of the illusive treasure? [cont'd on p. 6]  
_

 _\- Excerpt from the Mythril Eye_

* * *

 **South Shroud**

"Thanks again for the lift Biggs." Alex stood at the front deck of the airship along with the sea wolf roegadyn pilot.

"Least we could do for rescuing us from those Garleans." Biggs fiddled with the various instruments in front of him. "How's she looking there Wedge?!" his shout managing to carry despite the wind.

"Repairs look to be holding up!" a plainsfolk lalafell answered from the back of the ship. "Doesn't look like we have any problems making the whole trip!"

"Aye, that'll be nice change of pace. Nothing exciting happening on this flight."

"Maybe avoid the Garleans this time?" chided Alex as he shared a laugh with Biggs.

From his spot, Noctis was still having a hard time wrapping his head around things. At first glance it shouldn't really be so hard to understand. Biggs and Wedge were both former garlean engineers who fled from the Empire. They were part of the Garlond Ironworks, a group made of like minded defectors from the empire hoping to assist their new home with magitek technologies. Airship technology being one such kind of technology, which is why they had their own personal transport. As this kind of technology was important to all of Eorzea, the Scions acted as a neutral-party as its keepers, with Biggs and Wedge acting as consultants.

However that wasn't what Noctis couldn't understand. As he looked back and forth between the large roegadyn and small lalafell, Noctis remembered another set of Biggs and Wedge.

"Hey Wedge." Noctis called out to the lalafell as the strode past. "Do you know anyone named Aranea?" At the lalafell's confused look, Noctis elaborated. "Female, headstrong, … good at bossing people around?" Considering Aranea used to be a commander.

"I-I don't think so." Wedge hesitantly answered. Though not as silent as the one he knew, this Wedge was similarly soft-spoken when not talking about work. "No one in the Ironworks named 'Aranea'. You did describe Jessie." he muttered. "Maybe Biggs knows. Let me ask." The lalafell continued to the front deck.

"Who were you asking about Noctis?" Yda spoke up from her seat. Though instead of sitting down properly like any sane person on a flying ship, she was leaning over the edge of the railing looking down below. "So high." she excitedly commented. "I wonder what would happen if we sparred this high up."

"Get down from there Yda." Papalymo reprimanded his partner. "Lest you fall off the edge." His words fell on deaf ears as Yda continued her sightseeing causing the thaumaturge to sigh in exasperation. "I pray you have an easier time with your own partner than mine."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Outside of some angst, Alex was pretty easy to get along with. Plus whatever issues he had seemed to have died down ever since he joined the Scions.

"What're you guys talking about?" Alex took a seat beside Noctis.

"Just Papalymo telling me to make sure you don't blow up anything this time."

"I didn't mean it! And we were only there because _someone_ blew up the regular training ground."

"You guys blew stuff up?" Yda finally properly sat down. "We should really spar now!"

"Focus Yda." Papalymo reprimanded again. "We're in the middle of a mission right now. It can wait after we're done."

As the two Scions engaged in their usual banter, Noctis tuned them out to watch the scenery. Patches of greenery were starting to replace the desert as Noctis could see forest appear on the horizon. The wind started to feel less dry and carried the smell of the woods even this far up.

"First time in Gridania right?" Alex spoke up. "After we land we can head to the Aetheryte Plaza to get you attuned before heading to the Adder's Nest. Shame you won't have time to take in the city."

"Yeah." Noctis was curious about the place. Luna arrived and stayed in Gridania during her first few years, and fondly remembered the place when she spoke about it. Unfortunately their task needed them outside the city.

"But at least we can pass by the marketplace for some supplies before we head out. Oh! You can get some new weapons, like a bow if you're interested."

"Not really a bow-user." It was such an outdated weapon during his time. He would have liked a gun but Limsa was very strict to whom they handed those out to. "I'm interested in one of those though." Noctis pointed to the spear behind Alex.

"No problem! Gridania's home to the Lancer's Guild- they'll have plenty of spears. Plus the Carpenter's Guild guarantees good quality ones are sold there."

"Better strap in lads." Biggs called out to the passengers. "We're making our approach to Gridania." The airship banked as it started its descent.

* * *

Noctis was staring down his opponent, facing the hardest decision he had to make today.

"Come on Noctis! Time's running out."

"Fine! I play my final card." Putting his choice card at the lower left location of the 3x3 square. He smirked in triumph when the cards adjacent to it flipped over, and the next, till all the cards showed the same color face.

Alex swore as he lost his lead and grudgingly placed his final card in the last slot, having no effect on any of the adjacent cards. "Good thing I'm not playing for keeps with you." The redhead gathered the cards into his deck. "How are you using my deck better than me?"

"Pure awesome skill." grinned Noctis. "Best out of 5?"

"You're on." Alex answered back. "If you play this good, you should join the tournaments. They have some sweet rare cards you can only get there." He started shuffling the cards. "But you'll need your own deck first."

"And one of these mats." Noctis tapped the purple board hosting the 3x3 playing area. The board itself was an impressive example of magecraft. Alex tried to explain to him about the spell arrays embedded between the layers of the mat and how the ambient aether could influence the settings of the game itself, but everything just flew over Noctis's head.

Alex hummed in agreement as he dealt the cards. "Not really important but always good to have one around."

"Gotta protect your cards properly."

"So true."

Despite seemingly lazing about, Noctis and Alex were still on their mission- it just involved a lot of waiting right now. After speaking to the Twin Adders Officer, they traveled to the East Shroud to seek out the local beast tribe. The Sylphs could be described as a typical fairy-like creature, if fairies were made out of green foliage. These plant-like creatures worshiped their own primal, Ramuh, the Lord of Levin. Another entity with an identical name as his world's astral.

What was the saying? Once is an accident, twice is coincidence, and three times is already a pattern.

Unfortunately the Sylph's themselves, while not as hostile as the Amal'jaa, weren't any easier to talk too. It took some time to gain their trust, which involved many, many completed chores. It was a good thing Alex always looked eager to help while Noctis had long ago accepted it as a necessity for negotiations. The troubles didn't end there as the Elder Sylph, the only one who could definitely answer their concerns regarding Ramuh, had gone missing in the forest of the Black Shroud.

However, the forest was too big a place for Noctis and Alex to search even if they split up. So the two were told to seek the help of Buscarron, owner of appropriately named Buscarron's Druthers, a bar inside the forest itself. Being a former Wood Wailer he was more than willing to help, even providing his contacts from the local brigands. Despite the added help, it would still take time before anyone brought in some relevant information. Noctis and Alex did try to keep busy by doing some errands again which were finished swiftly when they decided to split the workload. With nothing left to do but wait, Alex and Noctis were killing time with some Triple Triad.

Just when they were wrapping up their fifteenth game, Noctis spotted a familiar pair entering the bar.

"Yda, Papalymo." Noctis raised his hand to grab their attention as Alex had his back to the entrance. "What are you doing here?" To his knowledge, they opted to stay Little Solace to guard against anymore touched sylphs from invading the sylph sanctuary.

"We were informed the whereabouts of Elder Sylph have been found." answered Papalymo. "I expected both of you to know about this firsthand."

"That's my doing." Buscarron approached the Scions having stepped away from his counter. "Save myself from repeating the story. It's taken us a fair old while, but we've finally got our hands on some reliable information concerning the whereabouts of your missing green friend."

"Ahem! His name is Frixio," interrupted Papalymo as if reminding them even if it was the first time Noctis or Alex had heard of it. "And he is the eldest amongst the sylphs of Little Solace. Long has he represented his kind in dialogue with the Gridanians."

"Yes, he's like a bridge between us and them─" Yda helpfully added. "-a small, leafy, green bridge that we can't find at the moment. And bridges are no use if you don't know where they are." Maybe not so helpful. "That's why it's so important that we find him!"

Buscarron continued on. "There's an abandoned dungeon called the Thousand Maws of Toto–Rak here in the South Shroud. 'Twas by the entrance to the place that Frixio was seen─and not long ago, neither. If you hurry, I reckon you'll find him."

"Walking ones, please help this one! This one needs help! Needs help to help elder one! Poor Frixio! Poor, poor Frixiooo!"

The cry for help came from an unexpected entry to the bar. The sylph Knolexia, identifiable by the maple tree leaf mask she wore, flew over Papalymo heading straight for Noctis who had to catch the sylph. Upon a closer look of the sylph, it was no wonder she crashed into Noctis. He was not expert on plant-based creatures but even Noctis could tell Knolexia had some injuries underneath her dishevelled appearance.

"Easy now. I got you" Noctis gently laid the sylph on the table as Alex promptly removed the playmat out of the way. "What happened to Frixio?"

"Elder one went into Toto–Rak, but has not returned! This one is worried, so very worried!" Knolexia still had a lot of energy despite having to sit on the table.

"And you're right to be…" Buscarron agreed. "The place fair crawls with nasties waiting to make a meal of anyone daft enough to wander in. What in the seven hells was he thinking, entering that bloody death trap?"

"Elder one had no choice! Imperial ones were chasing elder one! Please! Walking ones must help elder one─help elder one now!"

"Argh! The fates conspire against us…" the outburst surprisingly came from Papalymo. "Forgive my pragmatism, but Frixio is our best hope of reaching an accord with the sylphs. Were we to lose him, all our efforts thus far will have been for naught. I will tend to her wounds." He motioned to the sylph resting on the table before turning to his partner. "Yda, make haste to the Adders' Nest and request assistance."

"Understood!"

"That leaves us to head into Thousand Maws of Toto–Rak and rescue Frixio." Alex completed for Papalymo.

"Peace between man and sylph rests upon your success." the lalafell wished the two luck.

No time to lose, Buscarron quickly informed them of dungeon's entrance north of the bar. They should be able to find a Wood Wailer posted near the entrance.

"No wonder the Garleans were spotted here." Alex commented as they traveled north. "They were probably chasing Frixio until he hid in the dungeon."

"They got this far in the forest?" asked Noctis.

"Oh right, you were running the errands in Limsa."

Alex recounted his encounter with Laurentius, a corrupt Wood Wailer. The traitor assisted garlean troops by relaying patrol routes and schedules, allowing them to sneak deeper into the Black Shroud undetected. Alex eventual confronted him, along with the garlean squad he snuck in. Luckily Alex received some surprising assistance from multiple outlaw members. Strange but their united hatred of the Garleans allowed them to wipeout the invading force. Laurentius was spared but turned himself in to the authorities in the end.

By the time Alex finished, the two finally arrived at the Toto-Rak's entrance, guarded by a wood wailer as mentioned.

"Halt! By order of the Elder Seedseer, the dungeon known as the Thousand Maws of Toto–Rak has been placed under the control of the Wood Wailers. This is no place for your kind." Even with the mask Noctis could see the venomous look specifically sent his way. He could also see the twitchy hand of the wailer. Noctis was confident he could draw spear faster.

"Woah, my friend's not like that sir." Alex stepped between the two, the smile he usually sported didn't reach his eyes. "I'd appreciate not jumping into conclusions."

"What are you two doing here then." the wailer demanded.

"To rescue the sylph elder." Alex politely informed him.

"...What? The sylph elder is inside? And you are sure of this?"

"Sent by Buscarron himself." Alex answered.

"Not enough to let you through-" the ring of linkshell call interrupted the wood wailer. "Yes sir? Yes, they're two arrivals. Let them in?! I-I understand." With his call finished, the wailer cleared his throat before speaking to them again. "Entrance to the Thousand Maws of Toto–Rak is ordinarily restricted, but in light of the elder sylph's plight, I shall make an exception."

"Sure you will." Alex gave the guard a heavier than needed pat on the shoulder before walking past him. "C'mon Noctis. Can't waste time here when Frixio needs saving."

Noctis had a feeling the last message wasn't really for him but he responded nonetheless. "Right behind you." He mockingly saluted the wailer before following in.

* * *

 **Duty Commenced: Thousand Maws of Toto–Rak**

"This is just gross." Noctis lifted his shoe, the green slime clung to it without separating from the floor. "Ugh… icky."

"Looks like it clears up ahead." Alex pointed to the stone path. "'nother spider web."

"I got it." Noctis summoned a small flame and incinerated the blockade. Behind it was a large cavernous room, the walls lined with more spider web and green slime but seemed devoid of monsters. "Think the elder's here this time?"

"I don't remember the dungeon extending past here." Apparently it wasn't Alex's first time here but it wasn't as good an advantage as it should have been. A lot had changed since he had last been here. "Nowhere else to hide."

Noctis and Alex climbed down the ledge to enter the large circular cavern. They barely walked a few steps inside when Alex suddenly grunted in pain and clutched his head

"You okay?" Noctis immediately asked.

Before he could get an answer, an inhuman laugh echoed throughout the cavern and it wasn't coming from either of the two. A black robed man, who definitely wasn't there before, now stood in the middle of the room. Noctis easily recognized the ascian attire but this one looked vastly different from the one he encountered in Ul'dah. This one's robes were more intricate, with larger metal spikes on his shoulder. A red half-mask, instead of a full one, covered the upper part of his face, obscuring his features.

Alex seemed to have recovered from his headache and was glaring at the sudden appearance of the ascian. It only caused the ascian to laugh harder. When the he finally started speaking, Noctis was frustrated to note he couldn't understand a word he said, though Alex seemed to have no such difficulty. A product of his Echo most likely.

"-but it would be rude to leave the other guest ignorant. Mayhap I might if I deign to speak in my guests' crude tongue. We meet at last, slayers of Ifrit." The ascian bowed to them, a gesture neither of them returned. "I am Lahabrea of the Ascians, servant to the one true god."

"Yours is a most fantastical tale. Truly absorbing." He pointed to Alex. "It is a tale to tell Eorzea's children before bedtime. And it will soon be dark, Bringer of Light."

Despite the ascian speaking to him, Alex suddenly began searching the room. Noctis wanted to remind him it wasn't the time to be looking at anything else when a visible threat was right in front of them.

"All that stands between this world and darkness is an irksome anomaly in the aether─the Echo. Yes...yours is a most fascinating tale."

The ascian turned his attention to Noctis next. "And how can we forget the transmigrant? Your tale continues still. Alas, like all good tales, it must needs come to an end. But fear not..."

The ascian's aether swelled, a red aetherial marking appearing in front of his face while dark energies danced around him.

"For the end of your tale is but the beginning of another." A spear shot towards the ascian but the being disappeared before the weapon could make contact. "The tale of the Crystal's demise!"

Noctis resummoned the weapon to hand as he and Alex searched the room for the ascian's whereabouts.

Another sound echoed throughout the chamber, an animalistic screech this time as a large banemite dropped from the ceiling. The scorpion-spider hybrid screeched again before firing a jet of web at the two. They leapt at opposite sides to dodge the blast, readying their weapons for battle.

"I really hate bugs."

* * *

 **Waking Sands**

"First, congratulations on your triumph in the Twelveswood." Minfilia commended from behind her desk. "Owing to your efforts, conflict has been averted. Truly, you have done the Scions proud."

Aside from the returning gridanian contingent, most of the senior member of the Scions were present in the meeting. Yda and Papalymo reported beforehand a condensed story of their mission to sylphs. The events had been deemed important enough to expand the participants of the meeting. Noctis, Alex, Yda and Papalymo recounted their success on the talks with the sylphs.

"With that, we can strike Ramuh from the list." Papalymo concluded.

"So who's next? The Sahagin and Leviathan?" Yda immediately piped in, riding the high of their success.

"The Lord of the Whorl has not answered his minions' call of late, nor is he expected to do so in the near future." answered Papalymo. "While the Sahagin remain as aggressive as ever, they lack the quantity of crystals required to call forth their god. As with the sylphs, we can leave them to their own devices...for a time, at least."

" _'For a time'_ bears repeating. We can ill afford to fall complacent."

"It is as Y'shtola says." Papalymo nodded in agreement. "Unless we know the minds of the beast tribes, we cannot predict with any certainty when next a primal will return to plague the land."

"How about Titan?" Ula brought up another primal.

"The Maelstrom keeps the kobolds under constant observation." Being her assigned domain, Y'shtola kept abreast of the news coming from Limsa. "We shall hear from them ere long, you may depend upon it."

"Indeed." said Papalymo. "So, then─of all the known primals that have been active in recent times, we are left with…"

"Gridania!" Yda exclaimed. "Wait, I meant Garuda─who is the primal of the Ixal who live near Gridania. Yes, that's what I meant."

"So much to cover…" commented Luna. "And barely a handful of those capable of facing such threats."

"Don't worry Lady L'una." Alex tried to comfort their supervisor. "Noctis and I can handle these things just fine."

Noctis agreed in solidarity.

"There was never any doubt." smiled Luna. "But it might be best to redouble our efforts in finding more Echo holders."

"One sure step at a time." consoled Minfilia. "We will continue to use the best of what we have, and what we have is not lacking in quality."

Minfilia beamed as she looked over everyone in the Solar; proud to see how her family had grown.

But now wasn't the time for reminiscing. "Pertaining to the sylphs, the Order of the Twin Adder will handle all matters under the sage guidance of the Seedseers. I bid you all enjoy a moment's respite. You have earned it!"

* * *

"Then just before we left Buscarron's Druthers, a couple of Coeurlclaws try to persuade Noctis to join them, and it wasn't for the bandit group."

"They didn't need to know that, Alex." sulked Noctis which only increased the laughter at the table.

Tonight's dinner with Luna had additional guests. The debriefing ended very late into the afternoon, so some of the members suggested having an early supper. Not everyone opted to join, due to their own personal businesses, with only Noctis, Luna, Alex and Ula taking part of the outing. The meal quickly was also an opportunity to share some of the events left out of the official report.

"I can see why." commented Ula. "L'una here's no different." Said person was surprised to be next subject matter. "You wouldn't believe the number of tia's she shot down. A heartbreaker this one." She nudged Luna.

Luna handled the teasing with enviable grace by politely smiling, with only a slight pink dusting her cheeks betraying her embarrassment. Hoping to lift Noctis's mood, Luna placed a comforting hand on his own, trying to convey some understanding at his plight.

"I can see why they never succeeded." Ula discreetly whispered to Alex who knowingly nodded in agreement. Neither of the two they were talking about were aware of the exchange.

"How did you find Gridania, Noctis?" Luna changed the subject.

"Wasn't able to look around the city that much, but it was the most green I've seen in awhile."

"Anyone give you a hard time?" Ula suddenly asked. "Or some strange looks?" she clarified.

Noctis hadn't thought about it but…

"Nothing out of the ordinary in Gridania, but inside the forest was another thing."

People they had to talk to would always hesitate, casting suspicious looks at them, before speaking with them. In hindsight, majority of the looks were directed at him specifically. Especially from the Wood Wailers, internal defenders of the Twelveswood, who constantly expected Noctis to cause some kind of disturbance. It was only due to the virtue of Alex, and his helpful personality, were they able to get anything done.

Ula sighed in disappointment. "Just about I expected. They'll always look unfavorably at our kind, even if you aren't forestborn."

"But not all of them. Most Gridanians in the city have no problems with the Keepers living there." defended Alex. "It took some time but the archer's guild even welcomed a former coeurlclaw."

"Then I hope it spreads out the rest of the Shroud. 'Cause it makes me want to hex the next person who looks at me funny."

"That does not help your case, Ula." Luna pointed out.

That was something new to consider. Even when Noctis first discovered his new appendages, there was never really panic about it. Whatever sorcery had altered his appearance, also made him accept the changes as… not actual changes at all. Over time it felt like he had always had them all along. The fact he had never sat on his tail or gotten tangled during combat was one such example. However, the cultural knowledge behind his new appearance was completely unknown to him. Since he had more free time on his hands, Noctis should probably get to know more about such details of Eorzea.

Maybe they had an encyclopedia somewhere...

Thankfully, the rest of the dinner continued with lighter topics until its end. As they decided to head back to their base, Alex surprised the group by stating his plans to leave again so soon. He explained there were other errands he hoped to finish while he was technically free. Noctis did offer to help but his partner explained these errands were of a more personal nature. Alex was just a bit hesitant to ask if he would be allowed to leave.

"Of course! You are free to do as you please during your free time." Luna happily obliged his request. "If we need your help, Minfilia will call you."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an ear out!" Alex exchanged farewells with them before teleporting on the spot.

Once Alex was gone. "Isn't it your job to contact our members." asked Ula.

"Yes, but I have a feeling Minfilia won't mind."

"Ah." Ula seemed to understand; Noctis had no idea what they were talking about. Before Noctis could ask for some clarification, a linkpearl call came for Ula.

"Looks like an order I placed just arrived." the arcanist explained. "You two head on back. I'll catch up." Ula left, heading for the local marketplace.

As the two neared the entrance to the Waking Sands, they could hear raised voices coming from the lobby. Sharing a look, the two quickly entered the building and came across the scene of Tataru fretting over an unfamiliar face.

"I'm sorry but if you can please calm down- eep!" Tataru squeaked in surprise when the stranger, garbed in mage gear, grabbed her shoulders.

"Tataru it's me!" a female keeper miqo'te pleaded with the lalafell. "Don't ye' recognize me?"

"Miss." Luna spoke up hoping to diffuse the situation and rescue their poor clerk. "Can we help you?" She asked as soothingly as possible.

Noctis stayed back, but ready to intervene if needed.

The miqo'te glanced at their direction and her eyes widened in recognition when she saw who called her.

"Lady L'una!" The miqo'te quickly released Tataru and stood up straight. She looked like she was preventing herself from grabbing Luna as well. "I came as soon as I saw your message. I… uh… was part o' the Path o' the Twelve. But you might not be rememberin' me, no one seems t' 'ese days-"

Luna cut-off the miqo'te's speech by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." Luna leaned down to eye-level. "Welcome back, Una."

Emotion welled up inside the miqo'te at the mention of her name until she unexpectedly hugged Luna. The sudden motion caused the mage hat she wore to fall off, revealing her hair, a familiar gray, tied into a ponytail. Luna understood the cause for the sudden display of emotion and comforted Una.

Once she had calmed down, Una detached herself, looking better than earlier if not a bit embarrassed by her actions.

"Am sorry Lady L'una." Ula wiped some unexpected tears away. "Couldn't help me self."

"First, 'Luna' is just fine." A strained laugh came from Ula, remembering their supervisor's constant request. "Second, there is no need to apologize. I understand what you have gone through. Someone with similar circumstances came here not too long ago."

"Someone like me? Who was it?"

"You remember Alex?"

"ALEX!" Una cried out in shock. "That rookie?!"

Meanwhile, Noctis and Tataru were just standing at the side, when they heard the lobby door open again.

"What's up?" Ula asked the two blocking the entrance. She was carrying a package under her arm wrapped with parcel paper.

"Luna's talking with a new arrival." informed Noctis. "Someone no one remembers. Like Alex." he added.

"Another one?" Ula looked at the mentioned arrival. "Maybe she knows my sister."

"She remembers Alex, so she might be able to."

Wait a minute. Didn't Alex say he knew another Tayuun?

"Looking back, I am surprised I did not see the resemblance sooner." said Luna. "You and your sister look very much alike."

"Me sister?" Una Tayuun repeated. "You know me sister?"

"Yes, she joined our organization not too long after your disappearance. She has been looking for you ever since."

"She's actually right here." Noctis cut into the conversation.

Una's tail visibly stiffened as she finally remembered there were other people present. When she finally laid eyes on the other Tayuun in the room, she was surprised at what she saw. As was Luna.

""Ula?!""

They cried out, one in shock and the other in concern.

"What?" the mentioned scion asked. She turned to Tataru and Noctis, both sporting concerned looks as well. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Um…" Tataru hesitated. "Because you're crying, Ula."

The lalafell tried to explain by pointing to her cheeks.

"What are you talking about I'm not-" When Ula copied Tataru, she felt a wet sensation on her fingers.

She brought another hand to her cheek, only to find the same moistness on her cheeks. Her vision was starting to blur and she hastily wiped her eyes with her sleeve. The package landed with a large thud as Ula lost her grip, but not even she seemed to care about it.

Ula tried to dry her eyes but more tears continued flowing out. "W-why." Her voice suddenly shaky. "I don't understand." Ula said helplessly.

"Sister." Una softly called out catching the scion's attention once more. Side-by-side, it was easy to see the relation the two possessed.

Una tried to approach her sister but stopped when Ula flinched away from her. Ears flattening and tail drooping clearly showed the disappointment and sadness Una felt at the wariness and slight fear Ula displayed.

"Do- Do ye' recognize me?" Una desperately asked.

As tears continued to flow down Ula's cheeks, it took everything she had to answer the question.

"No."

Tears were flowing down Una's cheeks this time.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **The Fragrant Chamber, Ul'dah**

"These 'Ascians' are to blame for disturbances across Ul'dah?" General Raubahn read the missive handed to him.

"Not only Ul'dah." clarified Noctis. "There have been multiple sightings across all three city-states."

After their first encounter with the masked man known as Lahabrea, the scions deemed it a priority to gather information on the ascian. Thanks to their recent success on handling primal threats, the scions were able to acquire the assistance of the various Grand Companies in relaying any sightings of the Ascian. It helped that 'Ifrit's Bane' had enlisted in one of the companies.

Having encountered and defeated an ascian before, Noctis was assigned the lead this time. Technically, Alex also filled those criterias but it was decided to give Noctis some leadership experience. If only they knew.

Their first bit of news lead them to Little Ala Mhigo, a small refugee settlement south of Ul'dah. Majority of the settlement's residents were those who were rejected sanctuary in Ul'dah, so it was no surprise they were hostile to outsiders such as the Scions. It took earning the endorsement of another Ala Mhigan before they were given the information they needed. With the hard part done, it was easy to find the ascian's influence in the settlement. The ala mhigan youths, those born in the settlement but raised with the dream of retaking their homeland, were tempted by a masked man into attempting to summon Rhalgr, the Ala Mhigan's patron deity. Thankfully, Noctis and Alex were able to save the youths when they almost perished trying to steal the crystals needed for the summoning from the Amalj'aa beastmen. However there was no physical sighting of Lahabrea or any other ascian.

Their next follow up brought them back to Gridania as reports of a masked man responsible for the deaths of multiple maidens in the Shroud. A more straightforward investigation directed them to a former servant employed at the sealed off Haukke Manor. The servant revealed that his former mistress, Lady Amandine of House Dartancour, was disfigured in the calamity. One day, masked men in dark robes visited the lady, offering a ritual to potentially restore her beauty. Realizing the string of murdered maidens were related to ritual, the two Scions headed into the abandoned manor, only to discover the place crawling with voidsent. They eventual found Lady Amandine, turned into a succubus voidsent. Death was the only release from such a fate. Such an action finally brought out those responsible, two Ascians claiming to be servants to Lahabrea himself.

Though technically successes, their investigations only succeeding in cleaning up after the ascians with no new information gained about Lahabrea.

These events also forced the Scions recognize their inability to respond to future troubles the ascians caused _and_ the primal summonings at the same time. It was only thanks to lull of beastman activity were they afforded time to investigate the ascians. Thus, the Scions finally sought the assistance of the various city-states.

Which was why Noctis was inside the royal meeting chamber, speaking to the leader of the Immortal Flames.

"The incidents in Ul'dah are of greater concern to me." Raubahn scowled as he read the report. "Increased activity of the Alacran, theft of Sultana's crown, Ifrit's appearance-" the general's grip on the paper tightened. "-and the deception of Ala Mhigan sons and daughters!" The Bull of Ala Mhigo slammed his fist on the table. The only reason the table was still standing was due to its stone structure.

Noctis stood stoically as the General Raubahn vented his frustration.

The Flame General took a calming breath before continuing. "The actions of the Ascians are as dangerous as you say. Rest assured the Immortal Flames will lend its assistance in this matter."

"That's all we ask, general." replied Noctis. "Thank you for providing assistance."

"Marshal Eline." The elezen woman professionally standing all throughout the meeting stepped forward. "Make sure this is disseminated through the ranks." General Raubahn handed the Scions' report. "Any information on these Ascians is of utmost priority."

"At once general." she dutifully answered before leaving Noctis alone with the general.

"I notice our usual contact with the Scions hasn't shown himself as of late." observed Raubahn. "Has he been replaced?"

He was referring to Thancred who usually handled matters in Ul'dah, much like those Noctis was involved in before joining the Scions. Noctis wasn't aware what exactly Thancred had been up to, but Luna had confided with him how their fellow Scion tended to overwork himself as of late. While admirable, it looked to be already taking a toll on him. Convincing said scion to stop was another problem altogether.

Noctis had been assigned to deliver the report instead, having had previous encounters with the General and enough 'fame' to be able to convince people to allow him to see the General. The fact he had the rhetoric skills to speak with officials was an added bonus.

"This is just a temporary measure." Noctis answered professionally. "He is currently attending to matters which require more attention than previously estimated."

"I thought I heard a familiar voice." A newcomer entered the meeting chamber. "And my guess was correct."

"Your Grace." the general bowed to Sultana Nanamo. ""What brings Her Highness here?"

"A loud noise caught my attention." explained Sultana Nanamo as she approached the table, followed by her usual lady-in-waiting.

"It was my own doing. I apologize if I disturbed Your Grace."

"It was the most excitement I've had all day." the rose-haired lalafell turned to Noctis. "And it was fortunate I decide to investigate. It is nice to see you again Sir Noctis." She gave a small bow.

Noctis returned the bow with his own. "Lady Nanamo. It is good to see you too."

"Will you be free for some tea later?"

"We are actually finished here Your Grace." informed the general.

"Wonderful."

* * *

"I did not expect the next time I would see you, it would be on the Scions' behalf." Nanamo commented after Noctis explained the reason of meeting. "But it was inevitable a person of your outstanding caliber would attract their attention."

"You may be exaggerating a bit, Lady Nanamo." Noctis politely replied.

"Perhaps, but not without basis." Nanamo took a sip before continuing. "Though as fortunate as they were in recruiting you, it shortened your search for your betrothed."

"Yeah, in hindsight she was a lot closer than I realized."

"I do hope you introduce me to her one day. If she is anything like Noctis…" she trailed off.

"I doubt she will refuse a request from the Sultana." Noctis snarkily replied, but not too much. He was still in the presence of royalty even if Nanamo grinned back. "But I believe she would love to meet Lady Nanamo herself."

The lalafell's smile grew wider. "I look forward to meeting her then. If you may satisfy my curiosity, how _was_ your reunion?"

Puzzled by the question, Noctis tried his best to answer.

"It was… nice."

This didn't seem to be the right answer as Nanamo's smile grin disappeared and was simply replaced by a flat look directed at Noctis.

"Just _'nice'_ Sir Noctis? Is that all you can describe it as?"

"I'm not sure what you were expecting."

"Comforting? Emotional? Romantic? Tearful? Steamy?" Nanamo sighed when Noctis just looked plain confused. "Sir Noctis cannot understand a maiden's fantasy." She shook her head in disappointment.

"At the very least, did you reaffirm your engagement?" she asked

"It's complicated…"

"Why? Is it not simply if you still care for each other?"

"I do." And hopefully Luna did too. "But our marriage was decided by other people. I was happy to go along before-" And so did Luna. "But since coming here," Noctis looked out the window, taking in the view of Ul'dah. "I've seen how happy she is with her new life. I don't want to burden her with something from the past."

Noctis turned back to Nanamo. "When we do marry, it'll be because I asked her."

The rose-haired lalafell smiled. "Such fine conviction in your eyes. I wish you luck in your endeavour." She leaned forward. "An advice from one maiden to Sir Noctis." she whispered almost conspiratorially. "Try not to make her wait too long."

A small laugh came from Noctis. "I will take in under advisement Your Majesty."

"How is Her Highness doing lately?" Noctis continued the conversation.

"I could bore you with complaints about how the Monetarists continue to undermine the sultana's authority." Nanamo scowled at the thought. "But more importantly, I've been bored as of late. With the increased 'incidents' across Thanalan, even the sultansworn have been called into action. These leaves me unable to leave the royal quarters without sufficient guard, or at least what Papashan will allow. Hopefully the sultansworn will find a way to rectify their low numbers soon."

"Well. I don't know about joining the sultansworn, but I do know a thing or two about sneaking out of royal chambers." grinned Noctis.

Lady Lilira grinned back at him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As we move forward, we see more elements of the FFXIV Main Story Quest. Things are starting to pick up as we see just who is causing all the conflict around Eorzea.**_

 _ **This chapter was original supposed to be three times as long, but then I realized a lot of the dungeon encounters can be glossed over. You don't miss anything too important compared to the original.**_

 _ **Released in celebration of FFXIV's hardest raid to date: Shirogane EX**_

* * *

 **Waking Sands**

"I am given to understand that the matter of Ramuh has finally been resolved." Alphinaud handed the report to the Antecedent.

"Hm. I fear "resolved" bespeaks a permanence we cannot rightly claim." admitted Minfilia. "Yet I am well satisfied that the Lord of Levin will not trouble us in the foreseeable future."

"Your satisfaction is assurance enough for me."

"How fares the investigation?" Minfilia asked while she looked over the report.

"Well enough. Thancred is sparing no effort." reported Alphinaud. "They are many and one, just as you warned us there would be. Their purpose, however, we have not been able to confirm." Alphinaud narrowed his eyes at her. "I am quite curious why you are asking us to confirm something you apparently already have information about. Just where are you getting this information?"

"I have my own sources, Alphinaud." She plainly answered. "Let us leave it at that."

"Very well." Alphinaud did not press the matter and looked rather amused. "If you say so- Antecedent."

Luna looked back and forth at the two baffled how things suddenly ended like this. "Um, I have been meaning to ask." She cut in hoping to diffuse the situation. "How is Alisaie? We have not seen her in recent days."

"Oh, you haven't─and nor have I, alas." Alphinaud politely answered. "Alisaie has chosen to walk her own path─stubborn girl─but you may be assured that our destination remains the same."

"And on that note." Alphinaud turned back to Minfilia. "I take my leave of you. I trust the Baldesion report will serve you well." He gestured to the report in her possession before turning to leave.

Before Alphinaud could take a step.

"I take it we can proceed as discussed?" asked Minfilia.

"Why do you ask?" He turned his head. "You scarce need _my_ permission to act." Was all Alphinaud said before exiting the Solar.

"He is only trying to help." Luna spoke up once the doors closed shut. "And quite eager too."

"Hm." Minfilia turned to the fragmented Tupsimati hanging on the wall. "I do see the same brilliance his grandfather had, but only a fraction of the benevolence he possessed." She turned to Luna. "It is a combination that has led even older men to their doom."

Though Minfilia was looking at Luna, her mind was elsewhere. The sound of the doors opening broke Minfilia from her thoughts as a new person arrived.

"I just walked past Alphinaud." Alex approached the two women. "I didn't know he was one of us."

"Indeed they are." confirmed Luna. "Though they prefer to work separately from us for now."

"They?"

"He and his sister." Luna clarified. "I believe you have met both before."

"Ah." remembered Alex.

"What brings you here, Alex?" asked Minfilia.

"I just remembered something that might be important?"

"Please, we are willing to listen."

"Well I think I've seen Lahabrea way before the time with the sylphs." Alex continued to explain at Minfilia's urging.

He explained how he was floating in a endless blue expanse when he a dark robed figure appeared before him. This was back when he didn't know what an ascian was, but when the ascian summoned his dark aether, the same mark as Lahabrea's appeared in front of the robed figure. In response, Alex felt himself gather his own aether, one of blinding light, until a weapon coalesced in his hands. The ascian charged at him as his body automatically brandished the weapon in response. Unfortunately, that was when Alex's vision ended.

"When I woke up, I was suddenly in the forest. This was just right before I found out I was transported five years later so I may have pushed it to the side." Alex sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Understandable." consoled Minfilia. "A journey through the lifestream would leave you disoriented."

"Lifestream?"

"Though with no changes." Minfilia turned to Luna. "It looks like it's tied two for two for the Lifestream inducing changes."

"Honestly, I have not minded for a long time now." commented Luna, her tail swaying lazily behind her.

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" remarked Alex.

"Apologies." Minfilia returned to Alex. "Just another side project. Please continue."

"Anyroad…" Alex did continue. "I think the vision was supposed to be a warning, but I guess it's too late at this point."

"Yes... and no." Countered Minfilia. "While you are correct the vision was to warn you of an oncoming threat, I believe it also hinted a way to defeating our enigmatic adversaries." explained Minfilia. "You mentioned a weapon of light?"

Alex nodded his head.

"Then all we need is a means to summon such a weapon." Minfilia continued. "A concentrated form of aether such as-"

Alex's widened in realization. "The crystals of light." He pulled out the crystals he carried on him.

Unlike the shards or clusters used by everyday citizens, these crystals shone brightly with their richness in elemental aether. A dark blue crystal of water from a grotto in Limsa. The vivid red crystal of fire, won from Ifrit's defeat. Lastly, the vibrant purple crystal of lightning, a gift from the sylphs.

"Correct." Confirmed Minfilia. "Once you've collected enough of them. It should grant you the means to combat the ascians."

"Do we really need that much?" Alex looked at the three crystals in hand. "They aren't easy to get."

"I'm afraid it's all we have. We are already fortunate the mothercrystal has given us this much." Minfilia put her hand on her chin in contemplation. "It just shows how dangerous these beings are if Hydaelyn herself must warn us of them. Just one of them would be a formidable foe, but a group of them would be a force to reckon with."

Luna shared the same worries Minfilia did. It only took one person to plunge her world into darkness. It was daunting to think what a group could accomplish.

"Then just leave it to me." a confident voice cut through their worries. "I was given these visions for a reason right? I'll take care of these Ascians." Alex pounded his right fist into his left palm.

Minfilia smiled at Alex's antics.

"Thank you, Alex. But even if the mothercrystal has entrusted this task to you, you will not do this alone. You are part of the Scions' family, and family will always help each other."


	10. Comrades

**Chapter Nine: Comrades**

 **Waking Sands**

It was one of the rare nights wherein almost every single member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn was present. From the top brass to the field agents to the group's own merchants and menders, everyone's downtime managed to align perfectly tonight. Friends and co-workers occupied whatever free spot they could find in the common area as they caught up with each other, trading news, stories or gossips.

"I… I don't know what to say." A male highlander in gladiator gear stammered at Luna. Even with the white facepaint covering most of his face, Arenvald was visibly surprised by the assignment Luna just told him.

"Finally your first real mission! Told you it was just a matter of time." a grizzled male miqo'te slapped the back of the young higlander who, despite the armor he wore, was still knocked off his seat.

A female elezen smirked at the miqo'te's cheerful roar. "Careful A'aba. Your 'proud papa' is showing." chided Aulie before turning to Arenvald. "But he is not wrong. It is a prestigious duty indeed. You have the right to be just as excited, but do be careful like we taught you." She advised before taking a sip of her tea.

"Stop mothering the boy Aulie." A'aba fired back.

Luna silently laughed as the two devolved into their usual bickering. As two veteran adventurers when Minfilia recruited them, they were enthusiastic in guiding the younger members of the Scions by imparting what knowledge the two had accumulated over their long careers. They also had a tendency to compete with each other in this matter, with Arenvald being their latest student in their competition.

Tuning out the argument to the background, Luna continued. "You need not be so doubtful of yourself, Arenvald. We carefully considered this and came to the conclusion you are more than ready for this." she echoed the words of his two teachers. "And guarding Noraxia will allow you plenty of opportunity to practice your Echo."

One of the newest addition to the Scions was their sylphic member, Noraxia. As their first beastman member, and important tie to the sylphs, she needed a guide when she stepped outside lest she be attacked by less tolerant folk. Especially with the increased garlean activity as of late. Having someone with the Echo on-hand should smoothen any future communication issues.

"You need not stay by her side all the time." explained Luna. "There should not be any issues while inside our headquarters."

Luna gestured at Noraxia who was conversing with another group, the sylph explaining her first impressions of the Scions.

"Walking ones from Ul'dah have not seen these ones before-this one knows. Still, must walking ones make such screaming sounds when seeing this one's face? This one cannot get a wink of rest!" complained Noraxia as she floated between Yda and Papalymo.

"Look, Noraxia," Papalymo explained from the box he was standing on. "I realize that this makes no sense to you, but you must try to be more discreet. Years ago, a law was enacted in Ul'dah whereby-" the lalafell sighed in defeat as he realized his explanation fell on deaf ears. "Please, just trust me and stay out of sight…"

On the other hand, Yda had more success in capturing the sylph's attention. "Noraxia and I both wear a mask!" She referred to the maple leaf attire the sylph wore. "We're going to get along famously, I just know it!"

Meanwhile at another table, two moon keepers managed to snag an elusive creature.

"So how many girls did it take to distract you this time." questioned Ula.

Despite the accusation, Thancred smiled back in jest. "I assure you I was completely devoted to the task given to me. It was truly a dangerous assignment filled with close calls and exciting adventurers!" he boasted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure that charm works on all the ladies."

Nevertheless, both Ula and Thancred laughed at their own banter, having done the same thing many times before.

"Still you weren't one to wear tokens before." Ula pointed to the new necklace Thancred wore. "Must have left a good impression."

"Yes… I believe they did..." Thancred trailed off as he absentmindedly fiddled his necklace, seemingly lost in memory before remembering where he was. "But my absence wasn't much of a hindrance. I hear Noctis did admirably in liaising with our Ul'dahn friends."

"Wasn't too hard." Noctis answered back.

"Fortunate to have another member in good standing with Ul'dah's upper council." Thancred lifted his glass to toast Noctis. "But i heard there was a commotion among the guards the same night your meeting was held. Complaints of heavy security at the gates."

Noctis coolly took a sip of his drink. "No comment." Which elicited another laugh from Thancred.

"How diplomatic."

A crash of falling items interrupted their conversation. Due to the noise level of the room, only the three heard the commotion while everyone else remained oblivious. Curious, Ula stood up from their table followed by Noctis, Thancred was content to remain where he sat.

Rounding behind a stack of wine barrels in front of an alcove, the two found Tajih, the Scions' exclusive merchant, fretting over a female elezen. The scattered potion bottles littering the floor the most likely source of the noise they heard earlier. Despite the mess, the female moon keeper merchant was more concerned with the elezen.

"Liavenne." Tajih meekly called out but the elezen ignored her. "You don't have to clean them. Um… can you please put that down?"

"Nope. I made this mess I'm cleaning it." It may have sounded reasonable but the way Liavenne slurred her words betrayed her true state.

Which explained why she was using a rake to futilely sweep the bottles. The glass containers easily passed through the gaps between rake's teeth.

Tajih tried to removed the pointless cleaning tool but Liavenne easily shrugged off the smaller miqo'te.

"Okay, I'll be the one to take that." Ula helpfully stepped in, having more success wrenching the rake from Liavenne.

With nothing in hand, Liavenne stared at her empty hands before turning to her gathered audience. Her blank look and rosy cheeks gave further proof of her inebriated state. Taking pity on Liavenne, Ula took the elezen by the shoulder to guide her away from the mess she created.

"C'mon, let's get you to a table. Noctis, mind taking care of this?" Ula pointed to the still scattered bottles.

"I got this." Noctis took the rake as well and placed it along the wall.

"Typical. Can't even clean-up after my mess." Liavenne rambled without any care. "No one's ever expected much of me. Fine job of living down to expectations I am."

Liavenne's self-depreciation was nothing new. Anyone spending just a few minutes with her revealed just how much self-pity she had even when sober. Despite the fact she would hate it, Noctis couldn't help but feel pity for the elezen woman. Liavenne constantly blamed herself for failing to protect the man she loved. Something Noctis could very much sympathize with and might possibly be able to help with one day. Not tonight however, Ula would be the one to handle the elezen.

"I can pick them up on my own." Tajih meekly suggested even as they both gathered the fallen bottles.

"I'm sure. But some help will make it easier." Noctis comforted the mousy moon keeper.

When the last bottles were repacked into their boxes, Tajih politely thanked Noctis before she suddenly remembered something. "If I may ask, are you fine with your new clothes?"

Noctis curiously looked over his attire trying to figure own what she meant. "No complaints." He pulled on the fabric of his shirt. "Why? I am I wearing this wrong?"

Tajih frantically waved her hands back and forth. "No no no! You wear it well- I mean you're wearing it well- right! Wearing it right!" She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "I mean… we can provide you with clothing with more protection. Especially since you're fighting stronger monsters." she explained. "If you need anything better just tell me and I can get it. No matter how hard it might be!" She passionately proclaimed, complete with fist pump.

It was admirable just how dedicated Tajih was to her duty in supplying the Scions, but Noctis wasn't going to impose too much on the young miqo'te. Of course, his current clothing was nowhere near as protective, or as stylish, compared to his old fatigues. There could be clothing in Eorzea that could match the same function and style, but considering his old clothes were personally made for the royal family, it wasn't something he could currently afford with his meager earnings. As long as it fit and allowed him to move freely in a fight, it was good enough for him.

"I'll keep that in mind. Still need help?"

Tajih shook her head. "I just need to make sure nothing else was damaged. I can do that on my own now."

Exchanging farewells, Noctis left the miqo'te merchant and back to the dining tables. His table sat empty. Thancred had disappeared to who knows where again and Ula wasn't around anymore. He contemplated joining Luna but she was busy speaking with some students from Baldesion.

"Hey Noct!" Alex beckoned him to join their table. "Ula told me to tell you she was going out for the night. After she plopped down Liavenne over here." He motioned to the same elezen sitting beside him, collapsed on the table as if she was asleep.

"Weird. She usually doesn't bother going out this late." commented Noctis as he sat down.

"That'll be my fault. Took one look at me an' bolted." Una melancholically answered from her spot, nursing the cup in her hands.

To say the situation between the Tayuun sisters was difficult would be an understatement. The older Tayuun no longer broke into tears upon seeing her sister, but it would still take time before Ula could muster the composure to properly talk to the sister she could not recognize, despite the glaring evidence.

"She's not trying to be mean it's just hard for her-"

"Don't pity me rookie." Una sharply answered back causing Alex to flinch. "Ye don't know what it's like when yer own family can't recognize ye." She took a swig of her drink. "We was close y'know, before I joined the Path. Practically raised me when we left that elemental-forsaken Coeurclaws."

"You used to be part of those poachers?" Alex suddenly asked which earned him elbow to the side from Noctis.

Alex's sudden interruption halted any further tirades from the miqo'te. Unfortunately, it left an awkward atmosphere until another party at their table spoke up.

"It is not so surprising." Dariustel, a male duskwight elezen, commented. "I myself used to be part of the Redbelly Wasps, but I foresaw that kind of life would lead to an early grave. In just so happened Lady Minifilia recognized my gifts and offered me an invitation to join her own group. She said, 'No matter one's past transgressions, all who have seen the dream are welcome'. Even for those as ours." He motioned to still silent Una. "I have heard offers such as these before, usually as naught more than bait for the hangman's noose. Thankfully this one was more sincere."

"It doesn't matter where you're from anyway." added Noctis. "Making the world a better place isn't limited by borders."

"That sounds like a hero straight from a story book would say." Dariustel amusingly remarked. "But if this ragtag band of idealists could lay the XIVth low, that just might be possible." he raised his glass at the idea.

Noctis smirked back and copied the toast.

"Uh… a little help here?" Alex weakly piped up.

Apparently while Dariustel and Noctis were conversing, Una had drank more than she could handle and ended up falling asleep on Alex's side. It didn't look like she was getting up anytime soon.

"Looks like our companions are done for the night. Ah, what perfect timing. Draegawyda!" Dariustel called to a person walking past their table, stopping when she heard her named called.

"What did you want Dariustel."

"As you can see our companions can no longer continue. Would you be kind enough to escort them back to their rooms?" the elezen politely asked.

The sea wolf narrowed her eyes at at the duskwight. "You better not have called me because I'm a roegadyn."

"Heavens no." the elezen calmly answered. "I'm sure your roommate would feel better it was you than one of us who brought her back."

"Twelve above, again Liavenne?" No answer from the passed-out elezen. "Fine. I'll bring her back. And yes-" She saw Alex raise his hand. "I'll come back for her too."

"Thanks."

Draegawyda expertly picked up the Liavenne and threw the elezen over her shoulder. As the roegadyn neared the entrance leading to the hallway, the doors opened as the new arrival inadvertently blocked the sea wolf's path.

"Antecedent." Draegawyda greeted Minfilia. "Excuse me." she walked past without another word.

Minfilia watched the Draegawyda walk away with Liavenne over her shoulder, slightly curious about the reason for it. Setting it aside, she continued her entrance to the common area but stopped for a moment.

"Minfilia?" Luna approached the stationary Antecedent. "Did you forget something?"

The blonde hyur shook her head. "I was just marveling how much we've grown." Minfilia fondly looked over the various Scion members filling the common area.

Luna smiled at the thought and looked at the gathering as well. "We have indeed." She remembered just how they started, the three of them in a small room underneath Ul'dah. "Come." Luna placed a hand on Minfilia's shoulder. "While it is satisfying to watch, it is more enjoyable to join in with everyone."

On cue, Luna spotted Noctis waving at them, an invitation to join their table which the two ladies gladly accepted.

* * *

 **Limsa Lominsa**

The mariner city-state was just as Noctis remembered. The salty aroma of the sea and its glistening waters made him want to find a good spot and just cast his line into the seawater. Unfortunately, he was back in Limsa for business not pleasure. With one last longing look into the ocean, Noctis followed the rest of his group to the upper decks of the city.

Crossing one of the many long bridges connecting the upper decks brought Noctis's group to the Maelstrom Command, the headquarters of Limsa's very own Grand Company. Alex took the lead, followed by Noctis and Ula, and approached a scarlet uniformed officer to inform them of the Scions' arrival. It didn't take long for the commanding officer to arrive and greet them, having been expecting them since the Scions agreed to their request for assistance.

Introducing herself as High Commander R'ashaht Rhiki, the female miqo'te sunseeker wasted no time explaining the issue on hand.

"It is as we told the Antecedent." the commander started. "The kobolds have once again summoned Titan. A little over a moon ago, we began to observe the beastmen moving south in increasing numbers from O'Ghomoro. Our scouts subsequently confirmed the object of their aggression─"

"Crystals. Fodder for their fell primal."

Instead of reprimanding the person who interrupted her, the high commander instead stood at attention and saluted the new arrival, as did all the Maelstrom soldiers. A female roegadyn of the sea wolf tribe, with pale bluish skin and short white hair swept backward, walked with authority to their gathering. Though the high commander of the Maelstrom snapped to attention at her, she did not sport the same crimson colors but wore a low cut, long black coat, similarly colored black boots, and white gloves with cuffs. On her shoulders were decorations sporting the flag of the mariner city-state.

A fitting ornament for the Admiral of Limsa Lominsa.

"Thank you, High Commander." the admiral stood in front of the group easily towering over them. "You may leave the rest to me."

She wasn't the only new arrival. Y'shtola followed behind, having split from the group earlier to speak separately with Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn in her office. The was initially the plan at least.

"Forgive the lack of forewarning, High Commander. The Admiral wished to address Alexander personally." Y'shtola explained the reason for their sudden arrival.

"Word has spread of your accomplishments, Alexander." Merlwyb greeted the once lominsan envoy before addressing the rest of the gathered Scions. "On behalf of Limsa Lominsa, I thank you all for heeding our call."

With the greetings out of the way, the admiral resumed explaining why they required the Scion's assistance. One of the beastmen tribes, the kobolds had reawakened their primal Titan, another familiar name for Noctis. Though if Ifrit was any indication, this primal Titan would have little similarity in appearance with the astral Titan.

"So it is that we turn now to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn," the Admiral finished. "Confident in the belief that you are Limsa's best hope."

"I hope you are right. Yet the situation is far from simple." Y'shtola countered. "The kobolds are not prone to unprovoked aggression. Did not the thalassocracy make a pact with the beastmen that each would keep to their own lands, and that no blood would be shed?"

As the Scion assigned to Limsa Lominsa, Y'shtola provided the relevant insight of the city-state's relationship with the beastmen tribe, especially since the kobolds were not as willing to engage in diplomatic negotiations as the sylphs. Unfortunately this meant bringing certain truths to light.

"... and was it not the Lominsans who violated this agreement, dissatisfied with their lot? Shall we then condemn the beastmen for defending their homes?" Y'shtola rhetorically asked. "Even a pirate must one day reap what she has sown."

Ula snickered, not helping in anyway to ease any possible hostiles such an accusation might have garnered.

High Commander R'ashaht bristled. "I would advise you to choose your words with greater care, Lady Y'shtola!"

"Stand down, High Commander. She has the right of it." Thankfully Admiral Merlwyb was more level headed. "And the wrong is mine. Freely do I claim it. Yet it makes little difference. Remorse will not shield us from Titan's wrath." She directed a hard gaze at Y'shtola. "... or would you have us fall upon our swords?"

"My apologies, Admiral." Y'shtola bowed for emphasis, seemingly conveying some form sincerity. "The safety and security of Limsa Lominsa's citizenry are, of course, of paramount concern."

Merlwyb accepted the apology without any other issue, keen on solving the matter at hand than waste time on soothing egos. After confirming the Scion's commitment, the Admiral gave them her thanks, as well as the full support of the Maelstrom before returning to her office. R'ashaht looked to still be miffed at them but professionally told them to ask for assistance if needed.

Ula wasted no time capitalizing on it. "Can you arrange for transportation to Costa del Sol?"

The maelstrom commander nodded in response. "Easily enough."

"Hope you like the sea, boys. We're headed to the beach!" Ula happily exclaimed.

* * *

"So, why Costa del Sol?" Alex finally asked after they boarded the chocobo carriage headed to the aforementioned beach. Unlike Ul'dah's this had wheels and the ride was a little bumpy.

"My old commander works there now as head of security." Ula explained. "He's our best chance in finding the way to get to Titan."

"I'm quite surprised you are unable tell us how to do so yourself." Y'shtola argued. "Not even even the slightests of hints."

Ula's ears flatten against her head at this accusation, face falling. "While I know what we did to get to Titan, I don't know how we found the way to get there in the first place. How was I supposed to know I would need to know the specifics in the future?"

"I would think since joining a group dedicated to countering the primal threat."

"Since when?" Ula hotly countered, ears rising in response while her tail thumped against her seat. "I didn't hear anyone attributing any primal defeat to the Scions. At least the Company of Heroes could claim they had. Two even!"

"Then why," Y'sthola asked, tone carefully level, "Are they no more?"

The last question seemingly knocked the wind out of Ula's sails, her ears flattening once more as she sported a pained expression then suddenly fell silent. She could not look at them and instead focused her attention on the passing scenery.

Noctis noticed Y'shtola looking guilty at the sudden pensive mood of Ula. The Sharlayan miqo'te looked like she wanted to say something but Noctis managed to catch her eye and shake his head to dissuade her. It was best to let things cool down for now even if it left the rest of trip an awkward atmosphere.

Ula didn't speak again until their ride stopped at a Maelstrom watchtower, informing them they still had a ways to walk to their proper destination. The group silently marched on until they passed a set of gate towers, where the rocky path turned sandy and they could now hear the sounds of the surf. They finally arrived in a resort-like area which reminded Noctis of Galden Quay, only bigger. Aside from Ula asking the posted guard for their captain's whereabouts, no one else spoke as they entered Costa del Sol.

The group attuned to the local aetheryte, before continuing past a bar and onto one of the many elevated wooden platforms above the beachfront, till they found the captain of the guards standing on a circular walkway. The blue-skin roegadyn eyed the arriving group with suspicion until he recognized the person leading them

"If it isn't Ula." the roegadyn welcomed the miqo'te.

"Hey captain." Ula greeted back. "Everyone this is Wheiskaet. Former captain of the Company of Heroes."

While he was being introduced, Wheiskaet surveyed the rest of Ula's companions. "You said you needed to talk, but I didn't expect a whole group with you." the roegadyn looked over them, not difficult with his large stature. "They need of some work?"

"We have no need of the sort." Y'shtola quickly rebutted. "Our goal is the knowledge of how to enter Titan's lair."

The roegadyn paused, leveling a long stare at her. "Pardon? You wish to slay the Lord of Crags?"

"We _must_ slay him, Captain." corrected Y'shtola. "The people of Limsa Lominsa are depending upon us."

"Hmpf." Wheiskaet grunted and turned to Ula. "I would have thought you of all people would have dissuaded them from any delusions of grandeur." Causing to the miqo'te to flinch at the accusation.

"Don't just assume we're here to play at being heroes." Alex came to Ula's defense. "Both of us-" He pointed to himself and Noctis. "Fought Ifrit and know just how dangerous these primals are up close. Lives are at stake if we don't defeat Titan."

The roegadyn captain raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Just the two of you?"

"Be not so quick to judge." Y'shtola came to the defense this time. "They are both blessed with a power that protects them from primal influence. Thus were they able to lay low the Lord of the Inferno." There was almost a hint of praise in those words. "We know full well the risks, and have taken every possible precaution."

"Men who can't be tempered? Useful..." He looked closer at Noctis and Alex but didn't seem too impressed. "But it will not be enough. It is true that the Company of Heroes fought and felled primals─but each victory was bought with the lifeblood of brave men and women."

He glanced once more at Ula who still remained silent.

"And Titan was the worst we faced. Aye, we defeated him─in the end─but he took from us some of our very best." Again another glance at Ula. "Even if you possess the power you claim, I have no reason to believe you will succeed."

"We'll still try. Whether you believe us or not." declared Alex. "We won't let Titan threaten the lives of Limsa."

The roegadyn narrowed his eyes at Alex. "You are determined, I'll grant you that…" Wheiskaet tilted his head in thought. "At the very least, I must have assurances that you are more than common adventurers. I oversee security for Master Gegeruju's estates. Perhaps you can demonstrate your abilities by attending to one of our─"

"Ye gods, man─have you heard nothing I have said?" Y'shtola was tired of talking in circles. "We have not the time to perform trivial tasks. The enemy is at the gates!"

Unfortunately, the outburst did little to sway the former Company of Heroes commander. "Do you imagine words can sway me, girl? If you dislike my conditions, then you are welcome to find your own way into O'Ghomoro."

"Wheiskaet." Ula finally spoke up to diffuse the tension. She let a few seconds pass to let tempers cool.

"I know more than anyone how costly fighting Titan was." she started. "But they're different. I've fought both of them personally. They can fight Titan, they can win… without the necessary sacrifices." Ula bowed her head in remembrance.

Wheiskaet closed his eyes in thought, considering his old companion's words. He let out a heavy sigh. "Be that as it may, you know why we cannot just give out what they seek."

Ula sighed in resignation. "Stupid pacts." she muttered under her breath.

The captain turned to the two primal-slayers. "If you wish to fight Titan, you will have to prove to me you have the skills Ula states you have."

It seemed Y'shtola wasn't in agreement with this roundabout method again and was about to speak up until Noctis cut her off.

"If this is what we need to do let's do it. No point wasting more time arguing." He shot Y'shtola a look. Thankfully she did not argue any further.

"The faster we finish this, the faster we get to Titan." Alex added and pounded his fist into an open palm for emphasis.

Wheiskaet nodded in agreement, finally satisfied with the determination the two showed.

"Two highly distinguished individuals are scheduled to visit Costa del Sol in the near future, and Master Gegeruju wishes to welcome them with an elaborate banquet." the captain explained their challenge.

It was simple enough, find rare ingredients that couldn't be simply bought and bring them back for the banquet. As to how this was connected to the Company of Heroes.

"Many of the mercenaries who once served under my command still live, and they will guide you in your quest. For the first ingredient, I would have you travel to the South Shroud and speak with Landenel at Camp Tranquil."

After assigning the two men their first task, Captain Wheiskaet excused himself as he had duties to do, but not before asking Ula to accompany him once she was done speaking with her group.

"Sorry guys." Ula immediately apologized. "I tried my best but there are somethings you just can't go back on your word on. It may sound stupid but trust that what you're doing will get us what we need."

"Don't worry. We'll show him your trust in us is not misguided."

Ula smiled gratefully at Alex.

"Plus I doubt you'll let us do anything pointless." added Noctis. "Better to get something done than continue an exercise in futility." He shot a Y'shtola another pointed look.

She let out a defeated sigh. "Though it pains me to admit it, I concur with Noctis. As much as I wished we just pressed him for the information."

"I doubt constantly demanding people to give things all the time will work out, Y'shtola." Alex pointed out.

Y'shtola simply shrugged. "Yet much remains to be done if we are to best Titan." she continued. "While Noctis and Alex are undertaking this task, I will use the time to see to the remaining preparations."

The Maelstrom Command would want an update on their situation in finding a solution for the primal. At the same time Y'shtola could receive any new updates from the grand company's surveillance of the kobolds. She would handle the bureaucracy while Noctis and Alex handled the legwork. As for Ula, she had her own sudden request to undertake.

After saying their farewells to each other, Noctis and Alex teleported all the way to the South Shroud. Time was of the essence after all.

* * *

 **Costa del Sol**

Something was ringing.

Noctis groggily reached his bedside for the phone to turn the alarm off. Unfortunately his hand came up empty no matter how much he pawed for the device. It continued for a while until enough of the grogginess dissipated and his brain finally remembered where he was. Raising a finger to his ear, Noctis activated his linkpearl.

"Yeah?"

"Finally." The exasperated voice of Alex came through. "You awake now?"

"More or less." Noctis fought back a yawn.

"Hopefully more 'more'. Called to tell you I'll be doing some pest control for some goblin settlement."

Noctis wondered if his brain was still just half asleep and not hearing things right.

"It's the only way we're going to get the cheese we need." Alex continued.

Another pause as Noctis really tried his best to comprehend what Alex was trying to tell him.

"This for the banquet?"

"It's for the banquet."

A grunt escaped Noctis as he sat up from the bed. "Where do I need to go?"

If this cheese was for the banquet, then it was most likely one the trials they had to complete.

"Actually… I ran into some old friends." Alex paused before continuing. "We should be able to take care of this ourselves."

"You sure?" Noctis rubbed his eyes trying to remove the last vestiges of sleep away. "Aren't we supposed to be doing the all task?"

"Well, Wheiskaet did say the cheese was supposed to delivered so technically we weren't supposed to do this." Alex replied. "And I don't think it's a good idea to delay rescuing the settlement."

"I guess that makes sense." Noctis absentmindedly commented.

"Maybe you can ask around if they need anymore help?" suggested Alex.

"Sounds good." agreed Noctis before Alex hung-up.

Fully awake after the linkshell call, Noctis stood up from his bed and left the quarters he was using through the tent flaps. The morning sun greeted him along with the salty scent of the sea.

After completing yesterday's numerous tasks, Noctis was practically about to pass out once they returned to Costa del Sol. It didn't help they were teleporting to each destination to get everything done as fast as possible. Since they had to wait till the feast was over before they got the information they need, Alex suggested they stay at Costa del Sol till then or just camp out nearby in case the prices were too expensive.

Surprisingly, they were allowed to stay for free when they mentioned they were doing official work for Scion of the Seventh Dawn. Noctis wasn't even able to score such a freebie before when he was royalty, but then again he was trying to stay incognito back then. Too tired to scrutinize a gift from a chocobo's mouth, the two stayed overnight in one of the smaller cabanas ontop of the wooden platforms.

One last stretch outside the tent fully woke Noctis before he crossed the wooden pathways to find the former Company of Heroes captain. Weirdly, Wheiskaet was at the same spot as yesterday, but it did make it easy to find him again. The old commander corroborated Alex's story, but didn't seem so surprised when he heard about liberating the goblin settlement. Since Wheiskaet didn't bring up the fact Noctis wasn't participating in the endeavour, the remaining Scion instead inquired if there was any task that he needed to do.

Thus Noctis ended up with the fitting task of gathering a large amount of tuna. The eager fisher traveled to North Bloodshore, appropriately north of Costa del Sol, where he was told he would have better luck consistently catching species of Ash Tuna the banquet needed. Sure enough with the proper jig equipped, Noctis was reeling in the target fish one after another. Noctis serenely cast his line, reeled in his catch and repeated the process until the arrival of another person at his secluded spot caught his attention.

"Noctis!" Ula loudly greeted him. "Hard at work I see." she cheekily commented.

"I _am_ doing this for work." Noctis casted another line. "I'm not the one dressed for a good time on the beach."

"You mean this thing?" Ula referred to the swimwear she was wearing instead of her usual robes, giving a twirl to show it off. "I'll have you know this is for practicality. It's too hot and humid to be wearing robes in this weather."

Noctis conceded she had a point as he too was escaping the sun under an rocky alcove for his fishing spot.

"Mind if I sit here? Won't be bothering your fishing?"

"As long as you don't jump into the water." Noctis reeled in a unnecessary catch before throwing it back into the ocean.

Ula sat down a respectable distance from Noctis aware he would need some space for his fishing but still within earshot. "How were yesterday's tasks by the way?"

Noctis recounted their tasks of finding their first ingredients. Fighting an thankfully-not-mountain-sized adamantoise for an egg and braving the cold desert night for sandworm meat. Nothing too difficult but not as simple as Noctis made it out to be. Before getting each of the ingredients they needed, they had to do more tasks to convince the former Company of Heroes they could even do it.

"Alex's at a goblin settlement, clearing it out of some monsters I guess." Noctis explained his teammate's absence.

"And you're here catching fish." Ula watched Noctis reel in another catch. "Equally splitting the workload I see."

"They were the ones who said the need the fish urgently." He held up the Ash Tuna on his line for emphasis before storing it.

"Well, they're trying to host the banquet tonight which could explain why."

"That's great." Another cast. "Sooner that banquet's done, the sooner when can deal with Titan."

Noctis was too busy with his fishing to recognize the noticeable pause in their conversation before Ula spoke again.

"You shouldn't take Titan too lightly. You may have defeated Ifrit but Titan isn't going to act the same."

"But I'm sure you'll teach us how to fight Titan. Whatever strategy you came up with should still work."

"I don't think the same can apply considering there'll only be two of you. I'll probably have to think of a new strat-" Ula suddenly cut her musings. "Who told you I came up with strategy we used?"

"No one." Noctis reeled in a bite before he continued. "It was just a guess." Which turned out to be right. "It wasn't that hard to put two and two together really."

If Noctis looked back, he would have seen how conflicted Ula looked. "But you don't know what we did exactly?" The hesitant tone though, Noctis heard clearly.

"Not really?" Noctis paused his fishing to face Ula. "Was it hard to do?"

The long pause was noticeable this time "Not the way you think."

"What do you me-"

"Sorry Noctis." Ula cut him off. "You'll have to find another spot."

"What-" was all Noctis could say before Ula ran past him and dove into the water, splashing some at him.

Ula resurfaced, cheekily smiling at the stunt she pulled. "Better get those fish back for the banquet. I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye before swimming towards the small islands off the shore of Costa del Sol.

Though puzzled by her actions, Ula was right in that he needed to head back if he wanted to deliver the ingredients on time. Whatever the reason was for Ula's strange behaviour, Noctis would probably have to find out during the banquet itself.

* * *

"So after we killed the dragon and got the cheese, we parted ways." Alex recounted the events of his day. "I tried to invite them to the banquet but they passed." He sounded disappointed at that.

"Can you even do that?" Noctis asked from behind the counter he was working on.

"Uh… I'm sure I would have found a way." said Alex. "Anyroad, you done with that?"

"Just about." Noctis answered as he placed a piece of tuna sashimi on the plate.

Satisfied with his arrangement, Noctis handed the plate to Alex who left to put the plate with the rest of the food. The redhead was roped into laying out the buffet, from the food to the flower arrangements. Meanwhile, Noctis was summoned back to the kitchen preparing the rest of the fish he caught. In truth,his catch had been meant to be grilled into skewers but due to Noctis's... enthusiastic fishing, they had more fish they could cook in time. Instead, Noctis offered to turn them into sashimi, having worked part-time at a sushi restaurant in his high school days. Surprisingly the chef knew what sashimi was but was skeptical that Noctis could prepare the 'far-eastern dish', though Noctis had no idea what he meant by that. After Noctis skillfully cut, deboned and prepared the first dish, the chef no longer questioned his claim and sent him to work immediately.

Once the last tuna was prepared, Noctis was finally allowed to leave the kitchen without being shouted at it to return and told to wait at the banquet area for any instructions. Despite the supposed importance of the guest this banquet was for, the actual celebration area was just one of the open cabanas near the entrance to the beach called The Flying Shark with an appropriate giant shark-in-a-barrel model just above the sign. The circular counters surrounding the wooden pillar in the middle contained the various food and flowers arrangement Alex had worked hard to lay out properly.

While Noctis was trying to identify which food contained the ingredients he and Alex had worked for, said teammate arrived with an exasperated Y'shtola in tow.

"It seems we are finally finished with this ignominy." Y'shtola concluded since Noctis and Alex were finally at the banquet area.

"I think that's exaggerating it a bit." Alex countered to which Noctis agreed.

Their tasks may have been menial but nothing too terrible, considering Noctis once waded through a sewer system for a bunch of headlights.

"Diverting our attention to supply victuals for a banquet, while the shadow of Titan looms over us all… It beggars belief!" Y'shtola continued to rant. "Even the guests of honor would understand if their banquet was postponed!"

"But we wouldn't have a reason to drag our guests from their hideyholes." Ula, dressed in her normal robes now, walked up the wooden ramp followed by the last people the Scions expected to see.

"Minfilia! L'una!" Alex demonstrated his talent of observation as the two smiled and waved at them. "What're you doing here?"

Ula sported a cheshire grin. "Alex! That's no way to greet our honored guests."

A weary sigh escaped Y'shtola while Alex and Noctis stared in blank confusion. Before anyone could ask or explain anything, the pounding of feet on the wooden platform was their only warning before a lalafell jumped towards the gathering of Scions, landing skillfully on his knees in front of them.

"Lady Minfilia! Lady L'una!" The lalafell bowed his head at the two women. "A thousand pardons for this extreme discourtesy! I was wholly unaware of our guests true identity! Had I known, I would never have permitted my man to subject them to such unspeakable ordeals!" the lalafell lowered his head even further almost touching the wooden walkway.

"Master Gegeruju!" Minfilia waved her hands. "There is no need to go to such extremes."

"I am confused myself at what is going on." Luna addressed the rest of the Scions while their Antecedent continued to console the apologetic owner of Costa del Sol.

Everyone else directed their gaze to Ula, all in agreement the smiling miqo'te knew exactly what was happening. "Noctis and Alex maaayyy have been roped into setting up for the banquet." Ula explained.

"It was the only way we could get the information about Titan from her captain." Noctis elaborated. He turned to Luna. "It's nice to see you too, but what are you doing here?"

"We have received the invitation to today's celebration for weeks now." Luna motioned to Minfilia and Gegeruju. "Minfilia and I once assisted Master Gegeruju with a matter involving sahagin when he started constructing this settlement. He has been a keen supporter of our organization ever since." she explained.

Part of that support did consist of monetary aid but Luna explained Gegeruju liked to flatter them by annually throwing them a party in their honor. The lalafell was also very keen in inviting the Scions to his resort, generously offering free stay and use of the beach. An offer they admittedly haven't utilized so much.

"It would seem the rest of the 'guests' have arrived." Y'shtola cut in, indicating to Wheiskaet leading a group of people to the banquet area. The white-haired miqo'te turned to Alex and Noctis. "While Minfilia and Luna are clearly guests, I need not remind you were are here on an official capacity. If it is required you work, see through it's end. I pray this be the last of their tests."

Despite her warnings, Noctis and Alex weren't called upon by and were allowed to stand with their fellow Scions with Noctis fervently taking a spot beside Luna. The former-Oracle was about to ask a question but stopped when someone walked in front of the gathered attendees.

It wouldn't be a banquet without a speech and as the owner of the resort, Gegeruju started by thanking the Scions.

"... and I hope the Scions and Costa del Sol continue to have a favorable relationship. Maybe you would like to enjoy the beach? We have plenty of beachwear for you to rent and in some lovable designs-"

"Ahem." the female lalafell beside Gegeruju cleared her throat.

"Er… yes. May we continue to work together." A polite amount of applause followed as the lalafell rejoined the crowd.

The attention shifted to the Company of Heroes as everyone expected the next speech to come from them. Behind Wheiskaet, the rest of the members stood behind him. Noctis recognized some of them from the tasks he and Alex carried out. For those he did not recognized, Alex helpfully mentioned they were part of the task he had done earlier that day, while Noctis was still sleeping he added. Included in the line-up was Ula, dressed in her usual robes this time and sporting a serious expression for once.

"We six were chosen by our brothers and sisters," Wheiskaet spoke for the group as befitting the leader. "And before the Company of Heroes disbanded, we each swore a solemn oath...  
That any who would follow in our footsteps must be weighed and measured─not by their reputation, but by their deeds."

"Each man would judge these would-be god-slayers by his own criteria." Wheiskaet referred his gathered allies, all of them nodding in agreement in their own unique way. "If even one found them wanting, they would be rejected without a second thought."

Noctis privately speculated what would have happened to him if he had failed his own trial by astrals. Death most likely. A pre-trial test might have been a good idea.

"Titan is not one to be challenged lightly, and we will not be complicit in the deaths of the unworthy." behind the roegadyn captain, the rest of the members sagely nodded in agreement.

"How then did our members fair, Captain?" Minfilia asked, appropriately representing the Scions' side. "More than enough to meet all your requirements I'm sure."

"Well and beyond, my Lady. My colleagues find neither of them lacking and judge them worthy challengers." Wheiskaet raised a fist. "Alex, Noctis." Everyone's attention focused on the two as they were called out. "Cast down the Lord of Crags and write a new chapter in the history of Eorzea. The birth of a new legend, Titan's Banes!"

The Company of Heroes cheered at the acclamation while the rest of the audience politely clapped. Alex rubbed the back of his head in abashment. On the other hand, Noctis regally nodded, willingly taking in the expectations now entrusted on them.

Once the clamour died down.

"With the formalities out of the way, summon the dancers, pour the wine, let the festivities begin! Eat, drink, and be merry, my friends!"

* * *

"By the festivities, you would not be faulted for believing Titan has been slain already." commented Y'shtola from her bench.

"C'mon Y'shtola! Have some fun!" Ula literally pressured her by wrapping an arm around her. "Think of it this way: we've completed the many tests already-"

"Time well spent I'm sure."

"- and these two -" Ula motioned with her cup holding hand to Noctis and Alex. "will be coming back here for an even bigger celebration."

"I fail to see how that makes it any better." retorted Y'shtola.

"At the very least, everyone is confident Noctis and Alex will have no difficulties facing this primal." Luna diplomatically interjected from the same bench. On her lap was a plate of the tuna sashimi which she managed to eat elegantly despite not using any utensils.

"We planned this intensively so it should have covered everything we know. Unless you're extremely unlucky… but I doubt it's anything they can't handle. Reacting to surprises was my test after all." boasted Ula.

Obviously, each task they had to perform tested some factor other than being strong enough to kill said monster. Bravery, skill, altruism, even the charisma to inspire others, each member stated the trait they sought for the next person to face down Titan.

"And here i thought you were just curious." Noctis recalled the whole spiel Ula gave.

"I was, but I had a feeling you might eventually end up fighting Titan so I decided to kill two birds with one stone." She explained. "Much like this party."

"At least we get something for all that hard work." Alex nudged Noctis with his elbow.

"Honestly, the original plan was to hold a banquet in honor of whoever was successful anyway." Ula sheepishly admitted. "But they really had a banquet they needed to prepare so we just use it instead. Thankfully it was for the Scions so having you two help out still counts."

The three Scions who traveled with Ula from Limsa returned her cheeky smile with blank looks. Luna continued eating her tuna having managed to refill her plate at some point.

"We even gave some leeway letting the ones Alex did by himself count!"

"I dunno… the way they told me to do stuff sounded more like they really needed the ingredients more than actual trials." remarked Alex. "How about yours Noctis?"

"Fishing."

Everyone looked at the dish in Luna's hands before turning back to Ula, expecting an answer.

"Patience? Proficiency?" No one bought it. "Okay fine, maybe that wasn't a test."

"For what it's worth." Luna rose to the her friend's defense. "This is my favorite fare from this feast. I did not expect to take to it so much." she admitted as she ate another piece.

Curious, Y'shtola took a piece of her own. "Hmmm…" the white-haired maiden tasted the tuna. "Job well done Noctis."

"I do my best." Noctis tried to play it of nonchalantly but inwardly, he was quite pleased with himself.

It was a rare occurrence his own cooking skills were appreciated, even if it was just cutting sashimi properly. You don't hang around iron-chef Iggy without learning a thing or two, especially when he wakes you up early in the morning specifically to teach you. You also don't hang around iron-chef Iggy if you want everyone to complain the food you did make was worse than usual.

"But as obviously pleased as Noctis is," Y'shtola ignored his indignant denial. "We did not come here to participate in the logistics of this banquet. The hour has come for the Captain make good on his promise. Speak of the devil..."

The rest of the scions followed Y'shtola's gaze and saw the approach of Wheiskaet accompanied by Minfilia.

"If what they have recounted is true, both of you performed admirably." the antecedent congratulated Alex and Noctis. "I cannot help but be swept by the festivities and offer my own congratulations."

"Yet as much as we have indulged them, Antecedent" Y'shtola called attention to her once more. "But now is scarcely the time for celebration. The battle with Titan has yet to begin. I trust you will make good on your promise Captain?"

"Aye as promised, we will show you the way." confirmed Wheiskaet. "In addition, Ula here will teach you all we know on how to fight Titan. She has a better head for strategies than the rest of the company combined."

"There is no time to waste then. With your duties done, I believe all three of you are free to strategize."

Ula looked about to object but the pointed look Y'shtola gave her made her instantly backpedal.

Silently defeated, Ula let out a groan. "Guess party time's over." the arcanist stretched out as she stood up from the bench. "Let's go to a more private place then." she beckoned the two primal slayers to follow her.

On the other hand, Noctis and Alex had no problems leaving the party early. Though they were worried that they would not be back in time before Minfilia and Luna left but the antecedent eased their worries as she mentioned their departure would not be until tomorrow morning. It would not leave a favorable impression to not enjoy their host's hospitality. With their concerns moot and point, the three then excused themselves from the group as Ula lead them away from the party venue.

"I think our tent is private enough." suggested Alex. "Even has a table we can use."

Surprisingly, the arcanist shook her head. "Nope. We're not going to sit down and discuss things all theoretical like. You're gonna learn these strategies by doing it. Now I believe there's an island big enough to practice over there."

"To the boats then?"

"Wrong again Alex! We're swimming there!"

Minfilia watched the party leave until she could no longer hear their conversation. It was then she remembered their own lack of training area. "Oh dear, I hope they don't cause too much trouble. I'd rather not cause any problems for Lord Gegeruju."

"Ula will take care of it." assured Wheiskaet.

Minfilia refrained from commenting leaving only the sounds of Luna enthusiastically eating her tuna to fill the lull in conversation.

"Just in case, I'll go remind her." the captain hastily followed after them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Took a while but finally finished the whole chapter. We take a look into various other characters and how they all interact with each other. It was especially fun being able to change a few details of the canon storyline to bring in familiar faces.**_

 _ **Up next is Titan itself. Hope your excited to see what happens next.**_

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Luna was leisurely undoing her intricate hair braid when someone entered her tent and unceremoniously plopped themselves face first on the vacant bed beside her.

"Finished with your training?" Luna asked.

The first reply was a muffled gibberish before Ula turned over. "Yeah, and finally. Went on longer than I thought it would."

"Difficulties in learning your techniques?"

"Nah, they got those down fast." Ula waved of Luna's assumption. "But those strategies were based only on what I knew about them. Once they had the general idea what to look out for, they started thinking of their own methods."

With the last of her braid undone, Luna shook her head to free the rest of her hair. She stood up from her bed as she searched for a comb she could use while still listening to her friend.

"That does not sound too exhausting."

"It is when they have a lot of ideas and ask you to help them test all of them!" Ula ranted on having to keep up two different kinds of carbuncles to mimic all the skills and attributes of Titan. "Maybe I should find a way to summon a carbuncle that's more Titan-like in the future if I have to keep on doing this. Or finally take up Mhitra's offer."

"She has been contacting us more since word of primal activity has increased." commented Luna. "There was mention of a success in her last letters but nothing new since then."

"Guess I really should." Ula let out a groan as she got up to sit on her bed. "I'm really jealous how much energy to spare those two have. At least when Noctis manages to stay awake." She added. "You're going to have some rough nights L'una."

When Luna tilted her head in confusion, Ula broke out in laughter until it suddenly devolved to a painful coughing fit. Seeing her in pain, Luna immediately moved to the troubled arcanist, the healer's hands already glowing the calming green of a healing spell. Ula leaned away from healing magic, even extending an arm as if shooing away the need for such a thing. Doing the next best thing, Luna searched for a glass of water Ula could use once the coughing calmed down.

"How was it this time?" Luna asked as Ula finished her glass.

"It's not so bad." Ula reluctantly answered. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"You should not be exhausting yourself anymore." worried Luna.

"And stay helplessly indoors like a handicapped person? I'm not going to spend my last days in some infirmary, staring at the walls until the gods come for me." Ula retorted her ears and tail standing upright.

It was an old argument and one they had settled long ago. However it came with a caveat and those conditions had been fulfilled already.

"You should tell her." Luna softly spoke once her friend had calmed down.  
Ula grew quiet, her appendages drooping as she simply stared at the empty cup in her hands.

"I- I can't." Ula placed the empty glass on the bedside table. "I want to, and I know I need to... but I don't know how to make myself remember." Ula gloomily replied.

"I know." Luna soothed her friend and cupped her hands in comfort. "But maybe it is not solely up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"She means it is time for us to turn to the Echo." the two miqo'tes turn their head to the new voice.

Minfilia strode over from the entrance and joined them near Ula's bed.

"How was your conference with Master Gegeruju?" Luna politely asked.

"We will continued to have a mutually beneficial relationship with Costa del Sol." Minfilia answered with a smile. "But we can discuss that once when we return. This matter," she turned to Ula. "Requires our attention."

"It's not so important." Ula remarked.

"Nonsense." rebutted Minfilia. "Part of the agreement when one joins the Scions is that we would use our available resources to help our members. Especially if we are the only ones capable of undoing this memory tamper."

"Can we? 'Cause based on how the Archons describe this Louisoix, his spells are leagues above our own."

Minfilia smile shrank a bit at the mention of her predecessor but did let it stop her from explaining her plan.

"As you know, one of the capabilities of the Echo is to hear resonations of another's past." Ula nodded, aware of this fact for a while now. "More skilled holders can 'manipulate' said resonations."

"Scary thought." commented Ula. "But mine's already been manipulated. Unless-" she put a hand to her chin. "You mean to make an Echo holder find this manipulation and even possibly remove it entirely."

"Exactly." confirmed Minfilia.

"That means you can do it!" Ula realized. "Then let's try it now." she eagerly prepared herself.

Sadly, Minfilia shook her head to Ula's disappointment. "While I theoretically could, _when_ a vision occurs is still a random affair. Willing a resonation is still beyond any known Echo wielder's capabilities. I theorize it could be the Mothercrystal herself who controls when it happens but sometimes great stress could trigger it as well-"

Luna managed to politely cough, interrupting the antecedent's discourse.

"But that is a matter for another day." Minfilia sensed the upcoming question and continued. "Thus I believe we could increase our chances if someone related to the manipulation were the one to try and attempt it."

Ula's eyes widened it realization. "You mean-"

"Yes." Minfilia immediately answered. "Which is why I requested L'una to ask you to come back with us."

"I had not gotten around to it yet." admitted Luna.

"Which is why I ask you to come back with us. You've done your part guiding Y'shtola, Alex and Noctis and they shouldn't need help anymore for their next task, correct?"

Ula shook her head. "No. The next person should be able to tell them how to get to Titan." Part of their pact meant she shouldn't know how to either or that would defeat the purpose of the tests.

"Come with us." advised Luna. "You are not the only one who wishes to reconcile your memories."

The tent was silent until Ula finally answered.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Wonderful." cheered Minfilia. "In truth I'm quite excited to test if hypothesis are true. It could lead us closer to understanding the intricacies of the Echoes. Oh! I should inform Una as well to make sure she doesn't leave Vesper Bay." Minfilia excused herself as she stepped out of the tent.

"At least one of us is excited about it." sighed Ula.


	11. Underground Assault

**Chapter Ten: Underground Assault**

 **Costa del Sol**

The early morning sea breeze made meeting in front of the aetheryte in Costa del Sol a brisk affair. Adding to the cold atmosphere were the heavy clouds darkening the sky. However, as the did approaching bad weather, the threat of the primal Titan still loomed over them and the Scions had been delayed long enough.

The gathering of Scions were divided into their groups for some last minute deliberations. Minfilia, Luna and Y'shtola were on one side, while Ula was drilling some final instructions to Noctis and Alex.

"I can't stress this enough, but be aware of the space behind you."

"In case the kobolds attack?" asked Noctis.

"Well, that might happen, but not the main reason why. You'll literally need space behind you while you fight Titan." answered Ula. "One of his most devastating skills is a knockback that could send you towards a wall, or worse, over a cliff."

Ula thumbed the drop from the shoreline behind her as an example.

"Like a carbuncle's backdraft-" Alex referred to the wind skill of an arcanist's pet. "- or more of a really strong punch?"

"Neither. And don't think about bracing yourself against his attacks. You can't anchor yourself when what your standing on is doing the moving." Ula idly kicked some sand. "From what I remember, just try not to stay in front of Titan when he looks like he's preparing something big."

"Guess I'll have to focus on that. Noctis can just ignore it."

Noctis shook his head. "Probably still should. I won't be able to stay in the air all the time."

"He's right." Ula agreed. "It may sound foolproof but there's always a chance to get caught by it. Although, if anyone had to be thrown of a cliff between the two of you, it'd be better if it was Noctis."

"Gee, thanks."

"You'll live."

"Don't worry, Ula." Alex reassured Ula. "We've studied everything you've told us already."

"And if we haven't remembered it by now, cramming won't help." Noctis added.

"I know guys." admitted Ula. "Just nerves I guess."

" _We_ are the ones fighting Titan, you know?" snickered Alex. "It's probably going to be way easier than those annoying fetch quests you had us go through."

Ula laughed at the comment. "Well, can't blame yeh. Do your best then."

Noctis watched the two perform some secret handshake before ending in a fistbump. When Ula turned to Noctis.

"I'm not doing that."

"Oh no. You get something special."

"What-" Noctis was interrupted when Ula tackled- hugged him, pinning his arms to his sides. She was deceptively strong for a mage. Just when Noctis was going to accept his trapped fate, he felt a sharp pain on his ears. "Hey, what the hell!"

Ula swiftly retreated out of his reach, laughing at Noctis's incredulity. "Guess they're real after all!" the playful Scion teased as she left.

A giggle stopped Noctis from chasing after her.

"I see Ula has gotten to you." Luna smiled at her friends antics, her own ears twitching in amusement.

"Shouldn't have let my guard down." Noctis ran a hand over his ears hoping to soothe the mild pain they were in.

"She does have a certain talent for ambushing you when you least expect it."

He could imagine. "You're heading back to base?"

"Yes. While you are occupied with Titan, we shall try another strategy in solving the recent memory problems with the Echo." Luna tilted her head towards Alex who was occupied with Minfilia. "Hopefully we have more success through this avenue."

Admittedly, Noctis understood little of the matter beyond no one remembering a certain group of people from before. One which Alex and Ula's sister was a part of. Noctis was growing fond of the Scions and wished he could offer his own assistance on the matter, but it was something outside his field of knowledge. Even with the best magical and academic education royalty could buy.

"Good luck then." offered Noctis.

"I wish you fortune as well." Luna returned.

"Hey, umm…" started Noctis. "Afterwards, maybe we could go somewhere to relax? I mean we went to the beach but we weren't able to chill much. How about one of those places you like to go to? If you want to that is…"

Luna had a small smile as she patiently waited for Noctis to finish his rambling. "I would love to."

Noctis felt lighter now. "That's great!" He winced as he realized how loud it came out.

A dainty laugh escaped Luna's lips causing no small embarrassment to Noctis. "I look forward to it."

To Noctis's surprise, Luna closed the distance between them and planted a small peck on his cheeks before withdrawing just as quickly.

"Come back safely." Luna turned away before he could reply.

Once he had recovered from his daze, Noctis rejoined the others for a final farewell. They were split into their respective groups. Luna with Minfilia and Ula, for those returning to the Waking Sands. While Noctis with Alex and Y'shtola about to head towards Titan.

"This is where we part ways." Minfilia spoke to the gathered Scions. "Though the celebration may have been premature, I share in their confidence in your success against Titan. Do your best, look out for each other, and may you walk in the light of the Crystal."

* * *

 **Upper La Noscea**

Noctis mentally swore as he felt the first drops of rain hit him. Though only a drizzle for now, the rumbling in the sky suggested it was only going to get worse. It wouldn't be a complete hindrance to their mission but it would make things a bit uncomfortable. Noctis was starting to agree they had wasted too much time with all the task they had to do beforehand. He was starting to miss the great weather from yesterday. At least they finally arrived at their destination.

Camp Bronze Lake was, to Noctis's surprise, built on top of a hot spring. Though instead of a tourist destination, it was primarily used as a hospice for injured soldiers, mainly from Limsa Lominsa's ranks. It was here they would finally gain the information needed to enter Titan's lair.

"We best find our contact before the weather worsens." said Y'shtola. "Alex, would you care do the honors?"

Alex pulled out his map and noted the locations marked on it. The final hoop they had to go through involved whistling at specified points in the camp before heading to a final spot. The Company of Heroes were really thorough with the whole secret information thing.

"While he's doing that, I'll head over to the inn to gather some information." Noctis informed them of his plan. The whistling was doable by just one person and following Alex around was a waste of valuable time in Noctis's opinion.

One that Y'shtola seemed to mirror. "Hmmm… That does seem like a sound idea. Very well, I too shall speak with the Maelstrom posted here. They may shed some light unto the current actions of the kobolds. I trust you have no issue with this, Alex?"

"Nope." Alex shook his head. "Doubt the guy's gonna suddenly be there as soon as I finish at the last spot. I'll wait for you guys at the meeting place."

With that the group split up as Noctis headed towards what passed as the main reception of the place.

"Good evening sir, are you here to check in the wards?" the male roegadyn attendant behind the counter greeted him.

"Actually I'm just here for some information." corrected Noctis.

As a settlement managed partially by the Yellowjackets, Camp Bronze Lake was more knowledgeable about hostile forces in the area than a typical hot springs would be. Based on what Noctis gathered, they would be heading north to where the kobold territory was located. Also, he was also told to beware of the Mamool Ja, another beastman group in the area. Some of their kind were usually hired by the kobolds as mercenaries. Though for some reason, the camp was more concerned of peeping Mamool Ja disturbing their bathers. Noctis had a hard time wrapping his head around that.

After getting all the information he could from the inn, Noctis thanked the attendant and turned around to leave. Unfortunately, Noctis completely missed the person standing behind him and ran head first into them, staggering him backwards. At least he managed to regain his balance and refrained from humiliating himself.

"Apologies my boy." Boomed the person Noctis had run into.

The man was a male Highlander, impressively built which allowed him to stay his ground when they collided in contrast to Noctis. He sported red-shaded spectacles and six red dots on his forehead. Crow's feet peeked from behind the spectacles along with some wrinkles on his forehead indicated his elderly age. With his white hair combed back as well as the sharp coatee, dress gloves and shoes he wore, the man would have been respectful dressed. If only he had included pants in his attire.

Noctis felt a sense of deja vu about this.

"Ah, it's fine. That was my bad." Noctis disconcertedly apologized and politely got away from their as fast as possible.

Returning outdoors and into the drizzling rain, Noctis tried to recall the meeting spot of their informant. Alex and Y'shtola should have finished with their tasks as well and could be headed there already. If he remembered correctly, they were supposed to go to the higher accommodations of the camp. Sure enough, Noctis spotted Alex waiting at the bottom of a set of stairs.

Alex greeted him when he arrived. "How'd the information gathering go?"

"Just be careful about some peepers if you plan to take a bath." informed Noctis, slightly amused by the disgusted face Alex made. "Y'shtola not back yet?"

"Right here." Y'shtola announced her arrival. "Let us be off before the weather scares them."

With the Scions reunited, the group climbed the stairs as high as it could go. The sky rumbled loudly, reminding them on the approaching bad weather in addition to the continuous drizzle. Their climb took them to a cliff overlooking the whole camp. A person was clearly waiting for them, as he had been watching their ascent.

"Greetin's, lass," the person greeted Y'shtola. "Mates," turning to Alex and Noctis. "Might you be the ones the cap'n said would come callin'?"

"That's us." Alex spoke up for them. "Riol I'm guessing?"

"Aye, that's me." confirmed Riol. The man matched the description given to them by Wheiskaet. A blond haired midlander hyur sporting a purple tattoo beside his right eye _and_ an eye-patch over his left eye. Would be difficult to mistake anyone else for him with that.

"Finally going to tell us how to get to Titan?" asked Noctis.

"Aye, finally." Riol answered with good humor, well aware of the tasks they had to go through.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud resounding thunder. The rain grew similarly stronger turning into a complete downpour.

"How about we take this inside instead?" Riol lead them inside the shack behind him.

Rain pounded against the shack but at least they were in drier accommodations. The Scions plus Riol took a seat around the dining table. Once they were settled, Alex motioned Riol to continue their conversation.

"Pay attention, now, 'cause I ain't explainin' meself twice." the former Company of Heroes started.

"Years ago, when we was weighin' up how to get to Titan, one of our scouts stumbled across this beastman aetheryte, see…" Riol paused as he saw Noctis and Alex's expressions. "Eh? What's that look for? Not familiar with 'em?"

"He speaks of an unamplified aetheryte which has been claimed by a beast tribe." offered Y'shtola. "Lest you wonder, there is no fundamental difference between such aetherytes and those which you have used on countless occasions."

"'preciate the explanation, lass." said Riol. "No surprise you Sharlayans would know about 'em."

"Forgive me for interrupting." Y'shtola spoke up again. "I had planned to let you finish your report, but I succumbed to curiosity. The tunnels beneath O'Ghomoro form a bewildering labyrinth that no outsider has ever fully explored. How the Company of Heroes managed to navigate it is a mystery I have long pondered."

Riol chuckled before answering. "Give us a bit of credit, love! We weren't daft enough to try goin' in the front. The kobolds are always diggin' new tunnels an' fillin' the old ones with traps. One wrong step, an' the next thing you know, ye've got a hundred tonzes o' rock on your noggin. Suicide to even try, see?"

"Funny thing was, the kobolds didn't seem to have no trouble findin' their way 'round─an' it was that as got us thinkin'. I mean, U'Ghamaro Mines are like a bleedin' city, ain't they? An' gettin' around in a city that big would be a right pain in the arse if you didn't have an Aethernet, wouldn't it? So it stood to reason that the kobolds must have one, didn't it?"

"Hm." Y'shtola considered the idea. "Even if there were aetheryte shards in the depths of O'Ghomoro, you would have needed to attune yourselves to them before you could identify their signatures within the Lifestream."

"Ah, well, that's where yer wrong, love." admitted Riol. "We had this Sharlayan bloke to help us, see. Delivered us right into Titan's bedchamber, he did."

Noctis didn't miss how Alex's fists tightened at Riol's words.

"I don't rightly know how he did it, but I do remember him sayin' it weren't nothin' any Sharlayan scholar worth her salt couldn't manage." Rilol cheekily said.

"... _Did he now_? Hmph." Despite her words, Y'shtola actually sounded rather amused. "Locating a beacon in the absence of a known signature might be possible if the aetherytes in question happened to be... Ah, yes. But in order to guide a traveler to said beacon safely, a second party would be required to... Hmmm." the Sharlayan Miqo'te conversed with herself.

"It is possible─in theory at least." She finally came to a conclusion. "Yet I cannot be certain until I try. Plainly, all will depend upon whether or not I am 'worth my salt'."

"Oh, you are, lass! Don't you worry about that! Have a bit o' faith in yerself!" insisted Riol. The hyur turned to the two excluded from their conversation. "Why don't we all go to Zelma's Run an' take a closer look at the aetheryte? It ain't far─though there's sure to be a few kobolds blockin' the way. Naught ye can't handle, mind!" Another rumbling of thunder punctuated his statement. "The rain's goin' to make it harder though."

"Normally I'd suggest waiting for better weather but…" Alex trailed off as thunder rumbled outside. "We've already used two days to get here and the weather won't be letting up soon according to the skywatchers. We should do this now."

Noctis agreed. "Weather might make infiltrating easier."

"Alright then. We be off."

Noctis and Alex followed as Riol got up but were surprised when Y'shtola remained in her seat.

"Go on ahead. Though I may have an idea on how to go about the beastman aetheryte, I would prefer to consult with my peers to prevent any accidents." admitted Y'shtola.

"Better safe than sorry." agreed Riol. "I'll come back for you after I show them the way."

The trip was unfortunately very wet from rain. It didn't help the lake was starting flood the paved pathways they had to travel on. At least the new gear Noctis wore was proving its worth preventing most of the rain from seeping in. Unfortunately, the same could not be same for his drenched hair. Styling gel wasn't a thing here. Maybe he should have worn a hat like Alex.

After taking a left on a forked path, Riol signalled them to crouch low, and started walking slower. They group stopped behind a large bush to hide their approach. On the other side of their bush was the beastmen aetheryte, glowing bright blue despite the rain. Between them and aetheryte however, were a couple of kobolds guarding it.

"I see two kobolds guarding the crystal." whispered Alex.

"Three." corrected Noctis. "He's hiding underneath those overhangs." The heavy rain and darkness providing little hindrance to Noctis.

Alex swore as he found the last kobold he missed. "Good eye. How you want to do this?"

He was about to pull out his weapon but Noctis motioned not to.

"I got this."

Noctis materialized his weapon and threw it to the furthest kobold. Three warp-strikes later, the area was clear of the kobold presence. The rain, thunder and lightning drowned out all the noise that could have alerted the now dead kobolds to the attack. When no signs of reinforcements came, Alex and Riol stood up from their hiding spot and approached Noctis.

Riol whistled at the dead bodies littering the area. "With skills like that, Titan'll be a piece of cake." At least they maintained their one hundred percent Company of Heroes confidence rating. "I'll be fetchin the Sharlayan lass then."

While waiting for Riol to return, Noctis and Alex looked for the driest spot they could find. Unfortunately the overhang was only big enough for the squat stature of the kobolds. They had to make do underneath some foliage lessening the downpour into a drizzle.

"I hope Minfilia and the rest are doing better in this weather." Alex started some small talk to pass the time.

"They're probably nice and dry inside the base." Noctis ran a hand through his hair trying to shake off some rain. "While here we are, hiding under some shade that's barely helping."

"Yeah but ports are hit worse during bad weather." argued Alex.

Noctis didn't know where Alex was going with this. "I doubt it's the first rain they've had to weather through. What's with the sudden concern?"

There was a slight pause Alex thought about it. "Not sure I guess. Maybe thinking about Y'shtola contacting them made me wonder how they were doing." he admitted. "Or I just want to get out of the rain."

"Well, hopefully underground is a lot drier than up here." commented Noctis.

The conversation died leaving the group in silence. Noctis busied himself with monitoring for any new arrivals.

"Someone's coming." alerted Noctis.

"Can barely see anything in this weather." muttered Alex.

The arriving figures became clearer as they neared. Noctis and Alex stepped out from their spot as Riol returned with Y'shtola in tow. The female miqo'te had chosen to brave the elements as well, causing her drenched white dalmatica to cling to her form. Not that she seemed the least bothered by it.

"Alright mates, that's everyone. Good luck to yeh and happy huntin'!" The Scions thanked Riol as he left.

"So this is the aetheryte the Company of Heroes used to gain access to Titan's sanctuary." Y'shtola wasted no time and homed in on the aetheryte, poking and prodding the crystal until she was satisfied. "Hm. It is as Papalymo speculated."

"Can we use it?" asked Alex.

"It is useable." Y'shtola turned to them and answered. "In its present state, this aetheryte's signal will not be strong enough for our purposes. I may, however, be able to use my own energies to amplify it. Alas, the task will monopolize my attention for the duration. It seems you two will have to proceed without me. I must needs remain here and supplement this beacon's power, lest you be denied your only path of escape."

It would feel less like a suicide mission if they did have an escape plan.

"Kobolds might come back." Alex pointed out. "You'll need someone to guard you while your concentrating on that."

"Fear not: I will summon the Maelstrom forces stationed nearby to protect us." assured Y'shtola. "With effort, it is possible that I may be able to stabilize the aetheryte's signal and thereby join you, albeit belatedly. Until such time as I do, you will be on your own."

Y'shtola returned to the aetheryte. "Now... let us see if I am worth my salt."

She raised one hand to the beastman aetheryte, much like one would do to attune themselves to a regular one. She closed her eyes in concentration, ignoring the raindrops and thunder in the background. Aether started to dance between her fingers and the crystal. After a few seconds, the aetheryte shone like a beacon in the dark, marking Y'shtola's success.

"I have located another beacon─one far below the mountain." she informed them. "I can only speculate as to what you will find there, so stint not in your preparation."

The two simply exchanged nods before raising their own hands to attune with the crystal. Noctis felt the location of the mentioned beacon far underground as Y'shtola metioned. They really would be diving into the heart of kobold territory.

"See you on the other side." said Alex as he waved good-bye to Y'shtola and then teleported away.

Noctis followed not too soon behind.

* * *

 **Duty Commenced: Lord of Crags**

When Noctis rematerialized from the lifestream, the first thing he noticed was the lack of rain. Finally a dry environment. The second thing he felt was the pressure. Not the performance anxiety but the kind that felt as if you were buried underneath the sand as part of some sadistic pranks by your friends. Quite ironic considering the actual place they teleported on top of was an empty platform within a very spacious cavern. Large earth crystals were embedded in the rocks all around, illuminating the area with a yellow tint.

The very platform Noctis was on was made of one such large solid piece of crystal. Based on his growing familiarity with the teleportation system of Eorzea, Noctis guessed the platform was the beacon Y'shtola had connected the beastman aetheryte to. Though it was perplexing as to why this would be the place the kobolds would use as their teleport point. The platform was surround on both sides by a wall of jagged rocks with no visible entrance or exits. Although on the positive side, they didn't end up teleporting into a large gathering of kobolds.

A whistle caught Noctis's attention causing him to find Alex at the edge of the platform looking over the barrier. When Noctis reached the same area, he took a peek as well and couldn't help but similarly whistle at the sheer drop on the other side. Their teleportation was luckier than Noctis originally thought. They could have missed the the platform entirely and appeared hundreds of feet in the air. Though Noctis could survive such an event. Alex on the other hand, not so much.

"Found them." Alex pointed to a platform sporting beast tribe decorations across the chasm. Sure enough, a gathering of kobolds were present and based on the flurry of activity, they had spotted Noctis and Alex as well. "Out of range for spells. Should have brought my bow instead."

Before Noctis consider teleporting to the platform on his own, the kobolds started emitting angry chittering noises. More beastmen language he couldn't understand. Even so, he didn't need to have Alex's gift to recognize the hostile tone directed their way. As the incomprehensible words turned chant like, Noctis felt the astral mark heating up in response. As the air started to buzz with earthly aether, the sensation brought forth old memories. Memories of a large meteor held on top the equally large shoulders of an astral.

Motes of yellow aether flew around the platform before coalescing in the middle. Noctis and Alex had no choice but to ignore the kobolds for now and focus on the approaching primal. Noctis materialized a short sword in hand while Alex drew out his grimoire to summon his familiar. The ground started to rumble as the loose rocks flew towards the ball of aether, encasing it until its glow could no longer be seen. At the same time Noctis felt his astral mark pulse, beams of light shot through the gaps between the rocks and exploding outwards revealing the primal Titan.

As with Ifrit, the Titan standing before him bore little resemblance to the Archean he knew. The primal was massive with unbalanced proportions between its huge upper body and smaller lower body. Yellow veins flowed from a glowing 'heart' all the way to its bulky arms. Oddly enough, Noctis found the primal resembling the overall physique of the kobolds. If kobolds were thirty feet tall and made of rocks. Titan's deep voice echoed through the cavern in the tongue of the kobolds, meaning Noctis once again could not understand what was said. It was probably more hostile language he didn't care to hear anyway.

A small burst of aether beside Noctis signaled that Alex had finished his own summoning. A small fairy creature hovered around the two increasing their total party size to three. Noctis was still skeptical about the effectivity of the pet in this situation despite being warned beforehand. After being stressed the importance of proper tactics in battling Titan, Alex said there was no better summon suited to the task. Comparing the stark difference in size between Alex's summons and the kobold's, Noctis could only pray the fairy could back up its summoner's claims.

"All set?"

"Combat ready." Alex had gone into an analytical mindset needed for his current discipline.

Noctis felt a white crystalline barrier overlay on himself. The spell would protect him throughout the fight, reducing some of the damage he would receive. Just the first in a set of spells they planned for this encounter.

Before they could finish their preparations, Titan pound his fist in and lumbered towards them. Noctis charged forward to intercept the massive creature leaving Alex behind to finish the rest of his spell casting. As Noctis moved to intercept the Lord of Crags, rings of green aether orbit around him further increasing his defense. Noctis phased above the first punch Titan threw and swung his sword to hit the fist underneath him. It felt more like hitting a solid wall than a living flesh.

Noctis airstepped himself further up reaching eye level with Titan. Noctis slashed once more at the primal, just missing the face and hitting its broad shoulder instead. Titan tried to swat him out of the air but the Noctis phased out of reach and countered with another attack. The primal constantly tried and failed to catch him, causing no end of annoyance with his continuous acrobatic attacks.

However, Noctis could not keep up this tactic indefinitely lest he end up in Stasis.

Noctis threw his short sword at the rocky barrier platform to temporarily disengage. His sudden disappearance confused the primal distracting it from the series of spells which impacted it. Enraged, the Lord of Crags searched for source of the spells, spotting Alex and charged towards him. Before Titan could even get close, Noctis reappeared airborne in front of the primal resuming his aerial harassment. Alex contributed ranged support with his own magical attacks.

With Noctis's capability of extended aerial combat, he could fight Titan and avoid most of its dangerous attacks. At least that was the idea they learned from the former member of the Company of Heroes. Supposedly, as a primal with earthen affinity, most of Titan's abilities were ground based. If they were lucky, they could completely avoid the dangerous attacks. They just had to time it properly that Alex would draw the primal's attention long enough for Noctis to disengaged and recover.

Noctis was about to land another blow on Titan when the primal dodged the attack, by jumping higher than its relatively tiny legs should have been capable. Instead of waiting to hit the floor, Noctis teleported to the rocky barrier, guessing the primal would land at same spot it took off. Staying as far as possible would be better, at least that's what Noctis assumed.

"Get away from edges!"

Noctis dislodged his sword and threw it a short range teleport away from the barrier. He landed on floor just it time to see Titan touchdown. Noctis lost his balance as the ground beneath him buckled but, luckily, still held firm to the platform. The same could not be said for the rocky barrier as it had completely collapsed leaving a unguarded drop to the bottom.

Noctis regained his balance and saw Titan focus its attention on him again. He made the first move and ran forward while the primal drew back its fist for another punch. Noctis just had to wait for the right timing again.

"Dodge to the side!"

Trusting his comrade, Noctis leapt sideways even adding a roll for more distance. A wise decision as the ground he was previously on slid towards the edge of the platform. Titan growled again, frustrated Noctis had not been hit, before he stomped one foot causing a tremor on the platform. While Noctis and Alex tried to regain their balance, Titan leapt into the air and disappeared from reach.

"Inside again!" Alex warned again.

Familiar with the Titan's attack, Noctis ran away from the edge but kept an eye on Titan's trajectory. It would not do to accidently position himself right underneath the primal's touchdown. Titan landed - the ground quaked. The platform's outer edges collapsed even further.

Noctis hoped the giant crystal they were on was was solid enough to take more of those jumps.

There was a change in Titan this time. Noctis felt the aether around him gather towards the primal as the center of its chest grew brighter with the energy. An omen that Titan was preparing his devastating attack. On the other hand, based on their intel, it was also a critical weakness for the primal.

"Target its heart!" Noctis called out this time as Alex was positioned behind the primal.

Noctis phased over another punch bringing him level with Titan's heart this time. He thrusted his spear but barely scratched the surface. The collection of aether was denser than he anticipated. Noctis phased again to dodge another swipe from Titan, performing the same strategy as earlier. Meanwhile, Alex launched his own spells, hoping magical attacks would be more effective.

Unfortunately Noctis was was starting to feel the strain of his aerial maneuvers requiring him to pull back. Without a nearby vertical surface to easily teleport to, he could only drop back and put some distance between him and Titan. With Noctis halting his attacks, Titan's enmity turned to Alex. Noctis watched Alex solo combat the primal while he recovered his energies,.

Alex was actually doing quite well in Noctis's opinion. The green barriers Alex employed offsetted the expected frailty of a mage and gave him defenses one would expect from heavier armored classes. With the fairy providing healing and support, Noctis mused his comrade could actually solo fight the primal if needed.

Just as Noctis felt ready to return to the fight, Titan abruptly shifted its attention back to him. Noctis dashed forward, or at least that was his attention, as he felt himself unable to move from his spot. Feeling something grab his leg, Noctis's eyes widen as he looked down and saw his foot seemingly swallowed by the earth and dirt, rooting him to the ground. He tried to leverage his other foot to escape but found it too was encased in the same manner. Noctis barely heard Alex's warning as more earth shot towards him from all sides as if he was some magnet, his green defensive barrier shattered like glass from all the impacts. The earth was starting to encase Noctis. He increased his struggle but the rocky prison had already hardened.

The darkness and immobility was already unsettling but Noctis felt like the prison was trying to crush him to death. There was no room to struggle, no way to summon his arms, and no way to use his magic without potentially blowing himself up. Escape would have to come from an outside source. Assuming Titan didn't just directly squash him in this state. When Noctis did feel impacts on his rocky prison, he feared the primal was in fact doing just that. Instead, Noctis felt the rocky construct starting to weaken.

With each hit, Noctis found he could move a little bit more and resumed his struggle against until with one violent lurch, he broke free from the prison. However it probably wasn't the best time to do so.

"Watch out!"

Disoriented from the sudden shift from pure darkness to the cavern's brightness, Noctis missed the warning and stood still as Titan slammed its fist on the ground in front of him. Instead of an earthquake, The earth lurched underneath Noctis and carried him over the platform's edge, into the abyss.

 _"Although, if anyone had to be thrown of a cliff between the two of you, it'd be better if it was Noctis."_

 _"Gee, thanks."_

 _"You'll live."_

Noctis summoned a weapon, threw it at the platform's edge and teleported to it. As he dangled from his weapon, Noctis dared to peek underneath him. No way anyone could survive a fall this high. Tremors through his weapon remind Noctis of the battle going above. Using his weapon, Noctis swung himself back on the platform, returning to the fight.

Thankfully Alex managed to continue fighting without Noctis. However, the primal's heart was now brighter than Noctis last saw it. Allowing it get any stronger would have deadly consequences. And though it was starting to show cracks now, the sustained bombardment from Alex hadn't brought it close to breaking soon. Time to bring out the big guns, so to speak.

When Titan raised both its arms to attack, a heavy, flamming object crashed into its heart, followed by its teleporting owner. Noctis wrested his weapon from the primal's heart and landed beside his teammate.

"Knew you could survive that." Alex cheekly said. His fairy hovered beside Noctis and washed him with green energies, healing any injuries he had gotten.

"Glad everyone else thought so." Noctis snarked back. "We need to finish this."

"The last thing you hit him was did the most damage." Alex eyed the burning weapon in Noctis's grasp.

With the weapon he gained from Ifrit, Noctis managed to inflict a large fracture on Titan's heart. The impact from the last warp strike alone was enough to stagger the primal allowing them to even have a conversation. Noctis shifted the primal arm in hand, feeling the heat and additional strength it imbued him with. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to maintain the weapon for long and he would need to make the most of its use.

"I need a good opening for one clean strike."

Noctis could practically hear the gears turning inside his comrade's brain.

"When you feel the earth ripple, he won't be focused on defending himself." Alex motioned to his fairy ordering it to cast its defensive magics on Noctis again. "Even if it's right below him, do it!"

As if on cue, Titan roared then charged forward. Noctis moved to intercept, and this time, there wasn't anything rooting him in place. Unlike before Noctis stayed on the ground, sneaking in some slashes whenever he could. He needed to bait the right attack from Titan which the aerial style wouldn't encourage. It worked as when Titan raised both arms in the air, the earth around the primal rippled like a water's surface.

"Noctis now!" At the same time, a green barrier enveloped Noctis.

Noctis dutifully leapt towards Titan's Heart as the ground underneath erupted, sending sand-like particles shooting up at him. His green barrier shattered as it absorbed most of the damage allowing Noctis to endure through the attack. Noctis drove the Axe of the Inferno through Titan's Heart, completely shattering the already weakened construct. Aether bleed out freely from wounded primal.

Despite Titan's best efforts plug its wound, effervescence slipped through its fingers. The motes of yellow aether were drawn towards Noctis who was already kneeling from exhaustion due to prolonged usage of a primal arm. As the last speck of aether drained from it, Titan growled in outrage at Noctis, at least that's what he assumed the primal was doing. When the primal was finally drained of all its energies, the Lord of Crags collapsed on the ground before his body evaporated with a burst of aether.

In response to the swirling aether around him, Noctis felt the pulse of his astral mark. He extended his left hand and the astral mark started shine brightly even through the glove. Incorporeal aether converge in front of his outstretched hand until it started to solidify into the shape of weapon. It had a long shaft but instead of a bladed end, this one had a thick head. Once the weapon was fully formed, Noctis stood up and braced himself for the next step. The mace-like weapon shot towards Noctis causing earthy energies surge through him. Ghostly figures of his axe and mace danced around him, displaying the weapons he collected, before vanishing again.

"Weird." commented Alex.

Noctis shrugged in response. "Yeah I still don't understand it myself."

"Oh, I didn't mean that. It was something Titan shouted before disappearing." Alex clarified. "Something like _'this should not be the end!'_ , like he wasn't expecting it."

"Isn't that something they all say?" Noctis pointed out. These primals seemed to be surprised that they could be beaten at all. Even if they had been supposedly vanquished before.

"I guess." Alex conceded with a shrug. "Just felt weird."

While it was probably something worth discussing, hostile territory wasn't the place for it. There was just one more thing to do.

"Shouldn't you be getting that?" Noctis thumbed to the object the remained were Titan previously stood.

"Guess it's time for my spoils." Alex walked towards the object and reached out with his hands. The yellow crystal flew to Alex's open palms and based on his stationary form and blank expression, he was having another vision.

Some chattering caught Noctis's ear and he quickly readied a weapon.

"The Lord of Crags, Great Father Titan has fallen!" the kobolds across the ravine lamented the loss of their primal.

Thankfully the kobolds made no move to avenge their fallen 'father' and scattered back into the caverns of O'Ghomoro. At least there weren't any enemies nearby.

* * *

"Now these are the readings one would expect of an eikon…" Nero recorded the measurements from the device on his wrist before turning his attention to the two primal slayers below. "I have seen enough. We proceed as planned."

"Are you sure that is wise, my lord?" A black armored figure the size of roegadyn accompanying Nero wondered. "Your… curiosity is untested and unproven. We do not yet know its true capabilities."

"Then trust in mine, Rhitahtyn. My curiosity, as you so eloquently put it, would have bested Titan in the blink of an eye. Why, if there be truth to the legends, it could readily subjugate the whole of Eorzea given but a little while longer."

"Is that not so?" Nero addressed the sudden appearance of a black ripple in space.

Where the ripple appeared now stood the Ascian Lahabrea. "It is. No greater single power has ever been conceived, much less realized."

"What you say may well be true. But while such devices may win battles, I do not believe they will serve to change the course of this war." countered Rhitahtyn.

"Oh but they will." boasted Nero. "Have a little faith, my friend."

"...I cannot endorse this course of action." Rhitahtyn stated before leaving, ending the conversation.

Nero showed visible exasperation at his fellow tribunus but followed in his departure.

"...Fool." Lahabrea spoke in a tongue unintelligible to those without the Echo. His gaze was focused on the two scions below, unaware of his presence. "And the Warrior of Light has a fourth. While the Transmigrant collects his trophies. Fascinating." The Ascian let out a small laugh. "Carry on, crystal blessed. Far though you have come, your work is far from done."

He turned his gaze to a rocky outcropping within earshot, catching a brief glimpse of white before it vanished. The space around Lahabrea rippled once more before it disappeared along with the ascian.

Y'shtola let out a breath she'd been holding. "And naught remained to mark his passing... Well, the Ascians are nothing if not elusive. It is of little wonder that they should cast advanced teleportation magicks at will." Even better than their raven-haired primal slayer she mused.

"But that they would choose to consort with the Empire…" she thought out loud. "What common goal could they possibly share...?"

* * *

 **Waking Sands**

The relaxing atmosphere of the common area was disrupted by the violent entrance of one Una Tayuun, catching the attention of all the room's occupants. She stormed past everyone until she sat at a table at the very back of the room. Luna's own entrance a few minutes later and beeline to the same table peaked everyone's curiosity, but they had the sense to stay out of it.

"May I take this seat?" Luna diplomatically asked.

Una was surprised by Luna's presence, not expecting any company. She didn't answer and instead rested her head on a propped hand over the table, her mind seemingly elsewhere. While Una never verbally assented to the request, neither did she refuse, which Luna took as permission to join the troubled Scion at's table. Luna then waited patiently in silence, allowing Una to speak up when she felt ready.

"I didn't meant to run off like that." Una finally spoke-up. She lifted her head to properly face Luna. "I was so frustrated I couldn't get me Echo workin'. Even with the Minfilia's help." Her expression wincing. "I -ah- hope she wasn't angry with me leavin' like that."

Luna hummed in thought as she tried to find the right words. "She did seem upset, but I would surmise it was directed at herself. I gather she feels like she failed both of you."

"I'm the failure here." Una let out a pitiful sigh. "I'm startin' to wonder if it's worth the hassle to prove who I was. I mean what's there to remember? Just a failure that allowed Bahamut to blow up half the godsdamned world..."

The thud of Una's forehead hitting the table worried Luna, fearing the echo holder had injured herself. Her confession was somewhat concerning as well. Did all their returning Echo holders feel this way? Luna just might have to question Minfilia what exactly happened that night before the Calamity. Whatever Louisoix did that night was having unforeseen consequences to their members despite whatever good intentions he had.

"Uh… She alright?"

Luna turned to see Ula standing beside her. Despite also hearing the presence older Tayuun, the younger Tayuun remained collapsed on the table.

"For now, no." Luna did not bother to downplay her words. "What brings you here? Did Minfilia need me for something?"

Ula shook her head. "Minfilia received a linkshell call from Shtola. Looks like another successfully primal hunt by the boys."

"That's wonderful!"

"Sure is." agreed Ula. "Means all the practice was worth it." The proud tone was hard to miss. "Minfilia called Alex once she was done with Shtola. I left when they started making plans to meet outside thinking you would want to know as well."

Luna did appreciate the news as it was a relief to her as well. While she had had every faith in Noctis, she would still worry. Even with the news of the success, Luna still consider the possible aftermath. Did Noctis receive another arm from slaying Titan? She would most likely be accompanying Minfilia out again to ensure nothing untoward happened. Tedious but it was better to be cautious about these things.

A loud bang from outside the room manage to pierce through room's noise causing a complete stop to any conversations. Everyone's attention was directed at the entrance, wondering what was happening on the other side.

"What was that?" It was Una who voiced their thoughts having finally gotten up from the table.

The second bang had everyone on high alert now with the more combat-oriented members drawing their weapons. Luna and the two Tayuun's joined the rest of the occupants guarding the entrance.

"We have come for the ones who slayed Ifrit and Titan!" An unfamiliar voice shouted from the other side of the doors. "Bring them forth! And you may yet know mercy!" The threat was punctuated by another gunshot.

"Intruders!" Ula quickly realized. "Barricade the doors!"

The closest scions rushed to the entrance, using their bodies to fortify the doors. An impact from the other side elicited a grunt of effort from them and managed to open a small gap. Arrows and spells shot through the breach causing those in the room to dive for cover. Definitely not friendlies behind those doors.

"Put yer backs to it!" Draegawyda bellowed as the female roegadyn tackled the door allowing them to shut it completely.

Another crash threatened to open the doors but they were able to keep them closed this time. The rest of the free hands carried any free furniture available and used them to barricade the door. They had managed to buy some time to plan their next move.

"Non-combatants start teleporting out!" Luna called out the evacuation protocols.

"I can't!" exclaimed Tajih. "I can't feel the Aetheryte!" Others confirmed the same difficulty for them.

Luna tried using her linkshell but winced in pain as the whine of a feedback assaulted her ears. "Linkshell is not working either."

"How are they jamming us!?" Ula practically demanded.

Disrupting the linkshell system over an area was within the realm of possibility of a talented mage, but doing the same to the teleport system should be practically impossible. It would require a large disruption to the lifestream… or greater magics no normal mage possessed. The implications of it was foreboding.

"Twelvesdammit, we're trapped." Ula swore as she watched the door rattle.

"No we are not." countered Luna before she swiftly turned around and walked to far end of the room.

"We have a secret escape route?" Ula ordered the rest to continue the barricade before she followed Luna. "And it's behind this?" She referred to the cabinet containing visible fancy glass cups and containers.

"It needed to be somewhere everyone would be careful not to approach." Luna explained as she searched the sides of the cabinet. "Or put anything in front of."

"No one's gonna use those delicate things that's for sure." commented Ula.

There was a click before Luna stepped away the cabinet before it swung open. The two winced as they heard the glasses inside shatter when the cabinet abruptly stopped.

"They were just for show." defended Luna.

"Don't think anyone will care." Ula turned to the rest of the Scions not busy barricading the door. "Arenvald! Liavenne!"

The young highlander and elezen quickly presented themselves to Ula. "Lead everyone out and away from Vesper Bay. Get to the nearest settlement as soon as possible. Then find the Flames and tell them the Scions need help."

Despite his nervousness, Arenvald nodded in acknowledgement of his orders. "I'll come back with reinforcements."

"No." rebuffed Luna. "Stay with others, keep them safe. We will follow."

Liavenne tried to protest. "But what about-"

"Just do it." Ula cut-off the female elezen. "Lead them out."

At least this way their affiliated personel such as their merchants and the Students of Baldesion would remain safe. Luna wish she could say the same of their other members. When the last non-combatant entered the tunnel, Ula recommend Luna escape while she could.

She refused. "Minfilia is still out there." And so were others unaccounted for but everyone knew how valuable a target their Antecedent would be. To make her point, Luna closed cabinet returning in to its unassuming state as a container of broken glassware.

"Then we're staying as well." Dariustel spoke for the remaining scions.

"I'm not gonna to miss out fightin' them imperials." A'aba's tail flicked in excitement.

Draegawyda pounded her fists together. "Me neither."

"We need to give time for Arenvald and the rest to escape." Aulie voiced her concern

"I'm helpin' too." Una stepped forward. "I'm not missin' anythin' anymore."

"Then let's kick these intruder's arses!" Una cheered.

"And rescue Minfilia." Luna reminded her.

"That too!"

The Scions gathered at the entrance waiting for the inevitable breech. With one final crash, their makeshift barricade collapsed allowing the doors to burst open. The intruders poured into the room finally revealing their identity.

The Garlean Empire had attacked the Waking Sands.

The sound of battle echoed through the room as Scions and Garleans traded blows. Luna supported the front line with her healing magics along the similarly disciplined younger Tayuun. The older Tayuun easily fell into her role as commander of their small defense, calling out targets to focus on while simultaneously flinging her arcanist spells. The cramped entrance allowed them to hold the line with their meager forces. However the Imperial forces seemed innumerable, preventing the Scions from making headway inside.

A white blur jumped over their frontline, landing in the middle of the Scion's formation. A'aba was the fastest to react, pulling away from the frontlines to intercept the white armored figure. The white armored garlean spun away from the Miqo'te's attack and used the momentum to drive a heel kick right into A'aba, sending him to the floor. Before he could even recover, the white armored Garlean pointed the gun barrel underneath their forearm and shot A'aba piercing through his armor.

"A'aba!"

Luna was about to run towards him to provide healing when Ula grabbed to stop her. Luna heard a bullet whizz past her signifying how close she was to suffering the same wounds. Ula raised her grimoire to cast her spells but a well placed shot knocked the tome from her hands. It was either a fortunate occurrence on Ula's part, or an intended aim of the garlean. Despite the loss of her weapon, Ula stood protectively in front of Luna and Una.

Behind the white-armored figure, the Garlean soldiers quickly took advantage of the weakness in the front lines. Luna was helpless as she watched her comrades fall down one-by-one. Aulie got distracted by A'aba's demise and was blindsided by a garlean impaling her from behind. Dariustel's lance caught between Garlean's weapon and broke, leaving him unable to protect himself from the onslaught of attacks. Even Draegawyda fierce offense was eventually overwhelmed by enemy bombardment. In the end, only the three mages were left, held at gunpoint by the garlean in imperial armor.

"Where are the eikon slayers?" A female voice demanded.

"Definitely not above you." quipped Ula.

Puzzled, the garlean looked up and screamed in outrage as an emerald carbuncle landed on her faceplate. The construct clung onto the helmet as the garlean futilely tried to remove the distraction. The sight would have been comedic if it wasn't for the dire situation.

"Luna we have to evacuate now! It's too dangerous to go back in!" urged Ula. "Go!"

Before Luna could vocally agree, the Garlean soldier removed the helmet the carbuncle clung to, smashed it to the floor and shot the construct causing it to dissipate. The garlean leveled her gun at them again but was suddenly tackled by Ula.

"Ula!" her sister cried out.

Luna had to restrain the frantic Una in her arms to prevent her from foolishly joining the fray. As much as she hated it, Ula was right and she was sacrificing herself to give them a chance to escape. Unfortunately, Una wasn't cooperating making it a struggle to even move closer to the escape tunnel.

The next gunshot was practically deafening.

The white clad Garlean easily shoved Una away and delivered a kick to the abdomen sending the her skidding to the floor towards them. The shock caused Luna's grip to slacken allowing Ula to escape her grasp and scramble towards her downed sister. While Una cradled her sister's body, Luna heard the click of a gun priming to fire and caught the garlean pointing the barrel of her weapon at the two sisters.

"No!" Luna felt a surge of aether go through her.

Another gunshot echoed through the room but was followed by the ping of a ricochet. A clear barrier appeared in front of the Tayuun sisters and was quickly spreading at both sides. The Garlean shot another round at the barrier but found it was just as futile as before.

On the other side of the barrier, Luna was breathing frantically, her arm outstretched in front of her. She did not know how or why, but Luna willed the barrier to spread further, cutting the Garleans away from them. When the barrier extended from one side of the room to the other, Luna took calmer breaths as she tried to take control of the situation.

"Una-" Her voice slightly shaky. "-carry your sister and go."

"But, what about ye?"

"I- I believe I can keep the barrier up long enough to escape myself." Truthfully she had no idea but Luna really needed to convince Una. "But you will need time to carry your sister. Go." She repeated Ula final words at her sister.

Thankfully Una believed in her words and managed to start carrying her sister towards the tunnel. Luna could not see the sisters but she did hear the click of the cabinet opening and the shuffling footsteps entering the tunnel. Her view, on the other hand, was focused on the garlean on the other side of the clear barrier. With the slight pause in the battle, Luna was able to perceive the features of their armored attacker.

The Garlean had wavy platinum blonde hair that spilled all the way to her shoulders without the helmet. Her left eye was the only one visible as the other was hidden behind her hair, but the garlean third eye on her forehead was unobstructed. She would be a striking beauty but the hate and contempt colouring her features dulled it.

The Garlean officer inspected the barrier, most likely looking for a weakness but returned her gaze at Luna when she couldn't find any. A soldier ran up to white armored woman and saluted before speaking.

"My Lady, we've eliminated all their resistance and successfully captured their leader in one the rooms."

Luna felt a pit in her stomach at the news.

"Unfortunately," the soldier apprehensively continued. "There is no one present matching the descriptions of the eikon slayers."

The woman glared at Luna before she responded. "I shall see to the 'High Priestess' personally, and find out where our quarries have disappeared to. Kill everyone who resisted and the take the rest prisoner. As for her." The woman leaned forward so that Luna would clearly hear her. "Kill her and the rest of her cowardly lot."

The white armored woman left, leaving a line of soldiers at the other side of the barrier. There was no point in staying now. With a heavy heart, Luna turned around and ran as fast as she could through the escape tunnel. She could still feel the barrier's presence as she ran down the tunnel, preventing the garleans from immediately pursuing her. However, as she got further away, she could feel in starting to weaken. It wasn't going to last much longer.

Luna felt the barrier disappear altogether just as she exited the tunnel. In her rush to escape the tunnel, she was startled by the complete downpour that assaulted her. Her robes were starting weigh her down with the water it was catching. Unfortunately she had greater problems to worry about her drenched state.

She looked at the tunnel entrance and Luna knew what she had to do. With a wave of her wand, Luna drew on the earthly aether and pulled on the rocks forming the ceiling of the tunnel. The opening collapsed, completely sealing the exit. They wouldn't be able to pursue her now.

"Lady L'una!"

Luna to immediately pointed her wand at the caller before she realized it who it was.

"Una! Why are you still here?" Luna noticed she was alone. "Where's Ula?"

"I- I slipped 'cause o' the rain an' lost me grip on her." Una was ashamed to admit. "Then I heard the rocks and thought 'em Garleans caught up so I left her under some shelter. Gods, why did I do that! She's injured and needs help!"

"We all do." Luna wearily said. "But we must go before the Garleans find us."

Una lead her to where she had hidden her unconscious sister. One would have thought she was merely sleeping, but the blood staining her robes would have said otherwise. Unfortunately healing would have to wait. They needed to put as much distance as possible between them and the Garleans.

Luna assisted in carrying the injured scion as she lead them away from Vesper Bay and towards the nearest settlement. Hopefully they would be able to regroup with the rest of the absconded Scions.

"What do we do now?" asked Una over the downpour.

Luna shifted her grip on Ula. "We seek sanctuary."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Been a while but don't worry this fic isn't dead. We finally reach Titan now and Noctis and Alex are largely successful. For veteran players, they may have noticed things ended sooner than one would expect. It's a strange interaction between a primal arm and a glaring weakness on a primal. Regardless a win is a win.**_

 _ **However things are not all right. On the mainland, things are fairing poorly for the Scions. Next part will explore the aftermath of the events. Look forward to it.**_


End file.
